


Prehnite

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 76,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Diamant Rose a disparu, et, pour avoir fréquenté la rebelle Rose Quartz, je suis jetée dans l'espace en guise de punition. Je n'ai plus qu'à y attendre que quelqu'un me retrouve et me ramène sur Terre. C'est long, les millénaires.(timeline alternative aux épisodes 5x19 et suivants - fanfic rédigée avant la sortie desdits épisodes)





	1. Perdues

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de moi-même. Mon corps a été dissipé, il est nécessaire que je puisse le reformer. Deux bras, deux jambes... Ah, si j'ai été dissipée c'est parce que les diamants étaient mécontentes de moi ! Il vaut mieux alors que je donne le change, que je ressemble à n'importe quelle gemme taillée du même minéral que moi. Je me concentre pour que les veines plus foncées et plus claires qui parsèment ma peau s'estompent le plus possible. Rien à faire. Je ne pourrai pas jouer là-dessus.

Je garde mes cheveux épais en arrière et disciplinés le plus possible. J'ajoute le moins de fantaisies possibles à mon uniforme. Haut et collant de tonalité moyenne, body foncé qui monte jusqu'à mi-torse, col foncé, l'insigne de mon diamant – Diamant Blanc donc, puisque Diamant Rose vient de disparaître – bien en évidence au milieu de ma poitrine. Les gants blancs jusqu'aux coudes et les bottes jusqu'aux genoux à petits talons de mon rang. Je ne peux me retenir d'ajouter un peu de fantaisie, mais bien moins qu'auparavant. Pas quelque chose qui soit significatif d'un rang. Non, plutôt quelque chose qui pourrait rendre hommage à la diamant disparue ?

J'étire mon col en deux épaulettes, enroule une sorte de cape autour de mes hanches, rigide, comme l'arrière seulement d'une jupe, et qui s'attache devant à l'aine au bord de mon body.  
J'ai un éclair de lucidité. Je pouvais me permettre toutes les fantaisies auprès de Diamant Rose, mais depuis sa disparition... Si Diamant Blanc s'ennuie de moi parce que je suis trop fantaisiste ou que je ne le suis pas assez, elle détournera son regard de moi, et sa condamnation sera bien pire que celle de Diamant Bleu.

\- Eh Jade, Jade ! Jade, tu m'entends ?  
Je sursaute, ouvre grands les yeux. J'ai terminé de me matérialiser, je ne peux plus rien faire de toute façon, à part peut-être m'évanouir à nouveau sous les six paires d'yeux des diamants, ce qui me donnerait une occasion supplémentaire de corriger mon apparence. Sans aucun signe de rang. Juste un uniforme classique. Rentre dans le moule des gemmes taillées, Jade, si tu veux continuer de vivre !  
\- Jade, les étoiles soient louées, ta gemme n'est pas fendue !

Je reprends mes esprits, me concentre sur le moment présent. Autour de moi, le néant. Le noir absolu de l'espace, piqueté de minuscules étoiles. Me tenant par l'épaule, devant moi, ses grands yeux argentés plongés dans les miens, se trouve Perle Grise, ma compagne d'infortune.  
Elle porte, comme toutes les perles, un simple body sans manches ni bretelles. Comme elle vient de la cour d'un diamant, l'encolure de son vêtement s'étire en une forme de losange au milieu de sa poitrine, là où je porte mon insigne. La bordure du col et celle de l'aine sont ornées d'un ruban argenté, et une cape de gaz transparente de couleur gris perle cascade depuis le milieu de son dos. Ses petites espadrilles d'un gris d'argent n'ont pas de talons ses cheveux courts sont coiffés vers le haut, mais couvrent son front d'une frange, dissimulant sa gemme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-je à Perle Grise.  
\- Tu t'es évanouie lorsque Diamant Blanc s'est penchée en avant sur son trône, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorque ma compagne en faisant la moue.  
\- Non, je veux dire, après ça ? Que s'est-il passé après ça ?  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
\- Oh, pas grand-chose. Diamant Blanc a annoncé qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec nous et est sortie de la pièce Damant Jaune voulait nous réduire en miettes, Diamant Bleu a rétorqué que nous souffririons bien plus d'être abandonnées dans l'espace loin l'une de l'autre et loin de toutes les routes intersidérales du Grand Ordre des Diamants, cette dernière solution a été appliquée.

Je plisse les yeux, réfléchis un moment.  
\- Mais, Perle, je ne suis pas seule. Tu es là avec moi.  
Elle glousse doucement puis m'explique.  
\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'une perle, mais pour survivre à la cour de Diamant Blanc, il fallait que je sois rusée avec une bonne capacité d'apprentissage.  
\- Comme Perle Rose ! m'exclame-je. Comme Perle Rose, qui a été donnée à Diamant Rose par Diamant Blanc pour lui servir de perle personnelle...  
Perle Grise soupire.  
\- Veux-tu bien ne pas m'interrompre ?  
Je baisse les yeux et murmure des excuses.

\- Donc, reprend Perle Grise, entre danser et chanter pour le plaisir de Diamant Blanc, organiser ses journées à un cheveu près, et anticiper tous ses désirs, j'ai également développé la capacité peu honnête mais efficace pour survivre, d'étirer mes membres afin de pouvoir m'accrocher à un objet fixe à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis rétracter le membre accroché. Un moyen comme un autre de me déplacer très vite, et d'échapper à la fureur de Diamant Blanc. Certes le résultat était qu'une autre de ses perles se faisait écraser et broyer à ma place, mais j'ai survécu.  
Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, comme regrettant d'avoir sacrifié ses sœurs à la fureur de la tyran des diamants. Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule.  
\- Tu sais Perle, moi aussi j'ai fait des choses pas très honnêtes ni loyales envers mes compagnes de service, afin de vivre plus longtemps.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui en dire plus. Ma capacité s'active, remplissant mon esprit de tout ce qui passe en ce moment même dans la tête de Perle Grise. Toutes les questions qu'elle se pose sur son futur, sur mon futur les regrets envers ce qu'elle a fait pour survivre à la cour de Diamant Blanc la douceur qui l'envahissait peu à peu lorsqu'elle était au service de Diamant Rose la terreur qui la paralysait durant notre procès, sous le regard croisé des trois diamants restantes l'horreur des condamnations proposées tour à tour par les trois tyrans l'envie qui la brûlait de tout dire, de tout raconter, de défendre Rose Quartz, d'expliquer pourquoi Diamant Rose devait disparaître la loyauté envers celle qui avait su toucher son cœur, et qui lui intimait le silence les regrets, que se serait-il passé si elle avait tout dit, tout raconté ? Y aurait-il eu une chance pour que Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu changent leur point de vue, se rangent au côté de Rose Quartz contre Diamant Blanc ? Des fantasmes, des fantasmes, jamais ces tyrans ne sortiront du rang, jamais elles...

Perle Grise me saisit doucement par le poignet et décolle ma main de son épaule. Ma tête se vide, je reprends mes esprits et conscience du vide intersidéral qui nous entoure.  
\- Tout va bien, Jade ? Tu as eu une absence...  
\- S'il s'est passé quelque chose après ma dernière remarque, il faudra me le répéter, je lui murmure honteusement.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, Jade. Tu n'es pas responsable de la forme qu'a prise ton pouvoir.  
\- Mais je suis responsable de ce que j'en fais, Perle. Je sais ce qui le déclenche... j'aurais dû faire plus attention. Si j'avais fait plus attention, nous ne serions pas là maintenant.  
Elle glousse dans sa main, me tenant toujours par le poignet de l'autre.  
\- Jadéite, ne sois pas stupide. Si ton pouvoir n'avait pas existé, nous aurions quand même su ces choses-là tout pareil. Elle était tellement prévisible...

J'acquiesce doucement.  
\- Et donc, Perle, comment m'as-tu rejointe ?  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents sous son nez pointu.  
\- J'ai étiré mon bras jusqu'à atteindre ta gemme. Elles ont eu l'idée subtile de vouloir nous abandonner en vue l'une de l'autre mais hors de portée de la voix, afin de nous plonger dans le désespoir et que ce désespoir soit notre punition. J'ai juste attendu que leur vaisseau soit reparti, et je t'ai saisie, comme je saisissais les colonnes à la cour de Diamant Blanc pour échapper rapidement lorsque sa mauvaise humeur lui faisait broyer ses perles en miettes.  
\- Je suis donc restée évanouie longtemps...

Perle Grise acquiesce.  
\- J'ai cru que tu étais fendue à cause de cela, m'explique-t-elle.  
\- Diamant Blanc m'a vraiment terrorisée...  
Elle me prend par les épaules, me serre contre elle.  
\- Je ne peux que te comprendre, chuchote-t-elle dans mon oreille. Elle est vraiment terrifiante. L'espérance de vie d'une perle à ses côté ne dépasse pas un an.  
\- Et tu as tenu plusieurs siècles, Perle. Tu es une survivante. Une battante. Comme moi. Dois-je te rappeler l'espérance de vue d'une gemme non-taillée qui se trouve à portée de bras de Diamant Blanc ?

Perle Grise sourit, pose son front contre le masque de protection semi-transparent qui recouvre le haut de mon visage et mes joues. Elle est mignonne, vue sous cet angle-là.  
\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? murmure-t-elle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici, perdues dans l'espace, à part discuter. D'ici quelques siècles nous serons sans doute devenues folles à cause de l'isolement. Nous pouvons lutter contre, de toutes nos forces – et à deux ça sera bien plus simple que si nous étions séparées – mais nous finirons par sombrer dans la folie.  
Je hausse les épaules.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, de tenir plus longtemps.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, murmure Perle Grise en enfonçant son visage dans mon cou, au milieu de mes cheveux. C'est la première fois de ma vie qu'il n'y a personne, absolument personne, pour me donner d'ordres. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie ? Jadéite, comment faisaient les gemmes non-taillées ? Comment fait-on quand on n'a pas de diamant pour nous donner des ordres ?  
Je caresse sa joue du dos de la main pour la rassurer, sans me laisser emporter par ma capacité.  
\- On s'en sort, Perle. On s'en sort, je te le promets.  
Elle me saisit brusquement par les bras, me secoue un peu.  
\- Donne-moi des ordres, Jade ! Dis-moi quoi faire ! Je ne m'en sortirai jamais toute seule !


	2. Folie et espoir

_\- Donne-moi des ordres, Jade ! Dis-moi quoi faire ! Je ne m'en sortirai jamais toute seule !_

J'essaye désespérément de desserrer sa prise sans que l'intérieur de mes mains le l'effleure.  
\- Perle, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi...  
\- Je ne demande que ça !  
\- Perle, je ne te donnerai aucun ordre. Je ne suis pas taillée pour. Et tu crois être taillée pour suivre uniquement des ordres et ne faire rien d'autre de ta vie, mais c'est faux. Perle, si tu n'avais fait que suivre aveuglément les ordres de Diamant Blanc, elle t'aurait réduite en poudre il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle aurait pris la peine de faire ramasser ta poussière pour te réinjecter quelque part dans une Garderie.  
\- C'est vrai, murmure Perle Grise. Elle faisait ça aussi. Faire jeter les éclats et la poussière des gemmes qu'elle brisait, plutôt que de les recycler dans une Garderie.

Perle Grise détourne la tête, regarde au loin. Je suis son regard et mes yeux se perdent dans l'infini de l'espace.  
\- J'ai entendu parler d'équipages entiers de gemmes qui étaient devenues folles à force de regarder dans le néant de l'espace, murmure-t-elle. Est-ce que tu crois que ça va nous arriver ?  
Je tourne son visage vers le mien, en la touchant du dos de la main.  
\- Perle, nous sommes des survivantes toi et moi. Des battantes. Nous pouvons y survivre. Peut-être que dans quelques siècles, quelques millénaires, la guerre qui s'annonce, s'achèvera. Et alors, quelqu'un se souviendra de nous, ou trouvera trace de notre procès dans les archives, et on viendra nous chercher.  
\- C'est un beau rêve, soupire Perle Grise.

\- Tu sais, les rêves, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste à présent. Les rêves et les souvenirs. Si nous espérons, nous survivrons. Ne laissons pas le désespoir nous envahir.  
Elle fait le geste de saisir mes mains, se ravise et plie mes doigts sur mes paumes pour saisir ensuite mes poings. L'effort constant qu'elle fait pour ne pas déclencher mon pouvoir et me permettre de continuer à suivre notre conversation, me touche beaucoup.  
\- Tu as raison, Jade. Il reste un espoir, aussi ténu soi-il.  
\- C'est le côté positif de ne pas être un saphir, lui fais-je remarquer. Comme nous ne pouvons pas prévoir l'avenir, nous avons de l'espoir, et pas de la résignation. Et c'est cet espoir qui va pouvoir changer notre futur en quelque chose de plus radieux.  
\- C'est l'espoir qui l'a poussée à mettre fin au règne de Diamant Rose après tout...

Nous restons immobiles pendant un certain temps, perdues dans nos pensées. Je prends le temps d'apprécier de pouvoir être physiquement proche d'une autre gemme, sans que mon pouvoir ne se déclenche et ne me perde dans les circonvolutions du flux ininterrompu d'informations. Le simple fait que j'ai trouvé à survivre à mon propre pouvoir me remplit d'admiration pour moi-même. Je ne peux pas non plus nier qu'il y a une sacré part de chance là-dedans. Mais j'ai su garder le silence sur beaucoup de sujets et feindre l'ignorance, et cela a contribué à ma survie. Le fait d'être non-taillée, aussi. N'ayant pas de place prédéfinie dans le système, Diamant Blanc pouvait me confier un vaste panel de missions dans des circonstances très variées – contrairement à ses gemmes taillées, produites en masse et incapables de faire autre chose que ce pour quoi elles ont été manufacturées.

\- Quel serait ton plus grand rêve, Jade ?  
La voix de Perle Grise transperce le silence et me ramène au moment présent, mettant fin à mes rêveries.  
\- Mon plus grand rêve, serait de pouvoir retourner sur Terre et vivre au côté de Rose Quartz.  
\- Moi aussi...  
Je lui souris, caresse ses cheveux de mes doigts repliés. Je poursuit mon idée.  
\- J'aimerais pouvoir rencontrer toutes ces gemmes dont elle parlait lorsqu'elle était à la cour et que nous pouvions discuter. Voir toutes ces choses qu'elle pouvait voir. Les cités humaines. Leurs célébrations. J'aimerais voir de près ces humains qui l'appelaient Ishtar. Voir ces « lions » qui ont l'air tellement féroces et tellement doux en même temps. J'aimerais... j'aimerais rencontrer cette Bismuth, créée pour construire des bâtiments, et qui lui a forgé cette magnifique épée aux capacités extraordinaires.

\- L'épée qui a mis fin au règne de Diamant Rose... murmure Perle Grise.  
\- Oui. C'est une arme magnifique. Un jour, dans des milliers d'années, quand la guerre qui ne va pas manquer de se déclencher, sera finie, quand la tyrannie des diamants sera terminée, j'aimerais être la gemme qui va placer cette épée sur un piédestal dans un grand hall du souvenir. Un lieu pour garder des informations et des artefacts en rapport avec le passé, pour que toutes les gemmes puissent y aller et s'informer sur l'histoire de notre peuple et consulter les archives. J'aimerais, comme Rose Quartz l'espère, que toutes les gemmes puissent être à nouveau libres comme avant que Diamant Blanc ne sorte de sa falaise.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, ça, taquine Perle Grise. C'est de la nostalgie.  
\- Espèce de nostalgique toi-même !  
Elle rit, me saisit par le cou et frotte vigoureusement son poing sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je me débats autant que faire se peut sans toucher quoi que ce soit avec la partie intérieure de mes mains. Elle me lâche en riant.  
\- Tu vois, Perle, tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te donne des ordres pour faire certaines choses, la taquine-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Oui, au court terme, je peux savoir quoi faire... ou plutôt, avoir envie de faire certaines choses. Mais au long terme ?

\- Et si nous décidions d'un objectif au long terme ?  
\- Ensemble ? s'étonne Perle Grise.  
\- Oui, ensemble. Un objectif qui nous serait commun.  
\- La retrouver, et vivre auprès d'elle. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.  
J'approuve.  
\- C'est un objectif qui est aussi le mien. Et comment faire pour l'atteindre ?  
Perle Grise se mordille un ongle.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose par nous même, soupire-t-elle. L'astéroïde le plus proche auquel je pourrais m'accrocher est hors de ma portée. Impossible de bouger d'ici par moi-même.  
\- Alors, conclus-je, faisons ce que nous savons faire de mieux. Survivons. Attendons. Quelqu'un finira bien par nous trouver ou nous chercher, même si cela prend cinq mille ans. Nous survivrons. Nous avons survécu à pire que d'être perdues dans l'espace, ensemble. Nous survivrons.

Elle soupire, se détourne, semble chercher à faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner et s'isoler un peu. Mais rapidement elle se rend compte que dans cet espace loin de tout corps massif, la gravité n'est pas présente et ne lui permet pas de se diriger comme elle en a l'habitude. L'absence de frottements causés par une atmosphère quelconque, lui interdit de me repousser même légèrement, car nous nous éloignerions trop. Elle serre les poings de frustration, émet un grognement, se retourne dans ma direction. Son mouvement est un peu brusque, elle se retrouve la tête en bas par rapport à moi. Dépitée, elle croise les bras et serre les mâchoires. Sa traîne flotte derrière elle d'une façon si anarchique que ça en devient presque comique.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, grogne-t-elle.  
Comme si ce n'était pas évident de par son expression faciale.  
\- L'éternité seule avec toi, passe encore. L'absence de gravité ? C'est un autre problème.  
\- La gravité ne me manque pas, à moi.  
\- Tu as toujours été bizarre, Jade.  
\- Disons que comme je suis non-taillée, je me suis développée dans un environnement à gravité pour vivre dans un environnement à gravité. Alors que toi, tu as été faite pour que ton corps s'ajuste automatiquement au champ gravitationnel ambiant.  
\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ?

Je me tortille pour faire à nouveau face à son visage et non à ses pieds.  
\- Je veux dire que, durant tous nos voyages dans l'espace et sur de nombreuses planètes, quand ton corps s'ajustait au peu de gravité ambiante et que tu ne remarquais pas les changements, le mien ne le faisait pas. C'était mon comportement que je devais consciemment ajuster, constamment. C'est plus facile à faire dans un environnement à plus faible gravité que le Monde des Gemmes – plus compliqué lorsque c'est l'inverse.  
Le visage de Perle Grise s'éclaire.  
\- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu avais négocié avec Diamant Rose pour éviter de l'accompagner en visite sur la dernière colonie non-stellaire de Diamant Jaune !

J'acquiesce.  
\- Oui, sa dernière colonie se trouvait sur une planète bien plus grande que le Monde des Gemmes, et je n'avais pas envie de ramper de manière peu digne aux pieds de la cour de Diamant Jaune. Elle aurait trouvé le moyen que ça retombe sur la tête de Diamant Rose, et la pauvre avait déjà suffisamment de choses à régler à ce moment, nul besoin de s'afficher avec une gemme de cour incapable de tenir sur ses pieds.  
\- Pourquoi n'as tu pas dit clairement à Diamant Rose qu'une trop forte gravité t'indisposait ?  
Je glisse un regard en coin à Perle Grise.  
\- J'ai vu bien des gemmes non-taillées se faire broyer pour des prétextes bien plus léger que leur incapacité à s'adapter à un changement trop fort de gravité. J'ai réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet en trouvant des prétextes auprès des diamants pour ne pas aller sur des planètes où ma sensibilité aurait été impossible à cacher. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour que Diamant Rose, dans sa grande naïveté, explique à sa sœur que je suis gravitationnellement indisposée.

\- Tu craignais être retirée de la circulation si jamais cette particularité était découverte ?  
\- Précisément.  
\- Oh.  
Perle Grise cligne des yeux en me regardant. Je frôle sa joue, juste assez pour savoir qu'elle comprend un peu mieux ma nervosité constante et la brusquerie dont je fais parfois preuve. Juste assez pour savoir qu'elle entrevoit un peu mieux les égoïstes mécanismes de survie que j'ai mis en place au fil des siècles et des millénaires, afin de me plier de toutes mes forces aux exigences et caprices des diamants tout en échappant autant que faire se peut à leur furie tyrannique.  
\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es si froide avec moi ?


	3. Ensemble

_\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es si froide avec moi ?_

Je penche la tête de côté. Je ne vois pas où Perle Grise veut en venir.  
\- Survive à tout prix, continue-t-elle. Voir tes camarades tomber autour de toi. Être tellement plus âgée que tout le monde, plus âgée que Diamant Blanc elle-même. Est-ce que ça t'a rendue aigrie avec le temps ?  
Je détourne les yeux.  
\- J'ai, comme toi, sacrifié des camarades à ma propre survie. C'est plus dur à faire si je m'y attache. Et toi, je t'aime bien, Perle. Tu es une survivante, comme moi. Tu as une sagesse que la plupart des autres gemmes n'ont pas. Tu as su comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin sans avoir à lui parler, tu as respecté son secret sans qu'elle n'ait à te donner d'ordre. Et... et si je laisse mes sentiments se développer... Le jour où ça sera toi ou moi... Je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle me prend doucement par les épaules.  
\- Jade, pour le moment on forme une équipe. Nous formons toutes une équipe.  
\- Toutes ?  
\- Les Gemmes de Cristal.  
C'est le nom qu'elle avait choisi pour sa nouvelle société de gemmes libres, en-dehors de l'Ordre des Diamants.  
\- N'y avait-il pas, dans le discours qu'elle préparait pour annoncer la chute de Diamant Rose, quelque chose au sujet de se soutenir les unes les autres ? De se battre ensemble pour que chacune puisse vivre sa vie ? continue Perle Grise.  
\- Ensemble...

Un frisson me parcourt. Cela fait des millénaires que je n'ai pas été « ensemble ». C'était trop douloureux pour moi. Mais si c'était la réponse ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Jade. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. C'est dur pour moi aussi, surtout après avoir laissé mes sœurs se faire détruire à ma place. Mais elle nous a apporté un nouvel espoir. Celui de nous soutenir les unes les autres pour ne pas tomber, celui de nous protéger les unes les autres pour continuer à avancer ensemble.

Je suis muette d'émotion. Pendant tout ce temps, la plupart de mes camarades étaient froides avec moi parce que j'étais froide avec elles. Étaient froides avec moi parce que je suis non-taillée. Étaient froides avec moi parce qu'elles sentaient sans doute que je n'hésiterais pas à leur faire prendre ma place en cas de menace pour mon existence. Mais Perle... Petite perle de quelques siècles à peine dont les grands yeux sont déjà remplis d'autant de douleur que les miens... Perle Grise me comprend et m'accepte telle que je suis.  
Ma visière s'embrume et se constelle de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Jade. Prend ton temps. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Autour de nous, les étoiles tournent doucement.

Je suis incapable de dire pendant combien de temps nous restons ainsi, serrées l'une contre l'autre, les yeux mi-clos, à regarder ou plutôt à ignorer les étoiles lointaines, minuscules et froides qui tournent doucement en arrière-plan au rythme de l'errance intersidérale de nos corps. Un instant l'idée m'effleure l'esprit que, même si, dans des milliers d'années, une gemme retrouve les archives de notre procès et tente de nous retrouver, même si elle revient à notre point de largage, elle ne nous retrouvera jamais, parce que nous aurons dérivé. Et puis, cette idée passe. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne suis pas seule. Elle n'est pas seule. Nous ne sommes pas seules.

Je ne remarque pas le moment exact où, à force d'inconfort, je cesse de la serrer contre moi en tordant mes bras pour que la paume de mes mains évite le contact de son dos. Toujours est-il que ses pensées m'envahissent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elles sont apaisées et apaisantes. Nous sommes ensemble. Nous ne sommes pas seules. Nous ne serons plus jamais seules. Elle restera avec moi comme je resterai avec elle. Nous panserons nos blessures respectives. Nous nous rassurerons l'une l'autre. Nous sommes ensemble. Ensemble. Ensemble.

Une douce chaleur m'envahit, irradiant de mon front où se situe ma gemme. Est-ce là le siège de mes sentiments ? Après tout c'est le siège de tout mon être, donc en toute logique, ça l'est. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. La dernière fois c'était... c'était quand une perle plus âgée que moi m'avait accueillie à la cour de Diamant Blanc pour me rassurer sur la possibilité que je fasse des erreurs et me rappeler que, pour Diamant Blanc, tout le monde est dans l'erreur sauf elle. Non, c'était avant ça, quand l'espoir d'un monde nouveau m'avait envahie durant la cérémonie de création de Diamant Blanc, il y a si longtemps...

Elles étaient sept, de sept couleurs différentes. Une rouge, une orange, une jaune, une verte, une bleue, une indigo et une violette. Elles avaient rassemblé en elles toutes les compétence qu'elles jugeaient les plus utiles et les plus sages d'avoir afin de guider le peuple des gemmes vers un avenir radieux. Cérémonieusement elles s'étaient agenouillées l'une après l'autre sur le grand drap blanc servant à récupérer leurs éclats, et une onyx noire les avait brisées l'une après l'autre, tout en récitant un discours honorant leur sacrifice volontaire pour le bien de nous toutes. Religieusement une opale aux reflets bleus avait rassemblé les éclats et les avait broyés pendant que la foule qui s'était rassemblée pour l'occasion – dont moi – récitait une litanie rendant hommage à leur sacrifice et au nouvel espoir qui allait en naître.

Cela avait duré assez longtemps, jusque tard dans la nuit – mais ce n'est pas comme si nous autres gemmes avions besoin de dormir, ou si nous étions dirigées par un quelconque rythme circadien. C'est une hématite qui avait récolté la poudre des sept gemmes, et qui l'avait mélangée à de l'eau très chaude. Puis, durant le reste de la nuit, nous avions, Hématite en tête, processionné le long de la falaise jusqu'à l'emplacement choisi pour l'injection. Là, au cœur de la montagne, la mixture avait ensemencé les roches environnantes, afin d'y grandir et d'y cristalliser, pour donner naissance, nous l'espérions, à une gemme sans faille, sans tache, parfaite, qui allait nous mener vers le futur parfait dont nous rêvions toutes.

Un beau rêve qui s'était effondré lorsque Diamant Blanc avait jailli de la falaise en décrétant que les gemmes devaient désormais vivre dans un ordre social aussi rigide et parfait que sa structure cristalline, et que pour créer ces nouvelles gemmes parfaites et parfaitement taillées, elle devait sacrifier toutes ses sœurs aînées, toutes celles qui avaient jailli spontanément du sol au milieu de la vie organique luxuriante qui recouvrait le Monde des Gemmes à cette époque. Là avait commencé son règne de terreur et de tyrannie, en broyant en premier sous son doigt cette même Hématite qui l'avait versée au cœur de la montagne pour qu'elle puisse y croître et s'y développer.

C'est fini maintenant, c'est passé, mais ce souvenir est encore si terrifiant ! Diamant Blanc n'a pas changé, cherchant toujours à détruire les gemmes imparfaites pour les réduire en poudre et créer de nouvelles gemmes parfaites. Elle croit qu'en répandant notre peuple dans toute la galaxie comme un virus, nous reproduisant infiniment à l'identique, elle fait le bien de son peuple. Elle pense que le bien de son peuple est de remplir l'univers entier, de soumettre toutes les planètes disponibles pouvant nous accueillir et nous faire croître – soumettre toutes les planètes portant une vie organique. Elle ne veut plus attendre que nous jaillissions spontanément hors du sol, uniques, étranges, individuelles. Elle ne veut plus attendre que l'alignement des étoiles soit le bon pour réinjecter de la poussière de gemmes volontaires pour ce sacrifice, afin de créer de nouvelles gemmes, une nouvelle vie. Elle ne veut plus de ces cérémonies religieusement respectueuses de la vie organique qui va être aspirée dans le processus. Elle ne veut plus de ces rites faits pour aider la vie organique à reprendre possession des lieux une fois la gemme sortie du sol.

Non, elle ne veut plus rien de tout ça. Elle veut répandre les gemmes dans tout l'univers, et se débarrasser de la contrainte de respecter et entretenir la vie organique dont nous dépendons pour exister. Elle veut dévorer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Et après ? Après, je ne sais pas. Peut-être perdra-t-elle la raison ? Peut-être réduira-t-elle toutes les gemmes en poussière, sauf quelques lapis-lazuli, pour les cultiver dans l'eau en une armada de perles avec lesquelles elle pourra jouer indéfiniment, les broyant, les re-broyant, et les re-faisant grandir à nouveau, sous l'œil vigilant des lapis ajustant les courants des bassins de culture.

J'en ai un horrible frisson qui me parcours l'échine. La demi-jupe légère qui bat mes mollets nus au gré de mes légers mouvements et de ma dérive dans l'espace me fait presque sursauter. Mais non, tout va bien. Je suis là, et loin de tout ça. Loin de la portée de son bras froid et calculateur. Loin de ses désirs d'expansion infinie à-travers la galaxie.

Ces choses-là se sont elles vraiment passées ? Oui, elles se sont vraiment passées. Oui, c'est ainsi que Diamant Blanc a été faite. Bien sûr, elle veut que cela ne se sache pas. Elle ne veut pas que son traitement des gemmes non-taillées soit remis en question. Elle ne veut pas que sa conquête de planètes couvertes de vie organique, la même vie organique que celle qui couvrait le Monde des Gemmes avant sa venue, soit remise en question. Elle ne veut pas que son règne de terreur et de tyrannie soit remis en question. Pourquoi crois-tu que Rose Quartz a décidé de protéger la Terre ? Parce que la Terre ressemble au Monde des Gemmes avant l'arrivée de Diamant Blanc ? Oui c'est exactement ça. Parce que nous sommes censées vivre dans ce genre de monde, dans ce genre d'environnement. Parce que c'est Diamant Blanc qui a décidé que nous devions nous répandre dans toute la galaxie alors que nos plus anciennes traditions veulent que nous cherchions à devenir les meilleurs individus possibles.

Son éthique n'est pas celle que les gemmes non-taillées avaient. Est-elle pourtant mauvaise ? Ou bonne ? C'est à toi de me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour la survie de notre espèce et pour notre bien-être ? Des gemmes produites par millier, toutes identiques, incapables ou presque de sortir de leur rôle, et dont l'espérance de vie moyenne est courte car elles meurent au combat ? Ou des gemmes uniques, individuelles, adaptatives, en petit nombre, mais qui savent affronter et survivre à tous les dangers, qui vivent dans la paix le bonheur et l'harmonie, et qui entretiennent avec respect l'écosystème organique qui leur permet de se reproduire ?

Un moment de réflexion, mon regard se perd dans l'infini de l'espace. Sous mes yeux, chaque minuscule étoile me dévoile ses secrets. Unetelle est une naine rouge. Telle autre, une géante bleue. Celle-ci est cent fois plus petite que celle-là. Voici une petite étoile jaune, avec une cohorte de huit planètes, une ceinture d'astéroïdes, un champ de planétoïdes, des planètes telluriques, et des planètes gazeuses et l'une de ces planètes telluriques est...


	4. Prehnite

_Voici une petite étoile jaune, avec une cohorte de huit planètes, une ceinture d'astéroïdes, un champ de planétoïdes des planètes telluriques, et des planètes gazeuses et l'une de ces planètes telluriques est..._

Je cligne de mes quatre yeux dans la direction de cette étoile jaune. J'ai la chance de me situer presque à la verticale du plan de rotation de ses planètes aucun risque que l'étoile me masque la vue imprenable que j'ai sur cette petite roche couverte d'eau et de vie. Tellement de souvenirs, tellement... Petite planète précieuse, où nous avons appris tant de choses, et pour laquelle Rose Quartz a décidé de se battre. Pour laquelle Diamant Rose a accepté de mourir. Si proche et pourtant si lointaine, à portée de la vue et de l'esprit seulement.

Il y a la guerre là en-bas. La guerre pour protéger la Terre. Les Gemmes de Cristal sont plus nombreuses que jamais. Je cherche des yeux Bismuth, la créatrice de l'épée qui deviendra certainement légendaire quand tout cela sera terminé. Je ne la trouve pas. Mais Perle Rose est bien là, droite et féroce auprès de Rose Quartz. Elle a fait tellement de chemin cette petite. L'époque où elle baissait la tête devant moi et me demandait à demi-mot des conseils sur comment servir au mieux son diamant, est bien terminée. Elle a trouvé sa voie et elle est déterminée.

Ailleurs, loin du champ de bataille, je peux retrouver les monuments qu'elle avait fait ériger. Son armurerie, soit-disant pour se protéger des rebelles, en réalité pour lui fournir l'équipement nécessaire pour s'opposer au Monde des Gemmes. La Tour de l'Océan lunaire, du haut de laquelle elle contemplait ce monde qui était le sien, et qu'à contrecœur elle avait remplie de la propagande que ses sœurs lui avaient dictée, faisant de sa propre image, l'image d'une déesse. Et puis, abandonné, sa silhouette un monstrueux rappel d'un événement impensable, le palanquin.

Abandonné pareillement, son vaisseau personnel, en forme d'un bassin et de jambes – là où ceux de Diamant Bleu et Diamant Jaune sont un bras gauche et un bras droit, et là où celui de Diamant Blanc est un torse avec une tête. Son vaisseau personnel, abandonné à l'érosion par les sables du désert.

Son ancienne Garderie produit en masse des améthystes, sous les ordres de Diamant Bleu. Les quartz roses ne sont plus visibles nulle part, et pour cause – dès les premiers échos de la rébellion d'une gemme à l'aspect identique, Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu lui avaient donné l'ordre de détruire toutes les gemmes de la même minéralogie. Elle a préféré les mettre en bulle et les expédier dans ses appartements du zoo, où elle a accumulé tant d'êtres dans le but de les sauver de l'annihilation.

Je détourne mon esprit de ces souvenirs pour me concentrer à nouveau sur la Terre et les combats qui s'y déroulent.

Au milieu de l'océan, le Téléporteur Galactique est approché par une lapis-lazuli. Elle est visiblement mal à l'aise avec la Terre et cherche à retourner sur le Monde des Gemmes, même si Diamant Bleu ne lui en a pas encore donné l'autorisation. Des guerrières l'entourent, lui demandent où elle va. Elle bredouille, elle hésite. Comment expliquer ? Soudain, elle est pointée du doigt comme une rebelle. Elle ne se trouve pas dans la cour de son diamant, elle est donc une rebelle. Et peu importe si elle fuit simplement parce qu'elle ne supporte pas la guerre, parce qu'elle ne veut plus que ses capacités de manipulation de l'eau soient utilisées pour se battre contre d'autres gemmes. Sa voix est étouffée. Les guerrières s'emparent d'elle, dissipent son corps, l'emportent avec elles. Je préfère détourner les yeux, par lâcheté peut-être, mais il se passe tellement d'horreurs durant cette guerre que j'ai pressentie. Nul besoin d'insister en contemplant sadiquement des gemmes détruire d'autres gemmes. Je sais déjà à quoi cela ressemble, merci bien.

Mon regard glisse sur les cieux, parmi les nombreux vaisseaux de transports de troupes. Il en vient du Monde des Gemmes, mais de nouvelles troupes fraîches sont en cour de création au milieu d'un désert. Je suis aussitôt prise de pitié, car la Garderie Beta continue d'être mal exploitée, et les gemmes qui en sortent sont destinées pour la plupart à être détruite le jour même sur un champ de bataille. Pourquoi ces combats sans fin ? Le Monde des Gemmes ne peut pas gagner. Rose Quartz a découvert sa capacité à régénérer les gemmes de ses larmes. Le Monde des Gemmes ne pourra pas gagner. La logique dicte que le Monde des Gemmes ne gagnera pas.

Elle perd son fourreau, comme un pressentiment que la guerre ne se terminera pas, que son épée ne connaîtra plus le repos.

Je ne peux plus voir ça. C'est trop douloureux. Celle que j'ai aimée et suivie, emportée dans le mugissement d'une guerre qu'elle n'a pas voulue mais qu'elle traverse bravement malgré tout... Ses camarades, dont elle me parlait, broyées par le Monde des Gemmes, impossible parfois à rassembler en leur état initial malgré ses larmes abondantes... Et ces horreurs que le Monde des Gemmes fait... Utiliser des éclats de gemmes pour...

Je ne peux plus regarder. Je lève la tête vers les étoiles lointaines. Loin, loin de l'Ordre des Diamants. Loin de ce monde de douleurs. J'attendrai ici, en étant moi-même, qu'on vienne me trouver. Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de cet isolement du reste du monde. Trop de chaos, trop de violence. Trop de gemmes qui se battent juste parce qu'on leur dit de se battre. Trop d'avarice et trop de consommation boulimique des ressources disponibles. Trop d'équilibre rompu. Je n'en peux plus de cette éternelle chute en avant. Cela me fait du bien de pouvoir me poser. Seule avec moi-même.

Je retire quelques instants de mon visage la grande visière qui affiche les données au sujet de ce que je regarde. Je frotte mon front et masse doucement l'espace autour de mes deux gemmes, sous ma frange. De mes deux mains restantes, j'arrange mes cheveux, tout ébouriffés par l'absence de gravité. Chercher à arranger mes manches gazeuses ou ma demi-jupe serait une perte de temps encore plus grande que de me recoiffer – et de toute façon, je n'ai que quatre mains.

Je replace ma visière devant mes yeux, et m'étire. Mes mains passent devant mon visage ma peau est vert pâle avec des petits traits noirs fins orientés chaotiquement. La visière affiche : Prehnite, avec inclusions de tourmaline fusion de Perle Grise et de Jadéite arme : le bâton de Jadéite combiné au bâton de Perle Grise pour former un nunchaku capacité spéciale : le pouvoir d'aspiration de données de Jadéite, amplifié et stabilisé par la présence de Perle Grise, permet à Prehnite d'acquérir des informations sur ce qu'elle voit, sans avoir à le toucher.

Je cligne de mes quatre yeux, puis hausse mes quatre épaules. Il y a de ces bizarreries dans la vie. Et puis, cela fait combien de temps que je suis perdue seule dans l'espace intersidéral ? Cinq siècles ? Dix siècles ? Plus ? Moins ? Je n'ai aucun repère de temps et cela importe peu. J'erre, seule, en bordure de la galaxie, et la poussière des étoiles danse dans mes cheveux.  
Je prends néanmoins le temps de jeter un œil à mon nouveau moi. Quatre bras, des gants blancs sans doigts qui montent jusqu'au coude, un body sans manches de couleur claire orné de rangs de perles qui radient depuis l'insigne sur mon torse, une courte cape transparente qui descend jusqu'au coude, une demi-jupe qui cascade jusqu'à mes mollets, de longs cheveux jaune-vert avec des mèches noires, des bottes à petit talon blanches, des jambes nues, une peau vert pâle piquetée de traits noirs.  
Cela change des uniformes que j'avais portés jusqu'à présent.

Je sens danser dans mon esprit des rythmes réguliers en provenance de directions différentes, et qui, pris ensemble, forment une douce musique. Je tourne la tête vers le son qui me semble le plus puissant c'est une étoile pulsante. Alors je prête attention aux autres rythmes, et découvre d'autres étoiles pulsantes. Je ferme les yeux, et me laisse emporter par leur douce chanson.

Ces étoiles chantent de lieux lointains sur lesquels l'Ordre des Diamants – ou plutôt, l'Ordre de Diamant Blanc – n'a pas encore mis le doigt. Des lieux encore purs et vierges de toute souillure. Je jette ma tête en arrière, et je me laisse danser au rythme des étincelles que les pulsars causent dans mon esprit. Je danse, comme dansent et tourbillonnent ces étoiles, balayant de leurs pôles magnétiques des zones plus ou moins grandes de l'espace, sur un rythme plus ou moins rapide, faisant naître en moi un nouvel espoir pour un futur plus vibrant et plus joyeux que les quelques siècles que j'ai passés à contempler la Terre.

Je remarque, après un certain temps, que les pulsars ralentissent et diminuent d'intensité avec le temps. C'est une curiosité que je n'aurais jamais pu observer, jamais pu apprendre, si Diamant Bleu n'avait pas décidé de me jeter par-dessus bord. A-t-elle idées des délices dans lesquels sa condamnation m'a plongée ? J'espère que non, car dans le cas contraire, dans son grand sadisme, elle risquerait de venir me repêcher, frustrée de constater que ce qu'elle a voulu une punition, est pour moi un délice galactique.

Un nouveau pulsar émerge, plus puissant et plus rapide que les autres. C'est une supernova dont le cœur vient de s'effondrer, et dont les pulsations se font par la rotation d'un champ magnétique extrêmement puissant, là où les autres pulsars que j'ai entendus jusqu'à présent émettent plutôt des champs électromagnétiques, sur des fréquences radio, X ou gamma, les plus vieux ayant l'énergie la plus faible et la pulsation la plus lente.

Je n'avais aucune idée que de telles choses puissent exister. Le soleil du Monde des Gemmes, ou celui de la Terre, ou d'autres colonies que j'ai pu visiter, est bien trop léger et petit pour former ce genre de phénomène. Et là j'ai sous les yeux, un pulsar magnétique j'ai vu s'effondrer une supernova.

Je contemple, fascinée, cet objet incroyable. Un noyau de fer effondré sur lui-même jusqu'à former une masse neutronique, dont l'effondrement crée une onde de choc qui rebondit dans le noyau et expulse l'atmosphère d'hélium et d'hydrogène, causant une explosion d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Puis ne reste que le noyau, masse d'atomes décomposés en une bouillie de neutrons, tournoyant sur lui-même, émettant un puissant champ magnétique dont la rotation donne une illusion de pulsation.

C'est beau, la musique des étoiles.


	5. Les larmes de l'eau

_C'est beau, la musique des étoiles._

Je n'aurais jamais pu voir tout ça si Diamant Rose n'avait pas été une gamine timorée. Si Diamant Jaune, Diamant Bleu et Diamant Blanc n'avaient pas voulu se débarrasser de moi. Si je n'avais pas suivi Rose Quartz juste assez pour attirer l'attention sur moi et être traînée en justice. Si je n'avais pas survécu jusqu'à présent, au détriment de mes camarades de peine. Mais toutes ces circonstances, et bien d'autres encore, se sont rassemblées, et je sais, je sais ce qu'est une supernova, je sais ce qu'est un pulsar, j'ai vu une étoile à neutrons, peut-être que si j'observe assez bien je pourrais voir une étoile à neutrons s'effondrer sur elle-même et se décomposer en étoile à quarks ?

S'il est possible de le voir, je le verrai, j'en suis certaine.

Je ne pensais pas l'espace infini aussi riche et plein d'animation. Les étoiles ont leur propre vie, si loin de toutes les considérations des êtres organiques qui m'ont tellement fascinée et que j'ai tant voulu protéger – si loin même des considérations des gemmes, du désir avide de Diamant Blanc pour plus d'expansion et plus de multiplication. Et si je plonge mon regard au-delà de la Voie Lactée, de l'autre-côté, loin en direction de la zone où il y a peu d'étoiles, vers l'extérieur de la galaxie, si je regarde assez longtemps et reste assez immobile, je peux voir d'autres galaxies encore. Je peux voir que les galaxies elles aussi ont leur propre rythme de vie, certaines jeunes, d'autres plus âgées, d'autres encore qui résultent de l'agrégation de deux galaxies plus petites.

Cette vie que je sens tout autour de moi, différente, plus ample, plus lente, plus sage que moi, me rend humble. Comment ai-je pu penser que les drames de ma petite, éphémère existence de gemme, pouvaient avoir la moindre importance ? Tout finit par retrouver son équilibre, avec le temps, puis par disparaître dans l'explosion d'une supernova, qui elle-même, avec tout l'univers, finira par s'éteindre avec l'évolution de l'entropie. Tout finira par s'évaporer entièrement, car tout est constamment en train de s'évaporer et de disparaître. Même ma propre vie aura une fin. Peut-être pas brutale, car, perdue dans l'espace intersidéral, je suis à l'abri de la violence de la guerre. Mais, même ma propre énergie finira avec le temps par terminer de se dissiper avec l'évolution temporelle de l'entropie. L'univers finira par s'évaporer. Tout est constamment en train de s'évaporer.

Le Monde des Gemmes aussi finira par s'achever. Que ce soit parce que Diamant Blanc va surconsommer toutes les ressources disponibles sur toutes les planètes vivantes à portée de son bras, ou simplement parce qu'avec le temps, même Diamant Blanc va s'épuiser et s'évaporer. Elle a peut-être la puissance et la vie de sept gemmes combinées en une seule, le pouvoir inimaginable de sept pouvoirs combinés, mais elle ne pourra pas lutter contre l'entropie que je vois évaporer l'univers entier, pour peu que je regarde assez loin entre les galaxies.

Je ne regrette pas d'être ce que je suis. Je ne regrette pas les événements qui m'ont conduite à me trouver ici et à être moi. J'ai eu une vie rude jusqu'à présent, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, car elle m'a permis d'être ici maintenant, car elle m'a permis d'accepter ce que je suis ici et maintenant, car elle m'a permis d'avoir la sagesse d'accepter ce que je suis et ce que je sais ici et maintenant.

Je souris, les yeux mi-clos, et je me laisse envahir par la douce sensation d'être moi-même, de savoir ce que je sais, d'être où je suis. C'est une sensation agréable et étrange, d'être quelqu'un de nouveau sans avoir besoin d'être brisée, broyée et réinjectée. Je suis quelqu'un de nouveau sans avoir préalablement disparue en tant que moi. C'est toujours moi, mais ce n'est plus moi. C'est moi, mais avec Perle Grise non, avec Jadéite avec Perle Grise ? Laquelle suis-je déjà ? Peur importe. Je suis Prehnite maintenant, et cette sensation est grisante, tellement plus douce et plus forte que tout ce que j'ai pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

J'ai rêvé de ne pas être seule. J'ai rêvé de pouvoir découvrir le monde et d'en apprendre tous les secrets. J'ai rêvé de pouvoir être en paix et être moi-même, unique et spéciale, et non plus un numéro parmi une foule d'autres numéros aux visages identiques au mien. J'ai rêvé d'être sage et de survivre à Diamant Blanc assez longtemps pour la voir s'effondrer. De mon coin perdu en bordure de la galaxie, au-delà des frontières de l'Ordre des Diamants, je sais que je pourrai voir tout ça. Je suis Prehnite, je suis moi, et je pourrai contempler l'évolution de l'Histoire, spectatrice muette et éternelle de tous les événements sur le Monde des Gemmes, la Terre, et les autres planètes colonisées par les gemmes.

Car je suis Prehnite, et je ne suis pas seule. Je ne suis pas seule parce que je suis deux, mais aussi parce qu'une gemme est en approche. Elle ne m'a pas encore vue, car ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. C'est une lapis-lazuli, peut-être celle que j'ai vue tenter de fuir par le Téléporteur Galactique il y a des siècles ou des millénaires de ça ? Peut-être est-ce une autre. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne regarde pas où elle va, et que son seul but est de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de l'espace contrôlé par Diamant Blanc. Ses ailes d'eau battent frénétiquement, la projetant en avant. Ses pieds sont nus, elle porte une jupe longue jusqu'au genou et un haut court jusqu'à mi-torse sans manches, retenu derrière sa nuque par un ruban noué. Ses cheveux courts sont en bataille.

Elle passe à ma portée. J'étire un de mes bras juste assez pour la saisir par une cheville – ses mains sont occupées à essuyer les larmes qui cascadent de ses yeux – et la ramener à moi. Je sens sa peur, mais je ne la lâche pas. Je ne la force pas non plus à se rapprocher trop près de moi. Elle panique, se débat. Je lève mes trois mains restantes pour lui montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de la Terre ? lui demande-je sur le ton de la conversation. Je suis coincée ici depuis des dizaines de siècles, et je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe depuis.  
C'est un mensonge bien sûr, mais elle ne peut pas le savoir. Je veux juste la faire parler pour qu'elle se détende, la faire parler pour lui faire oublier sa peur, et peut-être, lui montrer qu'avoir peur est inutile.  
\- Qui es-tu ? rétorque-t-elle sur la défensive. De quel côté es-tu ?

\- Tout va bien, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je suis Prehnite, et je suis du côté de la Terre. J'étais une Gemme de Cristal, et j'ai été faite prisonnière juste après la défaite de Diamant Rose. Comme les gemmes qui me constituent faisaient partie de son entourage, j'ai été jugée en tant que criminelle de guerre, et abandonnée ici pour y souffrir le tourment éternel de la solitude, ainsi que la folie de l'espace.  
\- La folie de l'espace ?  
\- C'est quand une gemme passe tellement de temps dans un vaisseau, et regarde tellement l'infinité de l'espace, qu'elle devient folle.  
\- Fuir la Terre pour me retrouver capturée par une gemme folle, voilà bien ma chance...

Je cligne des yeux.  
\- Quoi, j'ai l'air folle ? lui demande-je innocemment.  
\- Et bien...  
Elle hésite, trébuche sur les mots, serre ses bras contre elle comme pour se défendre contre ses propres sentiments. Je vois sur son front avancer et évoluer ses pensées. Elle se considère au moins aussi folle que moi. Pauvre petite Lapis-Lazuli, morte d'angoisse et de peur, traumatisée par la guerre. J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Je sais que je peux faire quelque chose pour elle, si seulement elle me laisse l'approcher.

\- Je crois, pour le moment, que tu n'est pas beaucoup plus folle que moi, finit-elle par dire prudemment.  
\- Entre folles, faut se serrer les coudes, alors, lui réponds-je jovialement.  
Elle esquisse un sourire j'ai réussi à l'atteindre. Je lui souris en retour.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici, au fait ? lui demande-je. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si la question te met mal à l'aise. On peut parler d'autre chose. Ou de rien, et regarder les étoiles.

Elle lève la tête vers les étoiles, minuscules points lumineux au milieu du noir infini de l'espace, mais se ravise rapidement. Le mythe de la folie de l'espace la décourage de se perdre en contemplation. Qui sait, après tout, peut-être n'est-ce pas un mythe, et elle est une hallucination causée par mon esprit tourmenté ?  
Hallucination ou pas, sa présence aura au moins le mérite de me changer les idées.

\- Je fuis, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Le danger est donc si terrible sur Terre ?  
Elle rit nerveusement.  
\- Il y a toujours eu du danger. Mais ce n'est pas ça que je fuis. Je crois que...  
Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens, mais je peux parfaitement la compléter, comme si j'étais télépathe. Ce sont ses propres sentiments qu'elle fuit.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si ça te met trop mal à l'aise.  
Elle acquiesce doucement. Je relâche prudemment sa cheville pour la prendre par la main afin de ne pas la perdre dans notre dérive à-travers l'espace.

\- Si tu veux, pour te changer les idées, je peux te raconter tout ce que je sais sur les étoiles.  
\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Nous venons juste de nous rencontrer...  
\- Et bien, ça occupe, surtout après des milliers d'années de solitude.  
\- Je connais déjà les étoiles, boude-t-elle. Je sais me repérer. Je connais ma cartographie. Je sais où est le Monde des Gemmes, où sont ses colonies, et je sais surtout comment les éviter.  
\- Oh. Puisque tu connais si bien les étoiles, quelle est celle-ci ?

Je pointe du doigt mon pulsar magnétique, au son duquel j'ai tant dansé, seule dans l'infini de l'espace.  
\- Oh, celle-là c'est un repère de navigation si on l'aligne avec cette autre...  
Je l'interromps.  
\- Je ne te demande pas à quoi elle sert, mais ce que c'est comme étoile.  
\- Une étoile c'est une étoile !


	6. Le son du silence

_\- Une étoile c'est une étoile !_

Elle laisse tomber sa phrase comme si c'était une évidence. Je me retiens de rire, car cela la vexerait.  
\- As-tu déjà entendu parler des étoiles pulsantes ?  
\- Je me repère à vue, pas aux instruments.  
\- C'est une étoile qui tournoie sur elle-même mais dont les pôles magnétiques ne sont pas alignés sur son axe de rotation. En conséquence, ils balayent une zone conique et quand on les observe depuis un point fixe, on a l'impression que l'étoile émet des bips rythmiques à chaque fois que le pôle magnétique pointe dans notre direction.  
\- Je n'entends rien du tout, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Oh, tu n'es pas sensible aux ondes radios ?  
\- Je suis une lapis-lazuli, rappelle-t-elle. Je déplace les masses d'eau pour que des bâtiments et des Garderies puissent être construits. Je change le cours des rivières. Je n'écoute pas les étoiles.  
\- Je peux te répéter ce qu'elles disent, si tu veux. Ça pourrait te changer les idées.  
\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?  
\- Nous n'aurons qu'à les regarder en silence. Si tu souhaites rester en ma compagnie, bien entendu.

Elle tremble un peu, elle ne sait pas trop comment réagir.  
\- C'est... je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me demande mon avis. Je veux dire, oui, Steven et les autres me demandaient mon avis, mais elles vivent sur Terre, et la Terre c'est autre chose. Toi, tu es perdue dans l'espace, et tu es à moitié folle – et tu prends quand même le temps de me demander mon avis.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de toi ?  
\- Mes supérieures du Monde des Gemmes – il s'est passé quelque chose après la chute de Diamant Rose. Ce n'est plus pareil. Qui on est, notre rang, n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Et même, personne ne sait que la guerre sur Terre a été un échec ! Tout le monde croit que Rose Quartz a été détruite, que les Gemmes de Cristal ont été broyées, qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de vie sur Terre... Certaines affirment même que la Terre a explosé ! Mais c'est faux !

\- Tu es loin maintenant, de toutes ces intrigues politiques et de tous ces mensonges. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, d'accord Lapis ? Personne n'est venu me déranger pendant les milliers d'années que j'ai passées ici – personne sauf toi. Et tu es une exilée, comme moi. Donc, nous sommes en sécurité ici, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord...  
\- Et regarde, ici, au milieu de ce lointain nuage de gaz et de poussière, tu vois ces deux galaxies qui sont entrées en collision ? Je les observe depuis tout ce temps. C'est apaisant de les voir se tourner autour au ralenti et lentement fusionner. On pourrait croire qu'elles dansent.

\- Il n'y a vraiment personne d'autre que nous ici ?  
\- Je te le promets, Lapis. Rien que le silence et le vide, et les étoiles en toile de fond. Ici, tu es en sécurité. C'est promis. Il n'y a que nous et les milliards d'étoiles qui constellent le ciel. À part toi, et les pulsars, je n'ai rien entendu que le silence du vide. Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous ici, d'accord ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie que... bredouille-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas y penser ! Et pourtant j'ai tellement peur que...  
Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
\- Plus tu parles et tu penses à tes peurs, plus elles seront réelles, et plus elles vont te ronger. Laisse-toi envahir par le silence du vide intersidéral. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesce doucement, serre ma main dans les siennes. Je lui laisse le temps dont elle a besoin pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer la peur qui lui ronge le ventre.  
\- Est-ce que tu vois ce petit point blanc-jaune là-bas ? Ce petit point insignifiant ? C'est le Soleil. Tu as vu comme c'est insignifiant ? On ne voit même plus la Terre d'ici.  
Je sais qu'elle ne la voit pas, mais sur mon viseur, s'affichent les données décrivant cette planète. Cela fait longtemps, tellement longtemps, que je ne l'ai pas regardée. Les humains ont changé, se sont multipliés, leur technologie a évoluée. Je retrouve la trace de quelques gemmes, dont Perle Rose – bon sang que les perles sont coriaces, et je suis bien placée pour le savoir – mais Rose Quartz a disparu. Sans doute, l'entropie l'aura avalée.

\- On ne voit pas la Terre d'ici. La Terre n'a plus d'importance ici, et ce qui se trouve à sa surface, encore moins. Elle pourrait très bien être aussi morte que Vénus, ça n'aurait aucune importance.  
\- Tu es déjà allée sur la planète Vénus ?  
\- J'y étais passée rapidement, lorsque je faisais partie de la cour de Diamant Rose, et que je devais la suivre dans son inspection des autres planètes du système.  
C'est un mensonge, mais est-ce que je peux lui dire que je sais tout de tout ce que je regarde ? Elle risquerait de mal le prendre, de découvrir que je peux tout savoir d'elle simplement en la regardant.

Je poursuis ma description de la planète morte.  
\- C'est une planète de désolation. La température y est insoutenable, seules certaines gemmes peuvent supporter les conditions de pression et de température à sa surface. Sans compter que l'atmosphère est composée en partie de gaz soufré, ce qui veut dire que c'est une planète qui pue.  
Lapis-Lazuli rit. Cela me fait plaisir de la voir rire, elle que j'ai vue pleurer pendant toute la durée de son voyage jusqu'à moi.  
\- En plus, les nuages sont tellement épais, qu'il est impossible d'observer sa surface à moins de s'y rendre en personne. Quant aux conditions au sol, n'en parlons pas. L'air est rempli de brouillard d'acide sulfurique très corrosif. Sinon, question intérêt géologique, c'est tout plat, ou presque. Même l'activité géologique semble morte sur cette planète.

Je hausse les épaules.  
\- Un lieu insignifiant et sans intérêt, somme toute.  
\- Et la Terre ? s'enquiert Lapis. Qu'as-tu pensé de la Terre lorsque tu l'as vue ?  
Je souris nostalgiquement.  
\- J'aurais aimé la voir dans d'autres circonstances, finis-je par admettre. J'aurais aimé la voir en circonstances de paix, la voir en simple visite et pas parce que j'avais reçu l'ordre d'accompagner un processus de colonisation. Tout est tellement vivant là-bas, en équilibre et pourtant toujours en mouvement. Comme un genre... d'équilibre dynamique, je ne sais pas si ça fait sens pour toi ? Un peu comme un pulsar qui est en équilibre dans la régularité de son tournoiement, ou comme deux galaxies qui entrent en collision, tournent autour l'une de l'autre puis devenant une nouvelle entité. Quelque chose de doux et de puissant à la fois.

Je penche la tête de côté, observe la réaction de Lapis. Je n'ai fait que reformuler ses propres sentiments et opinions vis-à-vis de la Terre en prétendant que ce sont les miennes. Elle semble doucement se rendre compte qu'elle regrette d'être partie. Mais en même temps, elle a visiblement besoin de ce moment d'isolement et de réflexion. Je sais qu'avec ses ailes, elle pourrait me ramener sur Terre. Mais je ne peux pas la forcer à y retourner malgré elle. Ça ne serait pas correct.

Je sens qu'elle brûle de me parler de certains sujets sensibles, mais qu'elle n'ose pas, qu'affronter ces choses-là est douloureux pour elle. Alors, je lui tends une perche.  
\- Tout est plus simple vu d'ici, vu de l'espace, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Oui, tu as raison. C'est pour ça que je suis venue ici. Enfin, pas ici-ici, je veux dire, aller dans un endroit isolé loin de tout.  
\- Au début, reprends-je, je pensais qu'être isolée ainsi allait être une punition, quelque chose d'horrible et d'affreux. Et finalement, c'est le contraire. Ici, j'ai le temps de réfléchir, mais sans ruminer incessamment les mêmes pensées noires et angoissantes et culpabilisantes. Ici, j'ai trouvé la sérénité. Et c'est plutôt agréable.

\- Comment ? Comment as-tu fait pour te débarrasser de ta culpabilité ? Si tant est que tu aies quelque chose à te reprocher...  
Le poids de ses actes passés est lourd sur ses épaules. Je l'entoure délicatement d'un bras, mais sans la serrer juste assez pour qu'elle sente que je suis présente, pas assez pour l'oppresser.  
\- J'ai fais des choses qu'on pourrait qualifier d'horribles, afin de survivre. Mais ma survie a amené des changements qui se sont répandus dans la vie des autres gemmes, comme l'onde résultant de la chute d'un objet dans un plan d'eau. Je ne sais pas encore si le dernier résultat sera positif ou négatif. Je ne sais même pas s'il est possible de dire si c'est positif ou négatif.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as causé comme changements ?

\- Et bien...  
J'hésite un instant. Je ne peux pas lui révéler l'origine exacte de Rose Quarz. Je ne sais pas entre les mains de qui cette information sensible pourrait tomber, ni les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les gemmes qui seraient en sa possession. Je vais donc utiliser la technique développée par les perles pour pouvoir discuter entre elles – lorsqu'elles en ont l'occasion – des derniers potins politiques, sans pour autant désobéir aux secrets qu'elles sont tenues de garder.  
\- Je pense que tu sais déjà que Rose Quartz a causé une rébellion contre l'Ordre des Diamants, afin de protéger la Terre de la destruction par un processus de colonisation. Mais sais-tu d'où lui est venue cette idée ?

Lapis-Lazuli plisse les yeux, enfonce sa tête entre ses épaules.  
\- Tu vas prétendre que c'est toi qui as tout manigancé ?  
J'agite deux mains devant moi tandis que les deux autres sont levées en signe de protestation.  
\- Non non, pas à ce point-là. Je n'ai fait que lui donner le coup de coude qui l'a décidée à passer la porte, si je peux le formuler ainsi. Et pour filer la métaphore, c'est elle qui a ensuite décidé de sa destination. Je n'ai fait que lui donner un coup de pouce pour qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et ce n'était même pas volontaire.  
Lapis-Lazuli se détend.  
\- En d'autres termes, c'était un accident, conclut-elle.


	7. Souvenirs

_\- En d'autres termes, c'était un accident, conclut-elle._

\- Mais je m'en suis voulu pendant longtemps, poursuis-je. Je lui ai pointé du doigt à quel point je trouvais la vie organique sur Terre intéressante, à quel point les humains étaient fascinants de par leur ressemblance physique avec nous autres gemmes, et que c'était triste que tout cela soit condamné à disparaître durant le processus de colonisation. N'étant pas la dernière des idiotes, elle a additionné deux et deux, concluant qu'il fallait interrompre le processus de colonisation, et que le seul moyen de le faire était de convaincre Diamant Rose de se retirer – ou la détruire. Sa nature guerrière a fait le reste.  
\- Elle a vraiment tenté de raisonner Diamant Rose ? s'étonne Lapis.

\- Je sais que ça semble étrange venant d'une gemme guerrière, mais elle a vraiment tenté de raisonner ses supérieures, et ce, jusqu'au plus haut de la hiérarchie.  
Techniquement, ce n'est pas un mensonge, même si j'omets les éléments principaux de l'histoire.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, commente Lapis-Lazuli. De ce que je sais de Rose Quartz, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait tenté une solution diplomatique avant de tirer les armes. Ton histoire est cohérente. Je ne pense pas que tu mentes. Par contre, je trouve bizarre que Perle n'ait jamais parlé de toi.  
\- Perle ? La Perle qui accompagnait Rose partout ? Tu l'as rencontrée en personne ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais parlé de toi ? insiste Lapis, à nouveau méfiante.  
\- Sans doute pense-t-elle que j'ai – que nous – avons été brisées. Nous avons après tout été capturées juste après la... disparition de Diamant Rose, et nous n'avons plus jamais revu la Terre ensuite. J'imagine qu'elle ne parle pas non plus de toutes ses autres camarades tombées au combat ?  
Lapis-Lazuli baisse la tête je marque un point de plus pour parvenir à la convaincre de me faire confiance. Je _dois_ la convaincre de me faire confiance. Elle est mon ticket de retour sur Terre ! Petit à petit, mot après mot, je vais gagner sa confiance. Juste assez pour retourner sur Terre. C'est là que sont les autres, les survivantes. Je suis restée isolée suffisamment longtemps, et personne n'est venu. Personne, à part elle. C'est elle mon ticket de retour. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'échapper.

\- Et, il t'es arrivé de faire des choses horribles durant la guerre ? Pour protéger la Terre ?  
Son visage est déformé par l'angoisse alors qu'elle m'interroge.  
\- J'ai fait des choses horribles tout court, lui réponds-je en haussant les épaules. Mais aucune gemme n'est responsable des ordres qu'elle suit. Uniquement des choix qu'elle fait. Et j'ai choisi de survivre, au détriment parfois de mes compagnes de service. J'ai choisi de survivre, pour pouvoir donner à Rose Quartz toutes les informations que je pouvais lui donner, sans discriminer parmi celles que je jugeais utiles ou pas.  
\- Tu étais une espionne ? s'exclame Lapis.  
\- Plus ou moins. Le Monde des Gemmes m'avait mise au service de Diamant Rose. On peut dire que j'étais aux premières loges.  
\- Tu as donc vu... Rose Quartz... Briser Diamant Rose ?

\- Je n'étais pas au plus proche de l'action ce jour là, lui explique-je. Mais j'ai pu voir Diamant Rose monter la colline seule après avoir arrêté son palanquin. Elle semblait attendre quelqu'un. Rose Quartz a comme surgit de nulle part, lui a donné un coup d'épée... Le corps de Diamant Rose a disparu et des éclats de gemme rose ont volé dans tous les sens.  
\- Rose Quartz lui a tendu un piège, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait derrière les portes closes. Mais j'ai vu Diamant Rose et Rose Quartz aller à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Peut-être était-ce un piège. Peut-être avaient-elles prévu un duel, et Rose Quartz a été plus rapide. Le plus simple serait de demander à Rose Quartz, non ?

Lapis secoue la tête.  
\- Rose Quartz a disparu. Elle a abandonné sa forme pour donner naissance à un enfant humain.  
Je cligne des yeux, médusée. Je sais qu'elle ne ment pas. Je réfléchis à toutes les implications, à l'épuisement que cela a dû imposer à son corps, à la persévérance dont elle a dû faire preuve, à l'abnégation aussi... Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là à ses côtés.  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, murmure-je en souriant à demi. Elle aura aimé les humains jusqu'au bout. Quelle gemme admirable.  
\- Et moi, soupire Lapis-Lazuli, je n'ai rien fait d'admirable du tout.

Elle respire un grand coup, puis se lance, déchargeant le lourd fardeau de son cœur.  
\- Pendant la Rébellion, le Monde des Gemmes m'avait envoyée sur Terre, avec deux autres lapis-lazuli, afin de procéder à la terraformation de certaines zones de la planète, pour permettre d'accélérer le processus de construction. Comme j'étais sous les ordres de Diamant Bleu, venue prêter main-forte à Diamant Rose contre la Rébellion, et que celle-ci avait pris la main sur la production des armées... Les quartz roses avaient toutes été retirées de la circulation à ce moment, car considérées comme dangereuses, depuis le début des soulèvements. Diamant Bleu avait pris le contrôle des armées produites dans la Garderie Prime et Diamant Rose avait lancé la production dans la Garderie Beta. Mais Diamant Bleu trouvait que les troupes n'étaient pas suffisantes, que les soldates produites dans la Garderie Beta n'étaient pas appropriées pour se battre – sauf Jaspe bien entendu, quelle brute.

J'écoute avec attention le récit décousu de la frêle gemme bleue.  
\- Diamant Bleu voulait appuyer les troupes du Monde des Gemmes produites sur place, avec des soldates venues d'autres colonies. Diamant Jaune lui avait envoyé des vaisseaux en renfort, des néphrites, ce genre de gemmes. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, elle a décidé que nous autre lapis devions prendre part aux combats.  
Je porte par réflexe une main à mon visage. C'est horrible. Les lapis-lazuli ne sont pas des gemmes faites pour se battre, ce sont des gemmes faites pour transformer et construire. Être détournées ainsi de leur but premier en dépit de leur volonté, pour des gemmes taillées, quelle horreur.

\- J'ai... brisé des dizaines de Gemmes de Cristal durant la guerre. Je ne voulais pas, je n'étais pas venue pour ça. Mais je l'ai fait. Et je le regrette tellement...  
J'essuie délicatement les larmes qui cascadent sur ses joues.  
\- Tu n'es pas responsable des ordres qui t'ont été donnés, lui rappelle-je doucement.  
\- Bon sang, comment est-ce qu'elles peuvent croire que je suis une bonne personne, après tout ce que j'ai fait ?  
Je la laisse s'exprimer sans lui demander d'explications.  
\- Et le pire c'est que durant la guerre, j'aimais ça ! J'aimais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour briser celles que je considérais alors comme mes ennemies ! Non, encore pire : je les ai trahies encore une fois ! Je les ai livrées à Péridot et Jaspe, sous les ordres de Diamant Jaune !

Elle serre les poings ses larmes coulent de plus belle.  
\- Et j'ai osé croire qu'elles étaient mes ennemies... Grenat, Perle, Améthyste, Péridot... Je croyais que Steven était l'exception, et je les ai toutes trahies. Et je les trahis encore ! Je suis là, perdue au milieu de l'espace à parler avec une gemme à moitié folle !  
\- Tu es dure avec toi-même, Lapis. Tu te parles à toi-même, et tu dis que tu es à moitié folle mais si tu parles à une demi folle, c'est que c'est une demi raisonnable qui s'exprime, et c'est déjà bien, non ?

Ma boutade la fait sourire.  
\- Trahir ou ne pas trahir, continue-je, cela dépend de vers qui va ta loyauté. Le reste, c'est juste... ce qu'on fait pour que notre camp gagne la guerre. Des fois, utiliser la manière douce ne marche pas. Rose Quartz a essayé, et regarde jusqu'où elle a dû aller pour protéger la Terre.  
\- Briser un diamant...  
\- Mettre fin à la domination tyrannique de l'Ordre des Diamants sur la Terre.  
Elle cligne des yeux dans ma direction. Je hausse les épaules.  
\- Nous faisons toutes des choses que nous regrettons. Rien ne sert de s'attarder sur les ordres qui nous ont été donnés, car nous ne sommes pas responsables de ça. Au milieu de tout ce chaos, tu ne peux être jugée que pour les décisions que tu as prises.

\- J'ai pris la décision de fuir la Terre comme si cela allait effacer ce que j'ai fait, au lieu de m'ouvrir à mes amies. Et à la place, je discute avec une inconnue.  
\- Au bout d'un moment, je ne serai plus aussi inconnue que ça, souligne-je.  
Elle acquiesce :  
\- Je vais retourner sur Terre. J'ai pris la décision d'affronter les diamants qui m'ont donné l'ordre de faire toutes ces horreurs que je regrette, d'affronter mon incapacité à gérer la totalité de mon pouvoir. J'ai pris la décision de parler à mes amies et de leur demander de l'aide.  
\- Est-ce que je peux te demander de me déposer au passage ?

Elle me jauge du regard.  
\- Tu vas me ralentir, laisse-t-elle tomber avec une pointe de mépris.  
\- Si nous fusionnons, temporairement bien entendu, nos forces combinées pourraient...  
Elle m'interrompt avec panique.  
\- Non non non non non, surtout pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai fusionné, c'était une catastrophe !  
Je penche la tête de côté.  
\- Certaines combinaisons peuvent sans doute être explosives, mais où vois-tu le risque entre nous deux ?  
\- C'est moi qui suis le risque, répond-elle avec hésitation. Mon pouvoir est trop grand, si ça se passe mal...

\- Si ça se passe mal, que risquerais-tu d'aller faire ?  
Elle hésite encore, mal à l'aise.  
\- Je risquerais de t'entraîner jusque sur le Monde des Gemmes et...  
\- Oh, enfin un peu d'animation ! Entre ton pouvoir et ma capacité à survivre, la cour de Diamant Blanc va prendre _cheeeeer_...  
Elle rit nerveusement à ma boutade, regarde nostalgiquement en direction de la Terre.  
\- J'aimerais quand même que notre éventuelle furie aveugle nous dirige sur Terre, murmure-t-elle. Là, je suis sûre que Steven et les autres sauraient nous gérer et nous séparer. Grenat saura prédire notre arrivée et pourra prévenir les autres.  
\- Tout va bien, alors.


	8. Cap sur Terre

_\- Tout va bien, alors._

Elle est encore mal à l'aise, mais moins effrayée des conséquences. Elle résume la situation en quelques mots pour se donner du courage.  
\- Très bien. C'est temporaire. Si ça se passe mal, nous irons détruire le Monde des Gemmes. Si ça se passe bien, nous irons demander de l'aide aux Gemmes de Cristal pour nous séparer. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire.  
Elle me tend en tremblant sa main. Je lis sur son visage qu'elle s'apprête à danser avec moi, car la plupart du temps, pour pouvoir s'accorder et fusionner, deux gemmes ont besoin de danser.  
Doucement je saisis la main tendue, et la garde dans la mienne sans la serrer. Je reste ainsi, assez longtemps pour qu'elle se détende, puis je lève un bras et je me déhanche. Je laisse la musique des pulsars rythmer mes mouvements.

Je n'attire pas Lapis-Lazuli à moi, mais la laisse s'approcher à son rythme. Elle tournoie autour de moi, s'éloignant et se rapprochant au rythme de ses craintes. Je la laisse faire. Nous avons tout le temps du monde. Et si finalement elle préfère me prendre en remorque à-travers l'espace, cela m'importe peu, du moment que je puisse retrouver la Terre. Je pourrais certainement être utile aux quelques Gemmes de Cristal encore sur place.  
La même sensation que lorsque je suis devenue moi, commence à m'envahir. Je sens la nervosité de Lapis augmenter, avec une pointe de détermination, la détermination d'aller ravager le Monde des Gemmes si jamais notre fusion devient dangereuse.

Une dernière hésitation, puis elle se laisse aller, se réfugiant dans mes bras. Je l'entoure délicatement sans la serrer, juste assez fermement pour qu'elle se sente protégée et pas assez pour qu'elle se sente prisonnière.

Il me faut un peu de temps pour me remettre de tout ça. Fusionner est angoissant. Les risques sont élevés si je suis moi. Et le pire c'est que j'aime avoir cette puissance, j'aime montrer que je suis forte. Mais je me sens mal vis-à-vis de ça.  
L'utiliser à bon escient. Prendre le temps de réfléchir, et l'utiliser à bon escient.  
Qu'est-ce que je devais faire déjà ?  
Ah oui, retourner sur Terre. Aller sur Terre, et me séparer.  
Ça va aller ça va aller ça va aller ça va aller.  
Tu n'es pas seule ça va aller. Ce n'est pas Malachite ça va aller.

J'enroule mes six bras autour de mon torse pour me rassurer. Prendre mon temps. Jauger. J'ai peur. Je veux arrêter.  
Attends encore un peu. Respire. Ça va passer. Tu n'es pas seule. Ça va aller. Pour le moment à part la peur tout va bien.  
C'est vrai ?

À part la peur tout va bien. Et si on prenais le temps de regarder à quoi on ressemble, ensemble ?  
Des pieds nus, comme Lapis-Lazuli. Une jupe longue à mi-jambe, de gaze diaphane, rappelant celle de Lapis-Lazuli. Un body échancré orné des rangs de perle qui ornaient le body de Prehnite. Des manches diaphanes ouvertes dessous, un rappel de la demi-cape de Prehnite. Six bras avec de courtes mitaines, un rappel des longs gants sans doigts de Prehnite. Un dos nu, pour laisser la gemme de Lapis à l'air libre, et deux grandes ailes d'eau. Un collier raz-du-cou orné d'un ruban, rappel du corsage sans bretelles de Lapis-Lazuli. Des cheveux courts en bataille, plus longs que ceux de Lapis, mais pas aussi longs que ceux de Prehnite. Une visière qui affiche moins d'informations que celle de Prehnite, mais juste assez pour aider à la navigation dans cette partie de la galaxie qui est inconnue à Lapis.

Attends, tu peux tout savoir sur quelqu'un d'un simple regard ?  
Crois bien que si j'étais du genre à dévoiler les secrets de tout le monde, je ne serais pas aussi vieille que je le suis. Diamant Bleu ne m'aurait pas jetée dans l'espace par dépit, mais m'aurait gardée comme source d'informations, puis brisée pour que je ne parle à personne. Je suis une tombe de ce côté-là.  
Oui mais... pourquoi m'avoir faite parler alors ? Si tu savais déjà tout ?  
Parce que tu en avais besoin. Tu avais besoin de découvrir le soulagement de mettre en mots tes propres maux. Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été très poli si je t'avais abordée en te jetant tes plus sombres secrets au visage ?  
Oui... Tu savais mais tu as respecté les distances que je prenais...  
Et je vais continuer de le faire, aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

Et quand je n'aurai plus besoin d'être distante, que feras-tu ?  
Nous n'aurons plus besoin de parler à voix haute pour nous parler l'une à l'autre. Je pourrais te réconforter. Mais je ne le ferai pas si tu es mal à l'aise. Je ne veux pas te forcer.  
Je préfère rester à distance. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs d'avoir été Malachite. Je ne veux pas que tu utilise mes pouvoirs malgré moi. Même si tu es déjà en train de te servir de moi pour rentrer sur Terre.  
Si tu préfère me remorquer en tant que Lapis, nous pouvons nous séparer...  
Non. Non, c'est plus pratique comme ça. Mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on se serve de moi.

Je suis sur la défensive envers moi-même. Il y a tellement de risques que ça tourne mal, je ne peux pas baisser ma garde. Et ma raison ne lutte pas contre ça, elle laisse ma peur s'exprimer. S'exprimer jusqu'à s'épuiser ? Et quand ma peur sera retombée qu'est-ce qui me protégera de moi-même ? Je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour cela.  
Direction, la Terre. C'est tout ce qui compte. Je tiendrai bien le coup jusqu'à la Terre.  
Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, Lapis pourra remorquer Prehnite, et ça sera toujours un bout de trajet de gagné.  
Tout va bien. J'ai peur mais tout va bien.

Quel est ce bruit étrange, rythmique, qui accompagne mes mouvements ? Est-ce que c'est le chant des étoiles dont Prehnite parlait ?  
Oui, c'est le chant des étoiles.  
C'est beau.  
C'est magnifique.  
Je préfère quand même les chansons de Steven. Elles sont plus entraînantes, et plus variées.  
Nous pourrons les écouter ensemble une fois sur Terre. Les souvenirs que j'ai des humains sont certainement périmés.  
Mais depuis l'espace ne pouvais-tu pas voir la Terre ?  
Savoir est une chose. Faire l'expérience en est une autre.

J'ai un peu trop de bras, je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire. C'est le triple de d'habitude ! Enfin non, un peu moins... Ah zut. C'est plus que d'habitude, c'est certain.  
Je lève une main devant ma visière. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que je suis.  
Amazonite. Vert-bleuté, avec quelques veines plus claires.  
Je ne me préoccupe pas du reste des informations. Je ne veux pas me laisser emporter par un nouveau pouvoir trop grand pour ma volonté.  
Il y a encore du temps avant de retrouver la Terre, en attendant, tu pourrais me raconter comment tu as rencontré Rose Quartz ?  
Ce n'est pas une histoire que tu vas forcément aimer. J'ai peur que cela mette fin à nous, à cause du choc. Mais d'un autre côté, si Steven est bien l'enfant de Rose Quartz, il y a des choses qu'il a besoin de savoir sur sa mère. Et Lapis-Lazuli sera mieux placée que Prehnite pour le lui dire.

Je croyais que tu ne disais pas tes secrets.  
Celui-là est important, important pour Steven. Et puis, dès que je prononce son nom, je ressens l'affection et l'amitié que tu as pour lui, c'est une raison de plus pour te le dire.  
Je risquerais de le trahir...  
Ton cœur ne te laissera pas faire. Ton cœur sait où va ta loyauté. Tu ne trahiras pas Steven. Tout comme je n'ai pas trahi Rose Quartz.

Je scrute le ciel infini afin de garder le cap en direction du Soleil et de la Terre. Puis je me lance, écoutant mes sentiments pour ne pas raconter trop vite, pour me laisser le temps de digérer les informations, et pour éviter de perdre ma forme, ce qui obligerait Lapis à tracter Prehnite – un situation certainement inconfortable pour toutes les deux.


	9. Révélations

_Puis je me lance..._

J'étais Jadéite et Perle Grise, toutes deux envoyées sur Terre dans la cour de Diamant Rose afin de l'éduquer pour en faire une meilleure souveraine – elle manquait encore d'expérience à ce moment, la Terre devant être sa première colonie. J'avais reçu l'ordre de lui enseigner « tout ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'elle devienne un diamant digne de ce nom » ce qui en soi veut à la fois tout et rien dire. J'ai donc estimé qu'il était nécessaire de lui apprendre, non seulement les ficelles techniques de la gestion d'une colonie, mais également l'histoire géopolitique de notre peuple.

L'histoire de notre peuple, la vraie, pas celle dont parle la propagande de Diamant Blanc, est bien moins imposante, et bien plus longue et subtile. Je lui ai parlé de la vie organique sur le Monde des Gemmes avant que n'apparaisse Diamant Blanc. De notre précédente organisation sociale, qui mettait l'accent sur les individus et non sur leur minéralogie ou leur dureté. De la manière dont nous cherchions et explorions notre individualité pour nous situer par rapport aux autres. De l'absence de structure de commandement stricte. De la vie organique partout, de la façon dont nous jaillissions spontanément hors du sol à de rares intervalles de temps, de nos cérémonies et rituels.  
Je lui ai raconté comment Diamant Blanc a été créée par un groupe de sept gemmes dans le but de guider notre peuple, et des débuts de son règne de terreur.  
Elle était secouée par toutes ces révélations, vexée par les mensonges et les manipulations de Diamant Blanc, et curieuse d'aller à la rencontre personnellement de ce qu'étaient vraiment les humains, et les gemmes de rang inférieur au sien.

Elle a commencé par capturer des humains, afin de pouvoir les étudier, leur parler, et les mettre en sécurité dans un zoo. J'avais été souvent envoyée avec d'autres gemmes sur le terrain, afin de les étudier dans leur milieu naturel, de comprendre leurs besoins, et d'en tirer des conclusions sur la meilleure façon de les maintenir en captivité au long terme.  
Diamant Rose avait prétendu auprès de ses sœurs qu'elle faisait ça pour collectionner des trophées, mais elle appréciait s'occuper des humains personnellement. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour enregistrer les messages d'information guidant leur vie à l'intérieur des environnements reconstitués, afin de s'assurer qu'ils s'y adaptent au mieux.

Je le reconnais, avec le recul, et elle s'en est rendue compte aussi, après avoir vraiment vécu auprès des humains, que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode de conservation. Mais c'était la solution qui lui semblait la plus logique à ce moment. Elle voyait les humains comme des petits animaux amusants qui parlent, une espèce intrigante et intéressante à observer. Elle les aimait, à sa façon, comme les humains aiment les bébés chiens. D'une façon immature et curieuse.  
Plus tard, elle a voulu aller les voir de près elle-même. Mais son rang ne le lui permettait pas.

C'est alors qu'elle a envoyé Rose Quartz les observer à sa place ?  
On peut formuler ça ainsi. Un jour que Diamant Rose était en train de parcourir ses dossiers sur le mode de vie des humains, elle a été prise d'une soudaine idée. Elle s'est tournée vers moi, m'a dit qu'elle allait s'absenter pour _trois jours_ – en mettant une grande emphase sur « trois jours » – et elle a disparu. Quelques instants plus tard je faisais la connaissance de Rose Quartz, qui avait la même voix que Diamant Rose, la même couleur et le même emplacement de gemme, la même forme de gemme mais orientée un peu différemment, et venait par le plus grand des hasards d'apprendre que notre diamant était absente pour _trois jours_ – avec la même emphase sur « trois jours » – ce qui me laissait le temps si je le souhaitais de l'accompagner au village humain le plus proche afin d'aller y faire des observations par elle-même.

La révélation me choque, mais la naïveté de Diamant Rose m'amuse en même temps. Elle pensait vraiment que je n'allais pas deviner sa manigance ? Mais je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai prétendu être bernée par son changement de forme.  
J'ai découvert une nouvelle facette de mon diamant, et si je n'avais pas déjà un peu d'affection pour elle en la comparant au comportement odieux de ses sœurs, je me suis mise à carrément l'apprécier. En tant que diamant elle était tenue de suivre les règles et les ordres de ses sœurs, en tant que Rose Quartz elle pouvait réclamer son indépendance, se rebeller contre l'Ordre, prendre des décisions par et pour elle-même.

Oh, elle a bien tenté, en tant que Diamant Rose, de trouver des excuses pour ralentir la colonisation de la Terre, voire, tenter de l'interrompre. Sa nouvelle persona était un de ces prétextes. En tant que Rose Quartz elle pouvait lutter directement contre cette organisation stricte qui l'étouffait, et ne s'en privait pas. Toutes les autres quartz roses ont été retirées de la circulation à cause de ça. Elle l'a fait personnellement, en les envoyant au zoo pour y être préservées, endormies, en bulle, espérant qu'un jour, toute cette mascarade cesserait, et qu'elle pourrait leur rendre la liberté, dans un monde débarrassé du carcan de l'Ordre des Diamants.

Elle est allée jusqu'à tenir tête à ses sœurs en face à face, sous les traits de Rose Quartz, à plusieurs reprises. Elle a rencontré bien des gemmes, qui se sont peu à peu ralliées à sa cause, comme je l'ai fait. Protéger une planète entière pour sauvegarder une espèce, secouer la rigueur de l'Ordre des Diamants, revendiquer de pouvoir choisir sa propre vie par soi-même, questionner le bien-fondé d'une expansion irréfléchie de notre peuple à-travers toute la galaxie dans le seul but de nous multiplier, prendre le temps de réfléchir à d'autres manières de faire le bien de notre peuple... Cela faisait des siècles que Jade se posait ces questions, mais était trop préoccupée au quotidien à survivre pour vraiment faire quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas l'influence nécessaire, et ne savait pas par quel bout s'y prendre pour rassembler d'autres gemmes du même avis qu'elle.

Rose Quartz, elle, a su le faire.  
Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu mettre en scène la destruction de Diamant Rose aux mains de Rose Quartz, mais c'était clairement une mise en scène. Cela s'est passé bien en vue de toute sa cour et de toutes ses gardes du corps, le lieu était évidemment choisi exprès pour cela. Pour mettre fin à Diamant Rose. Pour montrer qu'il est possible de lutter et de gagner. Pour se libérer elle-même de cette vie d'obligations qui lui était devenue odieuse.  
Rose Quartz nous avait annoncé qu'elle allait détruire Diamant Rose, quelques heures auparavant. Elle voulait que nous puissions fuir, que nous puissions survivre, et elle tenait les mains de Jade. C'est là que j'ai vraiment su ce que j'avais deviné longtemps auparavant.

Et j'ai préféré, pour la première fois de ma vie, choisir la survie d'une autre à la mienne. J'ai choisi de servir de distraction aux diamants. Je suis restée à la cour de Diamant Rose, j'ai fait en sorte d'être vue et entendue parler de Rose Quartz et du bien-fondé de la Rébellion. De bouche à oreille, mon implication dans cette affaire s'est sue. Ainsi, les diamants ont perdu quelques heures, après la disparition de Diamant Rose, pour me capturer, me questionner, me juger, me condamner. Quelques heures précieuses pour permettre à Rose Quartz de disparaître dans la nature.

Je ne regrette pas ma décision. J'ai jugé que les idées défendues par Rose Quartz étaient les meilleures pour notre peuple, et que tenter de modifier notre société allait amener le bien-être de bien plus de gemmes, que si je me contentais de survivre seule dans mon coin.  
J'ai gardé le silence au sujet du secret de Rose Quartz. Et ce, même si j'étais tellement terrorisée durant le procès, que Jade s'en est évanouie. Je n'ai rien dit. Parce que Rose Quartz est un nouvel espoir pour nous toutes. Et même si elle n'a pu sauver qu'une poignée de ses amies, et sauvegarder l'écosystème organique de la Terre, cela me suffit.

Une partie de moi ne veut pas se battre, ne veut pas des horreurs de la guerre. Une autre est prête à se sacrifier une seconde fois si cela peut aider les autres à avancer.  
Pourquoi se sacrifier pour d'autres ?  
D'autres, mais semblables à moi. Qui portent les mêmes idées que moi. Qui portent les mêmes valeurs que moi. Ces idées et ces valeurs sont une extension de moi. Si elles me survivent, c'est une partie de moi qui survit avec.  
C'est aussi ridicule que de dire, oh, mes meep morps vont me survivre, c'est comme si je survivais moi, alors je peux aller mourir à la guerre.  
C'est exactement ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle les humains, dans les sociétés les plus instables, ont envie d'être connus, ou de créer quelque chose qui dure bien plus longtemps qu'eux. C'est une manière de devenir immortel.

Une manière de devenir immortelle... Créer des morps, les montrer au monde, laisser d'autres les conserver et entretenir mon idée, et survivre à-travers mon idée... Si mes morps me survivent, alors je ne serai pas complètement morte... C'est donc ça ?  
C'est cela. D'ailleurs, en parlant de morps, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose sur la Lune.  
Oui, j'ai raison de me le rappeler. Cela fera plaisir à Péridot que je ramène la grange. Et puis, je pourrai faire ce que Steven a proposé, la déposer près du Temple. Je n'aurai qu'à construire un abri agricole avec Péridot pour y entreposer nos outils d'entretien des champs. Tous ces allers retours entre les champs et la plage, nous pourrons les faire, je pourrai la porter. Péridot n'est pas lourde, je pourrai la porter. Et Citrouille pourra garder les lieux durant notre absence.

J'aborde un virage en planant, m'accoutumant à l'attraction gravitaire de la Lune. La grange est là où Lapis-Lazuli l'a laissée. Les poissons sont morts, les bandes des VHS du Camp des Cœurs Brisés sont abîmées, bon sang, qu'ai-je donc fait en emportant tout cela avec moi ? Péridot va être très triste. Est-ce que je vais supporter de l'affronter après tout ça ?  
Oui. Je vais l'affronter, comme une gemme. Je lui présenterai mes excuses sans trembler, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réparer mes erreurs. Je suis une gemme responsable et forte. Je peux le faire. Je le ferai.  
Et puis, peut-être que le plaisir de me revoir sera plus grand que la peine de voir une partie de ses affaires ruinées...  
Retrouver une partie de ses affaires sera toujours plus heureux pour elle que de les perdre à tout jamais, ce qui serait arrivé si je n'étais pas revenue.

J'écarte les bras, oriente mes poignets. L'eau que j'ai emportée avec moi depuis la Terre, recouvre à nouveau la grange. Je suis prête à l'emporter. Je suis prête à rentrer.  
Au moment de prendre mon envol, mon regard est attiré par le jeu des astres autour de moi. La Terre, qui jusqu'à présent masquait entièrement le Soleil, donnant naissance à une éclipse de Lune, continue d'avancer sur son orbite, et les rayons de lumière accrochent son atmosphère en rasant la surface. La diffraction jette des rayons multicolores dans des directions différentes, décomposant le spectre solaire en un arc-en-ciel.  
Je prends le temps de contempler ce phénomène remarquable.


	10. Pied à Terre

_Je prends le temps de contempler ce phénomène remarquable._

Un scintillement me sort de ma méditation c'est une météorite rocheuse qui se désintègre en entrant dans l'atmosphère terrestre, créant une étoile filante. D'autres étoiles filantes apparaissent à leur tour. Il y en a beaucoup.  
C'est un phénomène récurant sur Terre. La planète traverse plusieurs champs de poussière, de glace et de roche durant son orbite annuelle. Celle qui scintille actuellement sous mes yeux, est la pluie des Perséides. La course de la Terre continue, imperturbable, tandis que les débris s'enflamment et se dispersent en brillant.  
Le spectacle est encore plus beau vu de la Terre, surtout au milieu de la campagne, où les lumières de la ville ne gâchent pas le spectacle.

Je vais retourner sur Terre, et je regarderai les étoiles filantes en compagnie de mes amies. J'ai toute la force de caractère dont j'ai besoin, si j'ose aller la chercher. Je sais à présent que le courage ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir peur, mais de continuer à me battre malgré la peur. Je vais me battre.  
Je vais me battre. Nous allons toutes nous battre.

Prehnite... Merci.

Je me sors de ma torpeur, et prends mon envol, emportant la grange avec moi. Plage-Ville est plongée dans la nuit, je présume que les autres gemmes doivent être occupées à regarder les étoiles, ou peut-être en mission à l'autre bout du monde, à moins qu'elles ne regardent un film en mangeant du pop-corn ou je ne sais quoi.  
Délicatement, je pose mes pieds sur le sable fin. Il n'y a pas une lumière aux fenêtres de la maison de Steven. Tout le monde dort, ou est absent.  
Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à espionner les gens. Je ne suis pas Prehnite ou Jadéite, et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec le fait de savoir les secrets des autres.

Je choisis l'emplacement, dépose la grange. Puis je prends le temps de faire du ménage, vider le réservoir de poissons morts, me débarrasser de la peluche humanoïde verte de Péridot car elle a commencé à pourrir dans l'eau des poissons morts. Je m'excuserai, et je trouverai un moyen de la remplacer. Peut-être que si je me dépêche, je pourrai la remplacer sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que l'ancienne a été jetée ?  
Un regard vers la peluche pourrie avant que je la jette, me suffit pour savoir d'où elle provient. Le parc d'attraction de Monsieur Smiley.

D'un battement d'aile, je retrouve le stand du lancer d'anneaux. Il est fermé, mais une flaque d'eau me suffit pour créer une clé parfaitement adaptée à la serrure, et ouvrir. Je me saisis du modèle le plus grand, tout en gardant en mémoire qu'il serait juste et respectueux d'aller voir le propriétaire des lieux dès que possible, pour lui expliquer la situation, et trouver un arrangement pour le dédommager.  
Il est toujours possible de trouver un arrangement. Je sais que Lapis-Lazuli peut faire des choses que les humains considèrent utiles, cela pourrait être considéré comme un payement suffisant.

Je referme soigneusement le stand, et retourne au plus vite sur la plage. Le soleil se lève, teintant l'horizon de rouge.  
Finalement, être Amazonite n'était pas aussi catastrophique que je le pensais.  
En effet. Chaque fusion est différente. Certaines sont toxiques ou malsaines ou du moins incontrôlables, d'autres sont stables à plus ou moins long terme. Il faut réfléchir à pourquoi on fusionne, et avec qui. Cela permet d'éviter beaucoup de malheurs.  
Être Amazonite était une bonne idée. Je suis de retour sur Terre, et je suis capable, maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin d'exister, de me séparer en douceur.

Un dernier regard à l'horizon rose et violet, un dernier instant à apprécier être moi, puis je glisse dans le néant, laissant l'entropie me disperser.

Je suis Prehnite à nouveau, et Lapis-Lazuli tremble dans mes bras, s'accrochant à une de mes épaules, respirant par à-coups. Je lui laisse le temps de retrouver ses esprits.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé, Lapis, lui murmure-je. Tu peux être fière de toi. Tu es parvenue à garder le contrôle de toi-même. Merci, merci de m'avoir ramenée sur Terre.  
Elle sourit doucement, et s'endort, serrant dans ses bras la peluche verte destinée à Péridot. Ses rêves dansent sur son front, mélange d'espoir et de peur. La marée montante commence à lécher mes bottes, je me dirige doucement vers la maison sur pilotis où vivent les autres gemmes. Steven est encore en train de dormir, un lion rose à ses côtés Péridot ronfle dans la baignoire, une citrouille animée installée sur son ventre. Par terre, sur le tapis absorbant, une rubis rumine des pensées noires et tristes. Dans la cuisine, chuchotant le plus bas possible pour ne pas déranger Steven ni blesser Rubis, Perle Rose discute avec une améthyste.

J'hésite. Est-ce le bon moment pour faire savoir ma présence ? Frapper à la porte risquerait d'effrayer Perle Rose et Améthyste, et leurs cris pourraient réveiller Steven et je vois bien qu'il a encore besoin de trois ou quatre heures de sommeil.  
Je prends la décision de m'asseoir sur les marches et d'attendre que quelqu'un sorte de la maison et me découvre. Je ne suis pas à quelques heures près.  
Vais-je me séparer, pour que Perle Rose me reconnaisse ? Cela serait plus prudent. Je pourrais ainsi éviter de longues explications sur qui je suis d'où je viens.  
Délicatement je dépose Lapis-Lazuli le plus confortablement possible sur les marches, et je laisse l'entropie me dissoudre.

\- Il pourrait aussi être de bon ton de faire comme elles, et d'afficher, en lieu et place de notre insigne, une étoile, suggère Perle Grise en s'étirant.  
J'acquiesce, m'évanouis, reviens à l'identique mais avec une étoile jaune au lieu et place de mon insigne. Perle acquiesce, s'évanouit à son tour, revient avec un motif d'étoile découpé dans le col de son body au lieu du diamant qu'elle arborait jusqu'alors.  
\- Ah, ça m'en remémore, des souvenirs, pas toi ? dis-je à Perle en souriant. La Terre a changé, mais elle reste la même. Pleine de vie.  
\- Et toujours sous son aile, qu'elle soit présente en tant qu'individu ou en tant que souvenir.

La porte de la maison s'ouvre Perle Rose et Améthyste en sortent, haussant le ton l'une avec l'autre. Perle Rose est grande, fine, avec un nez pointu, des cheveux courts coiffés vers l'arrière, une tunique bleue sans manches avec une large ceinture nouée dans son dos et une étoile jaune au milieu de la poitrine, un pantalon rose court jusqu'au genou, et des ballerines. Améthyste est son opposée, petite, ronde, violette, de très longs cheveux blancs en bataille dont une mèche lui retombe sur l'œil gauche, une tunique informe blanche, un pantalon noir déchiré aux genoux en forme d'étoile, des bottines mauves sans talons. La première porte sa gemme sur le front et la seconde, sur la poitrine.

\- De toute façon, si Saphir a disparu, c'est de ta faute ! hurle Améthyste. Si tu avais su tenir ta langue comme elle te l'avait ordonné ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu racontes tout à Steven ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a gagné dans cette histoire ? Steven est encore plus misérable qu'avant, et nous avons perdu Grenat avec !  
\- Tu es insupportable, Améthyste ! renchérit Perle Rose sur le même ton. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai enduré, et de ce que j'endure encore ? Je suis physiquement incapable d'aller à l'encontre de cet ordre ! Je n'y obéis pas parce que je l'ai choisi, mais parce que je ne peux physiquement pas faire autrement !

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, interrompt Perle Grise.  
Les deux gemmes se figent et tournent la tête dans notre direction.  
\- Par contre, renchéris-je, ça serait une bonne idée d'éviter de hurler comme ça, vous allez réveiller Lapis-Lazuli.  
Les yeux d'Améthyste s'écarquillent. Elle se saisit la tête à deux mains.  
\- Quoiiiiii ? Lapis est rentrée ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre la suite de ce qu'elle dit, car Perle Rose nous tacle Perle Grise et moi, nous précipitant toutes les trois en bas de l'escalier.  
\- Vous êtes en vie ! Oh, par les étoiles, vous êtes en vie ! Jamais je n'aurais espéré vous revoir ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Vous n'avez pas changé !  
\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi élégante, la complimente Perle Grise en retour. D'où t'es venue l'inspiration de cette tenue ?  
\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien, répond Perle Rose en rougissant. Juste un film avec un épéiste que Steven aime beaucoup.

\- Et Lapis qui est rentrée, on en parle ? insiste Améthyste. Et la grange qui se trouve sur la plage ?  
La gemme bleue remue dans son sommeil, puis émerge doucement en se massant les tempes.  
\- Améthyste, c'est toi qui crie comme ça ?  
\- STEVEN AVAIT DIT QUE TU NE REVIENDRAIS JAMAIS ! COMMENT CA SE FAIT QUE TU ES RENTREE ?  
\- Ouille, gémit Lapis en se massant les tempes. Descend d'un ton s'il te plaît, j'ai encore mal à la tête et beaucoup de fatigue qui me reste d'avoir été Amazonite.  
\- TU AS FUSIONNE EN QUOI ? Je pensais qu'après Jaspe tu ne fusionnerais plus avec personne ?

Lapis serre contre elle la peluche destinée à Péridot.  
\- J'ai changé d'avis, temporairement. Prehnite m'a faite changer d'avis.  
Elle se tourne vers Perle Grise et moi.  
\- Je pensais que vous restiez fusionnées tout le temps ?  
\- Nous faisons une pause, réponds-je. Ça fait du bien de s'étirer un peu. Et puis, c'est plus pratique pour parler face à face avec les gemmes de ta taille.  
Elle sourit, puis, s'adressant à Perle Rose et à Améthyste :  
\- Tiens, où sont Steven et Grenat ?


	11. Retrouvailles

_\- Tiens, où sont Steven et Grenat ?_

Perle Rose cache son visage d'une main Améthyste fait la moue. C'est Perle Rose qui prend la parole.  
\- J'ai... permis à Steven de lire certains de mes souvenirs, au sujet d'une information sensible dont je ne peux pas parler. Grenat en a été tellement retournée, qu'elle s'est séparée. Saphir a disparu, et Rubis broie du noir dans la salle de bain en compagnie de Péridot.  
\- Une information sensible ? Oh, je parie que niveau révélation, ça ne peut pas égaler ce que Prehnite – je veux dire, Jade et Perle Grise – m'ont révélé au sujet de Rose Quartz.  
Perle Rose nous jette un regard en coin.  
\- Que lui avez-vous dit, au sujet de Rose ? Et d'ailleurs, comment pourriez-vous dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Rose ? C'est à peine si vous parveniez à vous voir entre deux portes pour lui glisser des informations importantes au sujet de Diamant Rose.

Je hausse un sourcil.  
\- Si tu veux mon humble avis, nous parlons toutes de la même information.  
\- C'est impossible ! proteste Perle Rose. C'est un secret que j'étais la seule à garder ! J'étais la seule à savoir que...  
Ses mains se plaquent sur sa bouche malgré elle. Perle Grise et moi échangeons un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Je laisse Perle Grise gérer la situation. En tant que perle, elle sait mieux que moi aborder ce genre de chose.  
\- Une information concernant Rose Quartz que tu es physiquement incapable de dévoiler... Comme si ton diamant en personne t'avais donné l'ordre de garder le silence... C'est presque comme si, Rose Quartz et Diamant Rose étaient la même personne...

Perle Rose s'étouffe à moitié dans ses mains. Lapis hausse les épaules. Améthyste en a la mâchoire qui tombe par terre – littéralement.  
\- Comment... hoquette Perle Rose. J'étais la seule à qui elle avait confié ce secret...  
Perle Grise et moi lui résumons les indices que nous avions rassemblés, ainsi que ce qui m'a permis de confirmer notre conclusion.  
\- Mais nous n'avons rien dit aux diamants, lorsqu'elles ont tenté de nous interroger, poursuit Perle Grise. Ça les a vraiment énervées. Alors, elles nous ont jetées dans l'espace. Et nous sommes devenues Prehnite.  
\- En résumé très résumé, précise-je.

Perle Rose se masse les tempes, visiblement vexée et troublée.  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer tout ça. Il se passe trop de choses en même temps ! gémit-elle.  
\- Oh zut, répond Perle Grise en boutade. Dire que je commençais à y prendre goût, d'avoir un peu d'animation, après des milliers d'années passées à dériver dans l'espace.  
\- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, souffle Perle Rose en se laissant tomber dans un des sièges présents sur la terrasse.

La porte de la maison s'ouvre à nouveau. Un humain subadulte en sort, se frottant les yeux. Il a la peau claire, des cheveux moussus et noirs, et il porte un vêtement jaune avec un col rose.  
\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites tout ce bruit ? Qui sont ces gens ?  
Puis, apercevant Lapis-Lazuli :  
\- LAPIS ? Tu es de retour ! Oh bon sang ! Il faut absolument que je prévienne Péridot !  
Le subadulte disparaît à nouveau dans la maison, aussi brutalement qu'il est apparu.  
\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Steven ! crie Lapis en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

Perle Grise émet un son très aigu, qui finit en une exclamation qu'elle ne peut plus retenir.  
\- Il est A-DO-Ra-BLE !  
Elle trépigne sur place. C'est rare que je la voie exprimer à ce point ses émotions.  
\- Oooooh j'ai tellement de chance de le rencontrer ! C'est vraiment super ! Aaaah !  
\- Je crois qu'on l'a perdue, commente Améthyste.  
Je la rassure aussitôt :  
\- Oh, elle finira par se calmer. C'est juste que, nous avons passé tellement de temps seules, que nous risquons d'avoir un peu de mal à reprendre l'habitude des interactions sociales. Mais ça va passer.  
\- N'empêche, avec deux perles, je risque vite de me perdre, moi...  
\- Tu peux nous différencier par notre couleur, lui rappelle Perle Grise. Je suis Perle Grise. Elle est Perle Rose.  
\- Je ne la trouve pas si rose que ça.

Perle Grise pointe les cheveux de l'autre perle, toujours prostrée sur sa chaise et tentant désespérément de trier ses idées.  
\- Il est possible de connaître la couleur d'une perle d'après ses cheveux. Le reste, ce sont ses reflets. La peau est presque toujours blanche, à de rares exceptions près.  
Le visage de Perle Grise s'assombrit.  
\- De quoi tu parles ? interroge Améthyste.  
\- J'ai vu une perle noire, le jour où j'ai été faite. Pour ne rien te cacher, elle n'a pas vécu longtemps.  
\- Avant Diamant Blanc, elle aurait été admirée pour sa rareté, soupire-je mélancoliquement.

\- Attends, tu es plus vieille que Diamant Blanc ? s'exclame Améthyste.  
Ma réponse est interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau à la volée, frappant le mur de la maison violemment. Steven a changé de vêtements pour un pantalon bleu de toile épaisse, un haut à manches courtes rouge orné d'une étoile jaune, et des sandales vaguement tenues à ses pieds par une ficelle passée entre les orteils. Il est accompagné par une péridot, minuscule par rapport à celles que j'avais pu croiser sur le Monde des Gemmes il y a longtemps, vêtue d'un uniforme indiquant qu'elle appartient à Diamant Jaune, le visage couvert d'une visière comme le mien, et dont les cheveux jaunes sont ridiculement dressés sur sa tête, formant un triangle.  
\- LAPIIIIIIIS ! hurle la gemme verte.  
\- Péridot, je... commence l'intéressée.

Elle a le souffle coupé par Péridot, qui la serre dans ses bras. Derrière elle, une citrouille animée sautille sur ses quatre pattes minuscules, traînant une longue tige derrière elle, et aboyant comme un chien.  
\- Lapis, je suis tellement contente que tu sois rentrée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
Les larmes de Péridot mouillent le haut et la jupe de Lapis, qui lui passe délicatement une main dans les cheveux.  
\- Je suis désolée d'être partie, Péridot. Et encore plus désolée d'avoir emporté tes affaires avec moi. Et encore encore plus désolée qu'elles aient été abîmées par un séjour prolongé dans l'espace.  
Elle repousse doucement son amie, lui tend la peluche humanoïde verte que nous avons... pré-achetée ce matin.  
\- Tiens, c'est pour remplacer celle que j'ai abîmée.

Le visage de Péridot est déformé par l'émotion la visière qui recouvre son visage crée un effet loupe qui accentue encore ses traits.  
\- Ça me touche tellement que tu aies pensé à moi, Lapis ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue ! Il s'est passé tellement de choses durant ton absence !  
\- Et bien, lui suggère Lapis timidement, nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper ensemble. Et la grange à retaper.  
Elles s'éloignent en direction dudit bâtiment, visiblement heureuses de se retrouver, la citrouille sur les talons.

\- Wha, Lapis est rentrée... C'est vous qui l'avez convaincue de rentrer ?  
Je souris à Steven et acquiesce pour toute réponse.  
\- Ce n'est pas exactement nous, corrige Perle Grise, mais notre fusion, Prehnite.  
Les yeux du subadulte s'allument.  
\- Une femme géante ! souffle-t-il, surexcité.  
\- Quand il fait ça c'est qu'il veut voir le résultat d'une fusion, explique Améthyste. Il a un faible pour les femmes très grandes.  
\- Améthyste ! Tu embarrasses Steven, remarque Perle Rose sans grande conviction.  
Elle se replonge dans ses réflexions, se prenant la tête à deux mains, gémissant au sujet de Rubis et Saphir et Grenat.

Perle Grise et moi échangeons un regard et un sourire en coin. Sans un mot, nous descendons théâtralement l'escalier, tandis que Steven, en haut des marches, émet des petits bruits d'excitation, sous le regard amusé d'Améthyste.  
Il ne nous faut que quelques pas de danse pour nous accorder. L'euphorie de la fusion me prends et je m'y abandonne.

Je m'étire, prenant appui dans le sable de la plage. Petit détail différent, maintenant que mes deux composantes se sont accordées à porter une étoile sur leur tenue, j'en ai une moi aussi, au milieu du torse.  
\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Steven ?  
Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me réponde pour savoir qu'il est en extase devant ma taille et l'harmonie de mes proportions. Je décide de le taquiner un peu.  
\- Si un jour il prend l'envie à Lapis que nous formions Amazonite à nouveau, tu pourrais voir une femme encore plus grande...

Une toux forcée attire notre attention vers la porte restée ouverte. Rubis se tient dans l'encadrement, très rouge, vêtue d'une tenue sobre – pantalon, haut sans manches, un simple bandeau ornant ses cheveux très volumineux – et très en colère. Mais cette colère ne fait que cacher la frustration qu'elle ressent d'être séparée de sa partenaire de fusion.  
Elle commence à crier, piétine, s'énerve. Je n'écoute pas ses mots mais observe les informations que je perçois sur ses sentiments. La petite chatte borgne tricolore qui l'accompagnait s'enfuit en soufflant et se précipite entre les pattes du lion rose, toujours couché paresseusement sur le lit de Steven. Les autres gemmes sont peinées et paniquent un peu, tentant de la calmer.  
Je ferme mes deux yeux du bas, roulant ceux du haut vers le ciel. Son comportement n'est pas constructif du tout. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas me permettre de la critiquer. Elle a perdu sa partenaire de fusion, et moi, je parade devant elle, image vivante lui rappelant douloureusement ce qu'elle a perdu.


	12. A l'aventure, Lapis

_Elle a perdu sa partenaire de fusion, et moi, je parade devant elle, image vivante lui rappelant douloureusement ce qu'elle a perdu._

Je m'approche de la terrasse, mon visage tout juste à la hauteur de Rubis, ma tête aussi grande que son corps tout entier. J'avais oublié à quel point les corindons – saphirs et rubis – étaient petites. Gemmes socialement très élevées, secondes seulement derrière les diamants, il est fortement probable que Diamant Blanc ait décidé leur petite taille pour qu'elles ne lui fassent pas d'ombre.  
Non, j'en suis certaine. C'est un fait, qui se déroule sur ma visière au milieu du flux continu d'informations.  
\- Rubis, je suis désolée pour toi que Saphir soit partie. S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour apaiser ta peine, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à me le dire, et je ferai de mon mieux.

Les yeux de Rubis se perlent de larmes. Perle Rose culpabilise horriblement de ne pas pouvoir mener ses amies comme Grenat, fusion de Rubis et Saphir, le faisait. Améthyste panique intérieurement devant ce chaos qui n'est pas de son fait et qu'elle ne maîtrise donc pas. Steven tente désespérément de réconforter la corindon rouge en lui tapotant le dos.  
Ce n'est qu'une question d'instants pour que Rubis lâche le morceau et se décharge d'une partie de ce qui étouffe son cœur.  
Trois, deux, un...

\- J'aimerais que tu ramène Saphir. Je m'en fiche si elle ne veut plus reformer Grenat avec moi, mais si tu peux, s'il te plaît, ramène-moi Saphir ! Je ne suis plus rien sans elle !  
Je passe un doigt dans les cheveux de Rubis, à défaut de pouvoir y passer la main, car notre différence de taille est énorme.  
\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te ramener ta partenaire, je te le promets.  
Elle s'accroche à mes doigts avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je lui laisse le temps dont elle a besoin pour se ressaisir.

\- Mais enfin, soupire désespérément Perle Rose, vous, enfin tu, viens à peine de rentrer après des milliers d'années d'exil, tu ne vas quand même pas repartir tout de suite ! Et puis, que pourrais-tu faire que nous n'avons pas déjà fait ? Nous avons fait le tour de tous les téléporteurs, et nous ne l'avons pas trouvée.  
\- Et comment pourriez-vous trouver une gemme qui ne souhaite pas l'être ? interroge-je doucement.  
\- Que pourrais-tu faire alors, que nous n'avons pas déjà fait ? se désespère Perle Rose.  
\- J'ai un atout dans ma manche. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps afin de voir comment je peux l'utiliser dans ce but en particulier.

\- C'est quoi comme atout ? s'enquiert Améthyste. T'as un appareil à géolocaliser les gemmes ?  
\- Précisément, lui réponds-je en pointant mon viseur. Mais cela impliquerait que je prenne de l'altitude. Une autre solution, plus coûteuse en temps, serait de faire le tour des téléporteurs, et de scanner les environs. Mais ça ne serait pas très efficace, car j'imagine qu'elle a depuis eu le temps d'aller à peu près n'importe où sur la planète.

En quelques enjambées je suis à la grange, dans laquelle Péridot et Lapis-Lazuli s'affairent à trier et ranger toute la pagaille qu'un séjour dans l'espace a mise dans leurs affaires.  
\- Lapis, je peux te parler quelques minutes ? lui demande-je.  
\- Bien sûr.  
Péridot nous suit du regard en grimaçant. Elle a peur que je lui enlève son amie la plus chère. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite péridot, je te la rendrai, ta pierre bleue.  
\- C'est à quel sujet ?  
\- J'aurais besoin de pouvoir regarder la Terre d'assez loin pendant suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir localiser Saphir.

Elle grimace.  
\- Je ne suis pas prête de fusionner à nouveau, que ça soit avec toi ou qui que ce soit.  
Je secoue la tête et lève deux mains en signe de non-agressivité les deux autres sont appuyées sur mes hanches.  
\- Je voulais simplement te demander si tu te sens d'attaque pour me remorquer. J'ai bien vu qu'Amazonite avait été une expérience éreintante et éprouvante pour toi. Loin de moi l'idée de te proposer de recommencer à nouveau, et encore moins une douzaine d'heures seulement après sa dissipation.

\- Ah, je suis trop sur la défensive, s'excuse Lapis en rentrant la tête entre les épaules.  
\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal, avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu vas reprendre confiance en toi peu à peu. Tu as juste besoin de temps. Et de l'aide de tes amies.  
Je lance un sourire et un clin d'œil à Péridot, qui nous espionne, cachée tant bien que mal derrière la porte de la grange. Mais ses cheveux excentriques dépassent largement, sans compter qu'avec ma capacité, se cacher de moi est très difficile.  
\- Je finis un truc, me répond Lapis, et on y va, d'accord ? En attendant, tu pourrais peut-être interroger Rubis sur le lieu le plus probable de sa fuite. C'est elle qui connais le mieux Saphir.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Lapis. Merci du conseil.  
\- Y'a pas de quoi.  
Je fais signe à Rubis, restée sur la terrasse, que tout va bien, et la rejoins rapidement.  
\- Lapis va être bientôt disponible.  
\- Tu vas vraiment pouvoir retrouver Saphir ?  
Je rassure Rubis.  
\- Si elle est encore sur cette planète, je la retrouverai. Cela me prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je la retrouverai.  
Améthyste bâille puis retourne dans la maison :  
\- Bon, comme ça c'est réglé, j'ai plus qu'à aller m'enfiler un petit-dej en compagnie de Steven.  
\- Y'a plus de céréales, préviens Steven en nous rejoignant. Perle, ça va ?

Perle Rose est toujours sur sa chaise, visiblement désespérée par la vitesse à laquelle les événements glissent hors de son contrôle.  
\- Tout va bien ! s'exclame-t-elle comme pour se rassurer. Saphir va revenir, Grenat va revenir, et je n'aurai plus besoin de tout prendre en charge !  
Je lui jette un regard en coin.  
\- Toi, Perle Rose, il va falloir que Perle Grise et toi ayez une longue conversation quand je serai rentrée avec Saphir.  
\- Hein ? À quel sujet ?  
J'agite vaguement une main en l'air.  
\- C'est à voir entre Perle Grise et toi. Moi, je ne m'en mêle pas.

\- Je croyais que des partenaires de fusion faisaient toujours tout ensemble ? s'étonne Steven.  
Je secoue la tête en riant.  
\- Je ne suis pas la bête addition de deux gemmes, lui rappelle-je. Je suis autre chose. Et donc, n'étant pas une perle, je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre les enjeux particuliers que vivent les perles. De même que je ne peux pas comprendre les enjeux particuliers de la vie de Jade. J'ai mes propres enjeux, et ma propre vie. Je suis ma propre personne. Tout comme les deux gemmes dont je suis composée, sont leur propre personne elles aussi.  
Son visage s'éclaire d'une nouvelle compréhension.

Son téléphone sonne il décroche, échange quelques mots avec son interlocuteur, me jette un regard suspicieux, fixe la grange, puis moi à nouveau. Il couvre le micro et, plissant les yeux, il m'interroge :  
\- Lapis et toi vous seriez pas passées par hasard par Funland ?  
\- Nous y avons, euh, pré-acheté une peluche humanoïde verte pour Péridot. Il faudra peut-être rappeler à Lapis d'aller la payer lorsque nous aurons fini notre repérage à la recherche de Saphir.  
\- Monsieur Smiley est très en colère...  
\- Tu peux lui assurer que Lapis le dédommagera du mieux que possible, et le plus tôt possible.

Il retourne à sa conversation téléphonique, tandis que Perle Rose lève les bras au ciel.  
\- Et voilà, c'est l'anarchie ! Voler, et puis quoi encore ? Manger le dessert avant le dîner ? Il n'y a plus aucune règle, c'est ça ? Le monde sombre dans le chaos !  
\- Je suis plus obligée de suivre les règles ? s'exclame Améthyste depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Youhouuuu !  
Elle se met à courir dans tous les sens et sauter sur les sièges. Perle Rose se précipite vers elle pour la calmer.

Je me tourne vers Rubis.  
\- Je crois que Lapis va bientôt avoir terminé as-tu la moindre idée, aussi ténue soit-elle, de où Saphir pourrait avoir filé ?  
\- Et bien, elle était très en colère que Rose ne nous ait rien dit de sa relation avec Diamant Rose... Je suppose qu'elle est allée dans un lieu en rapport avec les deux. Ou en rapport avec la destruction de Diamant Rose.  
\- La colline où l'événement s'est produit serait une bonne candidate.  
\- C'est le premier endroit que nous avons fouillé, et nous n'y avons rien trouvé.  
\- Saphir, je suppose, possède une vision prophétique ?

Rubis acquiesce.  
\- Il n'y a rien de mieux pour pouvoir échapper à ses poursuivantes, que de savoir où et quand elles se trouveront, et d'éviter de se trouver au même moment au même endroit.  
Le visage de Rubis s'éclaire d'un espoir triste.  
\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a juste pu se cacher ailleurs que là où nous la cherchions ? Qu'elle n'a pas définitivement disparu ?  
\- J'en suis certaine.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir la ramener ? C'est vraiment vrai ? Malgré sa capacité à voir dans le futur ?


	13. Trouvée !

_\- Tu vas pouvoir la ramener ? C'est vraiment vrai ? Malgré sa capacité à voir dans le futur ?_

J'ajuste ma visière sur mon visage.  
\- Vision du futur versus vision du présent, qui va l'emporter ? La suite après la pub.  
Ma boutade remet un brin de sourire sur le visage de la corindon rouge.  
\- Il est possible qu'elle se trouve du côté du palanquin abandonné de Diamant Rose, continue Rubis en fronçant les sourcils. C'est l'endroit le plus simple à accéder qui soit en rapport à la fois avec Rose Quartz, Diamant Rose, et la mise en scène de la destruction de celle-ci.  
\- C'est donc cela qui l'a mise en pelote ? De découvrir que c'était une mise en scène ?  
Rubis acquiesce.  
\- Elle n'a pas supporté de découvrir que Rose lui avait menti.

Je secoue la tête.  
\- Rose Quartz n'a pas menti. Elle a mis un terme à sa précédente vie, pour devenir Rose Quartz à temps complet et échapper définitivement à sa charge de diamant. Donc oui, on peut dire que Rose Quartz a bien détruit Diamant Rose. Tout comme Steven, en grandissant, a détruit le juvénile qu'il était.  
\- Le quoi ?  
\- Le... quand il était tout jeune, au début de sa vie. C'est bien juvénile qu'on appelle ça, non ?  
\- Chez les humains, on dit « enfant »...  
\- Oh.

Je réalise que mon vocabulaire en terme de croissance humaine est très certainement vieillot.  
\- Et les subadultes, ça s'appelle comment ?  
\- Pourquoi tu parles avec des mots que je ne comprends pas ?  
\- Les, euh, entre l'enfant et l'adulte ? Comment on dit ?  
\- Des adolescents, soupire Rubis.  
\- Je ne suis vraiment pas à la page.

Rubis, intriguée, m'interroge.  
\- Mais de où tu tiens tout ce vocabulaire super étrange ?  
\- De l'époque, sans doute étrange pour toi, où Rose Quartz voyait les humains comme les humains voient les chats ou les chiens : des créatures amusantes, intéressantes, attendrissantes, qu'elle souhaitait préserver de la destruction en créant son propre élevage dans une sorte de zoo.  
\- C'est super glauque !  
\- Pour toi qui as vécu parmi les humains, je n'en doute pas pour moi qui les ai étudiés comme j'ai étudié les écureuils et les papillons, ça l'est beaucoup moins.

Rubis grimace.  
\- Je ne dis pas que tu as tort ou que j'ai raison juste, que j'ai abordé les humains sous un autre angle, qu'il va me falloir du temps à rectifier si je veux pouvoir vivre parmi eux comme tu le fais.  
Elle se détend. Lapis-Lazuli m'interpelle, me signalant qu'elle a terminé et qu'elle est disponible pour m'aider à prendre de l'altitude et retrouver Saphir. J'ai pour Rubis quelques dernières paroles rassurantes.  
Une dernière mise au point technique avec Lapis, et nous décollons.

Une vingtaine de milliers de kilomètres plus loin à la verticale du sol, je parviens enfin à une altitude à laquelle j'obtiens des informations plus générales sur la planète entière. À cette distance, Lapis a besoin de fournir moins d'effort pour nous maintenir à hauteur, ce qui me permet de prendre le temps de chercher l'information dont j'ai besoin.  
Patiemment je scanne la surface, à la recherche d'une gemme errante, petite et bleue, une aristocrate au cœur de glace blessée dans son ego.  
La voilà. Juste là où Rubis l'avait pressenti. Je fais signe à Lapis-Lazuli de me déposer dans les environs, assez proche pour que je puisse rattraper Saphir rapidement, assez loin pour ne pas la mettre sur la défensive.

Au moment où nous nous séparons, je rappelle rapidement à Lapis-Lazuli notre pré-achat du matin. Embarrassée d'avoir oublié cette course qu'elle s'était promise de faire, elle me remercie pour ma prévenance, et s'en retourne en direction de la maison de Steven. Ou de la grange. Peu importe. De là où je suis, le résultat est exactement le même.  
Je m'approche nonchalamment, comme si je venais simplement en touriste. La colline est recouverte d'hibiscus roses, la fleur terrestre préférée de Rose Quartz. Les souvenirs m'assaillent. Je me tenais à deux pas de son palanquin ce jour-là, au milieu de ses suivantes et de ses servantes, entre elle et ses gardes du corps – des rubis, des topazes, et des améthystes, principalement. Plus loin encore se trouvaient les aristocrates de la cour, des saphirs, béryls, chrysobéryls, alexandrites...  
Tout le monde avait été aux premières loges pour voir Diamant Rose faire face à Rose Quartz, cette dernière lever son épée, et Diamant Rose disparaître, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un amas d'éclats roses.

J'ai trouvé la cachette de Saphir. Elle a prédit mon trajet « touristique » et s'est dissimulée en conséquence. Mon instinct me demande de me rapprocher d'elle de manière indirecte, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Comme lorsque j'essayais maladroitement de m'approcher d'humains pour la première fois, afin que Jade puisse en toucher au moins un, et en tirer des informations pertinentes.  
Un regard coulé dans la direction de Saphir : c'est exactement ce qu'elle a prédit. Que je vais lui tourner autour, laissant ouverte une solution de repli dans laquelle elle attend de s'engager.  
Et bien, au diable la prudence je change brusquement de direction, et file droit sur elle. Paralysée par la surprise, elle ne songe plus à fuir, et je la retrouve, dissimulée derrière une des pattes du palanquin de Diamant Rose – son ancien véhicule officiel, aux parois découpées de formes de fleurs, et dont le rideau rose pend encore à l'avant.

\- Je vais passer les présentations, j'annonce brusquement en la saisissant. Je pense que tu sais déjà exactement pourquoi je suis là.  
\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu vas faire de moi, admet-elle froidement. J'avais prédit que ton approche me laisserait une ouverture pour m'enfuir.  
Elle est petite, de la même taille que Rubis, et tient assise dans ma main. Ses cheveux pâles et longs sont coupés en frange sur l'avant, dissimulant la moitié de son visage, et son œil unique. Elle est vêtue d'une robe très longue, avec des manches ballon presque blanches, de longs gants blancs, et un tablier par-dessus l'avant de sa robe.

Je la contemple longuement. Elle est vexée d'avoir été débusquée. Pour le reste, je ne parviens pas encore à l'atteindre, car son esprit est fixé uniquement sur moi. Je vais devoir la provoquer, juste assez pour savoir le fond de sa pensée, pas assez pour qu'elle s'enfuie.  
\- Je sais quelle va être ta question, lâche-t-elle soudain. Pose-la, et qu'on en finisse.  
Rien que pour la contrarier, je me rabats sur une autre stratégie.  
\- Rubis s'inquiète pour toi. Elle voudrait s'assurer que tu ne manques de rien.  
\- Je manque de perspicacité, rétorque-t-elle agressivement. Je n'ai pas su prédire les révélations faites par Pearl, tout comme je n'avais pas su voir derrière les mensonges de Ro... Diamant Rose. Tout comme je suis incapable de prédire correctement ce que tu vas dire ou faire.

Je hausse les épaules.  
\- Le futur est toujours en mouvement. Les visions des saphirs sont utilisées principalement pour anticiper les conséquences les plus logiques d'une situation, afin d'éviter celles qui sont indésirables et de précipiter les autres. Le futur prédit par les saphirs se déroule rarement tel qu'il est prédit. Sauf pour les saphirs elles-mêmes, car vous avez tendance à vous asseoir et attendre que tout se passe suivant le plan, en remuant le moins possible afin d'éviter l'effet papillon.  
\- Humpf, répond-elle.  
Elle est vexée que j'ai mis le doigt sur son fonctionnement.  
\- J'en ai – enfin, _Jade_ a vu défiler des saphirs dans sa vie. Vous êtes si prévisibles dans votre comportement. C'en est presque...  
\- Lassant ?  
\- Triste. Triste pour vous, car vous vous enfermez par avance dans un futur que vous pouvez éviter.

Je vois bien que je l'exaspère à dévier toutes ses prédictions à mon sujet. J'ai vaguement l'impression que mon comportement est malsain, et découle d'une sorte de mépris pour le rang élevé des corindons ainsi que pour leur attitude, tellement plus posée que la mienne, peut-être plus sage car anticipant plus le futur, là où je ne vis que dans l'hédonisme du présent. Ou l'épicurisme ? Je crois et j'espère que c'est plutôt une appréciation épicurienne de ce que j'ai là et maintenant, plutôt qu'une recherche hédonisme de toujours plus.

\- Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à voir se découler sous mes yeux un futur inévitable et désagréable, rétorque Saphir.  
\- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde je pointais juste la manière dont tu as été taillée. Un radar à futur, perdant pied dans le moment présent. Un peu le contraire de Rubis, qui fonce droit devant sans se poser la question de ce qui va arriver juste après.  
\- Et là, tu vas me dire qu'il faut que je retourne auprès d'elle pour reformer Grenat...  
\- Pas le moins du monde !  
Ses poings se serrent, posés sur ses genoux, de plus en plus vexée que je détourne toutes ses prophéties. Je réfléchis très vite à ce que je pourrais lui dire à la place.

\- Je voulais simplement discuter un peu avec toi, pour te montrer qu'une fuite éternelle en avant à attendre un futur qui ne s'est pas encore produit, risquait à la longue de ne pas être efficace. Si tu es incapable de prédire et d'anticiper mon comportement, comment pourras-tu assurer ta survie au quotidien ?  
Elle soupire, baisse la tête.  
\- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne veux pas reformer Grenat.  
\- Et pourquoi devrais-tu faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire ? Fusionner est très intime. Je pense que si tu explique en face à Rubis que tu n'as plus envie d'être Grenat, et que tu lui explique tes sentiments et ton point de vue, elle les respectera. Tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de s'exprimer à son tour, mais elle te respectera.

\- Et je me sentirai coupable, grogne la saphir.  
\- Tu crois _vraiment_ que tu vas te sentir coupable si Rubis te répète « Oh Saphir, je te comprends mieux à présent ! Ça me touche tellement que tu prennes le temps de m'expliquer ton point de vue ! »  
\- Si je refuse de former Grenat à nouveau, je me sentirai coupable, insiste-t-elle.  
Je plisse mes quatre yeux.  
\- Es-tu bien certaine que tu ne te sens pas coupable _maintenant_?


	14. L'enfance d'une diamant

_\- Es-tu bien certaine que tu ne te sens pas coupable_ maintenant _?_

Elle pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchit un instant. Elle murmure, comme pour elle-même :  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable d'avoir abandonné les Gemmes de Cristal ? J'ai pourtant le droit de partir quand bon me semble !  
\- Hum, peut-être tout simplement parce que tu les as _abandonnées_ sans leur expliquer vraiment pourquoi comment et où tu vas, au lieu de prendre le temps de leur expliquer que tu as besoin d'espace et d'isolement pour réfléchir et que si elles ont un besoin urgent de te voir pour telle ou telle raison, elles pourront te trouver ici, et que tu seras de retour de temps en temps pour leur faire signe que tu es encore en vie mais surtout pas pour rester et discuter ?

Elle enroule ses bras autour de son torse pour se calmer, se rassurer, et tenter de se protéger de ses propres sentiments.  
\- C'est normal d'être en colère, la rassure-je. C'est normal de se disputer avec ses amies. C'est normal de ne pas être tout le temps d'accord. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé. Même si cela ne change rien à vos vies actuelles, savoir qui a été Rose Quartz, peut remettre en question tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battue. Ou pas.  
\- Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne rien changer ?

J'ai l'impression que je me répète beaucoup depuis quelques jours, et de radoter comme une gemme rayée.  
\- Et bien, c'est une assez longue histoire. Alors, essaye de garder tes questions pour la fin, d'accord ?  
\- Tu vas me raconter comment tu étais au service de Diamant Rose, et me faire son éloge. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça  
\- Alors de une, si tu veux que je te fasse plutôt la totalité de mon curriculum vitae on est pas sorties du sable. Et de deux, j'aimerais te rappeler que tu n'as plus rien de prévu sur ton agenda pour les cinq mille prochaines années, à part te cacher ici et faire la tête. Tu n'est pas à quelques heures ou quelques jours près.

Je fais quelques pas, redresse le palanquin abandonné sur ses pieds, m'assois sur le bord de son sol comme sur un tabouret. Les rideaux volent dans la brise autour de ma tête.  
\- Diamant Rose était une gemme immature, gamine, égocentrique, capricieuse, et en résumé, totalement insupportable.  
\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me le dire.  
\- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'interrompre...  
\- Tu avais parlé uniquement de questions.  
Je grimace, élude sa remarque.  
\- D'un point de vue de diamant, elle était bizarroïde. Mais comme Diamant Blanc ne pouvait pas se permettre, en le remarquant, de la broyer discrètement loin de la connaissance du public et la recommencer, Diamant Rose a été conservée ainsi.

Saphir s'apprête à commenter à nouveau. Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas lui écraser tout le visage au passage.  
\- Garde tes critiques et autres commentaires pour la fin, avec les questions.  
\- Humpf.  
\- Donc, Diamant Blanc a refilé la patate chaude à ses sœurs Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu, qui se la sont ensuite repassée entre elles. Ce n'est pas ce qui est de mieux pour assurer la stabilité et l'éducation d'une gemme censée diriger et commander des dizaines de planètes, mais passons.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui garde mes critiques et commentaires pour moi-même.  
\- Jusqu'au jour où Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu en ont eu un peu marre et ont considéré que, si elles voulaient que Diamant Rose se comporte comme un diamant, il fallait la balancer sur une planète facile à coloniser, avec un entourage suffisamment expert pour faire tourner la boutique sans elle, et zou, directement dans le grand bain, elle apprendra bien à nager toute seule. Et non, je ne cherche pas à attirer ta pitié sur elle. Vu son caractère à l'époque, je n'allais pas la plaindre. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, du moment que ça ne me retombait pas dessus, ça m'en aurait touché une sans bouger l'autre.

Je soulève ma frange pour montrer les deux gemmes qui ornent mon front, afin d'illustrer son propos. Instinctivement, Saphir lève les mains sa propre gemme est dans sa paume droite, là où celle de Rubis est dans sa paume gauche. Je la vois se rappeler qui elle est lorsqu'elle est Grenat, et se demander si l'expression pourrait fonctionner pour Grenat elle aussi. Puis elle secoue la tête, bien décidée à camper sur ses positions de ne plus jamais fusionner avec Rubis.  
Mais j'ai su atteindre son cœur de glace et commencer à le réchauffer. Le reste viendra tout seul.  
\- J'avais pour mission de l'éduquer. Autant dire, le cas était désespéré, mais j'y risquais mon intégrité physique et ma vie, donc j'ai rassemblé mon courage à quatre mains, et j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour saboter ma mission tout en respectant les ordres directs de Diamant Blanc.

Elle ouvre la bouche, s'apprête à me demander si le simple fait de tenter un sabotage n'allait pas me mettre en danger, mais se ravise, d'une part parce que je lui ai demandé de garder ses questions pour la fin, d'autre part parce qu'elle ne veut pas montrer trop d'intérêt pour l'histoire en elle-même.  
\- Diamant Blanc m'avait ordonné de lui enseigner « tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour être un diamant digne de ce nom ». J'avais donc décidé de révéler à Diamant Rose toutes les informations les plus sensibles que je connaissais, en anticipant ma défense face à Diamant Blanc d'un « j'espérais en faire un diamant comme vous, et vous avez besoin de savoir tout ça ». Je savais que cette défense marcherait et que Diamant Blanc remettrait en question la formulation de ses ordres – qui laissent souvent des failles pour qui est prête à s'engouffrer dedans – et me garderait en un seul morceau. Je lui étais encore utile à l'époque, ou du moins le croyais-je.

Je hausse les épaules. Saphir se retient de toutes ses forces de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.  
\- Jadéite, une de mes composantes, possède une capacité que Diamant Blanc n'était pas encore parvenue à répliquer. J'ignore si depuis mon exil elle est parvenue à le faire, mais à l'époque dont je parle, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il faut croire qu'il y a des choses qui se développent très bien toutes seules quand on leur fout la paix, et ne peuvent pas l'être en usine. Ou en Garderie.  
Les questions dansent dans tous les sens sous le crâne de Saphir. J'ai définitivement attiré son attention. Peu importe ce que je vais lui dire, elle va l'écouter, dans l'espoir de rassembler des micro-indices et demi-informations.

Quand on a ferré le poisson, il faut le remonter – je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mon temps pour tout lui raconter, maintenant qu'elle est suspendue à mes lèvres.  
\- J'ai donc dévoilé tous les petits secrets embarrassants et les informations historiques sensibles que je connaissais. Mais à ma grande surprise, l'effet obtenu était le contraire de celui escompté. Diamant Rose est devenue de plus en plus sérieuse, de plus en plus réfléchie, et s'est mise à s'intéresser de très près à son travail. Au lieu de la pousser dans les extrêmes de son propre chaos, je l'avais ramenée au point inverse.  
Je vois Saphir penser très fort « le point de la tyrannie ». Raté, Saphir, essaye encore.

\- Comme je lui avais révélé que le Monde des Gemmes était recouvert de vie organique avant l'apparition de Diamant Blanc...  
Saphir écarte sa frange de son visage et me contemple, bouche bée, son énorme œil unique écarquillé. J'ignore sa réaction, satisfaite de mon petit effet, et je poursuis.  
\- ...elle s'est mise à s'intéresser à la vie organique de la Terre, en particulier aux humains.  
Saphir pense très fort au zoo, qu'elle considérait jusque là comme uniquement une exposition de trophées de conquête.  
\- Pour préserver les humains de la destruction, elle a créé un programme de préservation qu'elle a fait passer pour de la collecte de trophées. Bizarrement, ses sœurs ont avalé son histoire de trophée, même si aucun des enclos du zoo n'était fait pour exhiber les spécimens conservés, et même si tout était fait pour leur offrir le maximum de confort possible.

Saphir tremble. Elle refuse de changer son point de vue sur Diamant Rose. Mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Rose Quartz avait un faible pour les humains, au point d'avoir un enfant avec l'un d'eux.  
\- Sa curiosité la titillant, elle s'est mise à régulièrement se métamorphoser en une quartz rose, pour pouvoir s'échapper discrètement de ses appartements et aller voir les humains sauvages d'un peu plus près. Avec le temps, elle s'est rendue compte que toute la planète méritait d'être sauvée et libérée du joug de l'Ordre des Diamants. Pas seulement les humains, mais aussi les autres gemmes, enfermées comme elle dans un rôle à jouer qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi. Elle a tenté de trouver tous les prétextes possibles pour interrompre la colonie, mais ses sœurs la poussaient vers la complétion du plan initial.

Une larme énorme remplit l'œil unique de Saphir. Elle refuse de croire ce que je lui dis. Elle veut pouvoir continuer de détester Diamant Rose, elle veut pouvoir à nouveau regarder Rose Quartz comme une inspiration et Diamant Rose comme une tyran à abattre. Si c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour faire ton bonheur, Saphir, je vais te l'offrir.  
\- Pour justifier l'arrêt de la colonie, il fallait que quelqu'un s'y oppose. Sa persona de Rose Quartz était toute trouvée elle n'avait même pas besoin de forcer le trait, car plus le temps passait, plus elle apprenait au contact des humains et des autres gemmes, plus elle avait envie de mettre un terme à la rigidité des rangs et rôles de l'Ordre des Diamants. Et pour justifier une révolte, elle s'est mise à grossir le trait tyrannique de Diamant Rose. Jusqu'au jour où, n'en pouvant plus de vivre ainsi à faire le grand écart constamment, détestant de plus en plus son rang et rôle de diamant, elle a décidé de ne plus être que Rose Quartz. La suite, tu la connais.

Saphir reste bouche bée. Je lui laisse le temps de digérer tout ça. En attendant, je me lève et, discrètement, commence à quadriller la campagne à la recherche d'un téléporteur.  
\- Elle a vraiment détesté être un diamant ? interroge Saphir après un moment.  
\- Pas toujours. Mais sur la fin, oui. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-elle décidé de mettre officiellement un terme à cette ancienne vie en la détruisant symboliquement aux yeux de tous ?  
Elle se mordille la lèvre, réfléchissant, remettant ses préjugés en question.  
\- Mais elle a menti, insiste-t-elle.  
\- Est-ce que Steven ment s'il parle de qui il est maintenant plutôt que de qui il était durant sa petite enfance ?


	15. De retour

_\- Est-ce que Steven ment s'il parle de qui il est maintenant plutôt que de qui il était durant sa petite enfance ?_

Elle se tord les mains.  
\- Mais elle ne nous a rien dit... Seule Perle savait...  
Un déclic se fait dans sa tête.  
\- Comment se fait-il que tu savais ?  
J'éclate de rire.  
\- Ne te moque pas ! crie-t-elle en se levant.  
Je lui trouve un côté comique, à piétiner dans la paume de ma main.  
\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais du manque total de subtilité qu'elle avait à une période de sa vie...

Pour la troisième fois depuis que Lapis-Lazuli m'a découverte flottant dans l'espace, je raconte ce qui m'a mise sur la piste.  
\- Et tu lui es restée loyale, remarque Saphir. Est-ce que c'était à cause de son rang ?  
Je secoue la tête.  
\- Ma principale préoccupation était de survivre. Ma seconde, de voir jusqu'où ce fiasco allait s'étendre. J'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien, car je suis toujours en vie, et la Terre s'en sort plutôt pas mal.  
\- Au prix de tant de morts... murmure Saphir.  
\- Ah ça, je n'étais plus dans les environs à ce moment-là. Il va falloir me raconter les quelques milliers d'années d'événements historiques que j'ai ratés.

Discrètement, je grimpe sur le téléporteur, et l'active en direction de la maison de Steven. Saphir, perdue dans ses réflexions, à moins qu'elle ne soit résolue à laisser son futur lui rouler dessus, ne proteste pas. Une fois arrivées sur place, je conclus mon monologue en la posant doucement par terre :  
\- Mais avant de me raconter tout ce que j'ai manqué, je pense que tu as besoin de passer de longues journées à discuter avec Rubis. Vous êtes restées fusionnées pendant tellement longtemps, que vous vous êtes perdues de vue l'une l'autre.

\- Saphir !  
Steven se précipite en avant, abandonnant son repas. Améthyste, Perle Rose et Rubis le suivent de près.  
\- Tu as réussi à la convaincre de revenir ! Tu es super !  
Je fais un geste et un mouvement de la main pour le faire taire.  
\- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est elle qui a pris cette décision. Je n'ai fait que la porter.  
Je m'étire, laisse l'entropie me dissoudre. Saphir semble choquée.  
\- Tu ne restes pas fusionnée tout le temps ?  
Perle Grise lève un sourcil.  
\- Tu n'as donc rien écouté de ce que Prehnite t'a dit ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de la corindon bleue, Perle Grise hausse les épaules.  
\- Vous allez reformer Grenat ? s'enquiert Steven.  
Saphir glisse un regard anxieux à Rubis avant de répondre.  
\- Non. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de discuter, Rubis et moi. Enfin, j'ai besoin de parler à Rubis.  
La corindon rouge montre quelques signes de panique.  
\- Oh non non ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien de grave ! la rassure Saphir. C'est juste que... Prehnite a raison. J'ai tendance à trop garder de choses pour moi, et à croire que si tu vas bien alors tout va bien. Alors que non. Tout ne va pas bien. Et respirer et laisser les choses passer, ça ne résout pas les problèmes. Ça aide à les supporter et à rester calme, mais ça ne résout pas les problèmes.

Améthyste et Perle Rose sont figées sur place. Apparemment, ce comportement n'est pas habituel de la part de Saphir. Celle-ci continue.  
\- J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à exprimer mes sentiments, Rubis. Tu es toujours tellement ouverte au sujet de tout ce que tu ressens... Souvent c'est de manière bruyante mais au moins tu l'exprimes. Moi, je regarde tellement dans le futur, là où il n'y a plus aucun problème, que j'oublie de prendre soin de moi. Et quand mes prophéties ne me sont d'aucune utilité, comme par exemple, pour gérer un élément du passé, je perds mes moyens. Et quand je perds mes moyens, Grenat perd ses moyens, et quand Grenat perd ses moyens, c'est toute l'équipe qui en pâti, avec les conséquences désastreuses que ça peut avoir pour Steven.

La petite chatte borgne au pelage écaille de tortue, se rapproche de Saphir et se frotte au bas de sa robe. Elle se baisse pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
\- Ou pour Steven Chaton, ajoute-t-elle.  
Je suppute que c'est là le nom du chat.  
\- Je, wha, Saphir, c'est tellement... bredouille Perle Rose.  
\- Oué, c'est chiant, grogne Améthyste. J'vais aller faire des châteaux de sable pour les piétiner ensuite. Qui vient ?  
\- Moi ! lance Steven avec enthousiasme. Je finis ma pizza et j'arrive !  
\- Connie sera là dans quatorze minutes pour l'entraînement de Stevonnie, rappelle Saphir. Tu es assez mature pour savoir comment occuper ton temps en te basant sur cette information.

\- Oh oui, Saphir a raison ! s'exclame Perle Rose en vérifiant l'heure sur le téléphone portable qu'elle vient de sortir de sa gemme. Steven, il serait plus raisonnable de commencer à te préparer.  
\- Oh, c'est bon, je finis de manger, et on pourra y aller.  
\- C'est très bien Steven, c'est un comportement très mature, complimente Perle Rose.  
Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Saphir :  
\- Je suis tellement soulagée de te savoir ici. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne reviennes jamais.  
\- Au fait, crie Steven la bouche pleine, Lapis est rentrée aussi.  
\- Oh, s'étonne Saphir. Je n'avais pas du tout anticipé cet événement.  
Steven déglutit puis lui explique :  
\- C'est Prehnite qui l'a ramenée.

\- Pas exactement, je corrige. Lapis a ramené Prehnite sur Terre. Nuance.  
\- Mais peu importe ! élude Perle Rose. Lapis est rentrée, Saphir est rentrée, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !  
\- Il serait pertinent que nous ayons un long entretien toi et moi, lui dit Perle Grise. Quand tu auras le temps. Pour le moment, je vais rejoindre Améthyste, cette histoire de châteaux de sable m'intrigue.  
Je m'étire, puis annonce :  
\- Je vais prendre le soleil sur le toit. Une telle luminosité m'a manquée. L'espace infini a ses charmes, mais on s'en lasse après un moment.

Je saute sur le toit plutôt que de l'escalader, pour éviter de me retrouver coincée à absorber des informations au sujet de toute la maison, puis m'étale sous la chaleur solaire. Après le froid de l'espace, et la fraîcheur de la nuit – il faisait nuit sur la partie de la planète où Saphir s'était réfugiée – pouvoir me réchauffer est un délice. De mon perchoir, je peux vaguement apercevoir Améthyste s'agiter dans tous les sens avec un apparent enthousiasme, remuant le sable mouillé découvert par la marée, l'empilant, ajustant les piles de ses mains. Perle Grise l'observe, elle semble très attentive et absorbée par l'apprentissage théorique de cette histoire de châteaux de sable.  
Ce n'est pas trop le genre d'activité qui m'intéresse. Je n'arrive pas à y trouver d'enjeu. Je préfère apprendre, observer, discuter avec les gemmes pour échanger des idées.

Une subadulte – non, une adolescente humaine – s'approche, grimpe les escaliers bruyamment. Elle porte ce qui ressemble à une tenue de combat, et tient dans ses bras ce que j'identifie, pour l'avoir vue une fois ce jour fatidique qui a marché la fin de l'existence de Diamant Rose, comme étant l'épée de Rose Quartz. Sa peau est brun foncé et ses cheveux noirs très épais sont coupés un peu plus courts que ses épaules. D'après les traits de son visage, je l'identifie comme ayant des ascendants proches issus des peuples de la péninsule indienne. Je suppute qu'il s'agit de Connie.  
Dans la maison, elle est accueillie par Steven et les gemmes c'est bien Connie. Elle s'émerveille du retour de Saphir, échange quelques mots avec Perle Rose et Steven j'entends le téléporteur s'activer ils sont sans doute partis tous les trois pour un lieu plus adéquat pour leur entraînement.

Les éclats de voix d'Améthyste et de Perle Grise me parviennent, sur fond sonore du reflux marin et du cri des oiseaux. Plus vague, en provenance de la grange, des bruits d'outils et de déplacement d'objets indiquent qu'au moins Lapis-Lazuli ou Péridot s'y active, à faire je ne sais quoi. Plus proches, les voix de Rubis et Saphir sont parfaitement distinctes. Elles se sont peut-être assises sous une fenêtre ouverte afin de profiter de la brise. Ça expliquerait que leurs voix soient aussi audibles depuis le toit.


	16. L'amour dans l'air

_Plus proches, les voix de Rubis et Saphir sont parfaitement distinctes._

\- Rubis, tu te souviens de la fois où nous étions en colère après Perle ?  
\- Oh, oui. C'est embarrassant. J'étais vraiment en colère et je ne voulais plus être Grenat avec toi. Tu es encore fâchée pour ça ?  
\- Non Rubis, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Et tu avais totalement le droit d'être en colère. Si j'avais écouté ta colère, et que nous l'avions traversée ensemble... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler.  
\- De quoi alors ?  
\- Juste avant que nous ne formions Grenat à nouveau, tu m'avais dit quelque chose. Te souviens-tu de ce que c'était ?  
\- Oh, quelque chose de niais à propos de voir ton visage et que tu es jolie...

J'imagine Rubis rougir d'embarras et se tortiller sur son siège, tandis que Saphir sourit, attendrie.  
\- Et je t'avais répondu que tu étais stupide.  
Rubis (je le suppose) émet un petit bruit étranglé.  
\- Et j'avais tort, continue Saphir. Ce n'était pas stupide. Au contraire. C'était très juste, et très touchant. Mais je n'ai pas su apprécier ce moment. Rubis, je suis profondément désolée. Tu avais raison. Je te demande pardon.  
\- Mais non, mais non ! Je n'y pensais plus du tout ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser !

Saphir change de position sur son siège je peux entendre bruisser sa robe et ses jupons.  
\- Il y a autre chose que j'aimerais te dire par rapport à ça, Rubis. Et c'est... embarrassant.  
\- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, Saphir. Je sais que je peux être impulsive dans mes réactions, mais même quand je me mets en colère, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais dont tu te souvienne : je t'aime. Très fort. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse.  
J'entends quelques sanglots discrets, certainement de la part de Saphir car Rubis pousse quelques exclamations d'excuse et tente de réconforter sa partenaire. Un dernier reniflement, une dernière excuse de la part de Rubis Saphir reprend la parole. Je les imagine assises très près l'une de l'autre, en se tenant les mains, les yeux dans les yeux... Est-ce que je peux me pencher suffisamment du bord du toit pour les apercevoir, sans qu'elles s'aperçoivent de ma présence ni qu'elles m'entendent bouger ?

\- En fait, ce qu'il y a, c'est que...  
Saphir hésite encore un peu, puis se lance.  
\- J'aime ça. Quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, que tu aimes me voir, que tu aimes passer du temps en ma compagnie. Je sais que c'est très niais de ma part. Je suis censée être mature, et bien au-dessus de tout ça. Mais le fait est là. J'aime quand tu me dis ces choses-là.  
\- Saphir, ce n'est pas du tout niais ! Personne ici ne va t'interdire d'aimer les choses mignonnes ou se moquer de toi à cause de ça ! Le seul risque, c'est que Steven se mette à te suivre partout pour essayer de partager d'autres choses niaises et mignonnes avec toi.

Un rire résonne, celui de Saphir je suppose d'après la tonalité.  
\- Rubis, tu es vraiment adorable. Et ça, c'est quelque chose dont je ne me rends pas forcément compte quand nous sommes Grenat...  
\- Est-ce que tu regrette qu'on ait formé Grenat ?  
\- Non non pas du tout ! J'aime beaucoup ça ! Mais, je pense que Prehnite a raison, nous devrions aussi prendre le temps pour nous. Et pas que pour Grenat.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a plein de choses que nous pouvons faire en tant que Grenat, et d'autres que nous pouvons faire en tant que Rubis et Saphir. Et tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire là maintenant ?

Un bruit de froissement de tissus, des gloussements, des baisers. Je rampe le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au bord du toit, attache mes cheveux en chignon, me penche... Fichtre zut, où est cette foutue fenêtre ?  
\- Voyons, Rubis, que vont penser les autres si elles nous surprennent ? glousse Saphir.  
\- Je m'en fiche, je veux juste te voir sourire. Et puis, de toute façon, ta vision du futur saura nous épargner l'embarras.  
Elles gloussent à nouveau nouveaux bruits de baisers.  
La fenêtre est désespérément loin du bord du toit.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie, Saphir. Tu m'apprends à réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. Même si j'ai du mal parfois...  
\- ...tu veux dire souvent, glousse Saphir en l'interrompant.  
\- Souvent, ouais, ha ha. Je suis super impulsive. Mais tu m'aides à regarder vers l'avant aussi, et je suis contente que tu sois dans ma vie. Même si on s'est rencontrées d'une manière assez inattendue !  
\- Tu veux dire que tu m'es littéralement tombée dessus !  
Elles rient doucement.  
Fichu toit, pas pentu dans le bon sens ! La fenêtre que je tente d'atteindre est sur la face « pignon » de la maison, ce qui complique ma manœuvre. Et je ne peux pas utiliser mes main sous peine de me retrouver « coincée » par le flux d'informations au sujet du bâtiment.

\- J'ai souvent l'impression d'être une rabat-joie, soupire Saphir. Parce que je regarde en avant – trop en avant – uniquement en avant – et que je ne parviens pas à apprécier le moment présent. Parfois, je ne le remarque même pas.  
\- J'avais pourtant trouvé un truc que tu appréciais bien tout à l'heure, taquine Rubis. Je peux recommencer...  
\- Habituellement, j'aurais été trop gênée de l'admettre, mais oui, je veux bien que tu recommences...  
Nouveaux bruits de tissus froissés et de respiration. De ma position, je ne vois toujours rien de plus que l'appui de la fenêtre.  
Je regrette de ne pas avoir la capacité de Perle Grise à étirer mes membres. J'aurais pu simplement étirer mon cou au lieu de me tortiller maladroitement.

\- Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fait depuis longtemps...  
\- Ah ? C'est quoi, Saphir ?  
\- Danser ensemble. Nous passons tellement de temps à être Grenat, et nous fusionnons si facilement, que nous ne dansons plus.  
Des bruits de pas d'abord ceux, sonores et énergiques, de Rubis. Puis le frou-frou léger des jupons de Saphir.  
\- Si j'avais su j'aurais prévu de la musique, s'excuse Rubis.  
\- La seule musique dont j'ai besoin est le son de ta voix...  
Je me penche encore un peu, aperçois le haut du dossier d'un canapé. Mais elles n'y sont plus voilà bien ma veine.

Un fredonnement, à peine plus sonore que le son du flux et du reflux des vagues sur la plage. Je ne parviens pas à identifier de laquelle des deux il s'agit. Puis, accompagnant le fredonnement, le frôlement léger des bottines de Rubis et des jupons de Saphir sur le parquet.  
Un gloussement de Saphir interrompt la chanson.  
\- Je prédis... que Jade va se rendre ridicule...  
\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?  
Oui, de quoi elle parle ? Je maîtrise totalement la situa... je glisse. Je glisse, et je ne peux pas me rattraper au toit sous peine de rester bloquée la tête en bas dans une position ridicule. Je tente de me rattraper avec les pieds peine perdue.

\- Jade, tu joues à quoi ? me crie Perle Grise depuis la plage.  
Je lève la tête, me rends compte que je suis parfaitement visible, suspendue sur le fronton de la maison. Améthyste a l'air hilare, et Perle Grise a l'air confuse.  
Je glisse, remue les bras comme si ça allait pouvoir m'empêcher de tomber, et m'écrase de tout mon long sur la terrasse.  
Ridicule en effet.

Saphir et Rubis me rejoignent sur la terrasse, pouffant le plus discrètement possible. Je parviens à articuler quelques mots, toujours étalée face contre terre :  
\- Veuillez m'excuser quelques instants pendant que je meurs de honte...  
\- J'espère que tu te souviendras que c'est pas très poli d'espionner les gens, me rappelle Rubis.  
\- Je vais me souvenir d'essayer de disparaître... grommelle-je à l'attention du sol.


	17. Meep morps et nouveautés

_\- J'espère que tu te souviendras que c'est pas très poli d'espionner les gens, me rappelle Rubis._

Les journées passent et se ressemblent sans se ressembler. J'ai du mal à me réadapter à un rythme temporel aussi rapide que celui du cycle des jours et des nuits.  
Rubis et Saphir se sont organisées un planning régulier, avec l'aide de Perle Rose, afin de ménager des plages de temps pour être deux, et des plages de temps pour être Grenat. Je fais de même avec Perle Grise – être Prehnite est très agréable, mais pas très pratique du fait de sa taille, et nous avons individuellement Perle Grise et moi d'autres choses à faire.  
Grise a aussi repris son tutorat de Perle Rose, qu'elle avait commencé à la cour de notre diamant de l'époque, et interrompu par la force des événements. Cette fois-ci, son enseignement concerne principalement des trucs et astuces pour pouvoir contourner l'ordre de silence qu'elle a reçu et s'exprimer un minimum sur le sujet. Et d'autres choses à propos d'exprimer ses sentiments. Des trucs de perles, quoi.

Steven s'est montré très attentionné à mon sujet, il m'a offert plusieurs paires de gants afin que je puisse manipuler des objets sans me retrouver « coincée » par l'absorption de données à leur sujet. Après quelques heures passées « coincée » sur les gants, je peux désormais les utiliser sans en éprouver la moindre gêne.  
Je suis étonnée et un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir su trouver cette solution par moi-même. Mais après tout, chez les gemmes, les vêtements additionnels sont réservés à certains rangs et certaines fonctions, et ne font donc pas partie du quotidien – notre corps donnant déjà l'apparence de vêtements. Il fallait un cerveau humain, habitué à en changer trois fois par jour et à les collectionner, pour parvenir à ce genre de solution.

Lapis-Lazuli et Péridot font de constants allers-retours entre la grange, située sur la plage, et leurs champs, où elles travaillent de leur mieux pour rattraper le temps perdu avec leurs cultures – nous sommes au milieu de l'été, c'est un peu tard pour la plupart des semailles. Elles se contentent de salades et de choux, de radis, et de fraisiers. Steven se désespère d'avoir tant de légumes verts à manger, mais Perle Rose est parvenue à trouver des manières de les accommoder qui plaisent au jeune humain.  
Grenat s'est mise en tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'encourager tout le monde à faire des « meep morps », de préférence de la catégorie qui peut se stocker à plat, pour des raisons évidentes de place disponible. La création artistique n'étant décidément pas ma tasse de thé, j'ai préféré m'attaquer à l'apprentissage technique de la reproduction à l'identique de paysages terrestres. Péridot m'a aidée à trouver du tutorat en vidéo sur le réseau de circulation d'information des humains, et elle me prête son terminal pour que je puisse les suivre. C'est Greg Universe, le père de Steven, qui m'a offert le matériel spécifique nécessaire, donc chaque tube, chaque pot, est orné du visage barbu souriant et des cheveux en choucroute du professeur.

Steven compose et chante, il ne s'est d'ailleurs pas gêné pour produire un morceau inspiré des tutorats sur lesquels je travaille. Il a appelé ça « Les joyeux petits nuages ». Je cherche toujours à comprendre la différence entre des « joyeux » nuages du professeur, et des nuages qui ne le sont pas. Sur ma toile, je ne vois aucune différence. Un truc d'humains, sans doute.  
Perle Grise quant à elle préfère la sculpture sur terre, passion qu'elle partage avec Améthyste. À la différence qu'Améthyste aime détruire sa sculpture une fois terminée là où Perle Grise passe des heures à fignoler un détail. Perle Rose s'absorbe dans le croquis hyper réaliste, Grenat s'oriente vers l'auto-portrait en explorant plusieurs styles et médiums, tandis que Rubis et Saphir se représentent l'une l'autre, avec un faible pour la photographie.  
Prehnite pour terminer, s'exprime par la danse.

J'ai eu une discussion avec Perle Grise, car les conseils que Prehnite a donnés à Rubis et Saphir étaient vraiment pertinents, et n'étaient pas vraiment de mon fait. J'étais vraiment étonnée, car les perles ne sont pas le genre de gemmes dont la fusion est tolérée par l'Ordre des Diamants de plus Perle Grise est bien plus jeune que moi, d'où aurait-elle pu trouver cette sagesse ? Elle m'a répondu en riant :  
\- J'ai simplement supputé qu'elles faisaient quelque chose de travers, alors, je leur ai conseillé de faire autre chose. J'ai eu la chance de tomber juste.  
La chance, après tout, est un bon facteur de survie.

Un matin, dansant sur la plage au lever du jour en tant que Prehnite, je croise ce que Jade ou Perle Grise aurait pu prendre pour Saphir. Même apparence globale, même si ses nuances de bleu ne sont pas exactement les mêmes. Sa peau est plus claire et un peu moins violacée, ses vêtements sont d'un bleu plus profond. La gemme dans la peau de sa main droite a l'air fausse, et une autre gemme, d'une taille différente, orne sa poitrine.  
Son attitude aussi est différente, elle avance de manière hésitante. En fait, même sans être Prehnite j'aurais deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de Saphir. Surtout, en ayant Grenat dans mon champ de vision.

Je hausse un sourcil en lisant son rang et sa minéralogie sur mon viseur. La suite des informations qui défilent m'indique qu'elle est venue chercher des réponses au sujet de Rose Quartz, car rien de ce que ses espionnes lui ont rapporté ou de ce que ses propres recherches lui ont montré, ne la satisfait. Elle est donc venue en personne, sans escorte, poser ses questions directement aux Gemmes de Cristal, mais en se faisant passer pour l'une d'entre elles. La naïveté dont elle fait preuve en pensant que son déguisement allait nous berner, me touche.  
Comme ses intentions ne sont pas hostiles, je décide de faire comme si je ne savais rien.  
\- Ah, Saphir, te voilà ! Comment s'est passée ta promenade ? Tu as vu des choses intéressantes ?

Elle a un mouvement de recul, hésite avant de me répondre. Le fait que je sois une fusion la dégoûte.  
\- Oh, bonjour, ma... grande... amie. J'ai regardé la mer. C'est apaisant.  
Elle se détourne, essaye de me contourner.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Saphir, tu veux en parler ?  
\- Je, et bien...  
Rien que sa voix la trahit.  
\- J'aurais aimé parler de Rose Quartz.  
La bombe est lancée. Elle se tend, prête à se défendre au besoin.

\- Je comprends, avec tout ce que nous avons découvert dernièrement, je crois que nous avons toutes besoin d'en parler, et de se remémorer ce que nous savons d'elle.  
\- Sa perte est une grande tristesse pour nous toutes...  
\- Même si cela fait déjà plusieurs années, pour nous c'est comme si c'était hier.  
\- Plusieurs années déjà ? Le temps passe tellement vite.  
Je hausse un sourcil. Elle parle d'un événement durant lequel, Steven a été traîné en justice par les diamants, pris pour sa mère, et où il s'est enfui de la salle du procès et égaré sur le Monde des Gemmes. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il a trouvé un moyen de rentrer sur Terre. Elle le pense toujours perdu sur le Monde des Gemmes, et elle le prend pour Rose Quartz.

Je saisis la fausse Saphir dans mes mains elle tremble de dégoût, mais n'ose pas me demander de la reposer, car elle ne veut pas faire sauter sa couverture. Ça sera ma petite vengeance, de lui imposer de la toucher et de la porter le plus souvent possible. Ma petite vengeance pour le jugement odieux qu'elle porte sur moi.  
En quelques enjambées je rejoins la grange. Lapis-Lazuli et Péridot y travaillent sur une installation à base de bric et de broc elles empilent, déplacent, coupent, soudent, rajoutent de l'électronique pour faire des lumières et d'autres effets... De son côté, Grenat réalise une représentation grandeur nature d'elle-même, en collage.  
\- Grenat ? Saphir est rentrée de sa promenade.

Grenat est grande, la peau marron-ronge, les lèvres charnues. Ses cheveux moussus forment un cube autour de sa tête. Ses jambes sont longues et puissantes, et sa taille est marquée. Elle porte des gants pourpres qui n'ont qu'un doigt, celui du milieu. Ses manches ballon et la jambe gauche de son pantalon sont de la même couleur, la jambe droite étant plus foncée. Plusieurs nuances de rose ornent son corsage, dessinant une étoile enroulée autour de son flanc droit. Ses talons et orteils sont ornés des mêmes couleurs. Des lunettes opaques et brillantes recouvrent ses trois yeux.

Les trois gemmes présentes dans la grange se retournent d'un bloc, choquées. Grenat a un moment de fluctuation, elle cherche, avec sa vision du futur, à comprendre de quoi il retourne. Discrètement, dans le dos de la fausse Saphir, je retire ma visière pour laisser Grenat en voir l'intérieur. L'identité de l'espionne s'affiche, ainsi que « hostilité : aucune ». Grenat se détend un peu.  
\- Ah, oui, Saphir ! Nous ne t'attendions pas aussi tôt ! Tu avais prévu de ne rentrer que ce soir ! Qu'as-tu vu dans le futur pour rentre aussi tôt ?  
\- Ma... vision du futur m'a montré que... nous allions nous rassembler et parler de Rose Quartz.  
Grenat me jette un regard interrogateur. Pouvons-nous nous permettre de tout lui dire ? Risque-t-elle de nous faire du mal ? Je lui fais signe que pour moi, tout va bien, et fait un geste du menton dans sa direction pour l'interroger silencieusement.

Elle enlève ses lunettes pour se donner de la contenance. Péridot et Lapis-Lazuli, figées, attendent avec angoisse le verdict de la néosilicate.  
\- Je ne vois aucun obstacle à ce que nous prenions toutes ensemble le temps d'en parler. Pour celles qui le souhaitent, bien entendu. Je vais chercher Améthyste et les perles. Prehnite, je peux compter sur toi pour préparer le thé ? Fais attention au plafond.  
Je me frotte la tête, comme si j'avais le mauvais souvenir de m'être déjà cognée – alors que je sais bien que c'est une prédiction que Grenat vient de faire. Mais, la considérer comme telle, serait révéler que la vraie Saphir est juste là sous forme de Grenat, et que nous savons bien que celle que je porte dans mes mains est une imposteur.  
\- Tu as raison de me rappeler de faire attention, Grenat. Je me suis cognée plusieurs fois déjà, à cause de ma taille.

\- Attendez, interrompt la fausse Saphir. Où est ma chère Rubis ?  
Sa diction est laborieuse, on voit bien qu'elle cherche ses mots et se force.  
\- Elle est aux champs aujourd'hui ! ment Péridot avec enthousiasme.  
Son esprit vif lui a permis de comprendre la situation.  
\- Elle reviendra dans quelques jours. Elle a dit ce matin qu'elle avait besoin de se mettre au vert. Mais elle va revenir ne t'inquiète pas !  
\- Oh. Du moment où elle fait ce qui la rend heureuse. Car rien n'est plus important pour moi que le bonheur de ma bien-aimée Rubis.  
Grenat est tendue, prête à exploser.  
\- Je vais préparer le thé avec l'aide de Saphir, annonce-je. Grenat, je te laisse prévenir les autres ?  
\- A tout à l'heure, grogne-t-elle en faisant un visible effort pour garder son calme.


	18. Partie de thé

_\- Grenat, je te laisse prévenir les autres ?_

Je me dirige vers la maison de Steven le plus rapidement possible, pour que la fausse Saphir n'entende pas Grenat révéler qui elle est à Lapis-Lazuli et Péridot. J'y retrouve Steven, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo, adossé à Lion, couché de tout son long avec Steven Chaton entre les pattes avant.  
\- Steven, veux-tu bien mettre ton jeu en pause ? Grenat a fini son collage dans la grange, je te conseille d'aller voir. C'est _important_.  
Je met le plus d'emphase possible sur le mot « important ».  
En grognant, Steven s'exécute. Il a un mouvement de surprise en voyant la fausse Saphir dans mes mains elle-même se tend et étouffe une exclamation dans sa gorge en voyant Steven.  
\- Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, c'est _important_.  
J'insiste d'un mouvement de la tête. Il acquiesce, il a compris qu'il aura toutes les réponses auprès de Grenat.

Je dépose la fausse Saphir, tremblante, sur un canapé et, précautionneusement pliée en deux, je mets de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.  
\- Est-ce que ta vision du future peut nous dire quelle sorte de thé sera préférée par tout le monde aujourd'hui ?  
Je la taquine je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me répondre. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas me répondre. Elle hésite, tente d'apercevoir l'étagère du placard où se trouvent les thés.  
\- La deuxième en partant de la gauche, affirme-t-elle avec hésitation.  
\- Va pour la deuxième.  
J'apporte les tasses, puis, une fois que le thé a terminé d'infuser, la théière. Grenat entre à ce moment-là, accompagnée par tout le monde, chacun présentant un niveau divers de malaise, et faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son hostilité.

Perle Rose parvient à garder son calme un peu mieux que les autres, elle lance donc la conversation, pendant que je sers le thé.  
\- Saphir ! Tu voulais parler de Rose Quartz ! Nous voilà toutes !  
Je tourne nonchalamment dans mon thé et m'efforce de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Il y avait un sujet particulier que tu souhaitais aborder, Saphir ?  
\- Ses motivations. Pourquoi elle a...  
Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens. Son pouvoir s'active, ses émotions sont projetées autour d'elle, des larmes coulent doucement sur le visage de tout le monde.  
\- C'est un sujet délicat pour nous toutes, murmure Perle Rose.

Les Gemmes de Cristal se tournent vers moi. Me revoilà préposée au récit historique des événements qui ont mené à la fin de Diamant Rose.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'y colle...  
\- J'vais chercher à bouffer, interrompt Améthyste en se levant. Qui veut quoi ?  
La fausse Saphir grimace, de plus en plus dégoûtée. Des gemmes qui mangent ? Mais quelle est cette ignominie ?  
Lion se précipite en avant pour gratter au frigo.  
\- Ne mange PAS les croquettes de Steven Chaton, intime Grenat.  
\- T'es une rabat-joie, grommelle Améthyste.

\- Il reste du cake aux fruits ? s'enquiert Steven.  
\- J'l'ai fini cette nuit.  
\- Oh, zut ! Il reste quoi alors ?  
\- Les biscuits dinosaures de Prehnite, deux choux entiers, six œufs, et... trop tard Lion l'a mangé. Sors ta tête de là, Lion !  
Le félin rose grogne alors qu'Améthyste le tire par la queue. Steven se tourne vers moi en faisant des yeux de bébé chien.  
\- Je veux bien t'en partager une portion, je lui concède. Tu m'en ramène une pour moi aussi Améthyste s'il te plaît ? Saphir, en veux-tu ?  
\- Hum, non-merci, euh, j'ai... déjà mangé.

Perle Rose plisse les yeux, pas du tout impressionnée. Grenat lutte contre elle-même pour ne pas exploser. Améthyste grogne « c'est celaaaaa, oui... ». Lapis-Lazuli et Péridot, horrifiées, se préparent à la confrontation entre l'espionne et l'esprit de la vraie Saphir, s'exprimant à-travers Grenat.  
Steven se jette sur les biscuits rapportés par Améthyste. Je prends le temps d'ouvrir très proprement mon propre sachet et d'en extraire le premier dinosaure. C'est une représentation caricaturale d'un diplodocus. Une forme moins arrondie n'aurait pas convenue au packaging.  
J'en croque la tête délicatement. Puis, j'interroge les autres gemmes.  
\- Je peux raconter ce que j'ai vécu, et Perle Rose peut commenter de ce qu'elle a pensé de qui s'est passé. Mais je n'ai pas tout vu...  
\- Je peux compléter en racontant les premiers combats entre les Gemmes de Cristal et les diamants, dit l'intéressée.  
\- J'en ai vécu aussi, informe Grenat. Mais pas nécessairement les mêmes, ni du même point de vue.  
\- Et nous pourrons rappeler ce qui s'est passé après le... _la chose_.

\- Le truc au palanquin ? demande Améthyste la bouche pleine de chou.  
\- Précisément, acquiesce Perle Rose.  
\- Ça m'va, lance Améthyste. Et Steven, t'as des trucs à raconter au sujet de ta mère, non ? Les cassettes, tout ça.  
La fausse Saphir sursaute.  
\- Tu n'es pas Rose Quartz ? s'étonne-t-elle.  
Elle est à deux doigts de perdre ses moyens et de reprendre sa forme d'origine.  
\- Saphir, lui dis-je gentiment, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, car il a la gemme de Rose, mais elle n'est plus là. Elle a abandonné sa forme pour lui donner naissance. Il n'a pas ses souvenirs, il n'a pas son caractère même s'il y a des traits communs, il n'est pas Rose. Ça serait plus respectueux pour lui que tu arrête d'essayer de lui faire porter le poids de ce qu'a fait Rose. Il n'est pas Rose. Il a juste sa gemme, car il est son fils.

L'annonce est difficile à avaler pour l'espionne. Ses poings fermés tremblent sur ses genoux. Grenat est au taquet, effrayée à l'idée de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir. La fausse Saphir lutte pour garder sa contenance, ne pas révéler sa véritable identité.  
\- Euh, est-ce que ça va ? demande Steven. Tu veux qu'on remette ça à plus tard ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien...  
\- Je. Vais. Bien.  
Sa voix est hésitante, elle fait un effort immense pour se contenir.  
\- C'est juste... Difficile. De me dire que, je ne pourrai plus jamais lui parler.  
Steven a un mouvement, je sais ce qu'il va dire et proposer. Je l'arrête, articule silencieusement « plus tard ». Il acquiesce.

D'une voix douce, rêveuse, à la tonalité berçante, je commence à raconter ce que j'ai partagé de la vie de Diamant Rose, puis de Rose Quartz.  
\- Lorsque j'ai été mutée à la cour de Diamant Rose afin de l'assister dans la colonisation de la Terre, je ne savais pas si c'était une promotion ou une punition...  
Je vois les émotions passer et repasser sur le visage de notre visiteuse. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut nous faire confiance ou pas, elle hésite, elle doute, et ses émotions font une montagne russe très désagréable pour elle. Régulièrement, une vague de tristesse infinie la submerge, et nous pleurons tous, noyant notre thé dans des larmes amères.  
Le thé au sel, ce n'est pas fameux, même avec des biscuits dinosaures.

Lorsque je parviens à la mise en scène de la fin de Diamant Rose, Steven complète ce que j'ai pu voir avec les bribes des souvenirs de Perle Rose auxquels il a pu avoir accès. La pauvre Perle tremble, ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, incapable de prononcer elle-même les paroles qu'elle aimerait tant prononcer.  
Je parviens à la fin de mon récit Steven se rapproche de Perle et lui entoure la taille de son bras – il est trop petit pour atteindre ses épaules – pour la réconforter. Silencieusement elle se penche sur lui et sanglote, le visage dans ses cheveux.  
Elle se ressaisit après un moment, et, du bout des lèvres, lâche quelques paroles à propos du désespoir d'avoir à porter ce secret de polichinelle.

Améthyste a abandonné temporairement son chou. Perle Rose essuie ses larmes, ressert du thé à la ronde pour se donner de la contenance. Une fois calmée, elle entame le récit des combats menés par les Gemmes de Cristal, et dont je n'ai pu avoir qu'un vague écho à l'époque – je ne les avais donc pas inclus dans mon propre récit.  
\- Avant la disparition de Diamant Rose, Rose Quartz et moi-même avions commencé à lutter contre le régime tyrannique qu'elle représentait. Lorsque nous ne ralliions pas d'autres gemmes à notre cause, leur offrant le choix et la maîtrise de leur destin, nous faisions de notre mieux pour repousser les troupes armées que les diamants envoyaient et organisaient pour tenter de nous arrêter.

Les humains avaient beaucoup pâti, les premiers temps, des combats que les diamants menaient contre Rose Quartz, en particulier dans la région mésopotamienne. Ils la nommaient Ishtar, la déesse des étoiles, et ceux qu'elle choisissais pour les expédier dans le zoo de Diamant Rose afin de les sauver, se considéraient comme ses élus. Doucement Perle Rose rappelle une chanson que certains humains chantaient en son honneur :

_Célébrez la Déesse, la plus auguste des Déesses !_  
Honorée soit la Dame des peuples, la plus grande des dieux !  
Célébrez Ishtar, la plus auguste des déesses,  
Honorée soit la Souveraine des femmes, la plus grande des dieux !  
Elle est joyeuse et revêtue d'amour.  
Pleine de séduction, de vénusté, de volupté !  
Ishtar-joyeuse revêtue d'amour,  
Pleine de séduction, de vénusté, de volupté !

Et en son honneur, ils étaient prêts à prendre les armes contre les troupes des diamants, simplement dans l'espoir d'un regard de ses yeux, d'un geste de sa main, d'un baiser de ses lèvres.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas les sacrifier, de peur que leur population ne soit décimée et ne puisse plus s'en relever.  
Les combats ont été déplacés ailleurs, pour les préserver.  
Des champs de bataille, où les gemmes détruisaient des gemmes. Les blessées, rampant sur le sol, leur corps distordu, leur gemme fendue, tentant d'atteindre Rose Quartz pour qu'elle puisse les baigner de ses larmes et les sauver. D'anciens bâtiments, grands, élevés, réduits en ruines et recouverts par la végétation, car plus personne n'en prenait soin, car tout le monde s'occupait de combats.  
Mais elles continuaient de se battre sur tous les fronts possibles, espérant qu'un jour, la Terre soit à nouveau aux humains, et une terre d'accueil pour toutes les gemmes souhaitant vivre en-dehors de l'Ordre des Diamants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : le chant à Ishtar est la retranscription d'un texte historique antique et n'est donc pas inventé par moi. (c) les civilisations antiques mésopotamiennes


	19. Combats sans fin

_Mais elles continuaient de se battre sur tous les fronts possibles, espérant qu'un jour, la Terre soit à nouveau aux humains._

De plus en plus de bâtiments étaient laissés à l'abandon, tendant vers le ciel leurs poutres rouillées et leurs colonnes effondrées. Le vaisseau de Diamant Rose avait été abattu par les Gemmes de Cristal et s'était effondré dans le plus grand désert de la planète, abandonné par tout son équipage, telle la moitié inférieure d'un pantin jetée à l'abandon par un enfant capricieux. De nouvelles gemmes étaient créées à toute vitesse dans la Garderie Bêta, à peine capables pour certaines de se tenir debout, et jetées à se battre, ou plutôt, à mourir.  
Dès que les Gemmes de Cristal se retiraient, les charognards de l'Ordre des Diamants parcourraient les ruines, ramassant tous les éclats de gemme laissés sur place, achevant les blessées pour les moissonner, les briser, les réduire en poussière et les réinjecter dans une autre Garderie.

Les Gemmes de Cristal étaient poursuivies à-travers toute la planète, dissimulant leurs installations les plus importantes comme la forge ou l'armurerie, emportant sur leur dos leur équipement. La menace constante de la présence de Diamant Rose et de Diamant Bleu pressait les Gemmes de Cristal à trouver une solution pour libérer la Terre.  
C'est alors que Rose Quartz avait proposé de détruire Diamant Rose. La Terre étant sa possession, une fois son règne terminé, la planète serait libérée, la guerre serait terminée, et plus aucune gemme, de quelque camp que ce soit, ne serait brisée. Cela semblait alors une bonne idée. Malheureusement, le résultat fut inverse, et les combats reprirent de plus belle, avec l'envoi de troupes par Diamant Jaune. Rose Quartz ne comprenait pas, elle pensait avoir gagné en mettant un terme à l'existence de Diamant Rose, et n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle allait au combat, menant ses troupes et tentant de conserver vivant l'espoir de libérer la Terre des diamants. La planète n'appartenait plus à personne, mais Diamant Bleu et Diamant Jaune semblaient décidées à venger leur sœur en éradiquant tout ce qui pouvait la rappeler.  
Une bataille monstrueuse s'engagea, qui dura de nombreux jours. Perle Rose ne se souvient plus très bien de combien, et Grenat ne peut lui être d'aucune aide sur le sujet car elle aussi avait perdu la notion du temps durant les combats. Elles avaient perdu de nombreuses camarades, et l'autre camp aussi était en diminution constante.  
Puis soudain, le Monde des Gemmes avait fait replier ses troupes.

Steven intervient, va chercher des dessins qu'il garde dans un carton sous son lit. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de qui il parle en répétant « Mille-Pinces » mais une fois les dessins devant moi, je comprends. Une gemme corrompue, une néphrite, capitaine d'un vaisseau d'attaque, qui avait été séparée de son équipage pendant la bataille en question.  
Une nouvelle vague de larmes nous submerge toutes tandis que Steven explique les dessins laissés par Mille-Pinces, ainsi que sa détresse, et les milliers d'années qu'elle a passées à tenter de retrouver son équipage. L'espoir également, de parvenir un jour à soigner les gemmes corrompues et conservées à l'abri, endormies, au sein du temple. Car Steven était parvenu à soigner temporairement la corruption de Mille-Pinces, lui permettant de recouvrer une partie de ses souvenirs, et la capacité de s'exprimer, au moins pour raconter ce qu'elle a vécu de la guerre et réclamer à être ramenée à son vaisseau.

La fausse Saphir est complètement troublée et retournée par ce récit. Elle commence à remettre en question ses actes, les ordres qu'elle a suivis.  
Je décapite un gâteau tricératops le plus discrètement possible, l'accompagne d'une gorgée de thé froid – ce qui, vu ma taille, équivaut à vider le reste de ma tasse. Perle Rose me demande discrètement si j'en reveux je tends ma tasse, elle me fait signe que non et me donne la sienne.  
Évidemment. Elle ne peut rien avaler depuis qu'elle a vu son diamant gober des éclats de gemme afin de feindre sa propre destruction.

C'est à Grenat de raconter ce qu'elle a vécu de la guerre. Elle insiste beaucoup sur le soulagement de pouvoir vivre en tant qu'elle-même, découvrir chaque jour un peu plus qui elle est et quels sont ses capacités particulières. L'équilibre qu'elle explore et sur lequel elle travail. L'équipe qu'elle forme à elle seule.  
Et puis, la bataille durant laquelle Rose Quartz avait ordonné d'abattre un vaisseau cargo transportant des troupes et du matériel pour créer une troisième Garderie sur Terre. Diamant Rose venait de disparaître de la circulation, et Rose Quartz profitait des dernières informations confidentielles sur les mouvements de troupes dont elle pouvait disposer, afin de tenter de mettre un terme définitif à la guerre. Hélas, elle allait continuer pour quelques siècles encore.

Bismuth venait de terminer le trio de canons qu'elle destinait à Rose. Quelques Gemmes de Cristal – Flocon-de-Neige, Bismuth, Grenat, et bien d'autres encore – s'étaient mises en position. Les canons avaient été pointés vers les propulseurs du vaisseau cargo. Le matériel ne devait pas arriver sur son lieu de livraison. Les Garderies devaient être empêchés, pour protéger la vie sur Terre.  
La tension était palpable, à couper au couteau. Les articulations de Rose étaient blanchies alors qu'elle serrait la poignée de son épée, son bouclier était actif. Elle était froide et déterminée, mais la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, et le désespoir d'être poussée à ces extrémités.  
Nulle gemme ne devrait être jugée sur les ordres qu'elle a suivi, mais uniquement sur les choix qu'elle a faits.

Rose Quartz a levé son épée. Elles n'étaient plus des gemmes, des techniciennes, des combattantes. Elles étaient une force que nulle ne pouvait arrêter. La force de défense de la Terre. Le seul obstacle entre les humains, et la destruction définitive. Une puissance solidaire, que l'Ordre des Diamants ne pouvait pas ignorer.  
Rose Quartz a prononcé les mots fatidiques déclenchant le tir des canons le vaisseau cargo a été touché et a commencé à perdre de l'altitude. Aussitôt, les guerrières, dont Grenat faisait partie, se sont précipitées en avant Bismuth restant en arrière pour s'occuper des canons et préparer le prochain tir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Rose Quartz en tête, elles se sont engouffrées dans le vaisseau cargo dès qu'il s'est écrasé au sol.

\- Nous venons détruire votre cargaison, a annoncé Rose Quartz. Reculez et baissez vos armes, et tout ira bien.  
Une jaspe rouge s'est précipitée en avant, grande, immense, large d'épaules, une longue chevelure rouge encadrant sa silhouette. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dégainer son arme Rose Quartz l'a tranchée en deux, sa gemme est tombée sur le sol. Le reste de l'équipage s'est rapidement rendu.  
Grenat, Flocon-de-Neige et les autres se sont précipitées pour détruire la cargaison, tandis que Rose restait en arrière pour surveiller les prisonnières. Doucement, elle a tenté de les convaincre de rejoindre les Gemmes de Cristal. Eux d'entre elles se sont avancées promptement elle les a protégées derrière son bouclier, pour éviter que leurs anciennes camarades ne les détruisent.

Flocon-de-Neige a installé des explosifs pour assurer que les pièces détachées des machines détruites ne puissent pas être réutilisées pour reconstruire d'autres horreurs pour le Monde des Gemmes. Toutes sont sorties, ont signalé à l'équipage qu'il serait plus sage de s'éloigner très rapidement. Certaines malgré tout se sont précipitées en avant pour tenter de sauver le vaisseau et ce qu'il restait de la cargaison Grenat a essayé de se précipiter à leur suite, mais Rose l'a saisie par le bras et l'a éloignée rapidement.  
Tout a explosé.  
Grenat laisse son récit en suspens, tremblant au souvenir des victimes qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver.

\- Je pensais que les vies de nos ennemies ne comptaient pas pour vous, murmure la fausse Saphir. Ce sont nos ennemies, pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de leur sort ?  
\- Ce sont des gemmes ! s'exclame Grenat en frappant du poing sur la table. Toutes les gemmes ont le droit de vivre ! Cette guerre était un fiasco et n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! Rose Quartz... elle a sacrifié le rang pour lequel elle a été faite et s'est enfermée dans le secret, dans le but d'épargner la vie d'autres gemmes ! Dans le but d'arrêter ces combats sans fins ! Et qu'est-ce que les diamants ont fait ?  
Elle s'arrête, tremble, se passe une main sur le front. Je lui tapote l'épaule pour tenter de la réconforter.  
\- J'ai besoin d'une pause, lance-t-elle en se levant. Je ne sais pas avec quel ramassis de stupidité Saphir s'est tartiné la figure ce matin, mais on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour découvrir les limites de ma patience.

Je ne peux pas lui reprocher sa réaction. Elle ne voit que les futurs possibles, pas l'évolution graduelle du point de vue de notre « invitée ». De plus, cette dernière se fait passer pour l'une des gemmes composant Grenat, et l'incarne d'une manière presque insultante par moment. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui en vouloir de se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Elle hésite à se réfugier dans sa pièce personnelle dans le Temple, mais se ravise. Elle a besoin de se séparer pour se parler à elle-même, et si elle le fait dans le Temple, sa pièce s'effondrera : et si elle le fait à portée de regard de la fausse Saphir juste avant d'utiliser la chambre de Rubis ou de la vraie Saphir, tous nos efforts pour tenter d'intégrer notre « invitée » seront réduits à néant.  
Elle opte pour une mise au vert, saute sur le téléporteur, et annonce qu'elle sera de retour dans quelques heures.

\- Ah ben, t'as fait fort, reproche Améthyste à la fausse Saphir. C'est super rare de la voir dans cet état. J'espère que t'es contente ?  
\- La mettre mal à l'aise n'était pas mon intention, se défend l'accusée.  
\- Oué ? Ben peut-être qu'il faudrait que t'utilise plus ta capacité à voir le future, histoire de prévoir les conséquences de tes actes. Parce que franchement, on dirait que t'en as aucun, de pouvoir ! Tu pourrais faire un effort pour tes camarades ! On t'accueille, on te sert le thé, on te traite avec respect, et toi tu fais quoi ?  
\- Ooooh Améthyste ! interrompt Perle Rose dans l'espoir de la calmer. Il est presque l'heure de cette... chose que tu avais prévue d'aller faire avec cette... humaine !  
Je scanne l'esprit d'Améthyste, trouve le nom de son amie humaine, et les activités qu'elles ont l'habitude de faire ensemble.  
\- Vidalia ne peut pas peindre sans son modèle, dis-je en souriant à la quartz violette.  
\- Oué, vaut mieux que j'aille voir Vidalia, ça va me changer de vos stupideries.


	20. La bataille de la plage

_\- Vaut mieux que j'aille voir Vidalia, ça va me changer de vos stupideries._

Steven se tortille sur son siège, il hésite à fuir l'ambiance déplorable de sa demeure, mais il ne veut pas non plus abandonner notre « invitée ».  
\- Saphir, lui murmure-je en débarrassant la table. Il serait bienvenu de montrer plus d'égard pour tes camarades. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de t'adapter à l'absence de rang et de hiérarchie, et d'interagir de manière égalitaire avec des fusions ou des perles. Mais c'est la base même de ce qui fait de nous des Gemmes de Cristal. Remettre en question tout ce pour quoi nous avons été faites, pour partir à la recherche de notre nature profonde.  
Je lisse les papiers d'emballage des cookies dinosaures du bout des doigts.  
\- Je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie de te remettre en question trop vite. C'est normal. Mais ne rejette pas tes doutes et tes hésitations sur tes camarades. Je sais que tu es encore en train de réfléchir et d'essayer de comprendre tout ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Cela prend du temps. Mais fais l'effort au moins de respecter les choix que nous faisons pour nous-mêmes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Grenat est tellement mal à l'aise à l'idée de détruire ses ennemies ?  
\- Parce que nous sommes _toutes_ mal à l'aise à cette idée. Nous avons toutes échappé, chacune à notre manière, à la destruction par les diamants à cause de nos choix, ou de notre nature. J'ai moi-même, lorsque je servais les diamants, sacrifié certaines de mes camarades de service afin de survivre. Est-ce que tu crois que j'en suis fière ? Non. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait afin de survivre. Si une autre solution avait été possible, une solution sans victime, je l'aurais choisie.  
Je prends le temps de repêcher les feuilles de thé de la théière, et de laver la vaisselle du bout des doigts, faisant de mon mieux étant donné la différence de proportions. La fausse Saphir est toujours immobile sur le canapé, ses jambes repliées sous elle, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Steven est allé mettre la tête dans un autre de ses cartons, à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant résoudre les tensions de la situation. Perle Rose passe frénétiquement le balai, pour occuper ses mains afin d'apaiser son esprit.

\- Saphir, je reprends en revenant m'asseoir près d'elle, nous savons toutes l'horreur d'une vie fauchée bien trop tôt et broyée par le caprice d'un diamant. C'est une horreur insidieuse que nous avons toutes ressenties et que nous refusons d'imposer à qui que ce soit. Tuer son ennemie, c'est facile quand on en reçoit l'ordre d'un diamant. C'est beaucoup plus dur de le faire de son propre chef. Choisir, consciemment, de détruire soi-même une autre gemme, une semblable, une identique... C'est un peu comme se détruire soi-même. Et nous savons toutes, par l'exemple de Rose Quartz et le poids qu'elle a mis sur les épaules de Perle Rose, le prix à payer pour ça.  
Je secoue la tête.  
\- C'est trop cher payer. Tant qu'il existera une solution pacifique, nous...

Grenat surgit par le téléporteur, en même temps qu'une gemme corrompue par la porte.  
\- Prehnite, dehors ! intime-t-elle.  
Je file par la fenêtre ouverte, échappant de peu à un jet glacé semblable à un laser. L'espèce d'ours mutant à la crinière d'un blanc immaculé claque des mâchoires et hésite un instant, avant de se jeter sur la fausse Saphir. Grenat dissipe sa forme physique d'un éclair bien placé, la met en bulle et la téléporte au sein du Temple en lui donnant une petite tape sur le dessus.  
Dehors, d'autres gemmes corrompues se pressent.  
Grenat me rejoint, m'interroge du regard.  
\- Oui, c'était bien une saphir corrompue. Elle a amené le plus de ses camarades possible, afin de se venger de... notre invitée.

\- Grumpf. Si je n'avais pas en vue un futur probable dans lequel elle finit par nous comprendre et changer d'avis à notre sujet, je lui mettrais volontiers mon poing dans la figure, moi aussi.  
\- Je ne peux pas te blâmer pour ça. Elle a fait ou plutôt ordonné bien des choses horribles. Mais...  
Steven et Perle Rose nous ont rejointes et s'immiscent dans la conversation.  
\- Maman aurait voulu lui laisser une chance, appuie Steven.  
\- Aussi douloureux que ça puisse être pour moi, je ne peux que me ranger de l'avis de Steven, ajoute Perle Rose en prenant une posture de défense.  
Elle tient fermement sa lance dont la lame, enroulée en tire-bouchon autour de la hampe, tire une salve de lasers sur la première gemme corrompue à nous sauter à la gorge.

Grenat m'encourage, car mes genoux tremblent un peu :  
\- Je sais que c'est ton premier combat, Prehnite, mais crois-moi, tu peux le faire. Tu peux lire tes adversaires et savoir où et quand frapper. Ça ne remplacera pas un entraînement en bonne et due forme, mais ça reste...  
Sa phrase est laissée en suspens car elle bloque l'attaque d'un autre monstre à la crinière de neige.  
Une crinière de neige.  
J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part.  
Le signe que Diamant Blanc leur a effacé la mémoire.

Pearl se lance dans la mêlée, suivie par Steven, qui frappe tant qu'il peut du plat et du tranchant de son bouclier. Une sorte de gros chien me mord une jambe. Je ne réfléchis pas, sors un bâton de chacune de mes gemmes, les combine – le nunchaku qui en résulte s'écrase sur la nuque de mon assaillante et la dissipe. Imitant mes camarades de combat, je place sa gemme dans une bulle, et tapote gentiment le dessus. Nous verrons bien où cette rapide téléportation la déposera.  
Je n'ai aucune technique et je m'emmêle un peu les bras mais ma grande taille et l'effet de levier développé par mon arme font que je frappe fort. Très fort. Heureusement ma vision du présent m'aide à calculer où et comment attaquer pour ne pas fendre ou briser les gemmes de mes adversaires, ni blesser mes compagnes de combat.

Steven fait une pause, essoufflé, enroulé dans une bulle protectrice. Une gemme corrompue se jette sur lui elle s'empale sur des piquants qui jaillissent soudain de la protection de l'adolescent.  
Perle Rose est frappée violemment sur son flanc, elle lâche son arme. Elle tend le bras pour la rattraper, se fait marcher sur le poignet.  
J'esquive un coup de griffe, envoie valser une sorte d'hydre d'un coup de pied. Je recouvre Perle de mon corps pour la protéger je suis empalée violemment par la queue de l'hydre.  
\- Vise la base de son cou entre la deuxième et la troisième tête, intime-je à Perle Rose.  
Une dernière passe d'armes, un violent coup de bouclier qui assomme le monstre, et Grenat finit de nettoyer le terrain d'une pluie d'éclairs.

J'aspire une dernière goulée d'air, et me sépare.

Je m'effondre sur la plage à côté de Perle Grise. J'ai mal partout. C'était la première fois que je me battais vraiment, et je ne m'en suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de dignité.  
\- J'avais prédit que le futur le plus probable était que vous laissiez Perle Rose se faire dissiper, pour pouvoir mieux contre-attaquer, commente Grenat. De toute évidence, vous avez fait des progrès en termes d'esprit d'équipe.  
\- L'esprit d'équipe donne mal à la tête, rétorque Perle Grise en se massant les cheveux.  
\- Ça ira mieux avec un peu d'entraînement, l'encourage Perle Rose en l'aidant à se relever.  
Steven est aux anges, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
\- Non seulement Prehnite est super grande, mais elle a une arme super cool et elle tape super fort !

Grenat fait la moue.  
\- Tu veux dire que je ne suis plus ta fusion préférée ?  
\- Tu es hors-concours, Grenat, répond Steven. Sinon, les autres n'auraient strictement aucune chance d'obtenir une autre place que la dernière.  
Grenat sourit, sensible au compliment. Je roule sur le côté en grognant, puis sur le ventre, et me relève tant bien que mal.  
\- Allez, nettoyez-moi cette plage de toutes les gemmes que nous n'avons pas encore mises en bulle. Je vais vérifier où les bulles de Prehnite ont atterri. Jade, Grise, vous êtes dispensées. Allez vous reposer.

Nous nous appuyons l'une sur l'autre et nous agrippons à la rambarde de l'escalier, puis nous nous laissons tomber sur le canapé, de part et d'autre de la fausse Saphir.  
\- Ne me parlez plus de me battre pour les quinze prochains jours, grogne Perle Grise.  
\- Ne me parlez plus tout court, renchéris-je.  
Je garde les mains en l'air, trop épuisée pour me lever et aller chercher mes gants.  
\- Pourquoi gardes-tu les mains en l'air ? interroge l' « invitée ».  
\- Utilise ta vision du futur pour le savoir, grogne Perle Grise.  
\- Ma... vision du futur me prédit que... tu veux des gâteaux en forme de dinosaure.  
Je roule des yeux. Elle est difficile à supporter lorsque je ne peux pas voir se dérouler le flux de ses pensées.

\- Mes gants, Saphir. J'attends qu'une bonne âme qui ne soit pas complètement épuisée veuille bien m'apporter mes gants. Par pitié, quand tu regardes dans le futur, pense à explorer le futur immédiat. Ça t'aidera à garder les pieds dans le présent, pour une fois.  
Elle ne dit rien, très certainement parce que n'ayant pas les pouvoirs d'une saphir, elle ne peut pas les émuler. Et faire semblant de croire que tout est normal, faire semblant de croire qu'elle est vraiment Saphir, va m'épuiser et m'énerver sur le long terme. Nous avons besoin de trouver une solution qui soit crédible pour elle. Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de pouvoir la toucher sans rester « coincée », ou d'être Prehnite. Et je n'ai pas la force d'être Prehnite pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de gants ?  
Là, elle me cherche, et elle va me trouver.  
Je la saisis par le poignet, sans ménagement. Le flux de données me submerge.  
Elle est triste, elle est infiniment triste d'avoir perdu Diamant Rose. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi triste, surtout après la manière dont elle la traitait les rares fois où je l'avais vue en sa compagnie. Elle a changé avec le temps, sa personnalité s'est apaisée et la profonde tristesse qui la submerge constamment lui a permis de comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas juger trop durement ses semblables.


	21. Démasquée

_La profonde tristesse qui la submerge constamment lui a permis de comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas juger trop durement ses semblables._

Elle veut tout faire pour conserver les souvenirs de Diamant Rose les plus vivants possibles. Elle ne veut pas, elle ne peut pas se faire à l'idée que sa petite sœur a disparu. Elle se sent coupable, tellement coupable, de ne pas avoir su quoi faire au bon moment, de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Rose Quartz. Et maintenant qu'elle sait que Rose Quartz et Diamant Rose n'étaient qu'une seule et même gemme, elle se sent encre plus coupable de n'avoir pas su deviner. Si seulement elle avait pu deviner, elle aurait donné une autre colonie à Diamant Rose, et l'aurait laissée jouer sur Terre avec les humains, comme les humains jouent avec des bébés chiens.

Elle croit encore que l'Assemblage, masse obscène d'éclats de gemmes rassemblés par le Monde des Gemmes dans le but d'incuber sous la croûte terrestre puis de détruire la planète une fois parvenu à maturation, risque de jaillir à n'importe quel moment. Elle croit mettre sa sécurité en danger à cause de ça, mais elle ne peut plus attendre, elle veut des réponses, elle court – croit-elle – contre la montre à la recherche de réponses.  
Elle cache son anxiété, elle fait preuve d'un grand courage par rapport au comportement habituel d'une gemme de son rang. Elle pensait pouvoir confronter les alliées de Rose Quartz face à face et enfin pouvoir tourner la page, mais elle ne trouve que d'autres questions, encore plus de questions, et de savoir que Rose Quartz a elle-même bel et bien disparu au lieu d'être perdue sur le Monde des Gemmes, c'est comme si elle avait perdu sa sœur une seconde fois.

La fausse Saphir s'arrache brusquement à ma poigne.  
\- Je me souviens de toi... Tu es la dernière des gemmes non-taillées ! Tu avais été jetée dans l'espace ! Comment...  
Puis, se souvenant également de mon pouvoir :  
\- Tu sais...  
Je hausse les épaules.  
\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ici les rangs ne comptent pas. Et puis, j'ai pu constater que tu as changé. En bien, aussi étrange que ça puisse sembler.  
Steven et Grenat reviennent, discutant l'anomalie que représente la soudaine attaque conjointe par plusieurs gemmes corrompues. J'agite vaguement les mains dans leur direction Steven se précipite vers un tiroir, en me demandant quelle paire de gants j'ai envie de porter.  
\- Les noirs avec les petits chats, s'il te plaît.

Il remarque l'atmosphère tendue, se tourne vers la fausse Saphir, puis vers moi. Je grimace pour toute réponse, et agite vaguement les doigts pour lui signifier que ma capacité a encore fait des siennes. Promptement il m'aide à enfiler mes gants.  
\- Dans tous les cas, poursuis-je à l'adresse de notre « invitée », je suis navrée que, venant ici à la recherche de réponses, tu ne trouves que d'autres questions.  
Grenat nous jette un coup d'œil, semble hésiter un moment, puis s'engouffre dans le Temple.  
Steven, silencieusement, s'installe à côté de nous. Perle Grise, terrassée par l'épuisement, ronfle peu dignement, à moitié affalée sur la fausse Saphir, qui ne sait pas trop où se mettre.

\- Pas de rangs, je lui rappelle en agitant les mains.  
Grenat revient :  
\- Bonne nouvelle, les bulles de Prehnite sont bien arrivées dans le Temple.  
\- Est-ce que tu as une idée de quand je pourrais réessayer de les soigner ? interroge Steven.  
\- Les soigner ? interrompt notre « invitée ». Les soigner de quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas les moissonner ?  
Grenat grince des dents.  
\- La corruption, interrompt Steven. Lorsque les diamants ont abandonné le combat sur Terre, elles ont lancé une attaque très étrange. Toutes les gemmes de la planète ont été touchées, elles sont devenues corrompues. Elles n'ont plus aucun souvenir de qui elles étaient, elles ont perdu leur forme d'origine, et elles souffrent beaucoup. Comme Mille-Pinces. Sauf que, j'avais réussi à soigner Mille juste assez pour pouvoir communiquer avec des dessins.

\- Mais pourtant, vous êtes là...  
Grenat intervient.  
\- Rose Quartz a réussi à nous protéger, Perle Rose et moi. Améthyste et les autres nous ont rejointes plus tard, elles n'étaient pas présentes sur Terre durant l'attaque.  
\- Rose Quartz a fait face à l'attaque conjointe de trois diamants, et elle y a survécu ?  
La voix de la fausse Saphir se brise et se coince dans sa gorge.  
\- Je l'ai faite traverser tant d'épreuves en croyant être un modèle pour elle, mais je n'ai fait que l'éloigner de moi...  
Elle enfonce son visage dans ses mains. Des larmes énormes cascadent sur mes joues, imitant les siennes.  
\- Est-ce que c'est bizarre si je commence à m'y habituer ? demande Steven en essuyant ses yeux.  
\- J'aurais tellement aimé mieux la connaître, gémit l' « invitée ».  
\- Moi aussi, murmure Steven en saisissant la partie de son T-shirt qui recouvre sa gemme.

Perle Rose, qui attendait, mal à l'aise, dans l'encadrement de la porte, fait quelques pas dans notre direction.  
\- Il y a les cassettes qu'elle t'a laissées, Steven...  
\- Oh oui, les cassettes ! Je les avais sorties tout à l'heure avant que les gemmes corrompues ne nous attaquent !  
\- Avant qu'elles n'attaquent Diamant Bleu, tu veux dire, rétorque Grenat.  
L'intéressée s'étrangle, en perd presque son apparence de saphir.  
\- Écoute, Diamant Bleu, nous ne sommes pas des idiotes. Je suis la fusion de Rubis et Saphir, donc ton déguisement était raté d'avance. Mais, nous savons que tu es venue sans aucune hostilité, aussi étrange que ça puisse être. Et nous sommes d'accord pour répondre à tes questions.

\- Un peu d'aide avec la télé ne serait pas de refus ! crie Steven en déplaçant l'objet. Je ne vois pas mes pieds et avec l'escalier...  
Grenat le rattrape dans sa chute depuis le bord de la mezzanine.  
\- Encore faudrait-il que tu atteignes l'escalier, pointe-t-elle.  
\- Pearl, Pearl, viens avec nous !  
Perle Grise sursaute dans son sommeil, essuie la bave qui macule sa joue.  
\- Qui quoi moi ?  
\- Non, l'autre Perle ! Mais... toi aussi en fait !  
\- Tu es aussi clair quand tu parles, que ton alter ego félin quand elle écrit.  
\- Mais Steven Chaton n'écrit pas !  
\- Précisément.

Améthyste nous rejoint, les bras chargés de donuts.  
\- Yo, j'espère que vous vous êtes calmées ?  
\- Nous nous apprêtions à regarder les vidéos que Rose a laissées à Steven, indique Perle Rose. Veux-tu nous rejoindre ?  
\- Y'aura celle de la chanson avec Greg ? Mon jeu à la batterie est plutôt badasse sur cette cassette.  
\- Oui, elle est dans la pile, répond Steven.  
\- J'en suis !  
Diamant Bleu se tourne discrètement vers moi :  
\- Est-ce que c'est... la vie normale que vous vivez ?

Je fais signe que je n'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Je ne suis là que depuis quelques semaines, j'ignore si leur emploi du temps a changé avec mon arrivée et celle de Perle Grise. Mais ça me convient.  
\- Je commence par laquelle ? demande Steven, assis à côté de la télévision qu'il vient de terminer d'installer.  
\- Je recommande l'ordre chronologique, répond Grenat en rajustant ses lunettes. Ça sera plus clair, surtout avec les cassettes que Greg a retrouvées je ne sais où quelque part dans son capharnaüm.  
\- N'empêche que MON capharnaüm est mieux que le sien, rétorque Améthyste, boudeuse.  
\- Je lance la première ! annonce Steven.

Elle montre Améthyste, Grenat, et un humain que Steven identifie comme son père, jouant de la musique devant l'entrée du Temple, tandis que Rose chante et danse. La maison de Steven n'est pas encore construite à ce moment-là. Rose a l'air heureuse, elle échange de nombreux sourires avec le père de Steven, et leurs voix s'entremêlent.  
Soudain, Perle Rose apparaît, chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Rose Quartz, et elles se mettent à danser ensemble, puis fusionnent. Diamant Bleu étouffe une exclamation, se fait rappeler à l'ordre par Perle Grise qui lui fait signe de se taire. Perle Rose – celle assise avec nous, pas celle sur l'enregistrement – essuie discrètement ses yeux au souvenir de cette journée heureuse. La fusion à l'écran fait quelques entrechats, lance une œillade et un sourire à l'humain ébahi qui gratte sa guitare, se déhanche. Elle est belle, et elle est libre.

Une fois la chanson terminée, quelques minutes d'enregistrement supplémentaires montrent Rose expliquer à son compagnon qu'il vient de faire la rencontre de Quartz Arc-en-Ciel. Sur son bout de canapé, la vraie Perle Rose sanglote dans ses mains en se remémorant ce touchant souvenir. Perle Grise lui entoure les épaules de son bras pour la réconforter, et Steven lui tend une boîte de mouchoirs.  
\- Je suis désolé Perle. Parce que je suis là...  
Perle Rose secoue la tête pour le faire taire.  
\- Steven, ne sois jamais désolé d'exister. Te donner naissance était sa décision, et même si j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi elle a choisi de faire ça, étant donné le prix qu'elle a payé, je suis très contente que tu sois là avec moi, et je t'aime beaucoup.  
Il s'assoit à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses genoux.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Perle.


	22. Journée télé

_\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Perle._

\- Quand vous aurez fini avec votre sentimentalisme, on pourra regarder les autres ? grogne Améthyste. Y'en a des super bien !  
\- Je pense que celle-ci pourrait être intéressante à regarder, acquiesce Grenat en glissant une autre cassette dans le magnétoscope.  
Rose Quartz apparaît à l'écran, grande, grosse, voluptueuse, son immense chevelure rose formant des énormes boucles autour de son visage, sa robe blanche sans manches ni bretelles étalant ses volants autour de ses jambes aux pieds nus. Le tissu est découpé en étoile sur son ventre, montrant sa gemme. Elle rit doucement :  
\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de faire cette vidéo ?  
\- Bien sûr ! répond la voix d'Améthyste.  
Sans doute, elle tenait la caméra. En arrière-plan, la mer et la plage la luminosité et la couleur du sable sont très similaires à celles du paysage qui entoure le Temple.  
\- J'ai le trac, admet Rose.  
\- Vas-y, lance-toi !

Rose Quartz fait quelques pas un cri de mouette, elle lève la tête, je suppose vers l'oiseau, situé hors-champ, et qu'elle suit des yeux.  
\- La vie est une chose précieuse et magnifique. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses avec toi, Greg Universe.  
\- Elle parle de papa, souffle Steven à Diamant Bleu.  
\- La vie ici sur Terre est tellement simple, belle et fragile à la fois, et tellement unique ! J'aimerais être unique avec toi, Greg. J'aimerais être humaine, pour vieillir avec toi. Mais avant toute chose, Greg...  
Elle fait quelques pas en direction de la caméra, tandis que la voix hors-champ d'Améthyste continue de l'encourager.  
\- J'aimerais faire un enfant avec toi. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire ni même si c'est possible, mais j'aimerais faire un enfant avec toi. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde ?

De bruits de reniflement me parviennent d'un peu partout dans la pièce. Je suis incapable de dire si mes larmes sont de ma propre émotion, ou de celle, projetée à la ronde, de Diamant Bleu.  
\- Un enfant, c'est tellement de potentiel ! Un petit être si vulnérable et si attachant. Une étincelle de vie qui ne demande qu'à s'épanouir et à être aimée. Un être unique et précieux qui découvre tout juste la vie et pour qui chaque instant est unique et nouveau. Un nouvel être. Un petit humain. J'aimerais faire cela avec toi, Greg Universe.  
Son sourire est tellement touchant. Comment dire non à un visage pareil ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment cela pourrait être possible, ni même si cela serait possible. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer de faire avec toi. Greg. Faisons un enfant.

\- Eeeeet c'est dans la boîte ! annonce fièrement la voix d'Améthyste.  
La caméra pointe vers le sol, on peut voir le bout des chaussures de la gemme violette. Elle fait quelques pas rapides en avant.  
\- J'étais comment ? demande Rose.  
\- T'étais parfaite ! Dis donc, il va avoir une sacré surprise quand on va lui rendre sa caméra !  
\- As-tu pensé à éteindre ?  
Le champ bouge on voit un gros plan sur le visage d'Améthyste.  
\- Y'a le point rouge qui est encore allumé, dit-elle.  
La caméra change de mains, gros plan sur la poitrine de Rose, puis l'image se coupe.

Sans dire un mot, Grenat sort la cassette du magnétoscope, en insère une autre.  
L'écran affiche l'intérieur du van de Greg, avec la pagaille habituelle qu'il est possible d'y trouver. Un sac de couchage est étalé sur le sol. Greg est déjà un peu chauve sur le dessus du crâne, ses cheveux sont toujours aussi longs, sa peau porte ses habituels coups de soleil. On pourrait croire qu'à travailler dehors au lave-auto toute l'année, il finirait par bronzer – mais non, il prend une couleur de homard bouilli. Sa tenue est son habituel combo de marcel et de short en jean. Rose est assise à ses côtés, elle tient la caméra, l'objectif vers son visage, mais légèrement tourné pour pouvoir inclure Greg.  
\- Jeeze, lance l'humain. Je ne suis pas certain d'être à l'aise avec l'idée de faire une vidéo de ça.  
\- Mais non, rassure Rose. C'est totalement naturel, ce que nous allons faire.  
\- Quand même, je ne suis pas à l'aise.

Rose rit doucement, puis oriente l'objectif de la camera vers son ventre, un peu plus rond que sur les vidéos précédentes.  
\- Et voilà, annonce-t-elle fièrement. Nous l'avons fait. Je suis enceinte de quatre mois.  
Elle tourne à nouveau la caméra vers son visage et celui de son compagnon.  
\- Par contre, continue-t-elle, j'ai également découvert que donner naissance à cet enfant, implique de mettre un terme à mon existence. C'est un sentiment amer, de savoir que je ne verrai jamais son visage...  
Greg passe un bras autour de Rose, pose sa tête sur son épaule.  
\- Quelle que soit ta décision, ma chérie, je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout.  
Elle soupire, son regard se perd dans le vague.

\- La seule chose que j'espère, continue-t-elle à l'adresse de la caméra, c'est que vous arriverez un jour à comprendre ma décision. Il ne vous reste plus que cinq mois pour vous accoutumer à l'idée que je vais disparaître, et qu'à la place, vous aurez un petit humain à demi-gemme à élever et à aimer.  
Elle ferme les yeux.  
\- Perle, je suis sincèrement désolée. Je vais mettre encore une fois un fardeau horriblement lourd sur tes épaules, le fardeau de devoir t'occuper de mon enfant sans que je ne sois là. Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne seras pas seule. Greg, Grenat et Améthyste seront là pour t'aider.  
Elle rouvre les yeux, fait une pause. Greg lui demande si elle va bien, lui propose de remettre l'enregistrement à plus tard. Elle secoue la tête, ses boucles roses dansent autour de son visage.

\- Je vais disparaître, répète-t-elle. Mais ne soyez pas tristes, car une nouvelle vie va commencer. Pleine de surprises. Pleine de...  
Sa voix se brise elle pose la caméra, qui les cadre tous deux de la ceinture aux épaules.  
\- Oh Greg, est-ce que je prends la bonne décision ?  
\- Rose, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, ça sera la bonne. Parce que ça sera _ta_ décision.  
\- J'ai tellement envie de cet enfant... Mais je ne pourrai jamais... le tenir dans mes bras...  
Les bras de Greg bougent je suppose qu'il essuie les larmes de Rose.  
\- Je l'aimerai deux fois plus, pour toi, assure-t-il. Et les gemmes seront là aussi pour lui – ou elle.  
\- Greg ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je t'aime.

Elle tend la main vers la caméra, l'éteint. L'image à la télévision est remplacée par du statique.

Mécaniquement, Grenat enchaîne les cassettes restantes. Ce sont des tranches de vie, montrant le bonheur de Rose sur les cinq derniers mois de sa vie, son ventre qui s'arrondit, les visages autour d'elle qui s'assombrissent, sa sérénité retrouvée, les chansons qu'elle partage avec son compagnon et ses proches amies.  
Puis, les deux dernières vidéos, une titrée « pour Steven » et l'autre « pour Nora ». Steven explique que ses parents avaient choisi deux prénoms différents, ne sachant pas à quoi il allait ressembler à sa naissance, et avaient donc fait deux cassettes différentes.

\- ...et à chaque fois que tu t'aimeras, ça sera moi qui t'aimerai... répète Diamant Bleu à la fin de la dernière vidéo.  
Le temps est comme en suspens. Personne n'ose bouger. Steven rompt le silence en s'approchant de Diamant Bleu.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Elle lève la tête vers lui, écarte ses cheveux de son visage. Puis elle lui prend doucement la main.  
\- Et chaque fois que tu t'inquiète pour moi, est-ce que c'est elle qui s'inquiète pour moi ? demande-t-elle doucement.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, admet Steven en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Maman a dit plein de choses un peu mystérieuses dans ses vidéos, j'en avais fait toute une obsession ! Mais en fait, je crois qu'elle voulait simplement dire, que, même si elle allait disparaître, elle était heureuse d'être ma maman.

L'estomac de Steven grogne. Je remarque que le soleil s'est couché.  
\- Par les étoiles, j'ai complètement oublié l'heure du dîner ! S'exclame Perle Rose.  
\- Le frigo est vide, informe Grenat. Mais il reste juste assez de temps pour commander la dernière pizza de la journée chez Fish Stew.  
\- PIZZA ! crie Steven avec enthousiasme. Youhou !

Les autres gemmes se dispersent, chacune allant rattraper ses activités de la journée, interrompues par cette longue séquence souvenirs et émotions. Steven range la télévision et les cassettes, prépare ses couverts pour le dîner. Grenat, ayant commandé à manger, s'absorbe dans une profonde réflexion. Sur le canapé, il ne reste que moi, et Diamant Bleu. Elle a le regard dans le vide.  
Je pose ma main, gantée, sur la sienne.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas réussir à digérer tout ça. Un jour. Peut-être. Éventuellement.  
M'étirant, je vais prendre place sur le toit, pour contempler les étoiles.


	23. Relativité

_M'étirant, je vais prendre place sur le toit, pour contempler les étoiles._

Vers l'aube, un grincement de porte attire mon attention. Diamant Bleu fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, hésitante.  
\- Tu pars déjà ? lui demande-je.  
Elle sursaute. Je ne pensais pas ça possible d'elle.  
\- Est-ce un reproche ? me demande-t-elle.  
\- Juste une constatation.  
Je saute du toit le plus silencieusement possible, me retrouve devant elle.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ? insiste-je.  
\- Suis-je prisonnière ?  
\- Si tu étais prisonnière, crois-tu que la porte serait restée déverrouillée et que tout le monde serait parti vaquer à ses occupations ?  
\- Tu es restée en sentinelle...

Je lui jette un regard en coin. Je change de sujet :  
\- Je te conseille de t'étirer un peu. Tu n'as pas l'entraînement de Rose Quartz. Tu n'as pas pris l'habitude au fil des siècles de te condenser. Si tu arrives au bout de ton énergie en étant à l'intérieur de la maison, ça n'arrangera personne.  
Silencieusement elle saute sur le sable, fait quelques pas en direction de la mer. Bientôt sa taille et sa forme d'origine font écran au paysage. Elle est au moins aussi haute que la falaise dans laquelle le Temple est taillé. Ses longs cheveux bleu pâle cascadent sur ses épaules elle est vêtue d'une robe asymétrique qui retombe en drapés vaporeux depuis ses épaules et ses poignets, et se resserre aux chevilles. Elle porte aux pieds des sandales spartiates, élégamment nouées autour de ses mollets. Son visage est long et effilé tout comme ses mains aux gants sans doigts, ses yeux tombent comme ceux d'un bébé chien.  
C'est la première fois que je la vois sans sa cape de voyage.

Pour être à ma hauteur, elle s'assoit à côté de la maison de Steve, remonte ses genoux sous son menton, les entoure de ses bras, pose sa tête dessus. Je m'accoude au garde-corps. Son visage est presque deux fois plus haut que je suis grande.  
\- N'as-tu donc pas peur de moi ? murmure-t-elle de sa voix traînante.  
\- Tu es venue sans aucune hostilité. Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? J'ai survécu chez tes sœurs à bien pire qu'une visite de courtoisie.  
\- Es-tu à ce point résignée à ton destin ?  
\- Si j'étais résignée, je ne serais pas une survivante.

La brise marine soulève ses cheveux.  
\- C'est un sentiment doux-amer d'enfin la retrouver mais de me rendre compte que je suis arrivée trop tard. Trop tard pour la sauver, et trop tard pour sauver la Terre  
Je réfléchis très fort pendant un moment, puis tilte. Elle parle sans doute de l'Assemblage ?  
\- Ça fait un bail que l'Assemblage n'est plus un problème, lui répond-je nonchalamment.  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je mets ma vie en danger en venant ici. Il peut émerger d'un instant à l'autre. Il est en retard...  
Steven émerge en se frottant les yeux. Il nous rejoint, enroulé dans une couverture pour lutter contre la fraîcheur matinale.  
\- L'Assemblage est en bulle, Bleu. Perle et Péridot ont fabriqué une foreuse pour aller jusqu'à lui, et je l'ai mis en bulle.

Diamant Bleu s'étrangle à moitié. Elle fait ça souvent depuis son arrivée sur Terre. Pauvre petite diamant privilégiée, qui n'a pas l'habitude que la vie la ballote de droite et de gauche.  
\- Tu as réussi à mettre en bulle l'Assemblage tout entier ? Non, c'est impossible. Jamais Diamant Rose n'aurait pu avoir ce pouvoir, car ni Jaune ni moi-même ne l'avons.  
\- Elle préférait être appelée Rose Quartz, corrige Steven. Et je n'ai pas fait ça tout seul. En fait c'est surtout l'Assemblage qui s'est mis en bulle lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie d'émerger. Je n'ai fait que l'aider.  
\- Tu as communiqué avec cette chose ?  
\- Euh... oui ? Pourquoi ? C'est si surprenant ?

Diamant Bleu se masse le front, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Elle avait donc tellement de pouvoirs... murmure-t-elle. Et sans doute bien plus encore que cet humain qui n'a qu'un accès limité à l'étendue de ses capacités. Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais parlé ?  
\- Bleu ? appelle Steven. Bleu, est-ce que ça va ?  
Elle tourne vers nous un visage immense et mouillé de larmes.  
\- J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour ma petite sœur, lui répond-elle. Et pour toi aussi, Steven. Vous prenez soin des autres, même de vos ennemies. C'est un comportement très noble. Inutile en temps de guerre, mais très noble.  
\- On n'a pas besoin de se défendre de ses ennemies si on en fait des amies, remarque l'adolescent.

Bleu le fixe, figée. Je tapote la tête de Steven d'une main gantée.  
\- Steven, ta tante est âgée de presque vingt mille ans. Ménage-la. Ça fait beaucoup de changements pour elle en même pas vingt-quatre heures. C'est comme si je te donnais à peine plus d'une minute pour changer d'avis au sujet de Diamant Blanc et de devenir meilleurs amis du monde avec elle.  
Steven sursaute et se tend.  
\- Ça fait très peu de temps ! Je suis sûr que je ne pourrais pas faire confiance à Blanc après seulement une minute à tenter de me convaincre qu'elle est gentille.  
\- Combien de temps te faudrait-il ?  
Il réfléchit.  
\- Hum, peut-être deux ou trois ans ? Pour être vraiment certain que ce n'est pas une embrouille ?  
\- Si je prends trois ans pour toi et que je les transcris pour la durée de vie de Diamant Bleu, ça fait quatre mille ans pour elle.

Il hoquette.  
\- Mais je sais même pas si je serai encore vivant dans quatre mille ans !  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut être patient avec elle.  
\- Pourtant, insiste Steven, Maman a su convaincre des gens plus rapidement que ça. Et moi aussi ! Regarde Mille-Pinces ! On est devenus amis en quelques jours ! Et toi, tu t'adaptes super vite au changement !  
Je secoue la tête.  
\- Moi, j'ai l'habitude, depuis les dizaines de milliers d'années de mon existence, d'absorber rapidement de nouvelles informations. Et je sais dire quand on me ment et quand on est honnête avec moi. Diamant Bleu est une diamant. Elle n'a pas l'habitude du changement, et son expérience politique veut qu'elle soit encore plus sur la défensive que toi ou moi, car les enjeux, si elle se fait berner, sont bien plus grands que pour toi ou moi.

Steven baisse la tête.  
\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrai jamais être son neveu ?  
\- De quoi parle-t-il ? me demande Diamant Bleu.  
\- Les humains se positionnent les uns par rapport aux autres, à la fois par des liens d'amitié ou d'inimité, mais également par des liens familiaux. Tu es la sœur de sa mère. Tu es donc sa tante, et il est ton neveu.  
\- Un lien de famille...  
Elle approche doucement son visage très très près de Steven et moi, lève la main, et chatouille les côtes de l'humain. Steven éclate de rire et la repousse doucement en protestant à moitié.  
\- Un lien de famille avec cette toute petite chose qui ne demande qu'à être protégée et éduquée...

Je suis légèrement sur la défensive. Prévoit-elle d'enlever Steven pour en faire le remplaçant de ce que sa mère était ? Si seulement j'étais Prehnite, ou si Grenat pouvait être là...  
\- Mais tu as déjà toute la protection et toute l'éducation dont tu as besoin, soupire Diamant Bleu en reculant. Quel usage pourrais-tu faire d'une, quel est le mot déjà ? Tante comme moi.  
\- La famille c'est la famille ! proteste Steven. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être utile pour faire partie de la famille ! Ou être une amie ! Regarde, Lapis et Péridot, en ce moment elles ne sont pas vraiment _utiles_ , elles ne font pas la cuisine, elles ne m'aident pas à ranger mes affaires, elles ne combattent pas les gemmes corrompues... Mais ça nous empêche pas d'aimer faire des choses ensemble ! Même si c'est simplement être assis ensemble à lire chacun de notre côté !  
\- Un monde où on n'a pas besoin d'être utile pour être apprécié...

Elle secoue la tête.  
\- C'est utopique, un monde comme ça.  
\- C'est ce que Maman voulait faire. C'est pour ça que les Gemmes de Cristal existent.  
Un bruit de freins interrompt la conversation, suivi d'un bruit de portière, et d'une course effrénée dans le sable.  
\- Bon sang, Steven ! Fais attention ! C'est la gemme qui m'avait kidnappé pour m'enfermer dans le zoo pour humains ! Je reconnaîtrais sa silhouette entre mille et à des kilomètres de distance !

Des kilomètres en effet, car il l'a je suppose aperçue depuis la station de lave-auto, se découpant à contre-jour sur le ciel de l'aube.  
Un martèlement dans les escaliers, et Greg se précipite sur la terrasse. Il se plie en deux, hors d'haleine.  
\- Oh, salut Jade. Content de voir que les gants que je t'ai offerts te plaisent. STEVEN ! Il faut que je te sorte d'ici le plus vite possible !


	24. Ah, la famille

_\- STEVEN ! Il faut que je te sorte d'ici le plus vite possible !_

\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, tente de le rassurer Steven.  
\- Tout va bien ? Mais elle kidnappe les humains pour les enfermer dans un zoo !  
Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Greg.  
\- Il va falloir qu'on te mette à jour sur pas mal de choses. Assieds-toi, ça va être long...  
Diamant Bleu semble se réveiller d'une réflexion profonde.  
\- Je connais cet humain...  
\- Bien sûr que tu le connais ! s'enflamme Steven. C'est mon papa !  
\- L'humain que Rose Quartz a aimé... Non, je le connais d'ailleurs...

Greg se laisse tomber sur une des chaises de la terrasse je fais de mon mieux pour lui résumer la situation d'une manière claire mais pas trop brusque.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, soupire Diamant Bleu. Les humains se ressemblent tous pour moi.  
\- Le palanquin, rappelle Greg. Vous étiez en train de pleurer sur quelqu'un qui vous était cher, je vous ai dit que moi aussi j'avais perdu quelqu'un de cher...  
\- ...et j'ai voulu te sauver de la destruction en te mettant à l'abri dans le zoo, complète Diamant Bleu. Mais j'ai depuis découvert que nous pleurons la même personne. Et que je suis apparemment la... tante de Steven.  
\- Ce qui fait d'elle ta belle-sœur ! s'enthousiasme Steven à l'adresse de son père.

L'humain a l'air au bout de ses capacités à supporter les changements dans sa vie.  
\- Ça va aller, papa ? s'inquiète Steven.  
\- Depuis le temps, je devrais être habitué à tes aventures magiques avec les gemmes, mais en fait, non. Je n'y arrive pas. Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrai toujours, parce que tu es mon fils, mais des fois, c'est un peu trop pour que je puisse comprendre, tu vois ? Je suis venu parce que j'avais convenu avec les gemmes qu'aujourd'hui je t'emmenais pour une journée surprise à une exposition archéologique temporaire. Et je me découvre une belle-sœur grande comme un immeuble de quinze étages, qui est une sorte de souveraine intergalactique par-dessus le marché. Ça fait beaucoup pour ton vieux père.  
En effet, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul humain.  
\- Ça fait beaucoup pour moi aussi, remarque Diamant Bleu de sa voix traînante.  
\- On aura au moins un point commun, plaisante Greg. C'est un bon début !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une exposition archéologique ? interroge Diamant Bleu. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que Dia... Rose Quartz aurait aimé ? J'essaye de comprendre ma sœur, en m'exposant à tout ce qu'elle a aimé...  
\- Et bien, explique Greg, c'est un ensemble d'artefacts humains qui ont plusieurs siècles à plusieurs milliers d'années, et qui sont rangés dans des vitrines avec des étiquettes et des panneaux pour expliquer ce que c'est et ce que ça a permis de découvrir sur le mode de vie de nos ancêtres.  
\- C'est, explique-je par analogie, comme si les gemmes ne vivaient pas plus de quelques siècles et partaient à la recherche des artefacts du début du règne de Diamant Blanc pour comprendre son impact sur l'histoire de notre peuple. Parce qu'il n'y a plus aucune gemme vivante pour s'en souvenir.  
\- Rose aurait trouvé ça à la fois amusant et fascinant, continue Greg. Amusant, parce qu'elle gardait souvenir de certaines périodes historiques humaines, et en savait plus que les archéologues humains sur bien des sujets. Fascinant, parce que c'est quelque chose à propos des humains.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous accompagner ? demande Diamant Bleu.  
\- Et bien, avec votre... ta taille... s'excuse Greg.  
Avec un « oh » d'excuse, elle rétrécit à une taille humaine, tout en conservant son aspect de base.  
\- Super ! C'est parfait comme ça ! encourage Steven.  
D'une démarche royale, elle monte les escaliers et nous rejoint sur la terrasse.  
\- Dans ces conditions, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser, plie Greg.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y aura des dinosaures ? M'enquiers-je.  
J'aime les dinosaures.  
\- Non, c'est un exposition archéologique, pas paléontologique, m'explique l'humain. Mais il y en aura une sur les dinosaures dans quelques semaines.

Je décide d'appliquer la technique infaillible de Steven afin de me faire inviter : les yeux de bébé chien.  
\- Très bien, très bien, je t'y emmènerai si tu veux.  
\- Merciiiii !  
\- Mince alors, j'ai parfois l'impression de me faire manipuler, soupire Greg.  
Puis, revenant à Steven :  
\- Allez, espèce de petite canaille, file te changer et préparer tes affaires. Aujourd'hui tu pars à l'aventure avec ton vieux père !  
Diamant Bleu se racle discrètement la gorge.  
\- Et ta tante ! complète-t-il.

Je ne suis pas fâchée de savoir la diamant loin de moi pour la journée. Même si je sais qu'elle n'est pas hostile et recherche sincèrement à comprendre et à apprendre, même si je sais que les analogies en temps de vie que j'ai dites plus tôt ont de fortes chances d'aider Steven et sa tante à se ménager respectivement et à prendre le temps de se familiariser l'une avec l'autre, j'ai, à titre personnel, besoin de faire une pause.  
Grenat apparaît soudain. Steven en exprime de l'inquiétude il est vrai que la brusque apparition de la néosilicate s'accompagne souvent de l'annonce d'un danger à venir.  
\- Steven, annonce-t-elle, n'oublie pas de prendre des mouchoirs avec toi. Beaucoup de mouchoirs. L'exposition où Greg va t'emmener pour te faire une surprise, comporte une salle dédiée à la déesse Ishtar, c'est-à-dire, à ta mère. Diamant Bleu va en être chamboulée.

\- D'accord, Grenat !  
Celle-ci sursaute et porte une main à sa bouche.  
\- Steven ! J'ai ruiné la surprise de Greg !  
L'adolescent rit en secouant la tête.  
\- Il m'a déjà dit où nous allons, rassure-t-il.  
Il bourre plein de choses pas forcément logiques à emporter, dans son sac à dos en forme de hamburger.  
\- J'y vais ! À ce soir Grenat ! Sois sage, Lion !  
Le félin rose bâille pour toute réponse. À part dormir au milieu du passage, et manger, il ne fait pas grand-chose de ses journées. Je me demande souvent ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête mais, craignant les mauvaises surprises, je préfère éviter de le toucher sans mes gants.

Steven dégringole les escaliers en faisant de grands signes de la main. Diamant Bleu l'observe et, sans grande conviction, l'imite avant de lui emboîter le pas en compagnie de Greg.  
\- La journée s'annonce calme, commente Grenat. Mais nous allons avoir des choses à discuter.  
Elle se sépare Rubis et Saphir ont l'air épuisées. Perle Rose, Perle Grise et Améthyste nous rejoignent. Nous nous installons sur les canapés. La tension est palpable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une information quelque part, ou d'être excessivement détendue, comme si je n'avais pas conscience d'un danger.

\- On va le dire ? Je vais le dire. Je suis pas à l'aise de savoir Steven loin d'ici en compagnie de D. Bleu, annonce Améthyste de but en blanc.  
Saphir secoue la tête.  
\- Moi non plus. Mais le future s'est engouffré dans une ligne temporelle où elle ne va ni kidnapper, ni attaquer Steven.  
\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous sommes à l'aise avec l'idée de les laisser seuls, précise Rubis. Cela veut juste dire que les prédictions de Grenat nous ont montré des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec ce que nous disent nos tripes.  
\- Et cela ne m'enchante pas, affirme Saphir. Aussi froide que puisse être ma réaction.  
\- Et je suis encore plus _furieuse_ de savoir que les lignes temporelles dans lesquelles l'une d'entre nous aurait accompagné Steven, mènent à une catastrophe à plus ou moins long terme, ajoute Rubis.  
\- Je suis très désappointée de l'avoir constaté, approuve Saphir avec son habituel calme glacial.

Perle Rose se décompose sur place Perle Grise déploie toute son énergie pour la soutenir moralement.  
\- Mais nous avons un problème plus grand sur les bras, reprend Saphir.  
\- Un problème _catastrophique_! reprend Rubis.  
Les deux corindons prennent une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer de concert :  
\- Les gemmes corrompues vont venir nous attaquer de plus en plus régulièrement afin de se venger de Diamant Bleu.  
Un silence lourd tombe sur nous, rompu par Améthyste :  
\- Ah ben comme ça on n'aura plus à aller les chercher. Ça laisse plus de temps pour faire la sieste.

\- Nous avons deux combattantes supplémentaires, rappelle distraitement Perle Rose. Jadéite et Perle Grise. Mais j'ai bien peur que pour être à niveau, seules ou en tant que Prehnite, elles vont avoir besoin d'un entraînement pour lequel nous n'avons peut-être pas le temps...  
\- Raison de plus pour commencer maintenant ! insiste Rubis en frappant du poing sur la table.  
\- Elles ne seront jamais prêtes pour la prochaine vague, prédit froidement Saphir. Mais, chaque technique de combat qu'elles pourront maîtriser d'ici là, augmentera nos chances de nous en sortir sans dommages. Je suis de l'avis de Rubis. Il faut commencer maintenant.  
\- Améthyste, j'aurai sans doute besoin de toi, informe Perle Rose. Alors, évite de manger au point que cela t'indispose s'il te plaît.  
\- Si à la place je peux avoir le fun de les envoyer au tapis, ça me va, répond l'intéressée.


	25. Entraînement

_\- Si à la place je peux avoir le fun de les envoyer au tapis, ça me va._

\- Oh, super, des combats, grogne-je avec sarcasme. Tout ce que je fuis depuis que je suis sortie du sol.  
\- Je n'ai fichtrement aucune idée de si je suis taillée pour pouvoir me battre, répond Perle Grise. Je ne suis pas mieux lotie que toi.  
Je désigne Perle Rose du menton.  
\- Elle y est arrivée. Tu y arriveras. Tu es faite sur le même modèle, tu as les mêmes potentialités qu'elle.  
\- Certes.

\- Moi, continue-je, je n'ai été faite sur aucun modèle. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai y arriver, ni comment. Donc je ne sais pas si, m'entêter dans une voie, amènera un résultat ou pas.  
Je me frotte le menton.  
\- À partir de quel niveau d'échec est-ce qu'on peut considérer que l'effort n'en vaut pas le résultat ?  
\- Quand je te le dirai, répond Perle Rose sèchement. Maintenant, suivez-moi, toutes les deux. Je vais vous sélectionner quelques armes non-magiques en fonction de vos facilités, afin de compléter vos armes magiques. Améthyste, sois prête dans vingt minutes.  
\- Ça marche !

Nous entrons dans le Temple, dont Perle Rose ouvre la porte. Sa pièce personnelle est calme, organisée en jeux d'eau. Elle fait un geste gracieux, et une série d'armes apparaît, jaillissant hors de la surface frissonnante d'une fontaine. Soigneusement elle sélectionne une épée à la lame longue et pointue. Elle la lance à Perle Grise, qui l'attrape au vol avec dextérité.  
\- Le fleuret sera parfait pour toi, commente-t-elle avec un air d'expertise. Pour toi Jade, il nous faut quelque chose que tu puisse saisir même avec tes gants. Et il te faudra des gants de combat, plus résistants. Voyons...  
Elle fouille les eaux d'une autre fontaine, en extrait une paire de gants en cuir, me somme de les enfiler de suite pour que je ne reste pas « coincée » durant la totalité de l'entraînement. Je m'exécute.

Un chaos de champs de bataille et de la vie d'une vache, la vision d'un humain cousant et graissant le cuir, le fonctionnement du processus de tannage, tout cela pénètre de force dans mon cerveau. Je ne lutte pas, car je sais d'expérience que lutter est douloureux et ne fait que prolonger le processus.  
Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps je reste coincée ainsi lorsque je reprends conscience de moi, Perle Rose me tend une boîte d'une substance graisseuse, ainsi qu'une masse d'arme à la tête épineuse.  
\- Tu n'es pas subtile, commente Perle Rose, et ta seule force ne permet pas de compenser ton manque de dextérité. Je pense que cette morgenstern saura équilibrer ton manque d'adresse par son allonge et son effet de levier, et ton manque de subtilité par une capacité de destruction amplifiée par ses brides.  
Elle porte un doigt à sa bouche, réfléchissant.  
\- Mieux vaut t'apprendre tout de suite à utiliser en même temps un bouclier, car tu n'as pas la vitesse d'esquive de Perle Grise.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer plus simplement avec nos armes naturelles ? lui demande-je.  
\- Parce qu'elles demandent de l'énergie et de la concentration pour être maintenues. Et sans entraînement, vous n'avez ni l'une ni l'autre en assez grande quantité pour faire face à une menace sérieuse. Même en tant que Prehnite. Alors, seules...  
\- C'est beau, la confiance dans notre potentiel, ironise-je.  
\- Si je n'avais pas confiance, rétorque Perle Rose, je ne vous confierais pas certaines de mes armes personnelles.  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure Perle Grise me lance son regard qui veut dire « arrête de croire que tu sais tout ». J'enfonce ma tête entre mes épaules. Ne se rend-elle pas compte que ma capacité est un fardeau, aussi utile et unique semble-t-elle ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Perle Rose nous pousse vers la plage, et nous traversons la première d'une longue série de séances d'entraînement d'une difficulté proche de la torture.  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire un effort pour apprendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réfléchir pour anticiper les mouvements des autres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réfléchir tout court. Perle Rose nous pousse au bout de nos capacités, et parfois au-delà. Nous répétons à l'infini les mêmes mouvements, à la recherche de l'acquisition d'une perfection venant de manière instinctive.

Durant l'après-midi, Connie nous rejoint, disciplinée, organisée, et d'un niveau clairement supérieur à l'addition du mien avec celui de Perle Grise. Améthyste se prête gracieusement aux exercices, et, comme elle l'avait prédit, a très facilement la main sur ma compagne de fusion et moi.  
Je suis furieuse. J'ai l'impression que cela ne rime à rien, que je n'y arriverai jamais. J'envie Connie et son organisme humain, tellement plus adaptable, tellement plus apte à apprendre de nouveaux comportements, de nouveaux automatismes. Je m'embrouille entre mon arme et mon bouclier. Je vois flou. Le fouet d'Améthyste fouaille mes côtes, l'épée de Connie martèle mon bouclier, ma masse laboure inutilement la plage, manquant mes adversaires. Je ne sais même pas ce qui arrive à Perle Grise, et je m'en contrefiche. Tenir sur mes jambes plus de deux minutes d'affilée est un exploit.

Je suis étalée de tout mon long sur le dos Connie me maintient au sol en posant un pied sur ma poitrine. Je n'ai plus ni la force ni la motivation de me défendre. Plus loin, Perle Grise a le nez dans le sable, et Améthyste lui botte littéralement les fesses en riant. Perle Rose, perdue au milieu du chaos, secoue la tête avec résignation.  
Grenat met fin à l'ordalie en annonçant le retour de Steven, Greg, et Diamant Bleu, et je découvre avec stupeur qu'il m'est possible de ressentir du soulagement à l'annonce de l'approche d'un diamant.

\- Et bien, pour une première, ce n'est pas trop mal, concède Perle Rose tandis que je me relève en m'appuyant sur Connie.  
\- J'ai passé plus de temps par terre que debout, lui répond-je. Comment est-ce que ça peut être « pas trop mal ? »  
\- Ni toi ni Perle Grise n'a été dissipée lors de cette première séance d'entraînement. C'est encourageant, pour des gemmes qui n'ont pas été taillées pour le combat. Surtout, étant donné que personne ne vous fait de cadeau.

Perle Rose s'absorbe dans des tableaux d'emploi du temps croisés et précis, consultant Grenat de temps en temps à ce sujet. Je n'entends que vaguement des voix qui se croisent et s'entremêlent, Steven qui présente sa tante à Connie, Greg qui rassure les gemmes au sujet du déroulement de la journée, Diamant Bleu qui murmure des choses au sujet de Rose Quartz d'une voix traînante. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. Je ne pensais pas qu'une gemme pouvait être malmenée à ce point sans se dissiper.

Perle Rose nous retrouve, Perle Grise et moi, sur le canapé, et nous distribue nos propres tableaux d'emploi du temps, répartis sur une semaine de sept jours, découpés eux-mêmes en vingt-quatre-heures, parce que c'est ainsi que font les humains.  
\- Maintenant que je sais jusqu'où vous pouvez aller lorsque vous êtes poussées dans vos retranchements, précise Perle Rose, j'ai pris la liberté de vous assigner douze heures d'entraînement pas jour.

Perle Grise gémit. Je n'ai plus la force de faire ça.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de similaire à ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. Nous travaillerons des points précis, un à la fois, et notre temps d'entraînement inclut des parties théoriques. Par exemple, Péridot vous aideras à travailler votre précision, en vous offrant des cibles mouvantes – ce qui en même temps entraînera ses propres capacités de métallokinésie. Mes hologrammes seront également des adversaires dont je pourrai régler la difficulté et le comportement suivant les points à renforcer chez vous.  
\- Êtes vous bien certaines qu'il n'y a qu'une seule perle rose parmi les Gemmes de Cristal ? interroge doucement Diamant Bleu. Je n'ai jamais vu une perle avec une telle polyvalence ou un tel niveau d'expertise.  
\- S'il y en avait plusieurs, je le saurais, depuis le temps, répond Grenat.  
\- On va prendre ça comme un compliment ! intervient Steven. Pas vrai, Perle ?

\- Oui oui, Steven, tu peux commander une pizza pour ce soir, répond Perle Rose distraitement en agitant vaguement la main. Il y a de l'argent dans le deuxième tiroir de la cuisine. Maintenant, l'idéal serait que Lapis participe aussi à l'élaboration de nos stratégies, mais je refuse de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Les blessures psychologiques qu'elle a reçues sont encore douloureuses pour elle, et lui imposer de nous suivre, risquerait de les raviver.

Elle pointe une autre plage horaire sur nos emplois du temps.  
\- Je vous ai ménagé des temps de repos, mais également des temps de meep morp obligatoires. J'ai remarqué que Grenat a eu une excellente idée de nous encourager à ménager ces temps, et les temps de discussion ont eux aussi eu un impact positif sur le moral de l'équipe et la qualité de nos interactions. Ce sont des activités à entretenir autant que possible. Maintenant, concernant Diamant Bleu. Bien entendu, je ne veux rien imposer, mais...  
Ses pas s'éloignent, je ne l'écoute plus – et glisse dans une sieste bien méritée.


	26. Dinotopa

_Ses pas s'éloignent, je ne l'écoute plus – et glisse dans une sieste bien méritée._

Quelques semaines se passent, sans heurts. Diamant Bleu fait des efforts pour s'adapter à la vie sur Terre, et en apprécie même certains aspects. Perle Rose a eu la grande amabilité de suspendre ses entraînements le temps de nous rendre à l'exposition temporaire ambulante sur les dinosaures, qui finit par s'organiser en sortie de groupe pour tout le monde en même temps.  
C'est avec difficulté et un brin de métamorphose rétrécissante – pour celles d'entre nous qui parviennent à le faire – que nous nous entassons dans le van de Greg. Quarante-cinq minutes de route plus tard, et nous nous garons sur le parking, sous une affiche représentant un célébrissime tyrannosaure.

Je ne parviens que difficilement à contenir mon excitation devant la vitrine qui protège un fossile de microaptor et sa reconstitution en couleurs réelles. Améthyste court dans tous les sens, Perle Rose sur les talons la jeune quartz violette a dans l'idée de se glisser au milieu des reconstitutions, de prendre une apparence grotesque, et d'observer les réactions des humains face à sa « reconstitution maison » de ce qu'est censé être un dinosaure.

Je perd de vue Perle Grise, Lapis, Péridot. Grenat se tient en retrait par rapport à Greg, Diamant Bleu et Steven. À eux trois ils forment un tableau familial idéal.  
Je me rapproche de Grenat.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
\- J'ai l'horrible sentiment d'être mise à l'écart, répond-elle. Même si, dans le cas présent, c'est moi qui m'éloigne, pour leur laisser l'occasion de former des liens familiaux. Je sais que c'est bon pour Steven, et pour les relations diplomatiques interplanétaires, mais je ne parviens pas à me faire à l'idée que...  
Elle secoue la tête.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. C'est moi qui me fais des idées, et laisse mes craintes m'envahir.  
Je la prend par le coude.  
\- On va leur taper la figure, à tes peurs.

Je l'entraîne jusqu'au groupe formé par Greg, Diamant Bleu et Steven, le nez collé sur un fossile de nodosaure tellement bien préservé qu'il a encore de la peau momifiée sur le crâne, et de la nourriture dans ses intestins de pierre.  
\- Vous avez vu le microraptor ? leur demande-je en masquant mon excitation de mon mieux. C'est une découverte tellement épique ! Et Grenat m'a affirmé que des découvertes encore plus surprenantes allaient être faites dans les années à venir !  
L'intéressée est prise de court, elle tente de se donner de la contenance.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails, modère-t-elle, car cela va dépendre de certains facteurs que je ne peux pas prédire. Mais, oui, des découvertes surprenantes vont être faites dans les prochaines années.

\- J'ignorais que la Terre avait un jour porté des organismes aussi fascinants, dit Diamant Bleu posément. Dire que si elle s'était contentée d'obéir à mes instructions et celles de Jaune, je n'aurais jamais su cela...  
Elle tourne son visage vers Steven et Greg, qui commentent à voix haute un halszkaraptor, sorte de croisement bâtard entre un cygne, un manchot et un vélociraptor.  
\- Tout est tellement plus simple ici, murmure-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Et tellement compliqué en même temps. Tellement... différent. Je ne regrette pas que Rose Quartz se soit battue pour préserver tout ça. Je regrette par contre, bien amèrement, de ne m'en rendre compte que trop tard.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard, répond Grenat.  
La néosilicate lève la main, comme pour toucher l'épaule de la diamant, mais ne va pas au bout de son geste.  
\- Steven est là. La Terre est encore là. Les humains continuent de prospérer. Il y a encore quelque chose à sauver.  
Le temps est comme suspendu. Lentement, si lentement que j'ai l'impression que tout se fige autour de nous, je vois la main de Grenat se rapprocher de l'épaule de Diamant Bleu, et se poser dessus. Doucement l'impératrice interstellaire pose sa main sur celle de Grenat, et se retourne, pour la tenir devant elle entre les deux siennes.

\- Merci, murmure la diamant. Merci de m'avoir accueillie chez vous. Merci de m'avoir pardonné. Merci de m'avoir laissé rencontrer mon neveu. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir votre mode de vie. Mais aussi, merci de m'avoir appris des choses sur moi-même que je ne pensais pas découvrir un jour.  
Grenat retire ses lunettes, ce qui chez elle, je lai remarqué, est le signe qu'elle va être très très honnête avec ses sentiments.  
\- Merci à toi d'être venue, répond Grenat. Tu as changé le futur d'une manière que je n'osais même pas espérer.

La suite de ses paroles est noyée dans les cris de joie d'une petite fille qui les pointe du doigt.  
\- Oh, maman et maman ! Regardez ! Des lesbiennes, comme vous ! Comme elles sont jolies... vous croyez qu'elles viennent de se demander en mariage ?  
Les mères essayent de faire taire leur enfant, s'excusent que ses cris aient attiré l'attention d'autres personnes. Grenat remet ses lunettes, affiche son plus grand sourire, pointe un pouce en l'air à l'attention de l'enfant et lui répond :  
\- Ça fait longtemps que nous sommes mariées.  
Je sais qu'elle parle d'elle-même, ou plutôt, de Rubis et Saphir, mais l'enfant est enchantée, s'étouffe de questions, s'agrippe à la robe de Diamant Bleu qui, pour la première fois depuis la fin du règne de sa sœur... sourit.

Je les laisse en plan. Il ne reste que deux heures avant la fermeture du soir, et je n'ai pas envie de rater une pièce importante parce que j'aurais laissé ma curiosité sociale me distraire de l'occasion inespérée de voir des vrais dinosaures de très près.  
Je me mors les lèvres pour ne pas couiner d'excitation. Je passe sous les pattes d'un brachiosaure, devant l'un des premiers spécimens complets d'iguanodon à avoir été exhumés, éclate de rire devant le panneau expliquant pourquoi les pointes de la queue d'un stégosauridé se nomment le « tagomizer ».

Je croise Améthyste, prétendant être un humanoïde reptilien, et installée derrière un panneau « reconstitution d'un troodon » non loin, Péridot et Lapis dissimulent tant bien que mal leur hilarité, alors qu'un couple échange avec excitation au sujet de cette « preuve » d'un « complot mondial secret des reptiliens ».

Plus loin, je retrouve Perle Rose et Perle Grise, en train de vérifier et recalculer des équations présentées sur un tableau intitulé « Datation des roches fossilifères par des isotopes radioactifs : la méthode rubidium-strontium ». Je les dépasse, préférant m'absorber dans des explications concernant la reconstitution d'un animal entier à partir de quelques os seulement. La structure des créatures organiques me fascine, peut-être parce qu'en tant que gemme je ne suis pas du tout constituée pareille. Des os, des muscles, des organes... je n'ai rien de tout cela. Une gemme, un corps holographique réagissant aux champs gravitationnels comme s'il était constitué de matière dense, et c'est tout.

Je me demande comment Steven fonctionne ? Mais je ne vais pas aller lui coller ma main nue en-travers du visage juste pour satisfaire une curiosité malsaine, et Prehnite a bien d'autres préoccupations que de décortiquer la biologie du fils de Rose Quartz.

Des humains portant l'uniforme de l'exposition quadrillent les différentes zones, rappelant que « ça va fermer » et que nous devons nous diriger vers la sortie. Disciplinée, je suis la foule, puis me dirige vers le point de rendez-vous convenu à l'avance, proche du stand de hot-dogs. J'y retrouve Greg et Steven, qui mangent de bon appétit Améthyste, qui s'empiffre comme à son habitude Lapis et Péridot, qui discutent, sans doute de quelque chose qu'elles ont vu à l'exposition Grenat, une main posée sur l'épaule de Diamant Bleu, laquelle cligne des yeux avec hésitation devant le hot-dog qu'elle tient dans ses mains à la hauteur de son visage.  
Perle Rose et Perle Grise me rattrapent notre groupe est à nouveau au complet. Greg passe les clés à Perle Rose, car sa fatigue ne lui permettra pas de conduire le véhicule en toute sécurité pour le trajet du retour. Diamant Bleu hausse les sourcils d'un air impressionné en découvrant que l'éventail des capacités de la perle recouvre également la conduite automobile.

Les conversations du voyage du retour sont mobilisées par Perle Rose et Péridot échangeant autour des techniques scientifiques développées par la paléontologie contemporaine, et par Améthyste riant des formes à ses yeux absurdes de certains dinosaures. Je rumine de mon côté ce que j'ai pu lire sur les panneaux informatifs et voir sur les spécimens, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu infuser les informations qui m'intéressaient. Je remarque que l'entraînement quotidien au combat que je suis, soit en tant que moi-même, soit en tant que Prehnite, a également développé ma capacité à mémoriser des informations autrement que par le biais de mes capacités.  
Perle Grise rejoint la conversation de Péridot et Perle Rose. Greg ronfle à l'arrière, appuyé contre Diamant Bleu, dont le regard intense semble chercher derrière le visage de l'humain, les traces de l'amour que Rose Quartz a laissées sur lui, comme un fantôme du passé.


	27. Concert à domicile

_Son regard intense semble chercher derrière le visage de l'humain, les traces de l'amour que Rose Quartz a laissées sur lui, comme un fantôme du passé._

Perle Rose nous dépose au Temple, puis ramène Greg et son van à la station de lavage. Grenat met Steven au lit, et nous nous préparons toutes à abattre six heures d'entraînement intensif. La néosilicate a quelques points précis sur lesquels elle insiste beaucoup, car elle vient de prédire que nous risquons fort de nous faire attaquer dans les quarante-huit prochaines heures.  
\- Nous devrons trouver un moyen de dissuader Diamant Bleu d'aller sur la promenade durant ce laps de temps, insiste-t-elle. Ce qui ne va pas être facile, car cela va impliquer de dissuader Steven de voir ses amis ailleurs qu'au Temple ou sur la plage. Et le moyen le plus sûr d'y arriver sera de les persuader de faire leur répétition au Temple plutôt que chez Sadie.

Je ne vois que vaguement de qui Grenat parle : quelques humains amis de Steven et qui jouent de la musique et dansent, sous l'aile bienveillante de Greg, qui est apparemment leur « manager ».  
\- Mais c'est cool ! s'exclame Améthyste. Un concert privé de _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ !  
\- C'est une manière optimiste de voir les choses, approuve Perle Grise.  
\- Je suppose que je peux annuler mon rendez-vous avec Sabina ? soupire Perle Rose.  
\- Fais-la venir, conseille Grenat. Elle est fan du groupe de Sadie, et je sais qu'elle respectera leur espace personnel.  
\- Je ne veux pas que notre relation se base sur une recherche d'avantages, rétorque Perle Rose.  
\- Nope, pas le genre de Sabina, répond Grenat. Elle sera heureuse que tu lui aies partagé ce moment, mais ne te harcèlera pas pour avoir des tickets gratuits ou des entrées VIP. Fais-moi confiance. Vision du future.

Et confiance nous avons eu raison de lui faire. Les gemmes corrompues ont attaquées pile au moment où Sadie et son groupe commençaient à installer leur matériel. Nous les avons repoussées rapidement elles étaient moins nombreuses que la fois précédente. Diamant Bleu est restée à boire le thé aux côtés des humains terrifiés, en tendant des perches de conversation aussi étranges et malaisantes que « Alors vous êtes des humains ? C'est intéressant. Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de manger des gâteaux dinosaure ? » sur le ton d'un humain commentant le régime alimentaire des espèces de terrariums collectés par un ami. Alors, blattes ou grillons, pour tes pogonas ?

En tant que Prehnite, j'ai appris à me battre avec une morgenstern et un bouclier dans mes mains gauches, deux fleurets dans mes mains droites. Le résultat est étrange à observer, mais d'une efficacité redoutable. Je forme une excellente équipe.

Alors que nous rentrons pour profiter des élans artistiques mais incompréhensibles pour moi du groupe d'humains musiciens, Perle Rose me complimente.  
\- Tu as acquis quelques techniques pertinentes, et tu parviens à mieux garder ta concentration durant le combat. Dès ce soir nous pourrons commencer à envisager de te faire manipuler tes armes magiques.  
\- Je doute parvenir à faire autant de dommages avec elles, qu'avec celles que tu m'as confiées.  
\- Certes mais l'avantage de tes armes magiques est, qu'elles sont toujours à ta disposition, pour peu que tu aies assez d'énergie et de concentration à leur consacrer. Au contraire des armes physiques que je t'ai prêtées qui, elles, peuvent être perdues ou brisées durant la mêlée.  
\- Tu as tellement plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine...

Elle se passe un main à l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste appris à me battre dans l'arène antique du ciel. Des gemmes de haut rang y entraînaient leurs subordonnées puis les affrontaient entre elles à des fins de distraction ou pour régler des conflits.  
\- Ah oui, je me souviens de ça, l'interrompt-je. Je n'ai jamais participé ni assisté à ces affrontements. J'étais plutôt chargée de garder la maison et de veiller à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux durant le processus de colonisation.  
\- Je n'ai jamais été sommée de participer aux combats, explique Perle Rose. Mais j'étais fascinée par les combattantes et leur code d'honneur, je les ai observées longuement, je les ai écoutées longuement, et dès que j'ai pu mettre la main sur une arme, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner seule.  
\- Je m'étais toujours demandé d'où tu tenais toutes tes connaissances et toutes tes habiletés. Voilà un mystère de levé.

Elle s'éloigne, pour passer le reste de la soirée en compagnie de l'humaine nommée Sabina. Celle-ci est grande, phénotypiquement mâle, socialement une femme, avec de très longs cheveux roses, un anneau au milieu de la lèvre inférieure, plusieurs autres piercings sur le bord des oreilles. Elle ressemble un peu à Rose Quartz de par sa carrure, même si sa tenue n'est pas la même. Pour Steven, elle est la définition même du mot « cool ». Apparemment ça a quelque chose à voir avec les lacets de ses bottes qui ne sont pas noués, son jean qui est déchiré, et ses yeux qui sont maquillés de noir.  
Admettons. La dernière fois que j'étais sur Terre, il y a grossièrement cinq mille ans, c'était très à la mode en Égypte de porter des robes transparentes, d'être pieds nus et de montrer ses seins. Les temps changent.

Sabina m'intrigue, principalement parce que c'est l'amie personnelle de Perle Rose – Améthyste est, des Gemmes de Cristal, celle qui a le plus de facilités à se lier d'amitié avec les humains – mais aussi parce qu'elle dégage une aura de mystère. Steven, d'ailleurs, la surnomme « la Fille Mystérieuse ». je me demande pourquoi.  
Je veux savoir pourquoi.  
Mon viseur ne me donne aucune explication à ce sujet, et ça m'énerve.  
Je m'assois par terre près d'elle elle secoue la tête nonchalamment au rythme de la musique tandis que Sadie joue de sa voix et grogne dans le micro. Le résultat est intéressant mais c'est clairement pas mon style de meep morp préféré.

\- Yo, me dit Sabina.  
\- Euh, salut.  
\- C'est toi Prehnite ?  
J'acquiesce.  
\- Celle qui sait tout d'un seul regard ?  
J'acquiesce encore.  
\- Tu as sans doute plein de questions à me poser alors.  
Je secoue la tête :  
\- C'est l'inverse j'ai toutes les réponses mais sans les questions. Et on m'a déjà fait remarquer que mon vocabulaire est extrêmement désuet.

Elle rit.  
\- Okay, comment tu me décrirais ?  
Je laisse tomber, très vite, ce que j'ai déduit en la voyant. Elle acquiesce gravement.  
\- Le terme correct, explique-t-elle, est « femme transgenre ». Ça veut dire que le genre social qui m'a été assigné à ma naissance en fonction de mon... comment tu dis ?  
\- Phénotype. L'apparence extérieure de ton corps.  
\- Voilà, ne correspond pas à mon genre social.

Je cligne des yeux, je trouve cela absolument incohérent.  
\- Comment une espèce dont le genre social est à ce point variable, peut imposer un genre social à ses petits à la naissance ? C'est absurde, voyons. Ça complique la vie de tout le monde !  
\- On appelle ça la cisnormativité. C'est effectivement absurde, et « compliquer la vie » est un doux euphémisme pour expliquer ses conséquences.

Je vois la douleur passer dans ses yeux, et les souvenirs de choses horribles qu'elle a vécues à cause de ce qu'elle est.  
\- En fait, tu es rare comme humaine, c'est ça ?  
Elle acquiesce en effet, les personnes transgenre sont une minorité dans la population.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Tout ce qui est rare est précieux.  
Je peux lire dans son esprit la reconnaissance qu'elle n'ose verbaliser. Cela me rappelle les gemmes bizarroïdes, dont l'existence ne fait de mal à personne, mais que le Monde des Gemmes détruit dès leur sortie de terre, simplement parce qu'elles sont différentes.

Je décide d'en faire part à Sabina.  
\- Sur ma planète d'origine, notre matriarche a imposé un ordre très strict décidant de quelles gemmes ont le droit d'exister, quelles gemmes n'ont pas le droit. Je suis la fusion de deux gemmes de minéralogie différente, donc aux yeux de mon peuple, je suis bizarre, et tout juste bonne à être détruite. Et même si je prenais séparément chacune de mes composantes...  
Je secoue la tête mes cheveux virevoltent autour de mon visage.  
\- Une gemme non-taillée, une perle qui n'appartient à personne...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Sabina serre une de mes mains entre les siennes.  
\- En anglais, « bizarre » se dit « queer ». Et les gens comme moi, et d'autres personnes encore qui ne rentrent pas dans la norme binaire et hétéro imposée par le système, on les appelle « queer ». Nous sommes toutes les deux « queer ».


	28. Queer

_\- Nous sommes toutes les deux « queer »._

Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à ce qu'elle me raconte, à part qu'elle essaye de me dire que nous sommes pareilles. Je pointe alors les autres Gemmes de Cristal, éparpillées dans la pièce pour profiter du tintamarre absurde que Sadie et ses amis appellent de la « musique ».  
\- Steven est un hybride. Sa mère a complètement changé d'apparence et de nom, abandonnant son ancienne vie. Grenat est une fusion. Perle Rose n'appartient à personne. Améthyste fait la moitié de la taille qu'elle était censée faire. Péridot a développé des pouvoirs qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir. Lapis-Lazuli a fusionné avec moi, une fois. Diamant Bleu a abandonné son poste et son rang pour partir à la recherche de réponses concernant sa sœur. Lion est mort, et depuis, il est rose.

L'œil de Sabina pétille :  
\- Bienvenue dans la communauté queer.  
\- Tu vois ? s'exclame Perle Rose, extatique. Je t'avais dit que mes amies étaient « cool ».  
\- Reste à savoir si le groupe de musique l'est aussi, soupire Sabina sombrement.  
Elle désigne Sadie et ses musiciens d'un geste du menton. Perle Rose se rapproche de sa compagne humaine et lui susurre à l'oreille :  
\- Lars, le meilleur ami de Sadie, est transgenre lui aussi. Toute la ville est au courant et ça ne dérange personne.  
Puis, de manière plus facilement audible :  
\- Ici, à Plage-Ville, tu es en sécurité. Les humains du coin ont l'habitude de voir des choses bien plus étranges qu'une personne queer, et plus rien ne les surprend ni ne les effraye. À part une attaque de gemmes comme ce qu'on a eu tout à l'heure, peut-être.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus étrange qu'une personne queer ? s'étonne Sabina.  
\- Une colonie d'aliens installée secrètement et illégalement depuis plusieurs milliers d'années, qui sont plus ou moins engagées dans une guerre intergalactique, et qui cause régulièrement des incidents en ville au point que la mairesse a prévu un plan d'évacuation en cas d'attaque par un vaisseau extraterrestre...  
\- En effet...  
\- ...et dont la principale occupation dernièrement est de faire des « meep morps ».  
\- Des quoi ?  
\- Vous autres humains, vous appelez ça de l'art, je crois.

Un dernier solo de guitare, et la « musique » s'arrête, enfin. Steven se précipite en avant pour complimenter les musiciens. Je dois lutter contre moi-même pour m'empêcher de le disputer à ce sujet, pour m'empêcher de ne pas les encourager à persévérer dans ce que je considère comme une forme de torture.  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire du _growl_ , Sadie !  
\- Oh, Steven, c'est pas grand-chose...  
\- Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment cool ? Que j'ai réalisé un enregistrement de votre performance pour aller la montrer à Lars !  
\- Steven, voyons, nous ne sommes pas au point !  
\- Mais ça va être comme une avant-première !

L'adolescent utilise son attaque des yeux de bébé chien. C'est très efficace. La volonté de Sadie cède.  
\- Oh, très bien, après tout, pourquoi pas ?  
\- Je reviens bientôt !  
Steven se précipite vers Lion, et plonge dans sa crinière. Apparemment, i l'intérieur, un portail vers une mini-dimension connectée à une autre mini-dimension qui aboutit aux cheveux de Lars. J'en déduis qu'un événement similaire leur est arrivé à tous les deux. Mort, puis résurrection grâce aux pouvoirs de Rose Quartz.

\- Lars vit dans la crinière du lion ? demande Sabina à Perle Rose.  
\- Oh, non, pas du tout. Actuellement, Lars est capitaine d'un vaisseau gemme qu'il a volé en s'enfuyant du Monde des Gemmes, et il est en route pour la Terre avec un équipage composé uniquement de gemmes bizarroïdes. Mais cela prend du temps, parce que leur hyper propulsion est en panne. C'est un modèle d'une technologie trop récente, que je ne sais pas réparer. Mais Fluorine est confiante et pense que dès qu'elle et le reste de l'équipage auront pu voler les pièces nécessaires, elle pourra réparer les circuits endommagés.  
\- Ce qui ne m'explique pas pourquoi Steven est entré dans la crinière du lion...  
\- La crinière de Lion et les cheveux de Lars sont connectés. Si on rentre par un côté, on peut ressortir par l'autre.

Sabina me jette un regard en coin, qui veut à la fois dire « Est-ce qu'elle est sérieuse ? » et « Ce genre de choses arrive souvent chez vous ? ». Je lui répond en haussant les épaules : tout sur Terre me semble étrange, j'ai arrêté d'être surprise à force, et je suis incapable de déterminer ce qui est _vraiment_ étrange et ce qui est juste... la Terre.  
Les musiciens remballent peu à peu leur matériel. Sadie, tout en enroulant le câble d'un micro, s'approche de Sabina :  
\- Eh, salut ! J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop déçue par notre performance ? C'était juste une répétition accompagnée de tests et d'expérimentation...  
La femme aux cheveux roses secoue la tête en souriant.  
\- C'était chouette. J'aime bien voir grandir et évoluer les groupes indépendants. Et puis de toute façon, je n'étais pas venue uniquement pour vous écouter.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Perle Rose et lui donne un léger coup de coude. L'intéressée rougit jusqu'aux yeux.  
\- Haha, je vois. J'espère qu'on vous a pas gâché votre rendez-vous. Mais Steven tenait absolument à assister à notre répétition, pour nous présenter à sa tante en même temps, et Grenat préférait que ça se passe ici plutôt qu'en ville. Quand je vois comment nous avons été reçus, je comprends mieux.  
\- Y'avait plutôt intérêt à ce que les gemmes ne cassent pas _encore une fois_ la devanture de la pizzeria, commente Jenny.

La jeune guitariste est grande, mince, noire de peau, très féminine, avec des cheveux courts et moussus. Tout l'exacte opposé de Sadie la chanteuse, petite, grosse, blonde, les cheveux longs, sans bijoux ni maquillage. La variabilité humaine est vraiment remarquable.  
\- Depuis que papa n'est plus le maire de la ville, approuve l'autre guitariste, les choses se déroulent de manière plus rigoureuse en cas d'attaque. Nanefua a un vrai sens de l'organisation.  
Celui qui vient de parler s'appelle Buck. Bronzé, de taille et corpulence moyennes, ses cheveux bruns sont coiffés en pointe. Lui aussi est « cool » d'après Steven. Peut-être parce qu'il porte des lunettes aux verres teintés en toute circonstance ?

Le dernier membre du groupe, Crème Fraîche, remballe méticuleusement les boites d'électronique qui composent son instrument de prédilection. Il est très grand, très maigre, ses vêtements sont très amples en comparaison et pendouillent de ses épaules et de ses hanches comme d'un portemanteau. Il possède une coloration leucistique, c'est-à-dire que son corps ne produit pas de mélanine, mais que les autres pigments sont présents. Ne pouvant pas, au contraire de ses camarades, bronzer au soleil, il se couvre amplement la peau de vêtements et de cosmétiques filtrant les ultraviolets, afin de ne pas griller.  
Il a également des particularités neurologiques que n'ont pas ses camarades, mais comme pour la transidentité de Sabina, comme je ne connais pas le terme utilisé par les humains, je décide de m'abstenir de l'aborder sur le sujet, pour ne pas le heurter.

Steven réapparaît, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air.  
\- Lars dit que vous êtes supers ! annonce-t-il triomphalement en s'extrayant de la masse de poils roses.  
Il court vers ses amis, les félicites, rapport les compliments de Lars plus en détail.  
\- Et il a dit, continue Steven, qu'il veut des passes VIP pour lui et son équipage, pour tous vos concerts, dès qu'il sera de retour sur Terre.  
\- Il aura un passe VIP à vie pour _ma chambre_ , si ça peut le faire revenir plus vite, soupire Sadie.  
\- Oh, Sadie, je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité, taquine Jenny.  
Buck aussi y va de son petit commentaire :  
\- On dit, loin des yeux, loin du cœur, mais pour Sadie et Lars, c'est le contraire qui se passe.

Le visage de Sadie tourne rouge vif. Grenat vient à son secours en proposant son aide pour transporter le matériel.  
La tête dans ses câbles, Crème Fraîche grogne de frustration.  
\- Tout cet équipement est de bonne qualité, mais ce n'est pas comme quand je montais mes boîtes à son moi-même avec des cartes Raspberry...  
\- Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de les ouvrir pour bricoler dedans, remarque Steven.  
\- Nan, je veux pas que ton père soit furieux après moi si j'abîme tout ça. C'est lui qui nous fournit en matériel.  
Steven lève la main très haut pour atteindre l'épaule de son ami.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a pu faire à son époque avec son propre matériel, affirme Steven sur un ton grave. Je pense qu'au contraire ça lui fera plaisir de voir que tu te réappropries tout ça pour le faire fonctionner à ta manière.


	29. Nuages roses

_\- Je pense qu'au contraire ça lui fera plaisir de voir que tu te réappropries tout ça pour le faire fonctionner à ta manière._

\- Whoa. Ton père est vraiment cool, Steven Universe.  
Sabina tend l'oreille.  
\- Attends... tu veux dire que le père de Steven, c'est _Greg Universe_ ? LE Greg Universe ? Celui qui a chanté « Laisse mon van entrer dans ton cœur » ? Votre manager ?  
Sur le front de Perle Rose, passe la crainte de perdre Sabina à cause de Greg, comme elle a perdu Rose Quartz. Son malaise est presque palpable.  
\- Je suis super fan ! poursuit Sabina. J'adore les artistes indépendants, ainsi que le rock rétro, et Greg Universe combine les deux.  
\- Je pourrais te le présenter à l'occasion, propose Steven. Mais il est assez occupé en ce moment, il s'occupe du lave-auto, et du groupe de Sadie, et de moi bien sûr, et puis il a tout le temps un projet d'album en cours !  
\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que le rock rétro indépendant continue de vivre et de se développer.

Perle Rose se roule en boule sur le canapé.  
\- Eh, quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demande doucement Sabina.  
\- C'est juste que... j'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un à cause de l'amour qu'elle portait à Greg... Et même si je sais que Greg est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que...  
Sa voix s'étouffe, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. La femme aux cheveux roses l'entoure de ses bras et la serre contre son opulente poitrine.  
\- Perle, jamais mon amour de la musique ou quelque art que ce soit, ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. J'aime l'œuvre du peintre belge René Magritte, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais traverser l'Atlantique pour aller camper sur sa tombe ! Et même si j'aime les chansons de Greg Universe et son style musical, et même si admettons je le rencontre et le trouve sympa, c'est sur toi que j'ai des vues. Un vieux musicien, c'est sympa à écouter, mais c'est dans tes yeux que je veux me plonger.

L'humaine prend le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et lentement, très lentement, s'approche plus près, encore plus près...  
\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a pas mal de trucs à ranger, interrompt Jenny. Steven, merci pour l'invitation, et pour le goûter. Et pour l'animation aussi, ça nous aura inspirés.  
Les jeunes adultes saluent à la ronde, s'en vont, accompagnés par Grenat et Améthyste qui les aident à transporter hauts-parleurs géants et kilomètres de câbles. Steven, sur le pas de la porte, leur fait de grands signes de la main. Moi, je n'ose pas remuer un orteil, de peur de briser à nouveau la magie qui opère entre l'humaine et la gemme.

\- Est-ce que tu es certaine de ne pas le regretter ? insiste Perle Rose. J'ai mis des mois à t'appeler, je ne suis pas très disponible, et il y a plein d'humains...  
Sabina ne lui laisse pas terminer sa phrase, la faisant taire d'un baiser. Perle Rose s'accroche à elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses épaules, serrant sa compagne contre elle, cherchant le réconfort de la fusion, ce qu'elle ne peut malheureusement pas réaliser avec une humaine.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? susurre Sabina.  
Perle Rose fait un geste vague pour désigner la pièce unique qui compose la maison de Steven.  
\- Chez moi, donc, conclut la femme aux cheveux roses. Est-ce que tu as un casque ? Pour la moto ?  
En un clin d'œil, elles sont prêtes toutes les deux, et disparaissent hors de ma vue, emportées par la machine de Sabina, ivres d'un bonheur que je ne suis pas certaine de vraiment comprendre.  
\- Perle est amoureuuuuuuse, glousse Steven.  
Il est de toute évidence ravi pour elle. Grenat, de retour, rajuste ses lunettes et y va de son propre commentaire.  
\- Elles en ont besoin. Toutes les deux. Une relation de confiance qui va au-delà des préjugés et des règles de la société, et dans laquelle elles peuvent être simplement elles-mêmes. Un peu, comme moi.  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, fière d'être elle-même.

C'est la veille du départ de Diamant Bleu pour retourner auprès de ses subordonnées et tenter, petit à petit, de convaincre Diamant Jaune de laisser la Terre tranquille, que nous faisons une nouvelle découverte au sujet de Rose Quartz.

\- Je regrette vraiment, murmure Diamant Bleu, de n'avoir pas pu la revoir. Il s'en est fallu de peu, si peu, pour que je la revoie...  
\- Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé la rencontrer, soupire Steven en se serrant contre sa tante. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on puisse former une famille – toi, moi, elle...  
Sa gemme s'illumine, ainsi que la pointe supérieure de l'étoile à cinq branches qui est gravée sur la porte du Temple. Lentement, l'édifice s'ouvre, laissant voir une pièce remplie de délicats nuages roses.

\- La chambre de Rose ! s'exclame Perle Rose. Attention, Steven, tu sais que cet endroit peut être dangereux...  
\- Je sais, répond l'adolescent. Je dois faire très attention à la manière dont je formule mes demandes ou quoi que ce soit dès que je suis à l'intérieur.  
\- Je pense que cette fois-ci, nous devrions toutes y aller, indique Grenat. Je n'arrive pas à voir pourquoi, mais je perçois que c'est un future possible très important.  
\- Preum's ! crie Améthyste en se précipitant en avant.

Nous entrons prudemment dans cet univers de ciel de crépuscule et de nuages. C'est avec difficulté que je force ma large carrure à-travers la petite porte – enfin, trop petite pour une gemme de quatre mètre de haut et de presque un mètre soixante de largeur d'épaules. À force de me tortiller, je parviens à ramper à l'intérieur.  
\- Euh, la chambre ? appelle Steven. Je suis là, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?  
Le sol de nuages se trouble et forme une colonne qui prend peu à peu l'apparence de Rose Quartz.

Perle ROse a un hoquet, elle est troublée par cette apparition. Diamant Bleu pousse un long gémissement étouffé en couvrant son visage de ses mains nous nous mettons toutes à pleurer sous l'effet des émotions qui la submergent.  
\- Je pense que vous avez toutes besoin de me voir et de discuter avec moi, dit la Rose Quartz de nuages en s'avançant.

D'une démarche royale, elle s'assoit sur le sol, et fait un geste pour nous inviter à faire de même. Nous sommes trop subjuguées par son apparition pour refuser l'invitation. Steven s'installe sur les genoux du mirage de sa mère.  
\- Bleu, dit l'illusion de Rose Quartz en souriant à l'intéressée. J'ai l'impression que c'était seulement hier que tu te démenais pour faire de la gamine indisciplinée que j'étais, une leader digne de ce nom. À ce moment, je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ce qu'impliquait le fait de diriger d'autres gemmes. Je pensais que c'était un jeu, alors que tu tentais de me faire intégrer la notion du sérieux de tout cela. Tu voulais me pousser vers l'indépendance, là où je ne voyais que des reproches.  
Elle soupire, baisse les yeux vers Steven, pose une main sur sa tête. Il est beaucoup plus détendu que nous autres gemmes face à cette poupée de nuages. Il sait que ce n'est qu'une illusion, ce qui lui permet d'apprécier le réconfort qu'elle dispense sans aucune culpabilité.

\- J'ai fini par trouver ma voie, et par devenir une leader, je l'espère à la hauteur de ce que tu tentais de m'enseigner.  
\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour les choix que tu as fait, Rose, répond Diamant Bleu doucement. Tu as assumé les conséquences de tes actes, sans aucune exception, et sans regarder en arrière. Tu es allée beaucoup plus loin que j'aurais jamais imaginé voir ma petite sœur aller. Tu es devenue tellement plus que ce pourquoi Blanc t'avait créée. Parce que tu ne t'es pas laissée embourber dans le passé. Contrairement à moi.  
Elle détourne la tête, ferme les yeux.  
\- Ne sois pas triste, Bleu. Vis tout ce que tu peux vivre. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Marcher, c'est un constant déséquilibre qui nous propulse en avant. Le tout est de savoir quand se rattraper pour ne pas tomber. C'est aussi simple, naturel, et parfait que ça.

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre ta vie, petite sœur.  
\- Je sais. J'en suis très touchée.  
\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment la relation que tu avais avec Greg. Mais j'ai appris à l'accepter. Tout comme j'ai appris à accepter que tu avais une relation privilégiée avec une perle. Ou comme j'ai appris à accepter l'existence de Grenat.  
Cette dernière acquiesce gravement. Il est vrai que les tensions initiales entre la diamant et la néosilicate ont entièrement disparu.  
\- Je suis juste contente de voir que tu as su suivre ton cœur malgré toutes les restrictions que Jaume et moi avions tenté de t'imposer. Sans cela, nous n'aurions pas Steven... et ça serait bien triste.  
Elle sourit à son neveu, qui lui sourit en retour.

\- J'ai compris, en venant sur Terre, que la vie, c'est bien plus qu'obéir à Blanc et redistribuer ses ordres parmi mes subordonnées tout en les gardant obéissantes par la terreur que j'inspire. Il est temps que je fasse mes propres choix. Que je réfléchisse par moi-même. Je ferai des erreurs, très certainement, car je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des choix. Sauf peut-être les rares fois où je suis passée sur Terre pour pleurer stupidement ton souvenir au lieu de chercher les réponses à mes questions. Il était grand temps que je vienne ici chercher des réponses. Tout est plus clair à présent.  
\- L'histoire se répète, ironiquement, remarque Rose Quartz. J'écoute Jade parler de la vie organique sur Terre, je décide d'aller voir par moi-même, j'en tombe amoureuse, et je me bats pour la protéger. Tu écoutes Prehnite parler de Jade qui m'a parlé de la vie organique sur Terre, tu décides de rester pour voir cela par toi-même...

Diamant Bleu rit doucement, une main élégamment levée devant sa bouche.  
\- La passion et l'amour que les Gemmes de Cristal ont pour toi et pour les valeurs que tu as défendues, sont bien plus fortes que toute la terreur que Blanc a pu m'inspirer. J'ai confiance en ma capacité à transmettre cela à Jaune. Je ne sais pas si nous parviendrons jusqu'à Blanc, mais nous pourrons modifier la manière dont nous gérons nos colonies, et toutes les gemmes qui sont sous notre responsabilité. Il est temps que l'âge de la peur s'achève.  
\- Ça sera difficile, prévient Rose Quartz. Jaune est devenue encore plus butée et fermée depuis que je suis simplement Rose. J'ignore si elle pourra comprendre les choix que j'ai fait...  
\- Je ferai en sorte qu'elle parvienne au moins à les respecter, assure Diamant Bleu.

Je cligne des yeux, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois sur mon écran. J'interroge Rose Quartz du regard. Elle articule silencieusement « pas encore ». Bon sang. Les implications vont une fois de plus chambouler les vies des Gemmes de Cristal.


	30. Rose Quartz

_Bon sang. Les implications vont une fois de plus chambouler les vies des Gemmes de Cristal._

\- Maman ? interroge Steven.  
\- Oui mon chéri ?  
\- Toutes les gemmes m'ont raconté ce qu'elles savent de ta jeunesse mais, je pense que ça serait bien si tu pouvais nous le raconter par toi-même ?  
\- Steven, interrompt Perle Rose. C'est la chambre de Rose, elle ne montre que...  
Je pose une main sur son bras pour l'interrompre.  
\- Si cette chambre ne montre que ce qu'il veut, et qu'il veut la vérité, n'y a-t-il pas un espoir d'avoir, sinon le point de vue de Rose Quartz, du moins quelque chose de pas trop faux et composé de tout ce qu'il a pu entendre sur elle ? _A minima_ , cela lui permettra d'agréger tout cela en un tout cohérent.

L'image de Rose Quartz caresse doucement les cheveux de son fils, et son regard se perd, comme si elle pouvait voir à-travers nous.  
\- Lorsque je suis sortie du sol, dans ma Garderie loin sur le Monde des Gemmes, je pensais que ma vie serait simple et toute tracée devant moi. Je savais que j'étais faite pour mener d'autres gemmes. Je ne savais pas vers où ni comment, mais je savais que j'allais être à leur tête. J'en ai très rapidement développé un... mauvais caractère, on va dire.  
Elle rit doucement.  
\- On peut dire que j'étais une sale gosse, ignorante, et têtue. Et rien n'avait l'air de devoir changer, jusqu'au jour où j'ai été catapultée sur Terre dans une tentative désespérée de Blanc, Bleu et Jaune pour m'apprendre à me comporter comme une grande.

Son visage exprime l'amusement, et la nostalgie d'une époque perdue où elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir.  
\- J'ai fait tout mon possible pour suivre mes instructions et rester sur les rails, mais imperceptiblement, des idées nouvelles germaient dans ma tête, et me faisaient dévier de ma trajectoire initiale. Jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement différente, que je n'avais plus ma place dans le système. J'étais en train de devenir Rose Quartz, et c'était...

Son visage s'assombrit et se referme.  
\- C'était très difficile au début, car j'étais seule. Je ne le suis pas restée bien longtemps, heureusement, mais au début j'étais seule, et c'était le sentiment le plus horrible et douloureux qui m'ait été donné de ressentir à ce moment-là. Je croyais que j'allais me briser tellement c'était un sentiment affreux.

Elle entoure Steven de ses bras, comme pour se rassurer elle-même.  
\- C'était évidemment bien plus confortable de rester dans la place qui était prévue pour moi, sans me poser la moindre question, sans sortir du moule. Mais j'avais ouvert les yeux et je ne pouvais plus les refermer. J'avais vu des choses que je ne pouvais plus ignorer. J'avais compris...  
Elle secoue la tête, change d'idée.  
\- Mener une double vie était devenu insupportable avec le temps. Je ne supportais plus le sentiment de culpabilité qui imprégnait le moindre de mes mouvements et la moindre de mes décisions en tant que colonisatrice de la Terre. J'ai beau avoir des larmes magiques, pleurer n'aurait pas pu ramener la planète entière. Mon travail quotidien devenait un enfer. Je ne pouvais plus vivre ça. Alors j'ai décidé de...

Son regard se pose sur Perle Rose, qui serre ses deux mains contre sa poitrine, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Pearl, ma perle, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir impliquée dans tout ça. J'aimerais pouvoir défaire certains ordres que je t'ai donnés, afin d'alléger ton fardeau, maintenant que ton silence est devenu obsolète. Mais telle que je suis à présent... je ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Juste te dire que je suis désolée. C'était devenu tellement dur pour moi jour après jour, que je voulais en finir avec cette ancienne vie qui ne me convenait plus, le plus rapidement possible, le plus radicalement possible. Je suis tellement désolée que tu en aies fait les frais...  
Perle Rose s'étrangle, elle ne parvient pas à articuler de réponse. Je vois les mots danser dans sa tête, que cela n'a pas d'importance, qu'elle n'a pas d'importance, que l'important c'est que Rose Quartz ait pu sauver la Terre, que l'important c'est Rose et personne d'autre, que si c'était à refaire elle referait tout et plus encore et tant pis si elle se brise de chagrin pourvu que Rose puisse vivre et être heureuse...

Je retire discrètement ma visière le temps d'essuyer mes yeux d'un geste rapide et furtif.  
\- Changer de vie, continue Rose Quartz, c'était très excitant, et je ne le regrette pas. Mais c'était aussi très dur. Vous le savez toutes, tourner le dos à son monde d'origine est quelque chose d'éprouvant et de difficile à faire, mais qui devient moins pénible quand on est accompagnée, quand on est guidée. Moi qui vous ai guidées... J'ai fait ce trajet seule.

Elle se passe une main sur le visage.  
\- Quelle genre de gemme abandonne son nom en plus de son rang ? Je vous ai menti à toutes, et si Prehnite n'avait pas été là pour vous encourager à vous parler honnêtement les unes aux autres et à vous écouter les unes les autres, il n'y aurait plus de Gemmes de Cristal à l'heure actuelle. Tout ça, parce que je vous ai menti, parce que j'avais peur, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de vous décevoir en vous disant la vérité.

\- Rose, non ! interrompt Grenat. C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui prends les choses de manière trop personnelle ! C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu prendre le temps de comprendre tes choix !  
Rose Quartz lui fait un geste d'apaisement.  
\- Prehnite est celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux, et elle continue d'être le fil rouge qui permet aux Gemmes de Cristal de tenir ensemble. Mais vous avez toutes le potentiel d'être ce fil rouge. De développer et de maintenir les liens qui vous unissent les unes aux autres, sans vous focaliser uniquement sur moi. S'il vous plaît, ne vous étouffez pas vous-mêmes sous prétexte que vous ne pouvez pas être comme moi. Parce que vous ne serez jamais comme moi. Mais vous pouvez faire de votre mieux pour devenir la meilleure version possible de vous-mêmes, et c'est tellement plus précieux ! Vous avez toutes le potentiel d'être un espoir pour demain. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne regardez pas en arrière dans le passé.

Elle passe sa main dans le sol en nuage, et en retire une fleur d'hibiscus rose. Elle la glisse derrière l'oreille de Steven.  
\- Ma vie est passée et s'est fanée. Je ne peux plus rien y changer. Mais vous, vous avez encore la capacité de changer le futur. Vous avez la force et la foi de traverser les heures les plus sombres de vos vies, pour en ressortir plus fortes et plus unies qu'avant.  
Elle sourit, serrant son fils contre sa poitrine.  
\- Vous avez sur faire la paix avec Bleu. J'espère, non, je _sais_ que vous parviendrez à un accord avec Jaune. Vous saurez rattraper les erreurs que j'ai faites. Vous savez les secrets que je cachais à présent, et vous pourrez tout faire dans le future.

Perle Rose, noyée d'émotion, se précipite sur le tas de nuages qui a la forme de Rose Quartz, et se blottit contre son épaule. Améthyste et Grenat la rejoignent, étouffant presque Steven au passage. Diamant Bleu, moins expansive, s'approche timidement et tapote la tête de sa petite sœur. Par-dessus tout ce monde, le regard de l'illusion de Rose Quartz croise le mien. Je hausse un sourcil, est-ce que je peux leur dire maintenant ? Elle articule silencieusement « après ». Oui mais, après quoi ? « Dehors ». Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Elles essuient leurs larmes, j'éponge les miennes.  
\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez à vos vies, dit Rose Quartz en souriant. Et s'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous : vivez pour vous-mêmes. Pas pour moi.  
Steven serre une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras tous se dirigent vers la porte. Je jette un dernier regard à Rose Quartz. Elle articule silencieusement « Merci » en serrant ses mains sur son cœur. Je la salue solennellement, à la manière des gemmes : mais repliées vers le haut, poignets croisés, formant un losange devant ma poitrine. Elle glousse dans sa main.  
Steven passe le seuil de la porte Rose Quartz se dissipe. Je me tortille pour m'extraire du Temple.

Les commentaires au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer s'échangent déjà chacune y va du sien. Améthyste trouve ça quand même malsain, Perle Rose fond presque sur place sous la charge émotionnelle, Steven essaye de les réconforter, Grenat commente sur la sagesse de Steven, dont l'inconscient a su guider l'image illusoire de Rose Quartz, Diamant Bleu soupire de n'avoir que ce fantôme pour compenser les milliers d'années de relations sororales qu'elles ont perdues. J'essaye de les interrompre sans être brusque.  
\- Eho ? Eho ? J'aurais un truc à vous dire. S'il vous plaît. Eho ?  
Elles finissent par m'entendre et faire silence.  
\- Euh, hum, je vous conseille de vous asseoir avant. Cela risque d'être brusque pour vous.  
\- Ça ne sera pas moins brusque si nous nous asseyons, remarque Grenat en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
\- Comme vous voulez.


	31. Faites vos bagages

_\- Ça ne sera pas moins brusque si nous nous asseyons, remarque Grenat._

Je vais tout de même m'installer dans un coin sur une pile de coussins, pour ne pas avoir besoin de rester pliée en deux à cause de ma taille.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop comment amener ça, alors voilà, sans prendre de pincettes : c'était _vraiment_ Rose Quartz qui nous parlait tout à l'heure. Son esprit n'a pas disparu, et lorsque Steven a souhaité lui parler, elle a pu se projeter dans un corps illusoire créé par sa pièce dans le Temple.  
Je m'attendais à des réactions violentes, mais pas aux cris de douleur et de protestation qui me vrillent aussitôt les tympans. J'enlève mon viseur pour ne pas lire la violence de leurs émotions et rendre leur choc plus supportable. Elles finissent par se calmer.

\- C'était Maman ? Pour de vrai ?  
J'acquiesce.  
\- Et les autres fois ? C'était vraiment elle aussi tu crois ?  
\- C'est une possibilité, étant donné le mode de fonctionnement de sa pièce personnelle dans le Temple.  
\- Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à le croire, gémit Perle Rose en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je ne mérite pas les excuses qu'elle m'a faites. J'ai contourné son ordre et elle s'excuse de me l'avoir donné. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière. Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne la mérite pas.

Grenat lutte visiblement pour conserver sa cohésion. Elle parvient à le faire en m'interrogeant :  
\- Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit tout de suite ?  
\- Elle a utilisé ma capacité pour me communiquer discrètement de ne vous le dire qu'une fois tout le monde sorti du Temple. Elle craignait que vous refusiez de retourner à votre vie quotidienne si vous appreniez que c'était vraiment elle, et pas la synthèse d'elle créée par l'esprit de Steven. N'a-t-elle pas insisté sur le fait que nous devons vivre par et pour nous-même, et non plus dans l'espoir de revenir en arrière ?

Un moment de silence tombe sur la pièce, brisé seulement par la voix douce et un peu traînante de Diamant Bleu.  
\- J'ai pu la voir. J'ai pu la rencontrer. Elle a confiance en nous. Elle a confiance en moi. Nous pouvons le faire. Elle est devenue tellement mature, tellement plus mature que Jaune ou moi ne le serons jamais. J'aurais aimé devenir comme elle, intègre, capable de me sacrifier pour défendre mes idéaux. Mais je ne peux être que moi-même, alors, je ferai de mon mieux.  
\- Nous ferons toutes de notre mieux, assure Grenat. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut plus nous parler – sauf en de très rares exceptions...

Elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Steven.  
\- ...que nous devons arrêter de vivre et passer notre temps à la pleurer. Il y a Steven à nous occuper, et nous avons une opportunité de mettre fin à toute menace du Monde des Gemmes envers la Terre.  
\- Hey, ajoute Améthyste, oublie pas que y'a d'autres choses encore pour lesquelles on peut se battre. Pense aux bizarroïdes que Lars est en train de nous avec son vaisseau rapide comme un escargot... On pourrait faire de la Terre un sanctuaire pour les gemmes bizarroïdes !

Diamant Bleu pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Améthyste.  
\- Une chose à la fois. De plus, la Terre est déjà la planète d'origine des humains, et je ne sais pas si diplomatiquement, ce serait une bonne idée que d'imposer des réfugiées aliennes aux communautés humaines déjà en place. Il serait plus pertinent que Jaune ou moi, trouvions un lieu de refuge pour les bizarroïdes qui sortent de nos propres Garderies.  
\- Balayer devant sa porte, approuve Grenat.

\- Sois le changement que tu veux voir dans le monde, murmure Perle Rose. C'était valable pour elle, c'est valable pour nous aussi.  
\- Je croyais qu'être elle c'était simple, ajoute Améthyste. Elle avait tout le temps l'air d'avoir réponse à tout. Mais c'était juste un air qu'elle se donnait pour pas qu'on ait peur d'avancer et d'être nous-mêmes. Et j'ai clairement pas les épaules pour être elle.  
\- Alors, sois toi-même, l'encourage Diamant Bleu en souriant.

La souveraine interstellaire se redresse, légèrement mal à l'aise.  
\- Il est temps que je m'en retourne au point de rendez-vous. Ma perle personnelle va s'inquiéter si je suis en retard.  
\- La ponctualité est la politesse des reines, se moque Améthyste.

Steven se serre contre sa tante.  
\- Fais attention à toi, Tatie Bleu. Tatie Jaune a l'air d'être féroce parfois et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive des mauvaises choses.  
\- Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié de la galaxie à la recherche de ma sœur et de mon neveu, pour les perdre aussi facilement que ça. Par contre...  
Elle lève les yeux vers moi, n'osant formuler sa question, s'attendant à ce que je la lise dans son esprit. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à la forcer à verbaliser sa demande, et y répond sans tarder.

\- Diamant Bleu, si tu as besoin d'une survivante pour t'accompagner, pour être le témoin historique de tes actions, pour te soutenir moralement, ou simplement besoin d'une espionne pour te prêter assistance, je suis volontaire. Je saurai vite m'adapter aux changements qu'a connus le Monde des Gemmes ces derniers cinq millénaires.  
\- Malheureusement, reprend la souveraine, une fois sortie de mes appartements, il te faudra te séparer, afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention.  
J'acquiesce.  
\- Je m'en sortirai. Je m'en suis sortie avant, je m'en sortirai encore.  
Je me tourne vers Perle Rose.  
\- En cas de problème, je ferai usage de tes enseignements. Ils ne pourront que m'être précieux pour savoir me défendre et survivre.  
Puis, à Grenat :  
\- Un conseil pour la route ?

Elle réfléchit.  
\- Fais attention à la garde à ta gauche en passant le grand portail. Prépare-toi à parer, et tout ira bien.  
\- Fais confiance à ton instinct ! rappelle Améthyste. Il te dira quand et comment utiliser les techniques que Perle t'a apprises. Trop réfléchir peut te paralyser lors d'un combat.  
\- Je suivrai ton conseil, lui promet-je.  
\- J'ai envoyé un texto à Papa et à Connie pour savoir s'ils peuvent venir vous dire au-revoir, annonce Steven. Connie ne peut pas, elle a un contrôle de maths demain, mais elle vous envoie une photo encourageante.  
Il tend son téléphone, donc l'écran affiche l'image de son amie Connie, levant un pouce optimiste vers le ciel, avec un arc-en-ciel et « Vous pouvez le faire ! » rajoutés en plus sur la photo.  
\- Papa arrive, donc si vous pouvez rester encore juste assez pour qu'il dise au-revoir ça serait cool.

J'interroge Diamant Bleu du regard. Oui, nous avons encore quelques heures devant nous avant de devoir nous rendre au point de rendez-vous.  
Greg arrive rapidement le lave-auto n'est après tout pas bien loin, et avec le van, c'est encore plus rapide qu'à pied – pour un humain en tout cas. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir pris le temps de passer nous prendre quelque chose à manger, et de n'avoir rien à nous donner comme « souvenir » de la Terre. Lapis-Lazuli et Péridot nous rejoignent bien vite, accompagnées de Citrouille en train de courir après Steven Chaton, elle-même poursuivant la queue de Lion.

\- Steven m'a dit que vous alliez partir en guerre contre Diamant Blanc ? s'inquiète Greg.  
\- Pas exactement, l'apaise Diamant Bleu. Mon but est d'abord de voir si des relations diplomatiques non-hostiles sont possibles entre Diamant Jaune et la Terre, en vertu du fait que Steven est notre neveu car Rose Quartz était notre sœur. Si je parviens à l'entretenir de la sorte, il est fortement probable, vu son caractère, qu'elle veuille renverser Diamant Blanc. Si elle refuse de suivre les Gemmes de Cristal, je me rabattrai sur simplement faire le ménage dans l'éthique avec laquelle je traite mes colonies, et ça sera déjà bien.  
\- Un sacré programme, approuve Greg. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être dangereux ? Je veux dire, elles ne risquent pas de venir attaquer la Terre ?

Diamant Bleu tousse un peu pour se donner de la contenance.  
\- En toute honnêteté, il est possible que Jaune maintienne son projet de destruction de la planète. Je pourrais sauver une partie des humains pour les maintenir dans le zoo, mais ça ne sera que palliatif à la disparition de votre espèce. Et même si Jaune, en vertu de notre lien de parenté avec Steven et Rose Quartz, se joint à moi pour former un traité de non-agression envers la Terre, elle risque de vouloir renverser Blanc, qui alors pourrait tenter des représailles contre vous.

\- Ah, je m'en doutais un peu que toute cette histoire allait se finir en guerre intergalactique.  
\- Interstellaire, corrige-je. Toutes les colonies des gemmes se trouvent das la même galaxie que la Terre.  
\- Oh, peu importe. Dans tous les cas, ça risque de se finir en road trip avec le van pour trouver un endroit en sécurité pour Steven.  
\- Papa, proteste Steven, si les gemmes se battent pour protéger la Terre, je veux en être ! Je suis une gemme moi aussi ! Et je ne suis plus un enfant !

Greg n'écoute pas, et se perd dans ses propres rêves éveillés.  
\- Oh, j'aurais sans doute pas le plein, et le van commence à rouiller de partout, donc on pourra pas aller très loin, mais ça sera toujours mieux que sur le champ de bataille. Voyons, il faudrait que je pense à acheter des conserves, vu que nous n'aurons sans doute pas les moyens de garder des produits frais suffisamment frais suffisamment longtemps pour les consommer. Pense à faire ton sac Steven, et à prendre les figurines auxquelles tu tiens le plus, car nous risquons fort de ne pas pouvoir faire demi-tour. Hum, quoi d'autre ? Ah, mon album en cours ! Je ne pourrai pas prendre le lave-auto avec moi, mais si je finis mon album en cours, ça pourra nous faire une rentrée d'argent. Eh, nous pourrons même organiser des concerts dans les étendues désertiques de...  
\- Papa ! interrompt Steven.


	32. Le Monde des Gemmes

_\- Papa ! interrompt Steven._

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Stu-ball ? Est-ce que j'oublie quelque chose ?  
\- Papa, tu es en train de te perdre dans tes idées. Si les gemmes se battent je me battrai avec elles. Toi, tu iras te mettre en sécurité avec les gens de Plage-Ville. Mais ça sera sans moi.  
\- J'ai du mal à accepter que mon propre fils se batte contre de tels dangers, admet Greg avec embarras. Mais tu as raison. Tu as le bouclier de ta mère, et elle a pu protéger Grenat et Perle avec. Tu pourras protéger tout le monde à ton tour. Je devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en toi.

\- Est-ce que vous comptez revenir ? interroge Lapis-Lazuli avec sa froideur habituelle. C'est pour savoir ce qu'on fait de tout vos meep morps.  
\- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de les stocker dans la pièce de Perle Rose, si elle le veut bien, lui répond-je. Cela fera de la place dans la grange, et ils seront plus faciles à retrouver que si nous les confions à Améthyste.  
\- Eh, mon système de classement est parfait ! proteste l'intéressée.  
\- Parfait pour le genre d'objets que tu stockes, lui dis-je en cherchant à l'apaiser. Mais les morps que Perle Grise, Jade et Diamant Bleu ont réalisé requièrent une méthode de stockage un peu différente. Par exemple, il est impossible de les empiler tout en maintenant leur intégrité et en profitant de leur fonction en même temps.

Elle grogne, convient qu'effectivement c'est le genre de chose qu'il est préférable de classer à la façon de Perle Rose, et enfonce sa tête entre ses épaules.  
\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à vous dire au-revoir, indique Diamant Bleu. Et un grand merci pour votre hospitalité.  
Elle est hésitante dans ses embrassades affectueuses, mais n'a plus le recul de dégoût qu'elle avait les premiers jours. Elle finit par Steven, qu'elle serre longuement contre sa poitrine, avec une émotion débordante.  
\- Au fait, rappelle Péridot alors que nous sommes sur le seuil de la porte. Si vous croisez Diamant Jaune, j'ai un message pour elle.  
Je penche la tête de côté. Qu'est-ce que cette technicienne irritable pourrait bien vouloir dire à son ancien diamant ?  
\- Si elle veut quand même continuer à s'en prendre à la Terre, dites-lui de ma part qu'elle n'est qu'un sale _caillou_!

Diamant Bleu et moi-même nous éloignons du Temple et de la maison de Steven et des Gemmes de Cristal tout en leur faisant de grands signes. Nous contournons la falaise elle reprend sa taille naturelle, gigantesque, et me perche sur son épaule.  
\- Nous avancerons plus rapidement ainsi, me dit-elle.  
J'approuve. C'est un changement agréable d'être celle qui se fait porter et promener, au lieu de l'inverse.  
\- Comment crois-tu que va réagir ta cour ? lui demande-je.  
\- Leur expliquer sera difficile. Mais je suis leur diamant et elles sont censées m'obéir.  
\- C'est délicat, lui fais-je remarquer. Leur demander de t'obéir et de croire que Rose Quartz avait raison et qu'il faut se battre pour sa liberté... C'est un peu... paradoxal, non ?

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants.  
\- Il va falloir que je distille les informations petit à petit à ma cour et à mon armée, conclut-elle.  
\- Peut-être pourrais-tu, après un moment, réveiller les guerrières quartz rose qui appartenaient à ta sœur. Toute addition à tes forces armées pourraient être utiles si jamais il devient nécessaire de se battre, que ça soit contre Diamant Jaune, ou contre Diamant Blanc.  
\- J'aimerais éviter d'en venir à ces extrémités. Ce sont les dernières guerrières qu'il reste des armées de Rose, et je souhaite les préserver, tout comme je souhaite préserver les améthystes et autres troupes rescapées des Garderies de la Terre, et qui servent à assurer la sécurité du zoo.  
\- Je comprends ton envie de préserver ces vestiges du passé.  
\- Penses-tu qu'il serait préférable de relâcher les humains du zoo, sur la Terre ?

Je secoue la tête.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas si leur état et leur culture actuelles sont compatibles avec les conditions terrestres contemporaines. Je ne sais pas non plus si les humains de la Terre ont suffisamment de ressources supplémentaires disponibles tout de suite afin d'installer leurs cousins de l'espace. Il faudrait voir cela avec Steven et son père. Ils seront plus aptes à te répondre à ce sujet.  
\- J'ai tendance à oublier que les humains sont complexes dans leurs comportements.

Nous parvenons à un lieu un peu isolé sur la côté. Un vaisseau énorme de couleur bleu foncé et en forme de bras gauche est stationné au-dessus de l'eau. La main, ouverte, touche la plage de l'extrémité des doigts. Les pieds timidement enfoncés dans le sable, la perle personnelle de Diamant Bleu attend le retour de sa maîtresse, saluant avec rigueur. Elle porte le body coupé en losange au col, que toutes les perles portent comme uniforme, ainsi qu'une jupe vaporeuse autour de ses hanches. Ses cheveux son bleu pâle et lui recouvrent le visage.

Diamant Bleu tend la main pour que sa perle grimpe dedans.  
\- Perle, merci d'avoir respecté le délai et d'avoir attendu mon retour.  
\- Entendre, c'est obéir, Mon Diamant, répond Perle Bleue.  
Puis, m'apercevant sur l'épaule de sa souveraine :  
\- Mon Diamant, avez-vous ramené une prisonnière ? Que devons nous en faire ? Ne devons-nous...

Elle pousse un cri en se rendant compte que je suis une fusion.  
\- Mon Diamant, laissez-moi vous débarrasser de cette chose obscène !  
Diamant Bleu pose un doigt sur la bouche de sa perle.  
\- Prehnite n'est pas une chose obscène, mais notre alliée. Plus vite tu t'habitueras à sa présence, mieux ça sera pour nous toutes.  
\- Oui... Oui, Mon Diamant, répond Perle Bleue dans un souffle.  
Elle m'observe avec suspicion par-dessous la masse de cheveux qui lui recouvre le visage. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'aborder sans la mettre mal à l'aise, alors, je m'abstiens. Je sais à quel point la charge d'une perle peut être difficile à assumer. Je vais éviter d'en rajouter.

D'une démarche royale, Diamant Bleu pénètre dans son vaisseau, et parade jusqu'à ses appartements. De là, elle pianote sur une console de contrôle, et donne l'ordre de se diriger vers sa colonie principale. Je suis toujours perchée sur son épaule, pas très certaine de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ou de ce que je suis censée faire, tandis que Perle Bleue se tient, droite, aux pieds de la souveraine.  
\- Perle ?  
\- Oui ? Mon Diamant ?  
\- As-tu bien rempli le journal de bord avec les informations falsifiées que je t'ai confiées ?  
\- Oui, Mon Diamant.  
La perle bleue salue en faisant la révérence, écartant sa jupe transparente, croisant ses pieds chaussés de ballerines à talons plats.

\- Très bien. À présent, Perle, je vais te révéler des informations que tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte ni sous aucune forme que ce soit, communiquer à qui que ce soit sans mon autorisation. Est-ce bien clair ?  
\- Oui, Mon Diamant.  
\- Perle, j'ai retrouvé Diamant Rose.  
Le choc et l'incrédulité submergent la pauvre perle de compagnie. Contrairement à Perle Grise, qui est une survivante à l'épreuve d'à peu près tout, ou à Perle Rose, qui a appris à être indépendante et à faire face à toutes les situations possibles grâce à l'étendue de son savoir, Perle Bleue a pour seule capacité d'obéir aux ordres et de tenir compagnie à Diamant Bleu. Une compagnie bien triste et bien silencieuse, à l'image de sa maîtresse. Elle n'a clairement pas les épaules pour supporter ce qui s'annonce.

Méthodiquement, Diamant Bleu dicte à sa perle toutes les informations qu'elle a rassemblées au sujet de sa sœur, des Gemmes de Cristal, de Steven. La pauvre Perle Bleue n'en demandait pas tant, et tremble, luttant entre sa loyauté envers son diamant, et sa loyauté envers l'Ordre qu'elle incarne.  
\- Perle, continue la souveraine, ces informations sont extrêmement confidentielles. Néanmoins, si quelque chose devait m'arriver qui m'empêcherait de réaliser mes obligations de diamant, retrouve Jaune, et révèle-lui tout ce que je t'ai confié, à elle et à elle uniquement. Pas à Blanc. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?  
La perle salue, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.  
\- J'entends et j'obéis, Mon Diamant.

Le silence retombe. Je vois rapidement que Diamant Bleu s'ennuie, loin du joyeux chaos de Plage-Ville, et de l'absence de rang qui y règne. Ici, si elle veut que quelque chose se passe, elle doit déclencher cet événement. Elle hésite à se plonger, dès son retour sur sa colonie principale, dans le flux des distraction de la cour.  
\- Perle, quand aura lieu le prochain conseil des agates ? S'enquiert-elle.  
\- Dans exactement cinq cycles, Mon Diamant.  
\- Serons-nous arrivées à temps pour que je puisse y assister ?  
\- Certainement, Mon Diamant.  
La souveraine tourne alors la tête vers moi :  
\- Prehnite, j'aurai besoin de tes capacités pour savoir auxquelles de mes agates je peux confier la mission d'être le changement que je veux voir dans le monde – et desquelles je dois me méfier.

Je m'éclaircis la voix.  
\- Diamant Bleu, je suis une fusion. Tu as beau être une souveraine suprême, je doute que ta cour accepte de me voir à tes côtés tout en sachant ce que je suis. Regarde dans quel état ma seule présence met ta perle. La pauvre petite tremble des pieds à la tête, on dirait qu'elle va s'évanouir.  
\- Je pourrais te faire passer pour mon escorte...  
\- Connais-tu beaucoup de gemmes de ma taille ? Même enroulée dans une cape dissimulant mes bras et mon visage...  
La gemme géante réfléchit.  
\- Perle, apporte-moi ma cape de voyage.


	33. Le conseil des agates

_\- Perle, apporte-moi ma cape de voyage._

La petite gemme fait rapidement l'aller-retour entre le placard et le trône. Diamant Bleu me dépose sur l'accoudoir de son siège et s'enroule dans les drapés de son vêtement. Puis elle s'examine minutieusement sous toutes les coutures, réfléchissant à quel endroit de sa tenue elle pourrait bien me dissimuler.  
\- Prehnite, est-ce que tu pourrais te glisser dans ma manche et te suspendre à mon bras de façon à quand même avoir une vue sur les environs ?  
Elle me soulève, me glisse dans son manteau. Le m'accroche tant bien que mal aux drapés de ses vêtements, tout en prenant garde à ne pas me coincer dedans. Mes quatre bras me donnent des points d'accroche et une stabilité supplémentaires, tandis que ma capacité me permet d'anticiper mes prises et mes mouvements. Je remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à l'ouverture de sa manche. Là, dans l'ombre, je suis parfaitement invisible, mais je peux tout voir.

\- N'oublie pas d'orienter ton bras de façon à ce que je puisse voir au mieux la gemme que tu souhaites que j'examine, lui rappelle-je.  
\- Et si jamais tu as un doute sur l'une d'entre elles, n'hésite pas à me tapoter le bras pour que je change de position.  
\- C'est entendu.  
\- Perle, annonce mon arrivée au conseil des agates.  
\- J'entends et j'obéis, Mon Diamant.

Heureusement pour moi, Diamant Bleu se déplace en palanquin, ce qui fait qu'elle peut garder le bras auquel je suis accrochée à l'horizontale, au lieu de le balancer au rythme de ses pas gigantesques. Sa perle est toujours à ses pieds, debout, attendant le prochain ordre. Cela me rappelle douloureusement l'époque où moi-même j'étais à cette place, aux pieds de Diamant Blanc, avec d'autres perles, attendant avec angoisse le prochain mouvement ou la prochaine parole de la tyran. Mais non, cette époque est dépassée, je ne suis plus seule, et je sais me battre.  
L'arrivée de la diamant bleue dans la salle du conseil fait sensation. Je lis sur le visage de ses générales, que c'est la première fois depuis la disparition de Diamant Rose, qu'elle s'implique personnellement dans la gestion militaire de ses colonies.  
\- Je vous en prie, faites vos rapports, ordonne sobrement Diamant Bleu.

Les agates se remettent à moitié de leur surprise, puis font le résumé de ce qui les amène à se rassembler : la dernière colonie de Diamant Bleu n'avance pas, les gisements sont de mauvaise qualité, les gemmes qui en sortent ont souvent des défauts. Broyer et réinjecter le matériel source ne résout pas le problème mais semble au contraire l'aggraver. Les Garderies sont en stand-by, et des transports de troupe sont prêts à intervenir au besoin.  
\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, coupe Diamant Bleu.  
Toutes les agates se retournent vers elle. J'en repère deux qui trouvent cette décision inadmissible les autres sont simplement, soit surprises, soit il ne leur viendrait pas à l'idée de contester un ordre, direct ou indirect, provenant de leur souveraine.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mon Diamant, mais en quoi est-ce que laisser une colonie difforme se développer pourrait vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?  
L'agate bleue et noire est réellement inquiète pour sa souveraine. Elle sait qu'elle risque gros si elle vexe Diamant Bleu, mais elle s'inquiète trop pour rester sans rien dire.  
\- J'ai récemment acquis des informations au sujet des gemmes bizarroïdes, répond la souveraine, et j'aimerais les confirmer. Pour cela, j'ai besoin d'un laboratoire grandeur nature afin de pouvoir observer leurs interactions. La colonie X-3-14 sera le terrain idéal pour ce faire. Nous pourrons y laisser les bizarroïdes s'y développer, tout en les observant et en les interrogeant sur leur mode de fonctionnement au quotidien.  
\- Mais si je peux me permettre, Mon Diamant, insiste l'agate bleue et noire. Quelle utilité est-ce que ces... ratées pourraient avoir pour vous ?

Je caresse doucement le bras de Diamant Bleu pour la calmer. Je la sens bouillir froidement à l'intérieur, elle a envie de hurler que les Gemmes de Cristal ne sont pas des ratées, que Rose Quartz était la gemme la plus courageuse du monde, que Steven est parfait justement parce qu'il est unique...  
Elle pousse un léger grognement, ce qui fait trembler d'effroi toutes les agates. Certaines s'attendent même à ce qu'elle châtie personnellement la bleue et noire qui ose lui parler aussi directement.  
\- C'est une excellente question, concède Diamant Bleu avec le plus de calme possible. Il se trouve que ponctuellement, ces gemmes peuvent développer des capacités impossible à reproduire dans les conditions contrôlées d'une Garderie, et qui peuvent s'avérer utiles à notre Ordre. Essaye de voir cela comme... un réservoir à chaos duquel il est potentiellement possible que jaillisse quelque chose d'assez ordonné pour nous être utile.

Je repère et prend mentalement note de celles qui considèrent que Diamant Bleu a fini par péter un dernier câble à cause de la tristesse causée par la perte de Diamant Rose. Je remarque aussi celles qui se détendent et acceptent que la sagesse de leur souveraine est bien au-delà de la leur, et bien différente.  
\- Pouvons-nous convenir que la colonisation de X-3-14 va être interrompue pour en faire un réservoir à chaos ? N'oubliez pas qu'il est également possible – non, nécessaire – d'y déplacer toutes les gemmes bizarroïdes qui peuvent être générées ailleurs. Plus leur chaos sera dense et laissé à évoluer sans intervention extérieure, plus il y aura de chance que quelque chose d'utile en sorte.  
\- Mais, Votre Clarté, interrompt une agate d'un bleu pâle presque blanc. N'est-il pas contraire à l'Ordre des Diamants de laisser ces... horreurs... en vie ?

Diamant Bleu se redresse, toise sa subordonnée du regard. Cette agate presque blanche était devenue en quelque sorte, depuis le retrait de Diamant Bleu de la quasi-totalité des décisions gouvernementale, la nouvelle cheffe parmi les générales. Pour lui indiquer le danger, je pince légèrement la peau de la géante.  
\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est _moi_ qui incarne l'Ordre des Diamants ici. Si _je_ décide que nos ressources sont tellement limitées qu'il est plus optimal de laisser un générateur de chaos tourner tout seul, que de s'épuiser à faire de la recherche fondamentale, c'est que _j'ai_ raison. À moins que tu ne souhaites contester mon autorité ?  
Je vois l'hésitation se dessiner sur le front de l'agate presque blanche. Et puis, elle se lance :  
\- Diamant Bleu, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mes consœurs et moi allons vous relever de vos fonctions. Depuis la disparition tragique de Diamant Rose, vous n'effectuez plus aucune de vos tâches et vous abandonnez vos colonies. Vous n'êtes plus apte.

\- Est-ce une tentative de coup d'état ? gronde sourdement Diamant Bleu.  
\- Et bien... commence l'agate presque blanche.  
La diamant se lève brusquement de son siège. Son bras se retrouve à la verticale. Je glisse. Plutôt que de me rattraper maladroitement, je me laisse tomber au sol, et d'un bond je suis sur l'agate blanche. En un tournemain, j'ai dissipé son corps et embullé sa gemme.  
\- D'autres amatrices ? lance-je à l'assemblée.

J'ai pris une posture intimidante, écartant bien mes quatre bras, exhibant ma condition de fusion aux yeux de toutes.  
Une chape de silence tombe. D'un regard je vérifie qu'elles sont toutes calmées. D'un bond je suis de retour aux pieds de Diamant Bleu et, pour donner le change, je m'accroupis comme un chien de garde, tandis que mes yeux font des allers-retours, balayant les agates, analysant leurs réactions.  
Pour la discrétion au sujet de ma présence aux côtés de la souveraine, on repassera.

Calme, la diamant se rassoit.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, reprend-elle, il est parfois possible qu'une utilité puisse être trouvée à ces mutantes. Tout ce dont elles ont besoin, c'est un environnement suffisamment chaotique pour pouvoir se développer correctement, et une main comme la mienne pour les dresser. Si d'autres parmi vous souhaitent remettre en question l'utilité que j'ai pu trouver à cette... chose, et l'économie de ressources que ce que je vous expose représente, je vous invite cordialement à vous mesurer à elle.  
Je fais de mon mieux pour garder un visage impassible et stupide même si la comédie que Diamant Bleu est contrainte de jouer, me donne des frissons de dégoût.  
Une agate bleue tigrée de rouge s'avance, dégainant une masse. Elle est lente, très lente, mais elle tape fort, très fort. Néanmoins, rien qu'à voir la posture qu'elle prend pour initier le combat, je sais où sont ses ouvertures. Et elle en a plein. Elle compte sur la peur qu'elle inspire par sa seule présence.

\- Prehnite, ordonne simplement Diamant Bleu.  
Je fonce tête baissée, plonge sur sa garde, évite sa première attaque – elle est trop ample, l'entraîne dans son élan. Je bénéficie de l'effet de levier de mon arme. Le combat est plié en quelques instants. Je ne prends pas la peine de « jouer » avec elle, pour ne pas laisser le temps aux autres agates de déduire mes comportements instinctifs et tactiques de combat.  
Sa gemme tombe je l'attrape au vol et la réduis en bulle. Comme la première, je la confie négligemment à Perle Bleue, partant du principe qu'elle est plus apte que moi à savoir quoi en faire.

Des agates qui doutaient de leur diamant, il n'en reste plus qu'une, d'une teinte bleu-vert. Elle se remet à peser le pour et le contre, décide de me tester. Je sais qu'elle me teste. Elle veut voir quelles sont mes capacités. Elle ne lève pas sa garde. Je ne lève pas la mienne, m'avance nonchalamment. Nous nous toisons.  
Le temps passe elle tente de me lire, mais comme je ne remue pas d'un orteil, je ne lui donne aucune information. Tandis qu'au contraire, je sais tout ce qui lui passe dans la tête. Elle comprend rapidement que je peux anticiper tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle me teste, feinte je ne réagis pas. Elle m'attaque vraiment mais sans y mettre toute sa force je pare. Elle rassemble sa puissance, se jette sur moi j'esquive.

Elle se recule à nouveau, sourit, et me salue.  
\- Je reconnais, Votre Clarté, la supériorité de votre manière de penser, et de la... mutante que vous avez trouvée et dressée, par rapport à mes propres capacités de combat. Je comprends mieux votre démarche et le temps que vous avez passé loin de nous à chercher des palliatifs à la crise que nous traversons depuis la triste disparition de...  
Elle se retient d'aller au bout de sa phrase, de peur de troubler Diamant Bleu. Cette dernière remue légèrement la main pour lui signifier que l'agate peut rejoindre les rangs.  
\- Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, vous êtes désormais priées d'installer _respectueusement_ toutes les mutantes que vous trouverez, sur X-3-14. Je veux en faire mon nid à chaos et être tenue au courant régulièrement de l'évolution de cet endroit et de ses habitantes. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Les agates sont au garde-à-vous.  
\- Oui, Votre Grande Clarté ! Nous entendons, et nous obéissons !


	34. Des rails et des choix

_\- Oui, Votre Grande Clarté ! Nous entendons, et nous obéissons !_

Quelques cycles plus tard – instinctivement, le fait de me retrouver à nouveau dans l'espace me fait compter le temps en cycles et plus en jours terrestres – Diamant Bleu et moi-même nous retrouvons dans ses appartements personnels, à faire le point sur la manière dont elle pourrait aborder Diamant Jaune au sujet de Steven et de sa mère.  
\- Jaune ne sera pas facile à convaincre, rumine Diamant Bleu sombrement. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance qui la dirige comme une girouette dans le vent : elle suit les règles imposées par Diamant Blanc sans se poser la moindre question. En ça elle est encore pire que moi, ou que mes agates.  
Elle porte une main à son front je la vois tourner plusieurs scénarios possibles dans sa tête.  
\- C'est là que la capacité de Grenat à percevoir plusieurs lignes temporelles possibles parallèlement, pourrait nous être utile. Mes saphirs sont en ça trop limitées.

\- Y aurait-il un moyen de lui faire remettre en question les ordres que Diamant Blanc impose ? lui demande-je. Tu la connais mieux que moi, tu as peut-être une idée qui pourrait t'aider à préparer un entretien avec elle ? Ou au moins planter dans son esprit quelques concepts qui pourraient y mûrir ?  
\- En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas trop, Prehnite. J'ai été très centrée sur moi-même ces derniers milliers d'année. Le peu que j'ai interagi avec ma sœur, elle me reprochais de quitter les rails de ma vie pour m'accorder le temps de pleurer et de faire mon deuil. Pour elle, c'est comme une obscénité que de faire autre chose que ce pour quoi elle est faite. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle fait ce qu'elle fait – coloniser des planètes, écraser leur population indigène...

Elle secoue la tête avec dépit.  
\- Jaune se laisse enfermer dans les règles et les ordres, au point de s'y perdre, d'y perdre sa personnalité. Plus elle insiste pour rigidement suivre les règles, plus elle étouffe qui elle est et quels sont ses sentiments, plus elle perd en profondeur, et plus elle se rajoute de chaînes. Des chaînes qui n'existent que dans sa tête. Oh, si un jour elle y perd la vie, alors que j'aurais pu essayer de la sortir de la prison qu'elle se construit... Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à me le pardonner.  
\- On peut juger une gemme sur ses choix, lui dis-je doucement, mais pas sur les ordres qu'elle suit.  
Elle passe un doigt dans mes cheveux.  
\- Tu as raison, Prehnite. Et si elle fait le choix de m'ignorer je la jugerai là-dessus.  
\- Et ne te juge pas toi sur son choix à elle. Tu fais le choix de lui partager les informations que tu as rassemblées. Elle fera le choix de la manière dont elle y réagira. Tu ne peux pas vivre sa vie à sa place.

Elle sourit.  
\- C'est pour cela que vous m'aviez laissée rentrer dans vos vies, n'est-ce pas ? m'interroge-t-elle doucement. Pour que je puisse voir les choses par moi-même, puis faire mes propres choix ?  
J'acquiesce.  
\- C'est une sagesse que je n'envisageait même pas, avant de vous rencontrer... murmure-t-elle.  
\- Mais maintenant, tu sais que d'autres voies sont possibles que celle qui a été tracée pour toi, et si tu choisis de suivre ce plan à la lettre, c'est _ton_ choix. _Ta_ volonté. _Ta_ liberté.

Les yeux de la souveraine se perdent dans le vide. La laissant à l'intimité de ses réflexions, j'essaye d'interagir avec Perle Bleue, toujours figée sur place, immobile, à attendre. Elle me fait mal au cœur, car elle me rappelle mes années de servitude. Mais elle est coincée dans sa propre vie, et ne sait pas comment en sortir. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas en sortir. Parce qu'elle ne veut pas arrêter de suivre les règles.  
Elle est coincée sur ses propres rails, comme Diamant Jaune.  
\- Diamant Bleu ?  
\- Mmh ?  
\- Si Diamant Jaune est comme un train sur des rails... Le meilleur moyen pour la faire changer de voie n'est-il pas de la faire dérailler ?  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Causer un événement, qui l'oblige à sortir de sa zone de confort, qui la projette en-dehors de sa zone de confort. De cette façon, elle sera obligée de trouver une autre manière d'agir et de penser, et il sera alors plus facile de lui exposer les informations qui potentiellement peuvent lui faire entrevoir une autre perspective pour le futur.

\- Cela pourrait marcher en effet, approuve-t-elle. Il reste à trouver un moyen de la faire dérailler.  
Je ne sais pas quoi suggérer. Les choses ont changé chez les gemmes depuis que j'ai été jetée dans l'espace. Je fixe intensément Perle Bleue à la recherche d'un inspiration, d'une faille chez elle qui pourrait être transposée à Diamant Jaune. Mais elle reste là, passive, à attendre de recevoir un ordre – ou à attendre de devoir bondir entre son diamant et un éventuel danger.  
\- De quoi est-ce que Diamant Jaune a le plus peur ? demande-je à Diamant Bleu.  
\- J'ignore même si elle est capable de ressentir de la peur.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'elle élude ou qu'elle évite, alors ?

Diamant Bleu réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Elle déteste parler de la Terre, ou savoir que Rose Quartz existe toujours. Elle n'a aucun intérêt pour les créatures organiques. Elle étouffe ses émotions, sans cesse.  
\- Ce qui signifie qu'elle est vulnérable dans ce domaine, conclus-je. Si tu parviens à la noyer sous ses propres émotions, c'est gagné. Elle sera projetée loin de ses rails, et tu auras alors une chance de la faire dévier de sa course.  
Perle Bleue tremble légèrement. Je lis ses pensées en un clin d'œil et y réponds pour la rassurer :  
\- Non, nous ne prévoyons pas un coup d'état contre Diamant Jaune, et nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Il est juste tristement nécessaire de percer ses défenses pour pouvoir discuter avec elle de certaines choses qu'en temps normal, elle refuserait d'écouter. Le choix de la décision à prendre une fois la discussion terminée, lui appartiendra.

\- Perle, intervient Diamant Bleu. Si tu as des remarques ou suggestions, sache qu'elles seront les bienvenues, du moment où tu les exprimes lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre que Prehnite ou moi pour les entendre.  
\- Vraiment ? chuchote Perle Bleue en réponse.  
\- Vraiment, assure la souveraine. Mais c'est uniquement si tu te sens à l'aise de le faire.  
La perle porte un doigt à ses lèvres en faisant « Hum ». Je la laisse réfléchir et s'exprimer.  
\- Je suis inquiète à votre sujet, Mon Diamant. Votre comportement, depuis que vous avez fait ce séjour sur Terre, a changé fortement. Même si votre apparence et votre voix restent les mêmes. Je crains que vous ne soyez une espionne envoyée par nos ennemies pour affaiblir notre Ordre.

Un raisonnement logique et rationnel.  
\- Perle, je t'ai partagé les informations confidentielles que je possédais au sujet de ma sœur. Tu as vu que les ordres que je donne jusqu'à présent sont faits dans l'intérêt de l'Ordre, même si les méthodes appliquées ne sont pas conventionnelles. Que te faudrait-il de plus ?  
\- Je... ne sais pas, Mon Diamant.  
\- Perle, tu me sers loyalement depuis six mille ans. Contrairement à Blanc ou même à Jaune, je n'aime pas renouveler mon personnel. Ou plutôt, je ne veux plus le faire depuis que Rose a renoncé à sa charge. Mon séjour sur Terre m'a encore plus ouvert les yeux, et j'ai découvert que toutes les gemmes sont précieuses et peuvent servir l'Ordre à leur manière, aussi bizarres soient-elles.

Elle a un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace et conclut :  
\- Après tout, je suis moi aussi... bizarroïde. Un diamant totalement pur n'a aucune couleur. Je suis bleue ma gemme ne contient pas que du carbone pur mais également du bore. Pourtant je suis l'un des membres les plus hauts de notre hiérarchie, car ma particularité est acceptée et recherchée. Si nous faisions cela pour chacune d'entre nous, en créant une place qu'elles peuvent occuper, nous économiserions bien des ressources, et nous nous épargnerions bien des tracas. Plus besoin de les traquer, plus besoin de perdre du temps à les broyer... C'est une économie non-négligeable de temps, de personnel et de ressources.  
\- Et puis, renchéris-je, une perle n'est techniquement pas un minéral, mais un assemblage de cristaux d'aragonite tenus ensemble par des protéines et des sucres. Or, si les perles cessaient d'être incluses dans l'Ordre... mais tu es bien placée pour savoir à quel point le bon fonctionnement de notre société repose sur tes épaules et celles de tes consœurs.

Diamant Bleu cligne des yeux en me regardant.  
\- J'ignorais que les perles...  
Je ris tristement :  
\- Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. J'ai été témoin d'événements historiques dont tu n'as pas idée, sans compter les souvenirs de mes propres expériences de vie.  
\- Oui, c'est logique en effet. Je n'avais juste pas pensé aussi loin.


	35. Allo ? Oui, ici Lars

_\- Oui, c'est logique en effet. Je n'avais juste pas pensé aussi loin._

Une communication entrante détourne la conversation. Perle Bleue en bonne secrétaire, répond.  
\- Oui ? Bonjour ?  
\- Écoute, Émeraude, j'ai ton vaisseau, et depuis le temps que tu me cours après...  
\- Mon Diamant ? C'est un humain rose qui tente de communiquer une générale de Diamant Jaune. Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Je vais prendre la conversation.  
L'humain à l'écran – rose, une balafre en-travers d'un œil, les cheveux coiffés avec une undercut, une cape à haut col drapée autour de lui – pousse une exclamation de surprise et de peur en voyant le visage de Diamant Bleu. En arrière-plan, une voix fluette se fait entendre :  
\- Capitaine, je viens d'avoir une vision ! Vous allez vous tromper de code de communication et atteindre la ligne directe de... _Diamant Bleu_ !

D'autres voix à l'arrière-plan se font entendre, exprimant la panique.  
\- Tu es Lars, je présume ? L'ami de Steven ? s'enquiert Diamant Bleu à l'adresse de l'humain rose.  
\- Mais attendez, Capitaine ! reprend la voix fluette. Je prédis qu'elle va vous reconnaître comme étant l'ami de Steven, dont elle est la tante, et qu'elle n'aura aucune hostilité envers vous !  
\- La quoi ?! Attends, cela voudrait dire que...  
\- Assez, commande Diamant Bleu d'une voix douce mais ferme. Je vais envoyer mon vaisseau vous récupérer. Ayez l'amabilité de ne pas résister. Je souhaite discuter.  
Elle coupe la communication, puis, se tournant vers moi :  
\- Il est impossible de savoir si les canaux de transmissions sont surveillés par Jaune ou Blanc. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.  
\- C'est compréhensible, lui réponds-je.

Elle active son palanquin, nous emportant avec elle, Perle Bleue et moi. La pauvre perle ne sait plus trop où se mettre et sous ses cheveux en bataille des pensées comme quoi elle pourrait avoir moins de valeur qu'elle le pense, mais quand même assez de valeur pour mériter une place à la droite d'une des gemmes les plus puissantes du monde, dansent et s'entrecroisent. J'ai bon espoir que Diamant Bleu parvienne à déranger suffisamment la course de sa sœur Diamant Jaune pour implanter de nouvelles idées dans son esprit.  
Rapidement nous rejoignons le quai d'embarquement, son vaisseau personnel, et nous nous élançons derrière les chasseurs.

Comme l'ordonne Diamant Bleu, ses vaisseaux se contentent d'escorter le Sun Incinerator – car tel est le nom du vaisseau – jusqu'au dock, puis l'équipage dans son ensemble, jusqu'à la salle du trône de Diamant Bleu. La souveraine et moi-même surveillons le déroulement des opération.  
\- Leur vaisseau a besoin de réparations, indique-je à la diamant. Leur hyper propulseur est en panne.  
\- Oui, je me souviens que Steven l'avait mentionné.  
\- Je suis incapable de vraiment décrire les pièces qui manquent car je n'ai pas les connaissances techniques nécessaires pour mettre en mot ce que je perçois. As-tu des techniciennes à bord ?  
\- Je vais leur ordonner d'effectuer les réparations, et indiquer que ce vaisseau est une prise de guerre et donc un trophée, et que je le veux opérationnel pour cette raison.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrent. Je glisse à bas du siège de Diamant Bleu et m'accroupis à ses pieds comme un chien de garde. C'est le rôle que j'ai commencé à jouer et qui a su faire tolérer ma présence par les agates c'est le rôle que je vais continuer de remplir.  
\- Êtes-vous bien certaine que vous voulez interroger les prisonnières par vous-même et sans aide, Votre Grande Clarté ? interroge avec inquiétude l'aigue-marine qui mène l'escorte.  
\- Penses-tu que j'ai quelque chose à craindre de ces choses ? Je suis un diamant. Rien ne peut me briser.  
\- À votre guise, Votre Grande Clarté, répond l'aigue-marine en saluant.  
Elle recule, pliée en deux, tout en faisant signe aux gardes quartz bleus de se retirer elles aussi.  
La souveraine fait un geste pour demander à Perle Bleue de vérifier que la porte est bien fermée. Cette dernière colle son oreille au battant, puis soudain, le rouvre en grand : l'aigue-marine et deux des quartz sont surprises en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

Diamant Bleu les toise du regard froidement.  
\- Je suis très désappointée par votre comportement, lance-t-elle à leur intention. Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais je suis capable de me débrouiller seule, et je vous appellerai si j'ai besoin de vous. En attendant, veuillez retourner à vos postes respectifs, et prenez garde à ne plus faire de faux-pas à l'avenir.  
Perle Bleue attend qu'elles soient reparties avant de refermer la porte.

Je prends le temps d'observer de près les gemmes bizarroïdes qui se tiennent devant moi. La plus grande est une fluorine, fusion de six gemmes différentes. J'admire sa stabilité, qu'elle maintient en se comportent de manière très lente. Elle ressemble à une grosse chenille composée de six segments dégradés du turquoise sur la tête, au magenta sur son arrière-train. Elle possède trois paires de jambes courtes, et deux paires de bras maigrichons. Elle a deux paires d'yeux, des cheveux très clairs presque blancs qui lui tombent sur les épaules, et semble porter une sorte de veste sans manches ouverte sur le devant et très épaisse.

Ensuite vient – ou plutôt viennent – les jumelles rutile. Elles ont une paire de jambe, deux tronc et deux têtes, et un bras pour chaque tronc. Elles forment la même gemme et ont la peau orangée avec un vêtement noir et rouge rayé. Je ressens de la nostalgie à voir, pour la première fois depuis l'avènement de Diamant Blanc, une rutile formée naturellement.  
Padparadscha est une petite saphir orange dont le visage est recouvert par ses cheveux clairs. Elle est vêtue d'une robe ornée de dentelle et recouverte d'un tablier. Ses mains sont gantées et ses visions « du futur » touchent uniquement les événements qui viennent de se produire – mais elle en retire une analyse plus poussée que ce qui est simplement visible. C'est sa voix fluette qui a pu être entendu en arrière-plan de la communication avec Lars.

Rhodonite pour finir, est la fusion d'une rubis et d'une perle. Elle a la peau violette et des vêtements asymétriques d'un violet foncé presque noir, avec un petit col semi-transparent blanc. Elle a deux paires de bras, une, musclée, au niveau des épaules et l'autre, plus fine et délicate, au niveau de la ceinture. Ses cheveux sont noirs et gris, les couleurs se répartissant en taches. Elle est extrêmement nerveuse et ne cesse de contenir des exclamations de peur, clignant de ses quatre yeux.  
À côté d'elles se tient Lars, droit, bougon, furieux de s'être fait capturé, et persuadé que tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade pour que Diamant Bleu les exécute de ses propre mains.

\- Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, commence la suzeraine.  
\- Jamais nous ne nous soumettrons ! tempête Lars. Plutôt mourir que de nous laisser exécuter par vous !  
\- Plutôt mourir que mourir ? lui demande-je.  
\- Enfin, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais vous m'avez très bien compris !  
Diamant Bleu fait un geste d'apaisement.  
\- Votre vaisseau est en cours de réparation et maintenance dans mes docks, afin que vous puissiez rapidement regagner la Terre. C'est bien là votre destination finale si je ne me trompe ?  
\- Euh, oui, c'est bien ça. Mais je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège !  
\- Capitaine ! intervient Padparadsha. J'ai été prise de la plus merveilleuse vision ! Diamant Bleu va nous offrir son aide et faire réparer l'hyper propulsion du Sun Incinerator !

\- Padparadsha ! coupe Rhodonite. C'est un guet-apens, tu ne le vois donc pas ? C'est un prétexte quelconque pour se moquer de nous ! Oh par les étoiles, que va-t-il nous arriver ? Je ne veux pas être séparée !  
\- Euh, interviens-je, coucou, j'ai l'air d'être séparée, moi ?  
Elle m'ignore, et retourne à ses angoisses. Fluorine tente de la raisonner d'une voix horriblement traînante.  
\- Rhodonite, voyons, tu sais très bien que les prédictions de Padparadsha sont toujours parfaites et extrêmement exactes. En retard, certes, mais exactes. Fais-lui confiance.  
\- Lui faire confiance, il le faut, ajoute Rutile.  
\- Oui, il faut lui faire confiance, répète son autre tête.  
Diamant Bleu réfléchit un instant puis interroge :  
\- Lars, est-ce que Steven t'a tenu au courant des dernières découvertes qu'il a faites au sujet de sa mère ?  
\- Nan, grogne l'humain rose. Et je suis pas intéressé par vos mensonges, merci bien.

Je roule des yeux – tous les quatre. Il faut vraiment être Steven pour devenir ami avec une personne ayant un caractère aussi exécrable. Mais je sais également voir au-delà de la toxicité de la manière dont il exprime sa masculinité, et je sens qu'il a peur que le monde découvre qu'il est transgenre, et cesse de le considérer comme un vrai homme. Je me sens triste pour lui. Mais je sais, par mes discussions avec Sabina, que certains humains ne voient pas la nature réelle des choses et des gens, comme je le fais, et préfèrent y imposer leur propre vision faussée, pour pouvoir déverser des tombereaux de haine sur les personnes rares – les personnes queer.  
C'est sans doute comme ça que les gemmes bizarroïdes se sentent tout le temps, dans l'Ordre des Diamants.

\- Peut-être, susurre Diamant Bleu d'une voix douce, seras-tu intéressé de savoir que je n'aime pas la moutarde avec les hot-dogs, que je préfère les donuts à la gelée de fraise et un glaçage simple, que ma chanson préférée de _Sadie Killer and the Suspects_ est « La chanson du fantôme » – quoique leur travail sur « Perdu dans l'espace » s'avère intéressant.  
\- Attends une minute...  
Il sort son téléphone de sa poche, farfouille dans les photos, regarde Diamant Bleu, puis son téléphone, puis Diamant Bleu à nouveau.  
\- Est-ce que par hasard vous êtes capable de rétrécir ?  
Elle acquiesce, l'illustre d'une rapide démonstration.  
\- OH BON SANG !

Je tapote la cheville de la souveraine, qui a repris sa taille normale, avec soulagement.  
\- C'est bien, il a compris que tu est honnêtement en train d'essayer de l'aider.  
\- Mais, comment ? Quoi ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? bredouille l'humain rose.  
\- Steven t'expliquera quand tu seras de retour sur Terre, répond Diamant Bleu avec un geste d'apaisement. En attendant, vous êtes tous les bienvenus à bord de mon vaisseau. Néanmoins, je vous conseille de ne pas sortir de mes appartements. Mes subordonnées sont loin d'être aussi bienveillantes que moi envers les personnes queer. Ou les gemmes bizarroïdes.  
Lars s'étrangle, depuis quand est-ce qu'une gemme du Monde des Gemmes est capable de comprendre ce que c'est qu'être queer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je regarde la série en VO et je n'ai pas trouvé la version française du nom du vaisseau de Lars. Mes excuses pour le dérangement occasionné.


	36. Diamant Rose et les rebelles

_Depuis quand est-ce qu'une gemme du Monde des Gemmes est capable de comprendre ce que c'est qu'être queer ?_

\- Perle, veux-tu les accommoder dans mes appartements pendant que je travaille ? Prehnite t'accompagnera si elle le veut bien.  
\- Oui, je veux bien, ça va me dérouiller les jambes.  
Je m'étire de tout mon long en me relevant. Rhodonite pousse des cris en remarquant enfin que je suis une fusion. Fluorine acquiesce gravement et rappelle de sa voix péniblement lente que Padparadsha avait bien raison quand elle prédisait que Diamant Bleu était digne de confiance. Les jumelles Rutile répètent en écho que la situation est incroyable et inédite. La saphir jaune réagit avec deux temps de retard, et nous rattrape quelques instants après.

Lars est complètement déboussolé, et la panique constante de Rhodonite ne l'aide pas à garder son calme. Rutile se contente d'observer les environs avec curiosité, tandis que Fluorine accepte avec sagesse se qui se passe autour d'elle. Ses mouvements sont lents et posés, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, les discussions sont animées elle est constamment en train de chercher quelle est la réaction la plus appropriée et la plus respectueuse qu'elle puisse avoir. Je ne me pose pas trop la question personnellement, sans doute parce que ma vision du présent me confère des informations supplémentaires diminuant les besoins de débat intérieur.  
Padparadsha se réveille soudain :  
\- Capitaine, je viens d'être prise d'une vision incroyable ! Nous allons être traités comme des hôtes de marque et amenés dans le salon d'apparat !

\- C'est bien, Padparadsha, soupire Rhodonite. On sait.  
Perle Bleue tente désespérément d'attirer notre attention. Je m'approche d'elle, lui prends les mains :  
\- Perle, tu as besoin d'aide pour t'affirmer. M'autorise-tu à te présenter quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider dans ton travail quotidien ?  
Je vois dans son esprit qu'elle a désespérément besoin d'aide, ne sait pas à qui la demander car en tant que perle personnelle de Diamant Bleu elle est censée être capable d'organiser et donner des ordres aux autres suivantes de la souveraine. Or celles-ci ont été renvoyées par Diamant Bleu éprise de douleur lors de la disparition de Diamant Rose, et Perle Bleue a pris l'habitude de s'effacer devant les larmes de sa suzeraine.

\- Je, hum, euh... bredouille Perle Bleue.  
J'admire tout de même sa capacité à gérer et organiser les choses par écran interposé. Tant qu'elle est coincée derrière ses hubs de communication, elle conserve sa capacité à transmettre les ordres de Diamant Bleu et organiser son emploi du temps. Une fois en présence des gemmes, elle perd tous ses moyens, s'efface, ne sait plus trop par quel bout prendre ses interlocutrices. Elle a pris l'habitude du besoin de silence de son diamant, et a enfermé ses émotions à l'intérieur d'elle-même pour mieux supporter celles projetées par sa suzeraine.  
Je me sépare, laissant Perle Grise tenir les mains de Perle Bleue.

\- Lars, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter tes gants ?  
\- Oui mais euh, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparées ?  
\- Capitaine ! intervient Padparadsha. Quelque chose de formidable va se produire ! Nous allons rencontrer la plus vieille gemme encore en vie !  
Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. J'agite désespérément mes mains en l'air.  
\- Hello. Gants. S'il te plaît.  
Il me tend ses gants noirs. La taille correspond heureusement à la mienne, quoique un peu un peu étroite. Je les saisis. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Perle Grise préciser :  
\- Elle va rester comme ça pendant quelques temps. C'est à cause de...  
Ma capacité prend le dessus.

Une histoire détaillée de la paire de gants plus tard, je les enfile nonchalamment. J'interroge Perle Grise du regard je ne suis pas restée immobile très longtemps. Elle porte gentiment assistance à Perle Bleue, tout en l'encourageant à parler plus fort et à exprimer plus ouvertement ses opinions.  
Lorsque les sièges sont terminés d'être installés, et que les distractions sont apportées, je m'assois, ou plutôt je me laisse tomber, au milieu des coussins. Perle Grise me rejoint. Elle fait un geste pour attirer Perle Bleue avec nous, mais je la retiens :  
\- Je crois que la pauvre est déjà assez sortie comme ça de sa zone de confort. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle a besoin de faire une pause ?  
\- Si en effet, tu as raison. Ça fait beaucoup de changements pour elle, et par nature elle est moins flexible que d'autres. Il est plus sage de la ménager.

\- Bon sang, il ne manque plus qu'à boire et à manger, et on se croirait sur Terre, remarque Lars. Whaou, quelle hospitalité !  
\- J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de Steven les manières dont les humains de sa culture et de son époque accueillent leurs amis, explique Perle Grise.  
Elle est belle, noble, est-ce que j'ai précisé que je la trouve belle ? Je l'apprécie à un autre niveau lorsque nous ne formons pas Prehnite. Un niveau qui me donne envie de former Prehnite à nouveau. C'est étrange. Est-ce pour cela que Grenat s'est oubliée en étant elle-même ? Le processus de fusion est-il addictif ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?  
\- Je, hum, suis à votre disposition en cas de besoin, bredouille Perle Bleue.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être comme ça avec nous. Avec nous, tu n'es pas obligée d'être comme ça, précisent les jumelles Rutile.

\- Laissez-la, rappelle Fluorine en articulant lentement. Jade a bien dit qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. C'est un sacré bouleversement dans la vie d'une perle, que de voir sa maîtresse accueillir chez elle des gemmes comme nous.  
\- Bon sang, vous êtes certaines que ce n'est pas une manipulation pour pouvoir mieux nous faire du mal ? s'inquiète Rhodonite.  
Nonchalamment, j'ouvre un plateau de jeu – le genre de jeu que les aristocrates jouent entre elles et dont les gemmes qui ne fréquentent pas ce milieu ne connaissent même pas l'existence.  
\- Perle Bleue, est-ce que cela se joue toujours comme avant la fin de Diamant Rose ?

La perle réfléchit puis secoue la tête en tremblant.  
\- Je ne me souviens plus.  
\- Pas de soucis, la rassure-je. Veux-tu bien me faire un rappel des règles alors ?  
Je pose entre Perle Grise et moi le plateau de trois rangées de dix cases, sors les quatre bâtonnets qui servent à faire avancer les pions en les lançant et en observant la manière dont ils retombent.  
\- Une face plate pour un mouvement, mais quatre faces bombées font un six, rappelle Perle Bleue. Un pion entre en jeu sur un quatre ou un six.  
Je sors les dix pions, cinq jaunes cinq bleus.  
\- On avance sur la première rangée de gauche à droite, puis sur la deuxième de droite à gauche, et sur la dernière, de gauche à droite à nouveau. Une case ne peut contenir qu'un seul pion.

Je sépare les pions par couleur, donne les jaunes à Perle Grise.  
\- Si un pion atterrit sur une case déjà occupée, les pions s'échangent. Un six permet de rejouer. Il est obligatoire de passer par la case vingt-six, puis de rejouer. Passer par la case vingt-sept fait sortir le pion du jeu et il doit recommencer. Un pion sur la case vingt-huit doit faire obligatoirement un trois pour arriver au bout de son parcours, un deux sur la case vingt-neuf et un sur la case trente. Un pion arrivé en fin de parcours permet à sa joueuse de rejouer.  
\- Les cases vingt-six et vingt-sept se sont échangées depuis la dernière fois que j'ai joué, remarque Perle Grise.  
\- Et la case quinze a disparu, renchéris-je. Le sanctuaire. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait une marque au milieu du plateau.  
\- Bon, je vais voir si j'ai toujours la main !

Perle Grise lance les bâtonnets et ouvre la partie. Perle Bleue installe un autre plateau, que je ne connais pas.  
\- Le jeu de Diamant Rose et des Rebelles, annonce-t-elle.  
Le plateau fait neuf cases de côté. La case centrale est surélevée et représente un palanquin. Elle y place un très grand pion rose représentant Diamant Rose. Elle place deux pions roses plus petits sur les deux cases au-dessus de Diamant Rose, les deux cases au-dessous, et celles sur les côtés. Diamant Rose est donc entourée de quatre lignes de deux pions roses, en forme d'étoile.  
Elle sort ensuite seize pions noirs qu'elle aligne comme suit : trois au milieu de chaque bord, et un devant, au milieu des trois autres.  
Les quatre coins du plateau sont marqués avec l'ancien symbole de l'Ordre des Diamants : un losange composé lui-même de quatre losanges mais ici pour rentrer dans une case carrée, le losange en question est carré. La pointe extérieure au plateau est blanche, la pointe intérieure au plateau est rose, la pointe gauche est bleue et la pointe droite est jaune.

\- Les règles sont les suivantes. Les rebelles, en noir, tentent de capturer Diamant Rose en l'encadrant de quatre pions touchant sa case bord à bord. Personne d'autre que Diamant Rose ne peut s'arrêter sur son Palanquin. Diamant Rose doit fuir vers la sécurité de l'Ordre des Diamants en atteignant un des coins du plateau. Pour capturer un pion adverse autre que Diamant Rose, il faut l'encadrer de deux de ses propres pions, verticalement ou horizontalement. Attention car si un pion se déplace de lui-même entre deux pions adverses, il n'est pas capturé. Les déplacements se font en ligne, horizontalement ou verticalement, d'autant de cases que désiré, sans passer par-dessus un autre pion. Il est possible de traverse la case du Palanquin sans s'y arrêter. Qui souhaite y jouer ?

Un silence tombe les gemmes bizarroïdes ne savent pas ce qu'est un jeu, pour commencer, et n'en voient pas l'utilité.  
\- Je me lance, annonce Lars. C'est pas comme si y'avait d'autres choses à faire.  
\- Je vais prendre les Rebelles, annonce Perle Bleue.  
Je retourne à ma partie. Je gère mieux les jeux de hasard raisonné que les jeux de stratégie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les jeux présentés ici sont l'équivalent du Senet égyptien et du Gwezboell celte


	37. Jeu, set et fuite

_\- Je me lance, annonce Lars. C'est pas comme si y'avait d'autres choses à faire._

Après quelques parties, les autres gemmes commencent à s'intéresser au principe même du jeu de plateau. Fluorine affronte Padparadsha sur un jeu de stratégie. Toutes deux lentes, elles sont des adversaires parfaites l'une pour l'autre.  
Leur plateau fait cinq cases de côté et elles ont chacune douze pions, jaunes pour Padparadsha, bleus pour Fluorine. La case du milieu est barrée d'une croix. À tour de rôle elles déposent deux pions sur le plateau, laissant la case du milieu vide. Puis, lorsque tous leurs pions sont posés, Fluorine, qui a posé les siens la dernière, bouge un de ses pions sur la case du milieu. Comme un de ceux de son adversaire est encadré par deux des siens, elle le capture.  
Le jeu continue ainsi, chaque joueuse avançant d'un cran un de ses pions tentant de capturer un ou plusieurs pions adverses, la partie s'arrêtant lorsque plus personne ne peut jouer de manière efficace ou quand tous les pions adverses ont été capturés.

Rutile et Rhodonite se lancent à leur tour dans un autre jeu, similaire, mais où la case du milieu n'est pas épargnée par la phase de mise en place, où la mise en place se fait un pion à la fois, où les déplacements peuvent avoir lieu à la place de l'entrée en jeu d'un pion, et où un pion capturé entraîne la disparition d'un autre pion soit sur le plateau soit dans la réserve. Les retournements de situation sont plus courants dans cette version du jeu. D'ailleurs, la capture se fait en sautant par-dessus un pion adverse, et les déplacements se font en ligne, tant horizontalement que verticalement.  
Par les étoiles, comment puis-je penser que les deux jeux sont similaires ?

Diamant Bleu nous rejoint, annonce que le Sun Incinerator est en état de fonctionnement. Elle presse Lars et son équipage de partir au plus vite, car elle vient de recevoir une communication de Diamant Jaune la félicitant pour la recapture du vaisseau et annonçant qu'elle est en route pour le récupérer et le rendre à sa générale, Émeraude.  
\- Je vais activer le système de brouillage de mon vaisseau pour couvrir vos traces faites de même avec le vôtre afin de doubler les chances d'échapper au radar de son propre vaisseau. Je la retiendrai, ne vous en faites pas, je sais comment faire, c'est ma sœur.  
Lars salue, levant une main à hauteur de son front, le dos droit.  
\- Merci pour votre hospitalité, Majesté. Je transmettrai votre bonjour à Steven.  
Se tournant vers son équipage :  
\- Désolé de vous brusquer, mais nous devons y aller.  
Je lui lance ses gants en le remerciant il les attrape au vol avec un large sourire.

Perle Bleue leur montre le chemin, les faisant passer par un couloir secondaire pour éviter les gardes. Diamant Bleu me signale gentiment qu'elle aura besoin de nos capacités en tant que Prehnite j'acquiesce, Perle Grise et moi esquissons quelques mouvements pour nous accorder, et...

Je suis moi-même à nouveau. Capable de savoir exactement comment et où ranger les plateaux de jeu afin d'alléger la charge de Perle Bleue. Je fais un geste pour cela, mais Diamant Bleu m'interrompt.  
\- Jaune est déjà en route, nous allons devoir la garder occupée pendant que Lars et son équipage s'enfuient. Il est également possible – non, fortement probable – qu'il soit plus simple, pour l'occuper, de monter à bord de son vaisseau à elle. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi, psychologiquement ? Je veux dire, elle a quand même voulu te condamner à être brisée...  
J'éclate de rire à la mention de mon procès, il y a de cela si longtemps.  
\- Tu m'as faite jeter dans l'espace, j'ai l'air d'en être encore terrifiée ?  
Elle s'étrangle à moitié elle avait enterré au fond de son esprit sa participation à ma condamnation. Elle hésite, comment s'excuser ?

J'agite une main devant mon visage.  
\- Autres temps, autres mœurs. C'est du passé, je ne t'en veux plus. Ça m'a permis de me découvrir, d'être moi, et l'un dans l'autre, de pouvoir retourner sur Terre et retrouver l'héritage laissé par Rose Quartz. Si je n'avais pas été condamnée, je serais encore à ramper dans l'ombre de Diamant Blanc, ou la tienne, ou celle de Diamant Jaune, et peut-être serais-je brisée à l'heure qu'il est. Tu serais toujours éplorée par ta perte, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Steven, et tu ne serais pas en train de choisir de risquer tes relations sororales pour des valeurs que tu ne possédais pas il y a encore très peu de temps.  
\- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, remarque la diamant. J'ai moi-même déclenché la cascade de causes et de conséquences qui m'ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur tellement de choses...

Perle Bleue nous rattrape, fait signe à sa maîtresse qu'elle a un message important à lui transmettre. La diamant la porte à son oreille je lève les yeux pour suive la conversation.  
Lars a bien réussi à activer le nouveau système d'hyper propulsion et à s'enfuir, le reste de l'équipage du vaisseau personnel de Diamant Bleu ne s'est pour le moment rendu compte de rien. Elle a fait passer l'activation du brouillage pour une erreur de sa part, prétendant être venue simplement pour vérifier personnellement pour sa maîtresse si tout se passait bien dans les docks. Elle en a profité pour faire quelques distractions afin que l'équipage ne se rende pas compte tout de suite de la disparition du Sun Incinerator. Néanmoins, Diamant Jaune insiste pour que Diamant Bleu vienne la rejoindre à bord de son propre vaisseau.  
Je frissonne. Me retrouver coincée dans un vaisseau potentiellement ennemi ne me fait pas envie. Mais je sais que je suis une survivante je sais que je peux me battre je sais que je dois rester vigilante et protéger ma gauche en passant les grandes portes gardées du vaisseau de Diamant Jaune. De plus, je serai présentée comme le chien de garde de Diamant Bleu, ce qui forcera les autres gemmes à tolérer ma présence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluorine et Padparadsha jouent au Seega somalien ; Rutile et Rhodonite s'affrontent au Yoté sénégalais


	38. Jaune vs Bleu

_Mais je sais que je suis une survivante je sais que je peux me battre je sais que je dois rester vigilante et protéger ma gauche en passant les grandes portes gardées du vaisseau de Diamant Jaune_

Nous arrivons devant les portes de la salle du trône de Diamant Jaune, gardées par deux topazes, composées chacune de deux topazes fusionnées entre elles – la seule sorte de fusion tolérée par le Monde des Gemmes, la combinaison de deux combattantes identiques en une combattante plus grande mais possédant les mêmes pouvoirs de base. L'absence totale de chaos. L'absence totale de nouveauté.

Tout se passe très vite. Diamant Jaune grimace, étirant encore plus son cou qu'elle a très grand. Elle pousse un cri insultant à mon égard. Diamant Bleu tente d'apaiser sa sœur, mais la garde topaze qui se trouve à ma gauche est déjà sur moi, baraquée, puissante, déterminée. Grâce à l'avertissement de Grenat, j'ai pu préparer ma garde. Je pare, esquive, esquive encore.  
\- Prehnite, au pied ! ordonne Diamant Bleu. Et rappelle ton chien de garde, Jaune.

La diamant jaune s'étrangle. Elle claque sèchement des doigts, la topaze reprend son poste sans un mot, me fixant toujours du regard comme si elle voulait me briser elle-même entre ses poings immenses. Je me glisse aux pieds de la diamant bleu et m'y accroupis dans une posture soumise.  
\- Bleu, depuis quand est-ce que tu laisses des... choses pareilles t'approcher ?  
\- Depuis que j'ai réussi à en dresser une afin d'utiliser ses particularités, particularités que, au vu des restrictions de ressources actuelles auxquelles nous faisons face, il m'est impossible de recréer en Garderie. Excuse-moi de trouver des moyens non conventionnels de pallier à une situation non conventionnelle.

Les yeux de Diamant Jaune s'écarquillent. Si elle ne portait pas un casque, ses cheveux se dresseraient sur sa tête. Les larges épaulettes de son uniforme lui donnent encore plus l'aspect d'une girafe car elles font paraître son cou encore plus long et maigre en comparaison. Elle crispe un poing couvert d'un gant jaune sur l'accoudoir de son trône, décroise ses jambes couvertes d'un pantalon beige, frappe son pied botté de marron et orné d'un haut talon aiguille, tire sur les pans de son long manteau militaire. Elle est tellement visiblement mal à l'aise que même sans ma capacité je pourrais l'affirmer sans crainte de me tromper.

\- Bleu, aurais-tu perdu la tête ?  
\- Non. Au contraire, je l'ai enfin retrouvée, après des milliers d'années à pleurer vainement.  
\- Oh, se radoucit Diamant Jaune. Est-tu enfin prête à admettre qu'il est temps de détruire le zoo, de détruire la Terre, et de passer à autre chose ?  
Diamant Bleu s'avance à grands pas vers sa sœur Perle Bleue et moi devons courir pour la rattraper. Je vois sur le visage de Diamant Jaune se dessiner la réalisation soudaine que sa sœur, pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, ne porte pas sa cape de voyage. Qu'elle ne ressent plus le besoin de se cacher ou de se protéger.  
\- Non, Jaune. Je vais continuer de chérir ce qu'elle a fait et ce pourquoi elle s'est battue. Je vais continuer de protéger les humains de tes tentatives de destruction, que cela te plaise ou non.

Diamant Jaune se lève brusquement, toisant sa sœur du haut de son palanquin.  
\- Est-tu en train de me déclarer la guerre, Bleu ?  
\- Uniquement si tu t'entêtes à vouloir détruire les seules choses qu'il nous reste de Rose.  
\- Rose, Rose, tu n'as que ça en tête ! Réveille-toi, Bleu ! Tes gemmes ont besoin que tu te comportes comme la souveraine que tu es censée être !  
\- Oh, je t'en fais pas pour ça, rétorque Diamant Bleu. Je reprends les choses en mains. Ce qui implique que tu cesses de fourrer _ton_ nez dans _mes_ affaires. Vu ? J'ai récupéré la responsabilité de tout ce qui appartenait à Rose. Techniquement, tout cela m'appartient. Et j'en fais ce que _je_ veux. Pas ce que _tu_ veux.

La diamant jaune grince des dents, se rassoit, compose de nouveau un visage calme.  
\- Et si nous parlions du Sun Incinerator que tu es parvenue, à mon grand étonnement, à récupérer bien plus facilement qu'Émeraude dans toutes ses tentatives désespérées ?  
\- J'ai également découvert, répond Bleu en changeant le sujet de la conversation, ce qui s'est passé le jour où Rose a disparu.  
\- Nous le savons depuis le début, elle a été brisée par une de ses guerrières quartz !

Bleu s'avance tout près de Jaune, écrase le nez de sa sœur de son doigt tendu, et force la diamant jaune à reculer dans son siège. Elle est parvenue au bout de sa patience et abandonne toute prudence diplomatique.  
\- Premièrement, j'ai fait le compte de toutes les quartz roses de notre sœur aucune ne manque à l'appel, toutes étaient dans leur petite bulle dans le zoo le jour où « Rose Quartz » a « brisé » notre sœur.  
\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne crois pas à ce qui s'est passé ? Tout son entourage a vu...  
\- Deuxièmement, coupe Diamant Bleu, la perle de Rose a disparu le même jour qu'elle. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.  
\- Bleu, nous en avons déjà parlé...

\- Troisièmement, continue Diamant Bleu sans se départir de sa fureur froide, j'ai pendant des siècles tenté de reconstituer la gemme de notre sœur à partir des éclats retrouvés devant son palanquin. Impossible de reconstituer quoi que ce soit de cohérent, même en partant du principe que certains éclats ont pu être perdus.  
\- Bleu, serais-tu en train de m'accuser, comme ton zircon l'a fait ?  
\- Quatrièmement, ne trouves-tu pas cela bizarre que Rose, en période de trouble politique intense, aille s'exhiber loin de son escorte au sommet d'une colline, au vu et au su de tout le monde, alors qu'une rebelle souhaitant sa destruction se promène en liberté ? Rebelle qui n'a jamais été vue en même temps que Rose d'ailleurs, j'ai vérifié les emplois du temps et les témoignages et je les ai recoupés.

Diamant Jaune tente de la repousser.  
\- Je sais tout ça. Mais cela ne prouve rien. Elle n'est plus parmi nous.  
\- Cinquièmement, nous avons pu constater que Rose Quartz et certaines de ses rebelles ont pu survivre à l'attaque conjointe que Blanc, toi et moi avions lancée sur Terre. Alors que, d'après nos informations, elles se trouvaient directement au point d'impact de notre attaque. Penses-tu sincèrement qu'une quartz aurait la puissance nécessaire pour y survivre ?  
Diamant Bleu domine totalement Diamant Jaune, avachie dans son siège. Les gardes et la perle de cette dernière se tortillent, indécises. Doivent-elles intervenir dans cette querelle sororale ?  
\- Tu ne serais quand même pas en train de supposer que... s'étrangle Diamant Jaune.

Diamant Bleu se redresse, regardant sa sœur de haut, avec une pointe de mépris. Elle a complètement oublié qu'elles ne sont pas seules.  
\- Je ne suppose rien. Je suis allée vérifier par moi-même. Rose Quartz est une identité que notre sœur a adoptée par caprice, et qu'elle a conservée par conviction.  
Diamant Jaune repousse brusquement sa sœur, la projetant en arrière. Diamant Bleu tombe sur ses fesses sa perle et moi-même avons tout juste le temps de nous écarter pour ne pas nous faire écraser.  
\- Rose Quartz est une rebelle sans respect ni convictions ! Tu as vu la forme hideuse qu'elle a prise pour se dissimuler ! Les mensonges qu'elle a prononcés lors de son jugement ! Rose Quartz n'est _rien_!

Diamant Bleu rit doucement :  
\- Oh Jaune, tu ne comprends tellement rien aux humains que c'en est presque touchant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que les humains ont à voir là-dedans ?  
\- Rose Quartz n'existe plus depuis un court laps de temps celui que nous avons jugé est son fils, Steven. Un hybride d'humain et de gemme. Rose Quartz n'existe plus car elle a abandonné sa forme physique pour donner naissance à un humain. Et qui d'autre qu'un diamant aurait assez de pouvoirs pour faire cela ?  
Elle se relève avec dignité, secoue sa robe, en réajuste les plis.  
\- Tu peux vérifier les enregistrements du procès de « Rose Quartz ». C'est un humain que nous avons jugé. Un humain qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa mère a pu faire, car il n'en a pas le moindre souvenir, car c'est une autre personne.

Diamant Jaune se laisse retomber sur son siège. Dans son esprit, une réflexion critique est en train de se dérouler. Doit-elle avertir Diamant Blanc que Diamant Bleu a perdu l'esprit ? Doit-elle accorder du crédit à ce qu'avance sa sœur ? Et si Diamant Bleu n'était pas simplement en train de persister dans sa folie ?  
La diamant bleue m'interroge du regard. Je lui fais signe qu'il vaut mieux interrompre la conversation et ressortir tête haute en prétextant avoir des tâches de gestion de colonies à accomplir. Elle acquiesce elle a compris.

\- Perle, Prehnite, ordonne-t-elle. Nous avons assez perdu de temps ici. J'ai des colonies à administrer, et du temps perdu à rattraper. Mener cette enquête m'a pris un temps précieux que je ne peux pas gaspiller ici. J'ai plusieurs milliers d'années de rapports à rattraper, et plus vite je vais m'y mettre, plus vite je pourrai distribuer mes prochains ordres.  
D'une même voix, Perle Bleue et moi saluons et lui répondons :  
\- Oui, Mon Diamant. J'entends et j'obéis.

En arrivant devant la grande porte, j'en profite pour lancer un regard mauvais et supérieur à la topaze qui a tenté de m'attaquer. Elle déglutit bruyamment et se raidit, regardant droit devant elle et transpirant abondamment. Mon seul aspect la terrifie, et la fait tenir tranquille. Cela a parfois de bons côtés, d'être un monstre.  
\- Attends ! crie Diamant Jaune.  
Diamant Bleu jette à peine un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner.  
\- Fais vite, répond-elle froidement. J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper.  
\- Aurais-tu au moins l'amabilité de m'expliquer quelles auraient été les raisons profondes qui auraient pu pousser notre propre sœur à faire tout cela ? À se retourner contre nous ?


	39. Le sanctuaire de Diamant Jaune

_\- Aurais-tu au moins l'amabilité de m'expliquer quelles auraient été les raisons profondes qui auraient pu pousser notre propre sœur à faire tout cela ?_

La diamant bleue m'interroge du regard. Je hausse les épaules en grimaçant, et agite les mains : je commence à avoir l'habitude de répéter encore et encore la même histoire, qui commence avec l'apparition des gemmes non-taillées et s'arrête avec mon procès pour trahison.  
\- Je peux te prêter Prenite pour sept cycles, répond Diamant Bleu, toujours sans se retourner et sans regarder sa sœur. Pas un de plus. Si j'apprends que la moindre égratignure lui est faite, ou que tu ne me la restitue pas passé ce délai, je considérerai cela comme une déclaration de guerre.  
Elle sort de la pièce, Perle Bleue sur les talons, terrible, royale. Elle est telle que dans mes souvenirs, comme avant la disparition de Diamant Rose.

En me tournant vers Diamant Jaune, m'approchant sèchement de son trône, je peux lire la peur dans ses yeux. Une peur dictée par le souvenir de la férocité passée de sa sœur, et de leurs querelles de jeunesses. Querelles que Diamant Bleu gagnait souvent, sans même avoir à se battre, simplement en projetant un désespoir infini dans le cœur de son adversaire.  
Diamant Jaune sait que maintenant que sa sœur n'est plus noyée dans ses émotions, elle peut à nouveau faire un usage complet de ses capacités les plus redoutables. Et elle possède une armée supplémentaire, endormie dans le zoo, l'armée de quartz rose. Cette force n'est pas à prendre à la légère, car elle est composée des meilleures soldates produites ces dix derniers millénaires. Les pauvres pantins créés actuellement avec la restriction de ressources, ne font pas le poids, même équipés d'objets technologiques.

Je m'arrête à trois pas des orteils de la souveraine, juste au pied de son palanquin, et lève mon visage vers elle par bravade, tout en restant au garde-à-vous. Ma posture est stricte, mais pas tendue. Elle ne me fait plus peur.  
_Elle ne me fait plus peur._  
Je l'ai vue dans un moment de vulnérabilité. Ma capacité me permet de savoir comment la briser, sous quel angle frapper et avec quelle force, si jamais il m'est nécessaire de l'affronter pour ma survie.  
Elle ne me fait plus peur.  
_Mais elle a peur de moi_.

\- Monte, m'ordonne-t-elle simplement.  
J'escalade les marches qui mènent à son trône avec décontraction. Sans me faire prier, je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, en symétrique par rapport à sa perle. Cette dernière est terriblement nerveuse. Jaune citron, ses cheveux sont dressés en l'air et retombent en pattes sur ses joues. Elle est vêtue de ballerine plates et d'un body à l'encolure ouverte en losange, comme toutes les perles, et ses épaules sont ornées d'un large col vaporeux. Elle est tellement moins jolie que moi, ou que Perle Rose.

Un détail me frappe soudain. La perle de Diamant Jaune a ses cheveux qui lui recouvrent ses orifices auriculaires. Celle de Diamant Bleu a les siens qui lui recouvrent les yeux. Tandis que Diamant Rose ne peut pas parler de certains sujets, ses mains recouvrant sa bouche malgré elle, sous l'influence de l'ordre direct que Rose Quartz lui avait donné cette nuit fatidique. Toutes trois ensemble, elles me rappellent un meep morp sur laquelle Péridot et Lapis-Lazuli avaient collaboré, et qu'elles avaient nommé « Les Trois Singes de la Sagesse ». Je regrette de n'avoir pas été plus curieuse à ce moment sur la signification de ce symbole.

Le palanquin de Diamant Jaune glisse le long des couloirs de son vaisseau personnel, jusqu'à sa salle de commande. Là, elle organise ses tâches de la journée, mais je la vois troublée. Elle ne veut pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, de peur que cela réduise en miette ses convictions. Mais d'un autre côté, sa curiosité est titillée, et elle a envie d'en finir vite, pour être fixée sur l'état de sa sœur et savoir s'il est nécessaire de mettre Diamant Bleu aux arrêts, ou pas.  
Elle parvient de moins en moins à se concentrer sur ses tâches sa perle transpire à grosses gouttes sous l'anxiété et l'inquiétude. Est-ce que toutes les perles sont toujours comme ça, anxieuses, inquiètes, tremblantes ?  
Oui. Je l'ai été. J'ai tremblé de peur devant mon diamant. Toutes les perles font ça. Pouvoir vivre sans peur, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, est un luxe pour une perle.  
La société des gemmes, telle que Diamant Blanc l'a organisée, est vraiment malade.

Un cycle se passe. Diamant Jaune finit par se lancer. Elle renvoie sa perle personnelle, ses gardes, toutes ses techniciennes et ses générales – elle fait vider ses appartements de tout leur personnel. Puis, s'installant sur un sofa, faisant de son mieux pour se donner la composition d'une souveraine qui n'a rien à craindre de personne, elle m'interroge.  
\- Parle, chose. Voyons ce que tu as à dire.  
Je m'étire, laisse l'entropie me dissoudre. Je sais que j'aurai plus d'impact en tant que Jadéite et Perle Grise.

L'impératrice s'étrangle en nous voyant, Perle Grise et moi, criminelles politiques, nous tenir devant elle sans trembler, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. Moi-même j'ai l'impression d'être un peu à-côté de mes habitudes. Je suppose qu'à force de côtoyer Diamant Bleu, et me sachant protégée par sa juridiction, ma terreur face à Diamant Jaune s'est totalement évaporée.  
\- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien placée pour te faire le récit d'événements historiques. Sache que ce que tu vas entendre comporte notamment un récit des faits historiques antérieurs à l'avènement de Diamant Blanc, et qui sont donc classés secret défense par ses soins. Néanmoins, n'étant plus soumise à son autorité, je me permets de te communiquer ces informations, comme je l'ai fait pour tes deux jeunes sœurs.

Elle grince un peu des dents. Je ne peux que supposer qu'elle est tiraillée entre les ordres de sa mère et sa propre curiosité. Je la rassure :  
\- Après tout, vous êtes des diamants, vous aussi. Vous devriez avoir les mêmes droits qu'elle. Donc, accès aux mêmes informations générales concernant notre histoire à toutes. L'histoire du peuple des gemmes.  
Elle a l'air de se détendre. J'entame alors, encore une fois, le récit de tout ce dont j'ai pu être témoin dans ma vie.

Je parviens à la fin de mon récit un cinquième de cycle seulement avant le délai avancé par Diamant Bleu. Je suis tout juste dans les temps. Diamant Jaune tient sa tête entre ses mains, atterrée par tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Perle Grise me fait signe : nous avons absolument besoin d'être Prehnite pour pouvoir faire face à ses réactions et à ses réflexions. J'acquiesce.

J'ajuste mon viseur sur mon visage. La diamant jaune est prostrée, elle a du mal à absorber toutes les informations. Diamant Blanc lui a menti. Diamant Rose a décidé de recréer une société où les gemmes pourraient être libres à nouveau, parce qu'elle savait que Diamant Blanc avait menti à tout le monde. Diamant Bleu est la « tante » d'un humain.  
\- Et moi, gémit-elle, je suis quoi dans tout ça ?  
\- Un autre tante de Steven Universe, lui réponds-je en haussant les épaules. Et une sœur de Rose Quartz. Une souveraine du peuple des gemmes, qui doit maintenant faire un choix : ignorer tout ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et continuer de faire sa vie comme avant, ou agir en fonction de ces révélations. Le temps mis à faire ce choix n'est pas limité, à moins que Diamant Bleu n'ait une idée derrière la tête.

La diamant jaune agite faiblement la main, me faisant signe que je peux disposer. Je salue formellement, claquant des talons, et sors, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Diamant Bleu voulait qu'elle déraille, et bien, la voilà déraillée. Reste à savoir, pour filer la métaphore du train, si elle va rester sur le bas-côté, retrouver le confort de ses rails le plus vite possible, ou se relever et partir battre la campagne.  
À l'entrée des appartements de la souveraine, je retrouve Perle Jaune qui fait les cent pas. Elle se précipite vers moi, impatiente de me demander comment va sa maîtresse, puis au dernier moment, elle a un mouvement de recul parce que je suis une fusion.  
Je lève les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.  
\- Elle est très troublée et a besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Ta présence pourrait peut-être la réconforter. Tu la connais mieux que moi, tu sauras quoi faire.

Elle acquiesce vigoureusement, soulagée de découvrir que je ne suis pas aussi bestiale qu'il n'y paraît, et que j'ai l'air de me préoccuper du bien-être de sa propriétaire. Elle se dirige vers le sanctuaire de la diamant jaune, s'arrête, revient, hésite, repart, revient. Elle finit par m'indiquer que les gardes topazes vont probablement m'escorter jusqu'à une navette pour me ramener auprès de Diamant Bleu, panique, et repart en courant et en criant de terreur.  
Suis-je donc si affreuse et monstrueuse que ça ?  
J'en viens à regretter l'époque où je passais sous le radar, identique à mes consœurs, ignorée, solitaire.  
\- Par ici, m'indique une des topazes d'un ton hésitant.  
Sa voix est, étonnamment, dans un registre plutôt aigu par rapport à sa carrure large et imposante.


	40. De retour chez Diamant Bleu

_\- Par ici, m'indique une des topazes d'un ton hésitant._

Nous passons dans les docks, où je me fais la plus discrète possible afin de ne pas donner une trop mauvais impression aux gemmes qui sont en train d'y travailler. Je garde mes bras le plus près possible de mon corps, j'arrondis un peu mes épaules pour paraître moins impressionnante.  
Je vois que Topaze a envie de me poser des questions, alors, au détour d'un couloir où il n'y a personne, je m'arrête. Elle se fige, se prépare à toute éventualité. J'ouvre le dialogue le plus poliment possible.  
\- Tu as l'air intriguée, Topaze, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites me demander ?  
\- Non non non non, rien du tout !  
Elle tremble. Je lui fais peur. Je suis un monstre. Elle est une fusion normale, deux topazes combinées en une seule, et je suis juste un monstre.

J'insiste quand même un peu.  
\- Je ne me vexerai pas. C'est normal de se poser des questions. Si jamais je n'ai pas envie ou pas le droit de répondre, je me contenterai de ne pas répondre.  
Elle se masse la nuque, hésite. Puis :  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'être la fusion de deux gemmes différentes ?  
Je la sentais venir à plusieurs parsecs, cette question. Je lui souris.  
\- Je suis moi, mais je suis différente. Mes capacités sont différentes. Mon corps est différent. C'est surprenant, un peu désorientant parfois, et cela demande beaucoup d'effort. Du dialogue. De l'équilibre. Savoir contrôler mes propres émotions pour ne pas me parasiter moi-même. Me laisser de l'espace pour être moi, et me laisser de l'espace pour ne pas être moi.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a une qui prend plus le contrôle que l'autre ?  
Je secoue la tête.  
\- Non, c'est les deux en même temps le plus souvent, sauf quand je me parle à moi-même ou quand il s'agit d'activités bien spécifiques. Je suis une personne à part entière, pas la somme de celles qui me composent. En cela je suis plus instable que toi, et j'ai parfois besoin de faire une pause. C'est pour cela que mon type de fusion demande beaucoup d'efforts. Toi, tu es automatiquement compatible avec toutes les autres topazes. Moi, je dois trouver un point d'équilibre qui m'est propre.  
\- Et, tu as déjà fusionné avec d'autre gemmes ?

Je pense à Amazonite, combinaison qui n'avait pas été facile à maintenir stable.  
\- Ça m'est arrivé, oui. Mais le point de stabilité est différent, et nous ne l'avons pas encore exactement trouvé. Et puis, être juste moi, cela me convient.  
\- Des fois, me confie Topaze, je me demande ce que ça ferait si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si je me fais prendre...  
Elle aborde le sujet sous un autre angle.  
\- Comment se fait-il que Diamant Bleu tolère ton existence ?  
\- Parce que j'ai toléré la sienne, lui réponds-je énigmatiquement.  
Puis, sur un ton plus sérieux :  
\- Elle m'a abordée sous un angle différent de ce qui avait été son point de vue depuis sa création. J'ai eu de la chance. Tout simplement. J'espère que cela va durer.

Nous parvenons au quai d'embarquement. Elle a bien du mal à se faire comprendre et obéir des pilotes de navettes, et une rubis à l'air peu commode et dont la gemme occupe la place de son œil gauche, est finalement désignée pour me ramener auprès de Diamant Bleu.  
Au moment de me dire au-revoir, Topaze me pose une dernière question :  
\- Penses-tu qu'un jour Diamant Jaune... ?  
Elle n'ose pas formuler sa demande jusqu'au bout, mais je la lis sur son front.  
\- Le vent du changement semble souffler en ce moment. Et il existe un espoir ténu qu'il transforme ton diamant dans la meilleure version possible d'elle-même.

\- Bouge-toi, prisonnière, ordonne la rubis. C'est vraiment impensable qu'une chose comme toi soit autorisée à transiter sous ma seule escorte et à communiquer avec tes geôlières.  
Je roule des yeux et hausse les épaules.  
\- Peut-être, plaisante-je à l'attention de Rubis, que je suis tellement inoffensive, et que tu es tellement valeureuse, que Diamant Jaune n'a pas jugé nécessaire de gaspiller le temps de tout un peloton avec moi. Puisque tu peux facilement parer toi-même à toutes les éventualités me concernant.  
Elle bombe la poitrine et me pointe du doigt :  
\- Toi, n'essaye pas de m'embobiner ! J'ai déjà eu affaire à ton engeance ! J'ai été forcée à jouer au base-ball sur Terre par Rose Quartz !

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Même sans le contexte, la situation a « Steven » marquée dessus très lisiblement.  
\- Tu as affronté Rose Quartz et tu t'en es sortie vivante, la flatte-je. C'est donc que tu sauras parfaitement me gérer moi, qui suis bien moins redoutable.  
\- Tu dis ça uniquement pour me déstabiliser !  
Je la laisse râler et tempêter, et glisse mon imposante stature dans le minuscule vaisseau. Heureusement, l'intérieur est plus grand que l'extérieur, et je parviens à m'installer par terre dans un coin sans trop de difficultés.

Durant tout le trajet, la rubis monologue au sujet de la férocité et de la méchanceté des rebelles de Rose Quartz, tout en sursautant au moindre de mes mouvements. Je peux lire en elle qu'elle souffre d'un traumatisme violent depuis qu'elle a assisté à la fin du règne de Diamant Rose. Elle craint pour sa vie, et pour celle de toutes les autres gemmes, car elle a vu que même une diamant peut exploser en milliers d'éclats.  
Cela m'attriste pour elle.  
Nous approchons enfin du vaisseau de Diamant Bleu Rubis nous annonce. J'hésite à lui dire quelques paroles de réconfort, lui dire que j'étais là moi aussi, que moi aussi j'ai tout vu, qu'elle me manque à moi aussi, qu'elle n'est pas seule – mais je sais d'avance qu'elle refusera ma main tendue. C'est donc le cœur lourd que je rejoins les appartements privés de Diamant Bleu, pour lui rapporter la réaction de sa sœur.

\- Alors ? Comment a-t-elle réagit ? interroge la diamant bleu.  
\- Je suis toujours en un seul morceau, lui réponds-je. Par contre, elle, n'est pas dans une forme excellente. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup, et son monde est tout chamboulé.  
\- Parfait. Cela va lui donner l'opportunité d'y réfléchir et éventuellement de changer son point de vue et son comportement.  
\- Je me suis permise de lui rappeler qu'elle avait tout son temps pour digérer ces informations, et que rien ne l'empêchait de retourner à son ancienne vie et de tout oublier si elle le voulait.  
\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Prehnite. Jaune a parfois besoin d'être tirée dans la direction opposée à celle dans laquelle on veut la voir aller. Quand il ne s'agit pas d'agiter un leurre pour qu'elle s'y précipite tête baissée.

Elle soupire en secouant la tête ses cheveux bleu pâles dansent autour de ses épaules.  
\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre pour savoir si ma sœur me déclare la guerre, décide d'un statu quo, ou veut se rapprocher de moi.  
\- Et après ? interroge-je Diamant Bleu. Quels sont tes objectifs ?  
\- Tout va dépendre de Jaune, répond-elle. Sans nouvelle de Jaune, je ferai de mon mieux pour améliorer les conditions de vie des mes sujettes, faire valoir que le zoo et la Terre sont désormais sous ma juridiction et ma protection, peut-être recueillir les bizarroïdes laissées par mes sœurs. Mais si elle décide d'une alliance avec moi, basée sur une résistance politique aux mensonges de notre mère...

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens mais je vois clair dans ses intentions : ensemble, Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu ont une chance de pouvoir renverser la matriarche, et libérer les gemmes taillées de son joug de tyrannie. Il ne sera pas possible hélas de retourner à une situation antérieure, sans Garderie, sans armées, sans colonisation, avec des gemmes jaillissant spontanément du sol et des falaises. Mais il sera possible de ralentir voir d'interrompre l'expansion sans but décrétée par Diamant Blanc, et de retrouver un équilibre entre les gemmes et leur environnement.  
Retrouver un équilibre politique qui ne soit pas basé sur un régime de terreur.  
Trouver un moyen de mener les colonies vers une forme d'auto-gestion qui laisserait alors à Diamant Bleu assez de temps libre pour rendre de fréquentes visites à son neveu.  
Une douce utopie.


	41. Rencontre au sommet

_Une douce utopie._

Durant les dizaines de cycles qui suivent, nous attendons. Je fais de mon mieux pour assister Diamant Bleu dans ses tâches diplomatiques et administratives. Lorsque ni Perle Bleue ni moi n'avons de tâches à accomplir, nous jouons à des jeux de stratégie. Comme je suis une joueuse honnête, je retire mon viseur dans ses moments-là, pour ne pas bénéficier d'un avantage injuste du point de vue des règles du jeu. La perle a du mal à comprendre ma démarche. J'ai beau lui expliquer que c'est un meilleur exercice de réflexion pour moi, elle ne comprend pas. Et a tendance à saboter les fins de partie à son désavantage si elle commence à prendre le dessus. Lui apprendre à jouer pour jouer, et pas pour faire gagner son adversaire, est une tâche de longue haleine. Mais après une trentaine de parties, elle comprend l'intérêt que je pourrais avoir à affronter une adversaire redoutable.

J'extrapole, en lui disant que c'est pareil pour Diamant Bleu : si son adversaire est molle et passive, elle s'ennuie. Si son adversaire est réactive et redoutable, son intérêt est piqué au vif, et elle peut développer de nouvelles capacités avec le temps, pour faire face à la menace.  
\- Est-ce que c'est comme cela que tu as appris à te battre ? interroge Perle Bleue.  
\- Exactement. J'ai eu d'excellentes combattantes comme professeures. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu progresser. Si je m'étais battue contre de l'eau, ma force ne se serait pas développée.  
Perle Bleue contemple sa maîtresse, assise sur son trône, pianotant sur des écrans, consultant des rapports, prenant des décisions.  
\- Il faut une grande pression et une grande chaleur, pour que se développe un diamant, dis-je doucement.

\- Une grande pression et une grande chaleur, répète Perle Bleue. Un diamant ne se développe que dans l'adversité.  
\- Une perle aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Elle sursaute, écarte ses cheveux de son visage pour mieux me regarder. Ses yeux sont ronds et écarquillés.  
\- Une perle, continue-je, se forme lorsque qu'un élément agressif est entouré, couche par couche, de cristaux d'aragonite et d'un polymère de sucres et de protéines. Et ce qui était au départ une menace, une agression, devient d'une grande douceur et d'une grande beauté. C'est pour cela que les perles sont cultivées dans l'eau, au contraire des autres gemmes.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis une mauvaise gemme ? s'enquiert Perle Bleue, anxieuse.  
\- Non. Cela veut dire que, sous tes apparences de douceur et de beauté, tu contiens le potentiel d'être quelqu'un de redoutable et de féroce. Cela veut dire que tu es capable de faire de grandes choses, sous tes nombreuses couches de nacre. Après tout, derrière chaque grande gemme, il y a une grande perle.  
Oui, là, je l'admets, je me lance des fleurs à moi-même. Je suis une grande gemme, parce que quelque part à l'intérieur de moi, il y a une grande perle. Ce compliment m'embarrasse. Mais d'une bonne façon j'espère ? Oui, d'une bonne façon. C'était le but.

\- Pour que Diamant Bleu soit la meilleure diamant possible, je dois être la meilleure perle possible, murmure Perle Bleue comme pour elle-même. Être la meilleure perle possible...  
Brusquement, elle avance un de ses pions, capturant deux des miens en un seul mouvement. La partie s'accélère, devient de plus en plus serrée. Je suis acculée. Deux tours après, j'ai perdu. Je suis épatée. Je n'avais aucune stratégie de défense pour parer à ses mouvements.  
\- Est-ce que j'étais bien ? interroge la perle, anxieuse.  
\- C'était plus que bien, lui réponds-je. Trouver un moyen de te parer ne sera pas facile. Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ?

Elle rougit, hésite à me répondre.  
\- J'ai été faite comme ça. Pour distraire une diamant. Mais quand Diamant Bleu a développé le jeu de l'attaque de Diamant Rose par les Rebelles, je n'ai plus eu le courage de lui opposer la moindre résistance. Elle pouvait passer des cycles entiers absorbée dans ce jeu, à répéter en boucle les mêmes mouvements encore et encore, amenant le pion représentant Diamant Rose sur une des cases sanctuaires. Quelle perle aurait pu l'en empêcher ? J'avais le sentiment que si je ne la laissais pas gagner, ç'aurait été comme, détruire Diamant Rose une seconde fois.  
\- Je comprends. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait le mieux à ce moment là.

Diamant Bleu vient nous rejoindre.  
\- Tu fais une pause ? lui demande-je.  
\- De très courte durée seulement. Je viens vous annoncer que Jaune est en route pour me retrouver ici, sur cette base lunaire.  
\- Dois-je faire venir des perles de compagnie ? s'enquiert Perle Bleue. Des chanteuses, des danseuses ?  
\- C'est une excellente idée, cela égaiera l'atmosphère. Prépare aussi des plateaux de jeu. Notamment, le jeu de Diamant Rose et des Rebelles. J'ai le sentiment que ça sera un excellent moyen de faire réagir Jaune.  
\- J'entends, et j'obéis.

Une salle de réception est préparée, comprenant deux trônes immenses permettant aux deux diamants de s'asseoir. Une table est dressée, sur laquelle, tant bien que mal à cause de sa petite taille en comparaison, Perle Bleue installe quelques plateaux de jeu, donc celui de Diamant Rose et des Rebelles.  
Diamant Bleu arrive, escortant sa sœur aînée. Je me tiens à côté de Perle Bleue, sur la table la perle fait un signe discret aux suivantes qui attendent un peu plus loin sur une estrade. Aussitôt, des chants et des danses commencent, ayant pour but d'égayer la rencontre.  
Je regarde les diamants s'avancer et j'ai l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Je sais que le numéro de taille de Diamant Blanc est le zéro, car elle est une sorte de prototype. Diamant Jaune porte le numéro deux et Diamant Bleu, le numéro trois. Je sais que la gemme de Steven, donc celle de Rose Quartz, donc celle de Diamant Rose, porte le numéro cinq. Où sont passés les numéros un et quatre ?

\- Oh. Tu es encore là, remarque laconiquement Diamant Jaune en m'apercevant.  
Je la salue formellement, et fais de mon mieux pour répondre sur un ton qui n'est pas sarcastique.  
\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Votre Clarté.  
\- Toujours à fureter dans les affaires secrètes des diamants ?  
Je saisis la perche qui m'est tendue.  
\- Pour être honnête, il est un secret qui m'échappe encore. Qu'est-il arrivé aux diamants de numéro de taille un et quatre ?

Les deux souveraines s'entre-regardent. C'est Diamant Bleu qui me demande ce que je veux dire par là.  
\- Diamant Bleu, tu es le numéro trois. Diamant Jaune, vous êtes le numéro deux. Rose Quartz est le numéro cinq. Diamant Blanc porte le numéro zéro, puisqu'elle date d'avant les premières Garderies. Manquent les numéros un et quatre. Puis-je me permettre de vous demande ce qui leur est arrivé ?  
Je vois à leurs regards horrifiés qu'elles n'en savent absolument rien.  
Diamant Jaune s'assoit en tremblant dans son siège.  
\- Bon sang, Blanc... combien de mensonges ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Le bien commun des gemmes ? Ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt, ton gain personnel ?

Diamant Bleu s'installe à son tour, pose une main sur la table. Sa perle vient se lover contre. La perle personnelle de Diamant Jaune reste au sol, debout aux pieds de sa maîtresse, contemplant d'un air supérieur les danseuses, chanteuses et musiciennes. Elle est persuadée de pouvoir faire mieux qu'elles. L'espace d'un instant j'ai envie de lui rétorquer que le « growl » de Sadie Killer est certainement plus agréable à écouter que ses vocalises, mais elle ne comprendrait pas la référence, et je n'ai nulle envie de l'expliquer.  
Machinalement, Diamant Bleu avance l'un des pions du camp des rebelles. Par automatisme, sa sœur lui répond en déplaçant l'un des pions de la garde de Diamant Rose.

Elles jouent en silence, Diamant Jaune de manière automatique, son esprit étant ailleurs Diamant Bleu de façon totalement décontractée, anticipant toutes les stratégies de son adversaire, car elle les connaît toutes, les ayant jouées pendant des millénaires.  
Un dernier mouvement et le pion de Diamant Rose est encerclé. Diamant Jaune a perdu.  
\- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas précipitée dans un coin du plateau quand il en était encore temps ? interroge Diamant Bleu d'une voix douce.  
\- Une diamant ne fuit pas. Elle se bat jusqu'au bout.

Diamant Bleu roule des yeux à l'adresse de sa sœur.  
\- Tu ouvres ta garde, tu laisses ton diamant à portée de mes soldates, tu appelles ça te battre ? J'appelle ça, te rendre. Tu es en infériorité numérique. Ton seul espoir de l'emporter, c'est la fuite.  
\- Il y en a une autre qui va être en infériorité numérique, quand on lui aura demandé une entrevue privée. Et qui ne va pas fuir.  
Le sous-entendu est totalement transparent, même sans mes capacités. Diamant Jaune envisage un coup d'état contre Diamant Blanc.  
\- Auras-tu les réponses à tes questions ? demande doucement Diamant Bleu en replaçant les pions sur le plateau.

Diamant Jaune grogne.  
\- Par la force s'il le faut.  
Je les jauge. Certes, elles sont toutes les deux très puissantes. Mais, pour avoir touché une fois Diamant Blanc, pour l'avoir observée, pour avoir vécu à ses côtés, je sais aussi, qu'elle est encore plus puissante que Diamant Bleu et Diamant Jaune réunies.  
À moins que...  
Je m'éclaircis la gorge, cherchant à attirer l'attention de Diamant Bleu discrètement. Je sais que vu le contexte, je ne peux pas me permettre des les interrompre insolemment.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Prehnite ? interroge la diamant bleue.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, Vos Grandes Clartés, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous ne ferez pas le poids. En tout cas, pas comme ça.  
Diamant Bleu me regarde avec curiosité en clignant des yeux. Diamant Jaune grimace en se redressant, indignée.  
Elle ressemble vraiment à une girafe.  
\- Serais-tu en train de suggérer l'impensable à des _diamants_? s'étrangle-t-elle.


	42. Planification

_\- Serais-tu en train de suggérer l'impensable à des_ diamants _?_

Je fais de mon mieux pour la caresser dans le sens du poil, comme disent les humains.  
\- Vous êtes toutes les deux des diamants. Vous êtes toutes les deux des guerrières. Et vous allez, éventuellement, peut-être, affronter une adversaire un peu trop intense pour vous. Il est une solution rapide et efficace à ce problème. Et il y a la solution de vous entraîner, ce qui prend plus de temps. Or, attendre, c'est risquer d'être découvertes. Mais, le choix final vous appartient, Vos Grandes Clartés.  
Diamant Bleu acquiesce lentement, silencieusement. Elle ouvre à nouveau la partie, par un mouvement qui n'est que le début d'une stratégie consistant à couper toute retraite à son adversaire. Diamant Jaune répond par une ouverture vers le coin opposé. Un mouvement prévisible.

Lentement mais sûrement, Diamant Bleu coupe la retraite sur trois coins en y plaçant trois pions, tout en attaquant ponctuellement les troupes adverses. Tout au déplacement de son diamant, Diamant Jaune n'anticipe pas la menace qui s'annonce. Cinq coups plus tard, elle a perdu. Elle se rejette en arrière de dépit, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Fuir sans protéger ses arrières est futile, rappelle doucement Diamant Bleu.  
\- Fuir, attaquer, rien de tout cela ne sert à quoi que ce soit, rétorque sa sœur. C'est une situation perdue d'avance.  
\- Échangeons nos pions, alors.  
\- Tu verras que j'ai raison. C'est une situation perdue d'avance.

Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, ou presque, Diamant Bleu précipite son diamant dans un des coins, tout en faisant barrière de ses pions contre ceux de sa sœur. Diamant Jaune enrage, frappe du pied, balaye le plateau de jeu de la table. Perle Bleue se réfugie derrière la main de sa maîtresse, et j'esquive tout juste le poing de l'impératrice en colère.  
\- Y a-t-il un seul moyen possible pour que je puisse remporter une partie ? tonne-t-elle.  
\- En adoptant une stratégie appropriée, répond sèchement sa sœur. Toute nouvelle situation demande une nouvelle stratégie.  
\- Et si nous échouons ?  
\- Il nous faudra faire confiance à l'arrière-garde.

Diamant Jaune me toise avec mépris, puis éclate de rire.  
\- Cette chose ? Bleu, tu n'y penses pas ?  
Je fais la moue, vexée. Mais je sais bien que je ne peux pas me permettre de répondre à la diamant jaune comme je réponds à sa sœur. Alors, je me contente d'un silence indigné.  
\- Nous avions une jeune sœur, rappelle Diamant Bleu d'une vois douce et lente. Et elle nous laisse un neveu, doté des mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. Pouvoirs qui, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, sont assez grands pour lui permettre de résister à une attaque conjointe de toi, moi, et mère. Crois bien que, face à Blanc seule, il fera largement le poids.  
\- Parce qu'il est parfaitement capable de maîtriser l'entière étendue de ses capacités ? rétorque Diamant Jaune avec sarcasme.

Diamant Bleu glousse derrière sa main.  
\- Parce qu'il ne passe pas son temps à s'épuiser à maintenir une forme différente de sa forme d'origine, ses pouvoirs sont bien plus étendus que ceux de Rose Quartz.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?  
\- Il est parvenu à faire reculer la corruption d'une gemme, assez longtemps pour communiquer avec elle par écrit et représentations picturales. Son agressivité et sa compréhension du monde qui l'entoure sont restées à un niveau non-corrompu même si elle a perdu à nouveau sa forme d'origine.  
\- Soigner les gemmes corrompues ? Mais pour quoi faire ?  
\- Parce que ce sont des gemmes, Jaune. Et qu'elles méritent tout autant que nous une existence agréable.

\- Est-ce aussi pour cela que tu as dédié une colonie entière à l'hébergement des... bizarroïdes ?  
Diamant Jaune laisse tomber le mot comme si c'était quelque chose qui risquait de la salir.  
\- Cette stratégie administrative est également un moyen d'obtenir de puissantes alliées aux capacités hors du commun. Comme Prehnite.  
\- Hors-mis son apparence hideuse, a-t-elle des avantages ? Enfin, elle est plutôt rapide comme combattante, et a échappé à une de mes topazes, mais ces gemmes ne sont pas les plus brillantes du lot, ni les plus vives.  
\- Pense à un truc, lui dis-je sur un ton de défi.  
\- Plaît-il ?  
\- Pense à un truc. N'importe quoi. De préférence quelque chose de difficile à deviner.

Elle hausse un sourcil, puis commence à construire une image dans sa tête, à laquelle elle rajoute les éléments les plus improbables auxquels elle peut penser. Je les lui dicte au fur et à mesure.  
\- C'est une topaze. Habillée comme l'était Diamant Rose. Elle a des longs cheveux bleus coiffés en nattes. Et cinq bras gris qui sortent de son dos. Elle est en train de piétiner...  
\- C'est bon, ça suffit.  
Elle est un peu effrayée par mes capacités donc elle commence à en sonder l'étendue.  
\- La parfaite espionne...  
\- Ou la parfaite historienne, rappelle Diamant Bleu. La parfaite alliée. La parfaite exploratrice.

\- Une gemme sans place dans l'Ordre.  
\- Une gemme pouvant prendre de nombreuses places dans l'Ordre. Pourquoi s'évertuer à trouver une solution unique à chaque problème unique, et qui ne servira qu'une unique fois ? Lorsqu'il est possible d'avoir une solution adaptable résolvant plusieurs problèmes différents, et qui ne se retrouvera pas en échec si la situation évolue. Économie de ressources en production, en recherche, et en développement.  
\- Ce sont les êtes organiques qui s'adaptent.  
\- As-tu joué deux parties consécutives identiques ?

Diamant Jaune retrousse son nez et répond :  
\- Non. Ça serait stupide.  
\- Pourtant, si tu ne t'étais pas adaptée, c'est ce qui se serait passé.  
Un moment de silence, troublé seulement par les efforts surhumains de Perle Jaune ramassant et rassemblant les pions gigantesques éparpillés dans la pièce, et les voix timides des perles d'apparat qui chantent en fond sonore.  
\- Donc, pour toi, nous sommes tout autant adaptables que des êtres organiques ?  
\- Pas de la même façon. Mais nous sommes adaptables. Nous ne sommes pas des robots. Refuser de nous laisser à nous-mêmes une petite marge de manœuvre, nous enfermer dans une tâche unique et répétitive pour ensuite disparaître quand cette tâche est accomplie... Quel gaspillage de ressources et de potentiel.

\- Quel intérêt est-ce que Blanc aurait à nous faire gaspiller nos ressources inutilement ? réfléchit Diamant Jaune.  
\- Nous empêcher de nous battre. Nous épuiser. Nous empêcher de réfléchir et de la renverser.  
Les perles font silence. Celle de Diamant Jaune en lâche le pion qu'elle venait de ramasser.  
\- Nous sommes bien d'accord ? s'enquiert Diamant Jaune. C'est ce que nous allons faire ?  
\- C'est ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire, corrige Diamant Bleu, si nous voulons avoir des réponses à nos questions. Savoir quels sont ses plans au long terme. Savoir ce qui est arrivé à nos sœurs, codées Un et Quatre. Savoir si elle a vraiment à cœur l'intérêt du peuple des gemmes.

\- Et pour cela, reprend Diamant Jaune, pour pouvoir lui faire face, le plus efficace serait de...  
Diamant Bleu me jette un regard puis plonge ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur avec une incroyable intensité.  
\- Fusionner. Jaune, si nous voulons battre Blanc, nous devons fusionner.  
S'il y avait des mouches dans la pièce, nous les entendrions voler.  
Diamant Bleu insiste :  
\- Notre petite sœur fusionnait avec sa perle.  
\- Dégoûtant...  
\- Cela la rendait heureuse.  
\- C'était une enfant capricieuse et rebelle. Bien entendu que ça la rendait heureuse, de briser les lois.

\- Même dans une situation où ni toi, ni moi, ni mère, n'était là pour s'en offusquer ?  
Diamant Jaune pince ses lèvres charnues en une fente à peine perceptible. Puis :  
\- Renvoie tes perles.  
Celles-ci ne se font pas prier, et filent à toute allure, terrorisées à l'idée d'éventuellement être témoins d'un pareil événement. Elle préfèrent ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, pour ensuite n'avoir rien à dire. Les deux perles personnelles des deux diamants, supplient leurs maîtresses du regard, pour être épargnées elles aussi.  
\- Vous deux, ordonne Diamant Jaune, silence complet sur ce qui va se produire.  
Elles se mettent au garde-à-vous, puis s'attellent à la tâche de rassembler les pions et le plateau de jeu gigantesques, pour se distraire, ne pas voir, ne pas entendre, ne pas savoir.

\- Toi, la chose, lance la diamant jaune à mon attention, explique-nous comment faire.  
Par les étoiles qu'elle est _chiante_.  
Pas _terrifiante_. Juste, _chiante_.  
Elle ne me fait pas peur.  
Je dois me séparer pour faire une démonstration. Je ne suis pas à l'aise. Mais, c'est pour la bonne cause. Je sais qu'elles sont sincères. Il est impossible de me mentir.


	43. Diamant Vert

_Je sais qu'elles sont sincères. Il est impossible de me mentir._

\- Il est nécessaire, explique Perle Grise, de commencer par vous synchroniser ensemble. Danser, est un excellent moyen de le faire. Démonstration.  
Nous échangeons, Perle Grise et moi, quelques pas de danse, fusionnons, puis nous séparons à nouveau.  
Diamant Jaune grimace de dégoût en nous voyant faire. Diamant Bleu lui tend la main. En grognant, sa sœur la saisit.  
Diamant Bleu écarte doucement sa robe de ses jambes, facilitant ses mouvements. Elle se déhanche lentement.  
\- Tout cela est ridicule, grogne la diamant jaune.  
\- Fais un effort, lui répond sa sœur en lui envoyant une pichenette dans le nez.

Grognant, la générale entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de sa partenaire, plaçant son autre bras dans son dos. Elles font un pas de côté, puis un autre, tournant légèrement sur elles-mêmes. Diamant Jaune lâche le dos de Diamant Bleu, la laissant tourbillonner tout en s'écartant, puis revenir en s'enroulant dans ses bras. Elles échangent un regard complice, puis se remettent à glisser sur le sol, à petits pas.  
Je me retiens de faire le moindre commentaire. Perle Grise enfonce ses doigts dans mon bras, tendue, mais le visage ravi.  
Les deux diamants évoluent avec grâce, tournoyant, s'arrêtant, repartant.

\- Et après, demande Diamant Jaune, il faut faire quoi ?  
\- Oh, juste te détendre et profiter. Le reste, ça vient tout seul. Détends-toi et laisse-toi aller.  
Je me mords la lèvre. Je l'ai tutoyée, comme Prehnite s'était permise de le faire. Va-t-elle s'en irriter ? Elle semble n'avoir rien remarqué. En tout cas elle ne me fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.  
\- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas pris le temps de faire quelque chose ensemble, remarque Diamant Bleu après un moment.  
Ses pas légers glissent, glissent, sur le sol, et sa robe virevolte.  
\- Cela m'avait manqué, admet sa sœur. Cela me rappelle notre jeunesse, lorsque nous n'avions qu'une ou deux colonies à gérer, et des étoiles plein les yeux. De l'espoir pour l'avenir.  
\- Il y a toujours de l'espoir...

\- Trois, deux, un... chuchote Perle Grise à mon oreille.  
Les deux diamants se fondent l'une dans l'autre, en une silhouette brillante d'une taille phénoménale. Heureusement, leurs appartements d'apparat sont suffisamment hauts de plafond pour l'accommoder.  
Elle est grand, et verte – ce qui est logique. Ses cheveux pâles présentent la pointe du casque de Diamant Jaune, et la longueur mousseuse de ceux de Diamant Bleu. Elle est vêtue d'une robe très longue, avec un haut col couvrant la totalité de son cou. Ses épaules disparaissent dans ses cheveux, et ses manches sont amples. Un corsage vert pomme se superpose à sa robe vert sapin, et la fente avant de sa jupe laisse voir une sous-jupe presque noire, comme la doublure intérieure de ses manches. Elle en porte pas de gants.  
Elle n'a pas de membres supplémentaires, à l'exception de ses yeux – elle en a deux paires.  
Des deux sœurs, elle a hérité le maintien royal.

Elle continue de danser, pas encore consciente d'exister.  
Je souris à ma partenaire, et lui tend la main. Elle entortille ses doigts autour des miens, et le moment reste suspendu, comme un éternité. Qu'elle est belle...

\- Et maintenant ? finit par interroger Diamant Vert. Que sommes-nous censées faire ?  
J'ajuste mon viseur, absorbant les informations au sujet de la gemme qui se tient devant moi.  
\- Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. L'exploration et la maîtrise de tes capacités.  
\- Mais je sais déjà... proteste-t-elle.  
Elle regarde ses mains, et réalise enfin qui elle est.  
\- Pas de temps à perdre, la presse-je. Tu auras tout le temps du monde pour explorer qui tu es, une fois que Diamant Blanc sera hors d'état de nuire. Je crains que nous n'ayons qu'une dizaine de cycles devant nous pour t'apprendre à fonctionner au mieux.

En me basant sur les informations qui défilent sur mon écran, je guide au mieux la jeune fusion afin qu'elle se familiarise avec ses capacités.  
Elle peut, dans certaines mesures, corrompre temporairement une gemme, déstabilisant sa forme et la noyant dans de fortes émotions. Elle possède une force physique décuplée, et peut matérialiser un képesh – sorte de croisement assez esthétique entre un cimeterre et une hache, sa lame est droite sur le premier tiers, et courbe sur le reste de la longueur, formant un décrochement dont la silhouette globale rappelle la patte d'un bœuf, dont la poignée serait le sabot, et dont la lame serait le genou. C'est une arme de taille uniquement, et pas d'estoc.  
Afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas d'erreur de maniement, je lui fais répéter quelques mouvements d'attaque, par les flancs, et par le dessus, ainsi que quelques parades de base.

\- L'arrière de la lame, à son extrémité, peut être utilisée comme un crochet pour saisir et faire tomber ton adversaire, lui rappelle-je. En frappant du plat de la lame, tu peux également l'étourdir. Du dos, tu peux causer des dommages d'écrasement et des fractures internes, alors que le côté aiguisé, étant recourbé, tranche plus facilement qu'une lame droite.  
Elle répète les informations pour les assimiler.  
\- Reste calme, surtout, fais l'effort de rester la plus calme possible intérieurement. Le moindre déséquilibre peut t'amener à te défaire.

Le temps passe, vite, trop vite. Trop peu de temps pour entraîner une combattante, trop peu d'expérience de ma part, trop de différence de taille entre elle et moi, m'empêchant d'effectuer quelques passes d'armes.  
Il faudra que ça suffise. Elle n'aura qu'une seule chance. Frapper vite, frapper fort, et maîtriser la tyran, à défaut de pouvoir l'interroger. Je doute fortement qu'il soit possible de la capturer et la rendre inoffensive afin de pouvoir la forcer à discuter.

Perle Jaune m'interrompt, me fait de grands signes de lire dans son esprit. Sa maîtresse a un emploi du temps chargé qu'il lui faut rattraper. J'acquiesce, message reçu.  
\- Diamant Vert, je suis navrée, mais il est nécessaire que tu te sépare. Tes deux composantes ont des choses à faire, et des colonies à gérer.  
Elle se déstabilise, réalisant qu'elle a passé trop de temps déjà à préparer son coup d'état, et se sépare.  
\- Dernière remarque, néanmoins : voici l'exemple du genre de situation contre laquelle je vous mettais en garde tout à l'heure en vous encourageant à rester émotionnellement calmes. Mais c'est valable aussi pour les disputes concernant les points de vue. Il n'y aura pas le temps pour ça.

Elles acquiescent.  
Diamant Jaune annonce qu'elle s'en va retrouver sa cour Diamant Bleu prend en charge la tâche de demander une audience auprès de leur mère, la matriarche Diamant Blanc.  
Avant qu'elle ne contacte l'impératrice des gemmes, la diamant bleue fait un point avec moi, afin de déterminer quel prétexte elle pourrait bien trouver pour demander audience conjointement avec sa sœur, et comment mener l'entretien si jamais elles décident de faire marche arrière au dernier moment.  
Je vois à son visage qu'elle a peur, et je ne peux pas la blâmer, comment pourrais-je la blâmer ? J'ai moi-même passé la majorité de ma vie à être terrifiée par la monstrueuse diamant blanc.

\- Le manque de ressources pourrait être un point d'ouverture de discussion, lui suggère-je. Après, il est possible de continuer en ouvrant la discussion sur les autres informations qui vous intéressent. Comme vos numéros de taille, par exemple, qui laissent en suspens ce qui a pu arriver à deux autres diamants.  
\- Si nous nous montrons trop pressantes sur cette question, elle risque de se mettre automatiquement sur la défensive. Nous, nous devons lui poser la question au passage, en nous étonnant, non pas de l'absence de Un et Quatre, mais de son choix de numérotation, qui saute ces numéros, en lui demandant si c'est lié à une spécificité particulière de notre minéralogie.  
\- C'est une excellente idée, très bien pensée, Diamant Bleu.

\- Pour le reste... Peut-être qu'il est mieux si nous abordons le sujet principalement sous l'angle du manque de ressources. Lui demander l'autorisation de diminuer la vitesse de production dans nos Garderies, ou bien, si elle souhaite que la production soit maintenue, de nous donner les ressources nécessaires pour maintenir la qualité.  
\- Je trouve cet angle très diplomatique et respectueux je pense que cela ne lui mettra pas la puce à l'oreille, ou du moins, cela pourrait bien vous laisser, à Diamant Jaune et à toi, le temps de vous approcher suffisamment pour...  
Diamant Bleu soupire.  
\- Je ne pensais pas en arriver là un jour. Mais je ne pensais pas non plus ouvrir les yeux un jour.


	44. Du côté de chez Blanc

_\- Je ne pensais pas en arriver là un jour. Mais je ne pensais pas non plus ouvrir les yeux un jour._

Elle contemple sa perle personnelle, toujours en train de ranger les plateaux de jeu immenses – Perle Bleue s'est laissée distraire par l'apparition de Diamant Vert et ne l'a pas quittée des yeux, ce qui fait qu'elle est en retard dans son travail. Puis, dans un geste impulsif qu'elle ne s'explique pas, la diamant s'agenouille, et aide sa parle à ranger. En quelques instants, tout est remis à sa place.  
\- Mon Diamant... murmure Perle Bleue. Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?  
\- Il est injuste que je te confie des tâches qui te prennent plus de temps et d'effort qu'à moi. C'est une perte de temps et de ressources. Ce que tu perds à ranger tout cela, tu ne peux pas le passer à organiser l'emploi du temps de mon personnel.  
\- Vous avez raison, Mon Diamant. Merci de me partager votre sagesse.

Je vois que Diamant Bleu commence à se rendre compte de tout ce que sa perle fait pour elle, et à y apporter de la valeur. Elle regrette aussi ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Mais, comment aurait-elle pu, dans la situation dans laquelle elle était ?  
\- Perle, organise une entrevue entre moi, Jaune, et Blanc. Sujet : la diminution constante des ressources disponibles et la difficulté de maintenir la production à un niveau satisfaisant et une qualité satisfaisantes. Date : le plus tôt possible.  
\- J'entends et j'obéis.

\- Je vais travailler mon entretien avec toi, si tu le veux bien, me demande Diamant Bleu.  
\- Es-tu certaine que tu peux te permettre de délaisser plus longtemps tes tâches habituelles ? Cela fait plus de dix cycles...  
Elle penche légèrement la tête de côté, réfléchissant.  
\- Non, tu as raison. Surtout avec les changements soudains que j'ai imposés dernièrement. Cela serait trop suspect. Il va falloir que je fractionne mes tâches, pour qu'un minimum d'ordres soient passés chaque cycle, répartis d'une manière non-suspecte.

\- Tu crains que tes activités ne soient constamment surveillées par la matriarche ? lui demande-je doucement.  
\- C'est une possibilité qu'il est impossible à écarter. Sans compter l'éventualité que certaines de mes subordonnées n'aillent la contacter pour lui en parler. Tu as vu le comportement de mes agates. La résistance de Jaune.  
Elle a l'air fatiguée et résignée, mais en même temps, déterminée à se battre jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Elle passe en revue les dernières prédictions de ses saphirs. Certaines la supplient de tout arrêter en lui promettant qu'elles ne dévoileront rien de leurs visions si elle décide de faire marche arrière et de renoncer à ses plans. Elle prédisent du danger.

Diamant Bleu efface leurs messages de la banque de données.

Perle Bleue annonce la date et le lieu de rendez-vous avec Diamant Blanc. Le lieu est bien évidemment la planète principale des gemmes, le Monde des Gemmes, dans le palais de Diamant Blanc, dans ses appartements privés, sans escorte.  
\- Il sera nécessaire que tu infiltre son vaisseau personnel, dès que nous serons arrivées sur le Monde des Gemmes, m'indique Diamant Bleu. Ou peut-être son entourage.  
\- Pourquoi donc ? Ne me veux-tu pas à tes côtés ?  
Je me mords aussitôt la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'elle ne me veut pas à ses côtés. Je suis un « monstre ». Je n'ai rien à faire sur le Monde des Gemmes. Et la convocation précise, « sans escorte ».

\- Le plus simple serait que tu te sépares avant notre débarquement, remarque Diamant Bleu. Tu pourras ensuite t'infiltrer plus facilement à bord. Diamant Blanc ne fait pas attention à qui sont les gemmes autour d'elle. Elle ne te remarquera pas. Et si elle te remarque, tu pourras sans doute lui faire croire que tu étais en mission top secrète pour son compte.  
\- Mais si elle fait une recherche dans sa base de données ? Perle Grise peut facilement mettre hors-service une autre perle et prendre sa place. Mais Jadéite...  
\- Jadéite peut faire croire que son jugement et son abandon dans l'espace étaient une ruse pour la faire disparaître officiellement de la circulation et lui permettre de mieux infiltrer ma cour ou celle de Jaune.

Je penche la tête de côté. Ça pourrait marcher, éventuellement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une meilleure solution.  
\- Cela sera difficile de faire sans mes capacités, remarque-je, mais pas impossible. Je pourrai lui mentir. Je pourrai me faire passer pour une de ses suivantes. Pour une prisonnière. J'infiltrerai son vaisseau.  
Puis, clignant des yeux :  
\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre ici ?  
\- Parce que, Prehnite, il y a un risque que Vert ne soit pas en mesure de tenir tête à Blanc. Dans ce cas, si Blanc décide de s'attaquer à la Terre pour se débarrasser de Steven ou des Gemmes de Cristal, il faudra bien un moyen pour que l'arrière-garde de notre arrière-garde puisse se transporter discrètement sur Terre pour assurer l'arrière-garde de l'arrière-garde.

\- C'est moi, la méta-arrière-garde ?  
\- Précisément. Il est nécessaire que tu puisse rentrer sur Terre et que tu puisse t'y reformer, Prehnite. Si Blanc décide d'une attaque frontale, ta présence ne sera pas de trop auprès des Gemmes de Cristal. Tu es tout ce qui se tient entre la furie de ma mère et la sécurité de mon neveu.  
\- Merci pour la pression, lui lance-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle retourne pianoter sur ses écrans et donner des ordres, n'échangeant que de rares mots avec moi, jusqu'à ce que Perle Bleue nous annonce qu'il nous faut nous mettre en route si nous voulons être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous avec Diamant Blanc.  
\- Le moment de vérité, commente Diamant Bleu. Haut les cœurs, Prehnite. Je sais que tu peux le faire.  
C'est rassurant de savoir qu'elle a confiance en moi. J'aurais préféré avoir moi-même ce niveau de confiance en moi.

Je suis mal à l'aise en pénétrant dans l'immense vaisseau de Diamant Blanc, qui lui sert également de palais lorsqu'elle est sur le Monde des Gemmes. Je ne dispose plus des capacités de Prehnite, et mes souvenirs de ce lieu, et ceux de Perle Grise, sont périmés de plus de cinq mille ans. Certes, les choses évoluent lentement chez les gemmes, et encore plus à la cour de Diamant Blanc. Mais la technologie est vraiment différente de celle à laquelle j'étais habituée, les visages sont différents, le personnel a changé, et l'organisation de l'espace intérieur lui-même, a été modifié.  
Le vaisseau-palais de Diamant Blanc est un buste géant à son image, de la ceinture au bout des cheveux, sans les bras. Une image démesurée d'une gemme démesurée.

Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu sont menées jusque dans l'antichambre. Leurs perles, Perle Grise et moi-même, sommes invitées à nous isoler dans les pièces réservées au personnel. J'articule silencieusement « bonne chance » à l'adresse des diamants. Nous sommes séparées.  
\- Restez ici, ordonne l'agate blanche qui nous escorte.  
\- J'escorte une gemme pour le compte de la Grande et Puissante Diamant Blanc, rétorque Perle Grise.  
Elle se tient raide, un peu méprisante. Je suppose qu'elle essaye de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'important.  
\- Conduis-moi dans les appartements des perles personnelles de Diamant Blanc, insiste Perle Grise.

Perle Bleue et Perle Jaune transpirent. Puis, Perle Jaune se lance :  
\- C'est une mission secrète dont seules les diamants sont au courant. Comme le personnel n'est pas autorisé dans les appartements d'apparat, nous allons prendre les couloirs techniques, et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous convenu à l'avance.  
\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois au courant de rien du tout ? grogne l'agate.  
Elle fait rouler ses muscles sous son uniforme, rejetant sa cape en arrière.  
\- C'est le principe d'une mission secrète, appuie Perle Bleue. Elle est secrète.  
Puis, sur le ton de la confidence :  
\- Cela concerne le dossier X-3-14. Vous êtes forcément au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

L'agate écarquille les yeux, semble hésiter. Bien entendu qu'elle n'est pas au courant. Mais à ce stade, avouer son ignorance, c'est admettre une infériorité de confidentialité par rapport à des perles. Le bluff marche.  
\- Oui, bien entendu, affirme-t-elle obséquieusement. Je vais vous escorter, si vous le voulez bien.  
\- Malheureusement, souffle Perle Bleue, le niveau de confidentialité...  
\- Oh oui c'est vrai où avais-je la tête !  
\- De plus, renchérit Perle Jaune, vous comprenez bien que vu le niveau de confidentialité, nous ne pourrons pas reparler de ce dossier une fois la tâche accomplie. Nos ordres nous imposent même de feindre la totale ignorance une fois que la chose... sera faite.  
\- Oh, je suis familière avec ce niveau de sécurité, ne vous en faites pas ! affirme l'agate.

Elle se retire, et nous laisse enfin seules.  
\- Vite, que quelqu'un représentant un diamant me donne l'ordre de ne plus en reparler ! couine Diamant Jaune.  
Je sais, pour avoir obéi à des diamants, que si un diamant ou une de ses représentantes, lui donne l'ordre direct d'expliquer ses actes, elle sera forcée d'obéir. Mais si elle reçoit, là maintenant tout de suite, un ordre d'un diamant lui disant de se taire, cet ordre court-circuitera toute tentative d'interrogation.  
Perle Grise ne peut pas le faire, car, étant elle-même une perle, elle ne peut pas donner d'ordre à une autre gemme, seulement transmettre des instructions.  
C'est donc moi qui m'y colle.

\- Perle Jaune, Perle Bleue, Perle Grise...  
Leurs trois longs nez pointus se tournent vers moi.  
\- En tant que représentante de Diamant Bleu, Jaune et Rose, auxquelles vous appartenez – en vertu du fait que je suis leur amie et confidente, et connais les moindres recoins de leur esprit, et leur moindre volonté – je vous ordonne de garder le silence sur cette mission d'infiltration, de n'en communiquer aucun élément à qui que ce soit, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit. Au contraire, lorsque vous serez questionnées, vous devrez répondre bien distinctement, de manière à laisser penser que vous n'avez rien à voir avec cette affaire.  
\- J'entends, et j'obéis.


	45. Face à Blanc

_\- Je vous ordonne de garder le silence sur cette mission d'infiltration._

Je frissonne. Je déteste faire ça. Je ne sais même pas si ça va marcher. Mais, plus encore que de court-circuiter l'autorité de l'Ordre des Diamants, c'est le fait de donner des ordres à Perle Grise qui me met mal à l'aise. Comment notre relation pourrait-elle être saine, si elle est à ma botte ?  
Est-ce ainsi que Rose Quartz se sentait par rapport à Perle Rose ?

Perle Bleue et Perle Jaune nous guident à-travers les couloirs réservés aux perles, sombres, étroits, dans lesquels nous ne risquons pas de croiser qui que ce soit, à part d'autres perles vaquant à leurs occupations et qui ne posent aucune question.  
\- C'est ici, annonce Perle Jaune. Les quartiers des perles personnelles de Diamant Blanc. Trouvez une perle que vous pourrez remplacer, et bonne chance.  
Les au-revoir sont un peu malaisants. Nous nous connaissons à peine, et nous représentons les unes pour les autres l'exact opposé des valeurs que nous portions le jour de notre rencontre. Pourtant maintenant, nous sommes à bord de la même galère, qui fonce tout droit en direction de l'inconnu.

La première perle de la cour de Diamant Blanc qui passe, et qui ressemble vaguement à Perle Grise, est saisie, et déstabilisée. Je la touche assez longtemps pour pouvoir confier à ma partenaire les informations de base à son sujet – code de taille, fonction, place hiérarchique – et puis, elle est placée dans une bulle, et laissée dans un coin discret. En espérant que personne ne la retrouve avant que cette histoire avec Diamant Blanc ne soit réglée.  
Nous réajustons nos formes corporelles pour qu'elles s'adaptent à l'environnement strict dans lequel nous allons pénétrer – j'ajuste mon uniforme pour qu'il recouvre la totalité de ma peau et n'ait pas la moindre fantaisie, pour qu'il présente un diamant blanc comme insigne, que ma visière soit opaque vue de l'extérieur afin de dissimuler les marquages distinctifs de ma peau, et j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon serré.

Je serre Perle Grise une dernière fois contre moi, et nous passons la porte de l'appartement. Je sais qu'à essayer d'être discrète j'attirerai l'attention. Donc, j'avance comme si j'avais tous les droits d'être là. Perle Grise rejoint la cohorte des perles d'apparat de la diamant blanche, et se fond dans la foule. Je suis seule.  
Je rejoins une emplacement situé en retrait à l'arrière du trône de Diamant Blanc, assez proche pour être considérée dans son entourage intime, assez loin pour ne pas être vue comme une menace. Je m'y tiens droite, comme une générale, comme si c'était ma place.

Diamant Jaune et Diamant Bleu se trouvent debout devant Diamant Blanc, laquelle est immense, installée sur son trône, lui-même posé sur la plate-forme de son palanquin, dont les grillages extérieurs ont été repliés et les rideaux relevés.  
\- C'est étrange comme le manque de ressources devient soudain un problème urgent, remarque Diamant Blanc avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. C'est bien la première fois que vous vous plaignez.  
\- Nous ne nous plaignons pas, mère, proteste Diamant Jaune. Nous venons vous présenter nos excuses de ne plus pouvoir, depuis un temps bien trop long, vous apporter une production d'une qualité digne de vous. Peut-être que si nous savions ce que vous avez en tête, dans quel but vous avez besoin de ces gemmes, ils nous serait possible d'ajuster notre production, et la gestion de nos ressources, pour vous servi au mieux.

\- J'entends, j'entends, soupire Diamant Blanc en agitant la main. Et à cela je réponds : contentez-vous de suivre les ordres.  
\- Nous sommes des diamants, tout comme vous, proteste Diamant Bleu. Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser vous aider ? Nous ne demandons que cela : vous aider et vous servir.  
\- Contentez-vous d'obéir, répète la matriarche.  
\- Savoir pourquoi nos faisons cela, nous permettrait de nous motiver, argumente Diamant Jaune. Et cela nous rendrait plus efficaces.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous soyez efficaces. J'ai besoin que vous obéissiez.  
\- Est-ce pour cela que nous sommes numérotées deux et trois, et que Diamant Rose était numérotée cinq ? brave Diamant Bleu. Parce que les numéros un et quatre n'étaient pas assez obéissantes ?

Diamant Blanc pianote sur l'accoudoir de son trône.  
\- Je vous donne une dernière chance pour cesser de me questionner et pour m'obéir.  
Diamant Bleu s'apprête à répondre Diamant Jaune pose une main sur son bras pour la retenir. Elles échangent un regard. Diamant Bleu acquiesce, avec une expression triste sur le visage.  
Les deux sœurs se prennent par la main.  
Cette fois-ci, elles n'ont pas besoin de danser pour fusionner.

\- Je me doutais que ce jour allait arriver, remarque laconiquement Diamant Blanc sans se départir de son calme. Que vous finiriez par vouloir prendre votre indépendance et réfléchir par vous-même, comme Diamant Un l'a fait. Vous êtes issues de sa poussière, d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai dû recuire Diamant Quatre pour en faire Diamant Cinq. Cela ne l'a pas améliorée, bien au contraire, mais elle vous a tenues occupées, dans sa vie comme dans sa mort. Il faut croire que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, car vos pensées sont désormais dirigées sur moi.  
Elle émet un bruit moqueur.  
\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es censée être ?

Je vois Diamant Vert lutter pour conserver son calme et son intégrité. Elle répond :  
\- Je suis ton pire cauchemar, Blanc. Le genre de gemme que tu déteste le plus. Indépendante, fusionnée, capable de réfléchir par elle-même, et n'obéissant plus à tes ordres.  
Elle dégaine son khepesh, cette épée étrange en forme de patte de bœuf.  
\- Tu es en train de mener notre peuple à sa perte, Blanc. Tu épuises nos ressources inutilement, tu nous enfermes dans un carcan qui nous broie et nous handicape. Tu as détruit tout ce qui faisait de nous des gemmes, pour nous transformer en robots obéissants. Mais ton règne de terreur s'achève ici.

Diamant Vert s'élance, frappe de taille le flanc de la matriarche. Le personnel de la cour, autour, est en panique. Certaines sont figées sur place, d'autres fuient, ou plus simplement, courent droit devant elle sans apparence de savoir ce qu'elles font.  
Diamant Blanc lève le bas pour parer l'attaque : elle est soudain revêtue d'une armure de plaques intégrale.  
\- Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre de quoi il est question, tonne Diamant Blanc à l'adresse de Diamant Vert.  
D'un coup de bouclier, elle repousse son adversaire. Elle ne s'est toujours pas levée de son siège.  
Nous avons grandement sous-estimé sa puissance.

\- Je ne suis peut-être rien pour toi, rétorque Diamant Vert en revenant à la charge, mais ici et maintenant, je serai ta fin. J'ai vu les horreurs que tu as commises. Je vois clair dans ton jeu à présent. Tu ne sers pas l'intérêt du peuple des gemmes comme tu le prétends, mais ton propre ego. Tu as fait de nous un cancer pour cette galaxie, mais c'est fini à présent. Je vais t'arracher comme un arrache une tumeur !  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, dit Diamant Blanc sur un ton méprisant. Serais-tu allée traîner avec des êtres organiques, comme l'a fait Rose ? Tu as pourtant vu où ça l'a menée...  
La fureur de Diamant Vert est décuplée. Elle martèle la matriarche du plat et du tranchant de son épée, s'épuisant contre son armure qui n'est qu'à peine égratignée.

\- Nous ! N'avons ! Pas ! Le ! Droit ! De ! Continuer ! À ! Coloniser ! Des ! Planètes ! Déjà ! Occupées ! halète Diamant Vert au rythme des coups qu'elle assène à Diamant Blanc.  
Elle fait un pas en arrière pour reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.  
Elle tend ne main vers la matriarche un flux d'énergie en sort. Très certainement, sa capacité à corrompre des gemmes temporairement. Une forte lumière remplit la salle, je suis obligée de me couvrir le visage de mes mains pour ne pas être éblouie.

Lorsque je parviens à y voir à nouveau quelque chose, Diamant Blanc, en armure, est debout, dominant de toute sa stature Diamant Vert, étalée en arrière. Le pied de la matriarche s'appuie sur la gemme de Diamant Jaune, située sous celle de Diamant Bleu, sur la poitrine de Diamant Vert.  
Un craquement plaintif se fait entendre.  
Son bouclier sur un bras, une longue épée dans l'autre, la matriarche regarde de haut Diamant Bleu et Diamant Jaune, désormais séparées. Le corps de Diamant Jaune glitche, car sa gemme est fendue.

\- Oh, tu as l'air tellement vulnérable comme ça, se moque Diamant Blanc. Où est passée ta dignité de diamant ?  
\- Blanc... Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? N'étais-tu pas censée incarner la sagesse de notre peuple, et nous guider vers de meilleurs lendemains ?  
La matriarche éclate de rire.  
Diamant Bleu tente de projeter ses émotions de tristesse et de désespoir, pour déstabiliser son adversaire – en vain. Mes lames coulent sur mes joues, mais celles de la diamant blanche restent sèches.  
\- Je suis immunisée contre tes pouvoirs, se moque la matriarche.


	46. Le début de la fin

_\- Je suis immunisée contre tes pouvoirs, se moque la matriarche._

Elle toise son adversaire, plante la pointe de son épée dans son épaule pour l'épingler au sol.  
\- Vois-tu, minaude la diamant blanche, j'aime ça, être méchante. Détruire mes ennemies. Sentir leur gemme se briser sous ma main ou sous mon pied. Effacer des peuples de la face de l'univers. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais gentille, après ce qui m'a été fait.  
\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? gémis Diamant Bleu en tentant d'arracher l'épée de son épaule.  
\- Celles qui m'ont créée m'ont programmée. Pour que je _serve_ les gemmes. Moi, un diamant. Moi, qui à côté des gemmes que je suis censée servir, suis une déesse aux pouvoirs sans limites. Que je sacrifie _ma_ vie pour les autres. Et je ne _peux pas_ lutter contre ce programme. Alors...

Elle donne un quart de tour à la poignée de son épée, ce qui fait hurler Diamant Bleu de douleur.  
\- Alors, pour _le bien de mon peuple_ , je vais détruire toutes celles qui se dressent devant moi. Parce que, pour _le bien de mon peuple_ , je suis la représentante de sa volonté. Et donc c'est pour _le bien de mon peuple_ que je détruis les gemmes qui me déplaisent pour les réinjecter dans d'autres Garderies.  
\- Tu... gaspilles nos ressources ! proteste Diamant Bleu.  
Ses deux mains saisissent la lame de l'épée de Diamant Blanc, tentant de la retirer de son épaule, ou du moins, de faire cesser la lente rotation que la matriarche lui impose.  
\- Oui, je sais, rétorque la diamant blanc avec un large sourire.

Elle lève son épée, la plante dans l'autre épaule de Diamant Bleu, et donne à la lame un brusque demi-tour. La gemme bleue hurle à nouveau. Diamant Jaune tente désespérément de ramper à son secours, mais sa gemme est endommagée, elle n'a plus accès à ses pouvoirs, et son corps se déforme peu à peu de manière grotesque.  
\- C'est ma petite vengeance, exulte la tyran. Pour _le bien de mon peuple_ , je l'entraîne dans un chaos de destruction. Destruction d'autres espèces, destructions d'autres planètes, et, quand il n'y aura plus rien pour s'opposer à moi dans cette galaxie, auto-destruction. Croissance sans bornes et sans limites, jusqu'à l'annihilation totale.

Elle retire son épée de l'épaule de Diamant Bleu, et lui donne un coup de pied dans la tempe.  
\- Une dernière parole ? demande-t-elle.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas les seules à lutter, crache Diamant Bleu avec bravade, relevant le menton. Ton règne de terreur va cesser. Et bientôt...  
L'épée de la diamant blanc s'abat, tranchant en deux la gemme de la diamant jaune, le long de la fissure.  
\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, WHITE !  
Sur ce dernier hurlement, c'est au tour de Diamant Bleu d'être brisée, en trois éclats, d'un seul coup d'épée.

\- Maintenant que ce fiasco touche à sa fin... Perles ! Nettoyez-moi ça !  
Une perle se précipite en avant plus rapidement que les autres. Je suis persuadée l'avoir vu se propulser en étirant ses jambes. Les éclats sont rapidement rassemblés et mis en bulle par ses soins. Elle disparaît dans la foule des perles, derrière une porte dérobée.  
L'armure, le bouclier et l'épée de la matriarche disparaissent, ne laissant plus voir que sa silhouette hautaine. Ses cheveux épais sont dressés autour de sa tête comme un halo. Ses larges épaulettes remontées vers le haut donnent à son buste une silhouette en V. Ses longues manches flottent sur ses bras. Entre son corsage et sa jupe, une partie de son vêtement laisse sa peau à nu, formant un losange. Elle porte une courte sur-jupe drapée autour de ses hanches, une jupe fendue qui traîne jusqu'au sol, des cuissardes à haut talon, et une cape dégringole de ses épaules et traîne derrière elle.

Elle plisse des yeux en me voyant, se baisse pour mieux me voir.  
\- Tiens donc, la jadéite non-taillée. Je croyais que tu avais été jetée dans l'espace. Aurais-je raté un épisode ?  
Je me tiens bien droite, bien raide, saluant formellement.  
\- Je ne vis que pour vous servir, Votre Infinie Clarté. Et où pourrais-je mieux vous servir qu'en me tenant à vos côtés ?  
Elle fait la moue, se redresse, s'installe dignement dans son siège.  
\- Si tu souhaites tant que ça rester à mon service, sois une perle. Travaille avec les perles. Je vais te donner un nom de perle, tiens. Comment s'appelait celle que nous avions jetée aux ordures en même temps que toi ?

Je déglutis.  
\- Perle Cuve-13 Polissage-9JF.  
\- Ce sera désormais ton nom.  
Elle agite la main dans ma direction, me faisant signe de m'en aller, tout en me donnant une dernière instruction :  
\- Fais en sorte de ressembler à une perle, ou de rester hors de ma vue. La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, je ne serai pas aussi clémente.

Juste avant que je ne passe la porte qui mène aux couloirs de service, j'entends la matriarche distinctement ordonner à sa perle personnelle :  
\- La rébellion qui a commencé sur Terre s'est répandue jusque dans les cours de mes filles. Il faut arracher le mal à la racine. Nous rendre sur place, et détruire ce que nous allons y trouver.

Une gemme me saisit par l'épaule, me tire dans une alcôve. Je me prépare à me défendre.  
\- C'est moi, c'est moi ! souffle l'inconnue.  
\- Perle Grise ?  
\- Bon sang, dégradée au rang de perle... Elle cherche vraiment à t'humilier !  
\- Et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour faire profil bas le plus possible.  
\- Pas besoin. Ma cheffe de section nous donne deux cycles pour tout préparer et tout organiser pour la venue de Diamant Blanc sur la Terre. Je fais partie du tri et du traitement des données.  
\- Y a-t-il moyen d'encourager le vaisseau à se poser non loin du Temple ?  
\- Si le Sun Incinerator s'y trouve, c'est dans la poche.

\- Dis donc, la nouvelle perle...  
Celle qui s'adresse à moi est une perle, mais ses épaulettes sont imposantes, et son uniforme est un peu plus strict que les bodys sans bretelles de ses semblables.  
\- Il serait temps que tu changes de tenue et que tu ailles retrouver tes camarades.  
Perle Grise est au garde-à-vous, je l'imite.  
\- J'étais en train d'y travailler...  
\- Je suis C-14 P-0HK, et je serai ta cheffe de section. Tâche de t'en souvenir. Tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que « Cheffe » ou « Madame ».  
\- Oui, Madame.  
\- Bien. Dépêchez-vous. Je vous veux dans la salle de contrôle dans un vingtième de cycle.

Cela nous laisse un peu de temps. Perle Grise me guide je reforme mon apparence en me couvrant entièrement d'une combinaison blanche, sous un body vert pâle imitant celui des perles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai des talons plats, car les talons hauts sont réservés aux gemmes d'un rang supérieur. Je ne peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux, qui restent vert foncé, mais je fais de mon mieux pour imiter la coiffure de ma partenaire. J'opacifie ma visière du côté extérieur, lui donne une teinte blanche et mate, et dessine des yeux dessus à l'emplacement des miens.  
\- Attends, me demande-t-elle.  
Elle fouille au fond de l'alcôve, en tire les fragments de Diamant Jaune, enfermés dans une bulle, ainsi qu'une paire de gants blancs s'arrêtant au poignet.  
\- J'ai ceux de Diamant Bleu tressés dans mes cheveux. Je vais mettre ceux-là dans les tiens.  
J'enfile les gants, et reste immobile, coincée par ma capacité, ce qui lui permet d'entrelacer la bulle de Diamant Jaune avec ma chevelure sans craindre que je la dérange en bougeant.  
\- Voilà, maintenant nous pouvons les emporter avec nous en cas d'urgence, pour les mener à Steven.

J'approuve sa stratégie. Si nous devons quitter le vaisseau à toute vitesse, nous n'aurons pas le temps de revenir ici pour les chercher.  
\- Et la perle dont tu as pris la place ? m'inquiète-je.  
Elle pointe un recoin où sa gemme, enfermée dans une bulle, est dissimulée.  
\- Si je disparais, explique-t-elle, les autres perles iront à sa recherche, et la retrouveront.  
\- Depuis quand est-ce que nous nous préoccupons de la survie et du bien-être d'autres gemmes ?  
Elle cligne des yeux en me regardant, puis :  
\- Sans doute, depuis que Steven est passé par là.

Nous nous hâtons jusqu'à la pièce depuis laquelle les perles de Diamant Blanc trient les informations entrantes par ordre d'importance, pour ensuite les envoyer vers les gemmes aptes à les traiter. Par exemple, si un scanner global de la planète montre des traces d'hostilité, ces informations seront renvoyées vers la section armées des quartz si elle porte de l'eau liquide, l'information sera renvoyée vers les lapis-lazulis et ainsi de suite. Les appels entrants, à moins qu'ils ne soient dirigés vers une ligne privée, passent également par cette salle.  
Je mémoire, les humains appellent cela un « standard téléphonique » ou quelque chose du genre.

Le voyage en hyper propulsion depuis le Monde des Gemmes jusqu'à la Terre, est très court. Le vaisseau orbite autour de la planète pendant environ un cycle, le temps que les capteurs la scannent. Perle Grise et moi mettons en avant la présence de l'aura de puissance des Gemmes de Cristal, de l'activité du Temple, et du Sun Incinerator de Lars, au même endroit.  
L'information est relayée. Le vaisseau est posé sans ménagement dans l'océan, à quelques encablures de la maison de Steven.  
Il nous faut maintenant, à Perle Grise et à moi, trouver un moyen de filer en douce pour retrouver les Gemmes de Cristal.


	47. Combat final

_Il nous faut maintenant, à Perle Grise et à moi, trouver un moyen de filer en douce pour retrouver les Gemmes de Cristal._

L'alarme de combat résonne. Sur les écrans de contrôle, les déplacements et les préparations des troupes de quartz s'affichent. Il y a beaucoup de tumulte et de bruit, de l'agitation aussi.  
\- La nouvelle ! File sur le terrain avec les troupes pour les aider à porter leur équipement !  
Je me raidis, me retourne, salue formellement.  
\- Cheffe, oui Cheffe ! Permission de me faire accompagner par une volontaire durant ma prise de poste, Cheffe !  
\- Permission accordée.  
Perle Grise fait un pas en avant, au garde-à-vous :  
\- Permission d'accompagner la nouvelle pour lui montrer les ficelles, Cheffe !  
\- Permission accordée mais _bougez vous les fesses_ !

Nous filons à toute allure sans nous faire prier, passons par les couloirs de service, cherchons désespérément une sortie vers l'extérieur. Si nous pouvons juste, juste sortir, fusionner... Grenat pourra sentir notre présence, demander à Lapis-Lazuli de nous emporter...  
Par une porte entrebâillées, nous voyons des troupes quartz courir dans une direction. Sans doute l'un des sas de débarquement. Jouant le tout pour le tout, nous les suivons, plus rapides, et sans nous préoccuper des protestations des agates autour de nous.  
Le sas.  
Il est en train de s'ouvrir, la rampe est en train de se déplier.  
Perle Grise saisit ma main, et nous courons, droit vers l'ouverture, puis nous sautons, dans le vide.

Je suis Prehnite, et je viens de me faire récupérer par une bulle d'eau, manipulée par Lapis-Lazuli. Rapidement elle me ramène vers le rivage, tandis que derrière moi, les agates s'époumonent.  
\- Et bien, me voilà fichée ennemie publique numéro une, remarque-je en reprenant pied sur la plage.  
Tout le monde est là quatre canons roses sont alignés et tournés vers le vaisseau. Améthyste et Perle Rose, qui formaient Opale jusqu'à mon arrivée, se séparent et se précipitent vers moi pour me souhaiter un bon retour sur Terre. Améthyste en profite pour me taquiner sur ma nouvelle apparence, une combinaison blanche dont les manches et les jambes sont coupées aux trois-quarts, sans gants, avec des espadrilles, et à peine un rang de perles verdâtres autour de la taille pour trancher sur la monotonie générale.  
\- Et Bleu ? s'inquiète Steven.  
Je sors les deux gemmes brisées de mes cheveux, toujours protégées par leur bulle pour éviter qu'elles se reforment partiellement.

\- Je peux les soigner ! affirme Steven.  
\- Steven, pas maintenant ! l'interpelle Grenat. Tu risques de perdre trop d'énergie, et nous avons besoin de ton bouclier. Améthyste, Perle, reformez Opale ! Steven, dès que Connie arrive...  
Une vague nous submerge. La plate-forme de débarquement vient de s'enfoncer dans la mer. Terrible, Diamant Blanc se dessine dans l'ouverture du sas.  
\- Elle est gigantesque ! gémit le jeune humain.  
\- Prehnite, téléporte les diamants dans le temple, ordonne Grenat.  
Puis, empruntant sans demander le téléphone de Steven :  
\- Lars, est-ce que tout ton équipage est en place ? Nous allons avoir besoin de la puissance de feu du Sun Incinerator pour garder Diamant Blanc à distance.

Connie arrive à toutes jambes, tenant haut dans ses mains l'énorme épée de Rose Quartz.  
Un flash de lumière, et une grande personne remplace Steven et Connie. Son prénom est Stevonnie, et iel est an combattans acharné', capable autant en survie qu'en stratégie, en attaque comme en défense. Son seul point faible est qu'iel a un corps de chair.  
\- Gemmes de Cristal ! crie Stevonnie en dégainant son épée. Aujourd'hui, vient le jour que nous redoutions ! Aujourd'hui, vient le jour de nous battre à nouveau pour la Terre ! Et ici, nous allons tenir bon ! Pour Rose Quartz, et pour la Terre !  
Citrouille jaillit hors de la grange, aboyant à tout rompre, grognant à l'adresse des troupes de Diamant Blanc. Lion rugit, et se colle contre la jambe de Stevonnie, qui l'enfourche.

\- Gemmes ! Voici venue l'heure de prendre une ultime décision. Leurs troupes sont bien plus nombreuses que les nôtres, il est encore temps de vous sauver en reculant.  
\- Je refuse de reculer ! clame Péridot. Je vais montrer à ces cailloux qui sont les Gemmes de Cristal !  
\- Battez-vous à mes côtés ! reprend Stevonnie. Aux armes ! Nous nous battrons, et nous la réduirons en bulle avant le coucher du soleil ! Pour la Terre ! Pour notre liberté ! Pour Rose Quartz ! Que cette plage soit le lieu de sa défaite, ou notre tombeau !

Je vois Opale hésiter physiquement, elle me ressemble un peu. De longs cheveux blancs coiffés en queue de cheval, un long nez, des lèvres charnues, la peau d'un mauve opalescent, elle a comme moi quatre bras. Elle porte un corsage bleu-vert à bretelles turquoises, un caleçon collant violet, des bottines jaunes sans talons, et un long pagne turquoise orné d'une étoile jaune. Une large ceinture, jaune elle aussi, enserre sa taille. Elle est armée d'un arc.  
Elle hésite, parce que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Steven ou de Connie ou même de Stevonnie, de tenir un discours aussi désespéré. Mais, la situation est elle-même désespérée.

Je me tourne vers Stevonnie. Iel se bat contre ellui-même, contre son envie de se jeter devant ses amies pour les protéger, sans les laisser participer au combat. Iel a l'impression que la loyauté que les Gemmes de Cristal ont envers ellui, est une loyauté envers une Rose Quartz disparue depuis longtemps.  
Iel ne se sent pas l'âme d'an dirigeans, même s'iel sait qu'iel possède le talent de Steven pour rassembler les foules. Un rouage dans la machine de guerre des diamants, c'est ce qu'iel a l'impression d'être en ce moment. Car les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment, et il est impossible de reculer désormais.

\- Stevonnie, l'interpelle-je.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Prehnite ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes toutes là de notre plein gré. Nous nous battons toutes pour nous-mêmes et pas seulement pour toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Terre contre la tyrannie de Diamant Blanc. C'est nous qui avons décidé de nous battre, parce que nous ne voulons plus que des diamants décident à notre place.  
Iel acquiesce, rassuré' par mes paroles.

Diamant Blanc plonge ses pieds dans l'eau de l'océan et nous contemple d'un air méprisant. Elle ne nous adresse pas la parole, car elle juge que nous n'en valons pas la peine. Lentement, faisant démonstration pour ses troupes de sa supériorité infinie sur les autres gemmes, elle lève un pied, s'apprêtant à nous écraser.  
\- Si toutes les côtes de porc étaient parfaites, les hot-dogs n'existeraient pas ! crie Stevonnie.  
Les quatre canons tirent Opale les accompagne d'un feu nourri. Grenat frappe ses poings l'un contre l'autre, faisant jaillir la foudre. Péridot utilise sa capacité de métalokinésie pour projeter des pointes de fer.

La matriarche ne convoque même pas son armure ni son bouclier. Nos attaques ne lui font strictement rien.  
Le Sun Incinerator tourne autour d'elle, la touche à l'épaule elle brosse le lieu de l'impact du dos de la main comme si c'était une vulgaire poussière.  
\- C'est là le pouvoir d'un diamant, désespère Lapis-Lazuli. C'est fini. Nous allons toutes mourir.  
\- Non, proteste Stevonnie, gardez espoir ! Nous pouvons encore monter au corps-à-corps ! J'ai l'épée de Rose Quartz !  
Je plisse les yeux, lisant attentivement les informations qui s'affichent sur ma visière.  
J'ai la solution.

\- Je vais avoir besoin... commence-je.  
\- Je sais, interrompt Grenat. Je m'occupe de la diversion. Lapis, aide Prehnite à escalader le dos de Diamant Blanc en utilisant ton aquakinésie.  
Nous nous séparons en trois groupes : Lapis-Lazuli et moi partons vers la gauche, Péridot et Stevonnie restent au centre avec les canons et la réserve de projectiles, Grenat et Opale partent sur la droite. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le Sun Incinerator de Lars tourne en cercles, tirant régulièrement sur les épaules et la tête de Diamant Blanc. Progressivement, les tirs s'orientent vers son torse, sous la direction de Grenat, toujours au téléphone avec Lars.

Je cesse de me concentrer sur ce que font les autres, au contraire de la matriarche, qui tente de saisir le vaisseau, heureusement hors de sa portée – pour le moment.  
\- Projette-moi au niveau de sa tête, mais hors de son champ de vision, demande-je à Lapis. Il faut que je puisse grimper dans ses cheveux et de là, me suspendre sur son front.  
\- Tu veux atteindre sa gemme ? Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Les diamants sont les gemmes les plus résistantes qu'il soit !  
\- Il faut un diamant pour _rayer_ un autre diamant, lui explique-je, mais pour la _briser_ , c'est une autre affaire.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Je souris doucement et ébouriffe les cheveux de la gemme bleue.  
\- Plus une gemme est résistante, plus son réseau cristallin est régulier, mieux elle va cliver.  
\- Cliver ?  
\- Se briser sous l'impact d'un coup placé avec la bonne force et le bon angle, au bon endroit. Cela entraîne une fissure du réseau cristallin le long d'un plan bien précis nommé le plan de clivage. C'est ainsi que l'on peut tailler des diamants. Ou, les briser.  
Lapis-Lazuli est ébahie. _Il est possible de briser un diamant ?_  
\- J'ai étudié ses plans de clivage, précise-je à l'adresse de Lapis-Lazuli. Maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de me trouver au bon endroit.  
\- D'accord. Je t'y amène.

Une seconde plus tard, je suis dans une bulle au-dessus de la tête de Diamant Blanc. De là, je peux voir Stevonnie actionner les canons à un rythme soutenu et régulier, prês à bondir au corps-à-corps si le besoin se fait sentir. Opale, de l'autre côté de la plage, se concentre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se séparer. Grenat disparaît temporairement, pour permettre à Saphir de geler l'océan et immobiliser la matriarche, sous les encouragements de Rubis.  
Je retombe, saisis plusieurs mèches de cheveux au vol. Heureusement que j'ai quatre bras.  
J'entortille une longue mèche autour de mes jambes, me stabilise avec deux de mes bras. Mon poids fait le reste, m'amenant avec un effet de levier pile au niveau de la gemme du diamant blanc, située au milieu de son front.  
Je dégaine deux de mes nunchakus, me prépare à frapper un double coup...

Un tir bien placé du Sun Incinerator projette le buste de Diamant Blanc légèrement en arrière, augmentant ma vitesse de collision avec elle. J'ajuste l'angle in extremis, car je sais que pour cette première attaque, je n'aurai qu'un seul essai. Si je rate, elle me saisira, et me broiera dans ses mains, et ça sera terminé, car aucune Gemme de Cristal ne peut comme moi calculer l'angle parfait pour provoquer un clivage d'un diamant. Si je réussis...  
Une fêlure s'ouvre dans la gemme blanche, nette, traversant toute son épaisseur. Le temps est suspendu un instant. Diamant Blanc hoquette : elle est blessée. Elle, la plus puissante de toutes les gemmes, l'impératrice absolue de l'espace, la matriarche de l'espèce dominante de ce quadrant de la galaxie.

Ses jambes flagellent. Je mesure à nouveau mon angle et ma force, du mieux possible car comme elle oscille, et que je suis suspendue à ses cheveux, j'oscille également.  
Je rate sa gemme, frappant son front. Elle lève la main pour m'écarter, mais je frappe à nouveau juste avant, séparant sa gemme en quatre morceaux.  
Ses jambes et ses bras disparaissent, elle pousse un cri, puis un juron. Je frappe à nouveau : six éclats.  
Elle tombe sur le côté, la tête sur la plage, son corps sur la glace formée par Saphir. Ses mains et ses pieds s'agitent inutilement, accrochés directement à ses épaules et à ses hanches. Son corps clignote.  
Je frappe une dernière fois, causant un septième éclat, pour faire bonne mesure.

Sept morceaux scintillants s'éparpillent sur le sable de la plage au moment où le corps de Diamant Blanc disparaît.  
C'est fait.  
Nous l'avons fait.  
Nous avons gagné.

Je tombe à genoux, épuisée, réalisant à peine ce qui vient de se produire. J'ai encore les poings serrés, comme m'accrochant aux cheveux de la défunte diamant.  
Je suis soudain entourée. Perle Rose, Améthyste, Grenat qui s'est reformée, Steven, Connie, Lion, Péridot, Lapis-Lazuli, la bruyante Citrouille...  
C'est fini.  
_C'est fini._  
Le règne tyrannique de la matriarche s'est achevé.

Confusément, j'entends les cris de l'équipage du vaisseau de Diamant Blanc, le bruit des moteurs du Sun Incinerator qui se pose, les voix de Lars et de son équipage. J'entends Perle pianoter frénétiquement sur son téléphone portable, passer un appel à Sabina. J'entends Steven et Connie jubiler, pousser des cris de joie, rejoints par Améthyste et Péridot, le son de leurs pas rapides dans le sable. J'entends les grognements de Lion, qui s'est joint au tumulte.  
Mais je ne vois rien, que l'océan devant moi, et le ciel mauve du crépuscule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie étant non-binaire (pronom They dans la VO) je lui donne le pronom iel, et les accords du neutre tels que suggérés par une enquête dans la communauté non-binaire réalisée par la page Facebook "La vie en queer"


	48. Célébrations

_Le règne tyrannique de la matriarche s'est achevé._

Je reprends conscience de ce qui se trouve autour de moi, alors que le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Je suis roulée en boule sous la terrasse de la maison de Steven. Sur la plage, les Gemmes de Cristal, Sabina, Connie, Lars et son équipage, Diamant Jaune, Diamant Bleu, Sadie et ses _Suspects_ , sont en train de faire un pique-nique, célébrant leur victoire. C'est bien la première fois que je les vois ensemble – et je sais que c'est la première fois qu'ils sont tous réunis. Les diamants ont pris une taille raisonnable au vu de leur environnement.

Un peu plus loin, Greg Universe s'occupe d'un barbecue, tout en discutant avec un couple d'humains à la peau brune que j'identifie comme les parents de Connie. D'autres humains s'approchent : une famille noire, celle de la mairesse de la ville, mais aussi, de la bassiste de Sadie une famille blanche et blonde, les gérants de la baraque à frites de la promenade, et amis de Steven les parents de Lars, blancs, les cheveux bruns grisonnants, des rides sur le visage une famille dont la mère est très blanche et très blonde, le père est leucistique, le jeune enfant également – je reconnais la famille de Crème Fraîche, avec qui il partage ses particularités neurologiques et pigmentaires bien d'autres encore, que je ne parviens plus à analyser, croulant sous le flux de données.

Le père de Buck, la mère de Sadie, des amis de Steven, l'homme noir et chauve qui est le propriétaire de la salle d'arcade et du parc d'attraction où Amazonite avait « acheté en avance » la peluche pour Péridot. Il y en a tellement, qui viennent de tous les côtés. Comment interagir avec tous ces gens en même temps ?  
Les diamants ont retrouvé leurs perles, qui sont mal à l'aise avec le changement de ton et de hiérarchie, et ne quittent pas leurs maîtresses d'une semelle.  
Je me relève avec difficulté, mes membres me font mal. Deux de mes mains portent encore la trace des cheveux de Diamant Blanc, et j'ai des marques visibles sur mes jambes également. Cela passera avec le temps.

\- Youhou ! Prehnite ! Ça y est tu t'es réveillée ?  
Steven me fait de grands signes je le rejoins, m'assois dans le sable.  
\- J'ai un mal de crâne affreux et l'impression d'être passée dans une broyeuse, lui dis-je. Mais je suis encore en un seul morceau.  
\- Tout Plage-Ville est venu fêter la victoire !  
\- Je vois ça. Ça fait... beaucoup de monde pour moi. Je crois que je vais enlever ma visière pour ne pas me perdre dans le flux d'information.  
Je joins le geste à la parole.

Une toute petite femme noire, très vieille, aux cheveux très gris, très épais et attachés en un énorme chignon, au visage très ridé, et aux vêtements plutôt formels, s'approche.  
\- En tant que mairesse de Plage-Ville, j'aimerais vous remercier en notre nom à tous, d'avoir sauvé la ville de cette affreuse bonne femme, m'annonce-t-elle.  
Elle me tend la main. Machinalement, je la serre, du bout des doigts pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle est vraiment minuscule, à peine de la taille de Steven.  
\- De rien, lui réponds-je. Ce fut un plaisir.  
Non, ce ne fut pas un plaisir – mais je ne vais quand même pas ruiner son discours. Diamant Jaune s'en charge très bien :  
\- Prehnite n'a fait que son devoir, pourquoi la remercier ?

\- Ah, tempête la mairesse, vous, ne vous en mêlez pas, hein ! Vous n'avez rien à voir avec la politique de la ville, vous n'y connaissez rien, alors, ne jugez pas !  
\- Est-ce que les humains sont toujours aussi bruyants ? Grogne la diamant à l'adresse de sa sœur.  
\- Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'un humain te critique sur la gestion de tes colonies ? rétorque Diamant Bleu. Non ? Et bien, ne critique pas la gestion que les humains font de leur propre société.  
La diamant jaune grogne et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Je disais donc... reprend la mairesse.

\- Oh, abrège, Gungaa, soupire Jenny en roulant des yeux, on est là pour un pique-nique, pas pour un discours.  
\- Jeune fille, la moindre des politesses est de remercier les gens quand ils vous sauvent la vie. Je disais donc, merci d'avoir sauvé la ville. Je sais qu'il est difficile pour quelqu'un de s'élever contre son dirigeant ou sa dirigeante lorsqu'il ou elle ne se montre plus digne de diriger. Et c'est encore plus dur pour une gemme ! La bravoure dont vous les Gemmes de Cristal avez fait preuve hier, votre dévouement, votre sens moral, font de vous des gemmes parmi les gemmes. Kofi !  
Son fils avance, portant une gerbe de fleurs. Il n'a pas l'air ravi d'être là. La mairesse reprend.  
\- Si j'avais eu le temps je vous aurais fait faire une médaille à chacune d'entre vous...  
Ses yeux tombent sur Steven.  
\- Euh, chacune et chacun, mais étant donné le laps de temps très court, j'ai fait au mieux.

Elle prend la gerbe de fleurs des bras de son fils elle disparaît entièrement sous les plantes, et me les jette dans les bras plus qu'elle ne me les donne, vacillant sous leur poids.  
\- Au nom de toute la ville, je vous remets cette humble marque de notre reconnaissance.  
Je bredouille des remerciements, je me sens mal à l'aise de recevoir tous les honneurs. Je le lui dis :  
\- Je n'ai pas agis seule. Je n'ai été qu'un rouage dans la machine. C'est Lapis-Lazuli qui m'a ramenée sur Terre. Ce sont les Gemmes de Cristal, et Lars, et son équipage, qui se sont battus avec moi sur la plage. Diamant Bleu et Diamant Jaune ont été les premières à tenter de mettre un terme au règne de Diamant Blanc. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans tous ces gens. Seule, je serais encore à flotter dans l'espace loin de tout.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire des fleurs. Qu'est-ce que les humains font quand on leur donne des fleurs ?  
Je cherche quelqu'un du regard pour venir à mon secours. Steven me tire par le coude :  
\- Viens, on va aller les mettre dans l'eau sinon elles vont faner.  
Je le suis avec soulagement, quittant la foule à grands pas pendant que l'humain court pour rester à ma hauteur.  
\- J'ai du mal à croire que tout ça est enfin terminé, soupire Steven pendant qu'il remplit plusieurs vases d'eau claire. Au fait, il faut recouper les tiges en biais, et les recouper un peu tous les jours.  
Je m'exécute, séparant les plantes coupées. Il y en a vraiment beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas encore terminé, soupire-je. La société des gemmes n'a plus de cheffe officielle. Réintroduire tes tantes dans leur fonction ne sera pas de tout repos. Et en attendant, des petits groupes risques de se former, tantôt perdus et attendant désespérément qu'on leur donne des ordres, tantôt dirigés par des générales ou des aristocrates, gérant comme elles le peuvent leurs subordonnées directes. C'est un sacré chaos qui s'annonce.  
\- Oh non ! Mais je croyais que nous avions bien fait en détruisant...  
Il s'arrête. Une larme coule sur sa joue.  
\- Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre moyen ? gémit-il. Diamant Blanc était un peu ma grand-mère...

Je lâche mes fleurs et mon couteau, m'accroupis devant lui et pose délicatement mes mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Steven, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dû faire ça. Je ne voyais aucune autre solution. Tes tantes ont essayé de la raisonner, mais... Elle était trop émotionnellement blessée pour être capable de les écouter. Ou alors, tes tantes s'y sont prises comme des pieds, ce qui est possible aussi. Je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment-là, donc je suis bien incapable de savoir si elles ont fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, ou pas.  
\- Mais peut-être que moi, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose...  
\- Cela ne sert à rien de chercher à savoir ce qui aurait pu être fait. Mais, plutôt, ce qui pourrait être fait maintenant.

L'humain réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- Oh, je sais ! Je pourrais soigner sa gemme, comme ça elle va pouvoir revenir, et nous pourrons discuter !  
\- Je... ne suis pas Grenat mais je suis presque certaine que c'est une mauvaise idée. Si elle décide de se retourner à nouveau contre nous, elle ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement la prochaine fois. Elle possède une armure intégrale, Steven, et une épée, et un bouclier. Sans compter la manière dont elle les utilise... Elle a brisé tes tantes sans le moindre remord !  
\- Vraiment aucun ?  
Il lève vers moi ses yeux de bébé chien.

Je soupire et me masse les tempes.  
\- Steven, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je te dis ça, mais elle ne s'est pas dérangée pour torturer Diamant Bleu avant de la briser, et elle semblait en tirer une grande joie. Je _sais_ que tu as l'espoir qu'elle puisse changer, mais il n'est pas toujours possible de sauver tout le monde, malheureusement.  
\- Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ?  
Je relève son visage vers le mien, du bout des doigts.  
\- Il y a une très, très vieille coutume des gemmes. Une coutume qui n'a plus été perpétuée depuis l'avènement de Diamant Blanc.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment de rappeler tes souvenirs de jeunesse, soupire-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Par les étoiles que ce petit peut être têtu par moment.  
\- Lorsqu'une gemme parvenait à ce qu'elle avait décidé être sa fin de vie, reprends-je, ou quand elle se retrouvait trop facturée pour continuer à vivre, elle était cérémonieusement...  
\- ...réinjectée dans le sol pour qu'elle puisse renaître et avoir une nouvelle vie encore plus géniale ! m'interrompt Steven en couinant d'enthousiasme.  
\- Sauf que, pour ta grand-mère, comme elle est issue de sept gemmes mélangées ensemble, je propose qu'elle soit réinjectée dans sept sites différents.  
\- Ça tombe bien car elle s'est brisée en sept morceaux !

Il abandonne les fleurs et repart à toute allure, annoncer à l'assemblée sur la plage la bonne idée qu'il vient d'avoir. Aucune mesure ni aucune planification, comme sa mère à son âge. Certaines choses ne changent pas.  
Je termine de m'occuper des fleurs, et les installe un peu partout dans la maison, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter. Après tout, c'est notre trophée à tous, pas le mien.

Je rejoins le pique-nique, m'installe entre Améthyste et Vidalia, qui papotent gaiement avec Diamant Jaune, Fluorine, et Padparadsha.  
\- Et donc, explique Vidalia, non seulement toute ma famille est leucistique, ce qui est très rare chez les humains, mais en plus, mon mari et mes deux enfants sont autistes. Mon grand ne supporte pas le bruit ou les vêtements qui grattent, par exemple. Comme il travaille dans un groupe de musique, il porte des protections auditives lors des concerts. Et après chaque concert il lui faut deux jours à dormir non-stop pour s'en remettre, car les interactions sociales l'épuisent, le pauvre ange. Mon cadet, Onion, a des difficultés sensorielles au niveau des textures des aliments. Heureusement pour lui certains jours c'est plus supportable que d'autres, sinon, il ne mangerait pas beaucoup. Il fait aussi du mutisme sélectif : il est incapable de parler, sauf à moi, son père ou son frère. Et encore, il fera en sorte que personne d'autre ne l'entende. Il suit une scolarité à domicile adaptée à ses particularités, et tous les étés, d'autres familles qui ont des enfants autistes de son âge viennent passer les vacances à Plage-Ville. Ça lui permet de passer du temps avec des gens qui le comprennent. Quant à mon mari, lui aussi est non-verbal, et allergique aux interactions sociales. Il a monté sa propre entreprise de pêche. Comme ça, il peut passer ses journées au calme, en mer, et n'a de comptes à rendre à personne. Depuis que son entreprise réussit, il a gagné en confiance en lui, et participe parfois à des événements sociaux comme aujourd'hui, ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est pour ça qu'il est important de respecter les besoins et les spécificités de chacun.

\- Tout ce qui est rare, est précieux, affirme Fluorine de sa voix lente. Votre famille est très précieuse.  
\- L'humaine Vidalia va nous révéler que toute sa famille est bizarroïde ! s'extasie Padparadsha.  
\- Ah, Prehnite, te voilà, remarque Diamant Jaune. Steven nous a annoncé qu'il voulait _refaire Blanc_ ? Certainement il y a là une erreur. Personne ne peut vouloir faire une chose pareille.  
\- Ce que les gemmes non-taillées appelaient la _renaissance_ , c'est ce que toi, tu appellerais du _recyclage_ , lui explique-je. À la différence que la renaissance s'entoure d'un cérémonial particulier, et de l'absence de programmation. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit avant de vous briser, ta sœur et toi, mais c'est sa programmation qui l'a menée à se conduire de la façon qu'elle a faite. Peut-être qu'en lui redonnant une autre chance...

\- Très mauvaise idée, vu sa taille et sa puissance, grogne la diamant jaune.  
\- Yo, Yellow D, t'as rien écouté ou quoi ? s'énerve Améthyste. Il s'agit de la recycler en _sept morceaux différents_. Et on peut très bien le faire à _sept endroits différents_. Pour éviter la catastrophe.  
\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne m'en mêlerai pas, rétorque la diamant. Et, comment m'as-tu appelée ?

Vidalia éclate de rire.  
\- Venant d'Améthyste, explique-t-elle, recevoir ce genre de surnom, c'est une marque de respect et d'affection. Elle vous a adoptée.  
\- Moi ? _Adoptée_? Par une _améthyste_?  
Améthyste se lève et donne une tape familière dans le dos de Diamant Jaune :  
\- C'est la Terre, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
\- Pearl, je veux rentrer, gémit la souveraine déchue.  
Pauvre impératrice, elle n'est pas habituée à être traitée en égale.


	49. Epilogue

Durant les jours qui suivent, les deux diamant reprennent peu à peu le commandement de leur peuple. De grands changements commencent, notamment au niveau de la gestion de ressources, et du traitement de la chaîne de commandement. Je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux détails, car je ne me sens plus concernée par le destin du reste de mon peuple. J'ai vécu mes meilleurs siècles sur la Terre, et même si Rose Quartz n'est plus qu'un fantôme de nuages roses dans le Temple, mon cœur reste loyal à sa colonie – et à son fils.

Avec l'aide de ses tantes, et des connaissances de Péridot en matière de culture de gemmes, Steven choisit les emplacements où les fragments de sa grand-mère seront réinjectés avec cérémonie. L'un d'eux se trouve sur Terre, dans la falaise du Temple. Un autre fragment est destiné à ensemencer X-3-14, la colonie que Diamant Bleu a offerte aux gemmes bizarroïdes. Steven souhaitait également choisir un emplacement sur le Monde des Gemmes, mais malheureusement, il ne reste plus rien sur la planète qui soit adapté à la culture ne serait-ce que d'une seule gemme.  
Finalement, tous les emplacements sont choisis, et c'est la Nanefua, la mairesse de Plage-Ville, qui préside à la première des sept cérémonies de renaissance.

Lars propos de prêter le Sun Incinerator pour permettre à Steven d'enterrer les six autres restes de sa grand-mère. C'est avec joie que l'adolescent accepte.  
\- Prehnite, tu viendras avec nous ? Grenat, Perle et Améthyste vont m'accompagner. Et Lion aussi ! Connie voulait venir, mais ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle rate l'école.  
\- Merci Steven, mais non-merci. J'ai vu assez l'espace comme ça durant des milliers d'années, je crois que je vais faire une pause d'un siècle ou deux à garder mes pieds fermement sur le sol de la Terre.  
\- Est-ce que ça ira, toute seule ?

\- Elle ne sera pas seule ! intervient Péridot. Lapis, Citrouille et moi allons prendre soin d'elle.  
\- Et de Steven Chaton, précise Lapis-Lazuli. Grenat ne veut pas risquer qu'elle se perde sur une planète inconnue.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Steven, le rassure-je. Ça ira.  
\- Nous reviendrons vite, me promet-il.  
Il nous fait un dernier signe de la main, et court rejoindre son escorte.

Bon voyage, Steven. Ta mère serait fière de toi.


End file.
